


Reborn

by CreateVision



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Utopia, Awkward Crush, Betrayal, Bisexual Male Character, Brainwashing, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Chaos Emeralds, Crushes, Cyborgs, Death Egg Robot, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fake Marriage, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Girl Saves Boy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Making Out, Male-Female Friendship, Meeting the Parents, Men Crying, Mentioned E-123 Omega, Mentioned Rouge the Bat, Nicknames, Off-screen Relationship(s), Original Mythology, Original Universe, Orphans, Phantom Ruby, Protective Parents, Revolution, Revolutionaries, Revolutionary War, Rival Relationship, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Team Chaotix - Freeform, Teenage Drama, Weddings, time eater
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Hiekkamyrsky esti hahmoa näkemästä nenäänsä pidemmälle, mutta matkaa oli jatkettava. Hahmon pää oli painunut alas ja hän oli vetänyt hupun päänsä suojaksi. Hänen vyöllään lepäsi kulunut miekka, joka myös huojui tuulessa, hakaten kävelijän jalkoja. Miekkaan oli kaiverrettu nimi ja sitä ympäröivät kultaiset kiekurat. Taidokkaasti tehty miekka todellakin. Hiekkamyrskyt olivat käyneet päivä päivältä pahimmiksi, eikä hahmolla ollut enää vettä. Muuten hän juoksisi, mutta nestehukka oli vienyt häneltä kaikki voimat. Pakko oli kuitenkin jatkaa. Hahmo oli tehnyt lupauksen… eikä hän rikkoisi sitä lupausta! Ei hänellä ollut tapana rikkoa lupauksia.





	1. Osa 1: Seikkailija

**Author's Note:**

> Ensimmäinen Sonic ficcini täällä jeee :D tää on siis se mahtava suuri projektini, jota oon kirjottanu viimeset kuukaudet vuodattaen verta, hikeä, kyyneliä ja muita erillisiä nesteitä. Tää on siis pitkä ficci. Tarkotus oli julkasta tää vasta 7. päivä, kun Sonic Forces julkaistaan, mutta eka luku tulikin nyt. Ficin tarkistaminen ja läpilukeminen on vielä kesken, mutta olkoon. Nauttikaa!
> 
> Ps. Ficci on jaettu 3 osaan aikahyppyjen takia

Aavikolla käveli hahmo, sininen hahmo. Tuuli oli kova, ei kuitenkaan kylmä. Olihan aavikko tajuttoman kuuma ja kuiva. Korpit lentelivät hahmon yläpuolella ja odottivat, että tämä pyörtyisi ja lopulta kuolisi nestehukkaan. Mutta hahmolla ei ollut aikomuskaan vielä kuolla nestehukkaan, ei nyt. Hahmon kuparinruskeat kengät uppoutuivat hiekkaan korkoineen ja valkoiset housut olivat mudan tahrimat. Muta oli jo kuivunut. Olihan se tarttunut metsästä, josta hahmo oli rämpinyt ja nyt se kuivui hänen valkoisille housuilleen. Hahmolla oli yllään ruskea, pitkä takki, jonka helmat lepattivat kovassa tuulessa. Hiekkamyrsky esti hahmoa näkemästä nenäänsä pidemmälle, mutta matkaa oli jatkettava. Hahmon pää oli painunut alas ja hän oli vetänyt hupun päänsä suojaksi. Hänen vyöllään lepäsi kulunut miekka, joka myös huojui tuulessa, hakaten kävelijän jalkoja. Miekkaan oli kaiverrettu nimi ja sitä ympäröivät kultaiset kiekurat. Taidokkaasti tehty miekka todellakin. Hiekkamyrskyt olivat käyneet päivä päivältä pahimmiksi, eikä hahmolla ollut enää vettä. Muuten hän juoksisi, mutta nestehukka oli vienyt häneltä kaikki voimat. Pakko oli kuitenkin jatkaa. Hahmo oli tehnyt lupauksen… eikä hän rikkoisi sitä lupausta! Ei hänellä ollut tapana rikkoa lupauksia.

Kävelijän onneksi hän huomasi edessään pienen ravintolan, oikeastaan dinerin. Valkoinen kulahtanut ravintola aukeni hiekkamyrskyn keskeltä. Sen vieressä oli pieni bensa-asema ja vilkkuva kyltti antoi ymmärtää, että diner oli hylätty. Tosin dinerin sisällä paloi valot, joten siellä täytyi olla joku. Dinerin takana näytti olevan vanha, ränsistynyt ja ruostunut lavallinen auto. Se tuskin oli dinerin omistajan. Ei tuollaisella rotiskolla päässyt lainkaan liikkeelle. Mutta hahmo suuntasi dineriin mielessään vain yksi aate; sieltä voisi saada juomista. Hahmon onneksi diner oli nimittäin auki, tosin hiljainen se oli. Hänen avatessaan oven hiljaisuus täytti ravintolan. Tosin… eihän siellä ollut ketään. Vanhat, punavalkoiset nahkasohvat pöytien ympärillä loistivat tyhjyyttään. Vain rockia soittava radio soi hiljaisella tyhjässä (oikeastaan melkein tyhjässä) dinerissa. Vain pinkkiturkkinen tyttösiili istui tiskin toisella puolella, selaten lehteä. Tyttö nosti katseensa lehdestä ovelle. Hän suoristi punaista rusettia hiuksissaan ja laski lehden alas. Tyttö luki jonkinlaista muotilehteä, kuten saattoi naistarjoilijalta olettaa. Tosin tyttösiili ei vaikuttanut miltään muodin ja viimeisten trendien asiantuntijalta. Enemmänkin isin kiltiltä tytöltä, joka tuli töihin isänsä dineriin ansaitakseen vähän rahaa. Tytöllä oli valkoinen kauluspaita ja musta essu punaisen hameen päällä.

  
”Hei, mitä saisi olla?” tyttö kysyi. Hahmo riisui huppunsa ja paljasti virnistävän hymynsä. Hänen kasvonsa olivat pahoin kärsineet. Muta oli kuivunut hänen kasvoilleen ja hänellä oli paljon naarmuja kasvoissaan. Hahmon taivaansininen turkki oli hiukan haalistunut ja se oli hiekkainen. Hahmo hymyili silti mitä piristävintä ja hurmaavinta hymyään ikinä. Ei hän väsyneeltä vaikuttanut, janoiselta enemmänkin.

  
”Vettä, kiitos”, hahmo sanoi ja kävi istumaan tiskin luo. Tyttö ei vaikuttanut hämmentyneeltä tai mitenkään järkyttyneeltä, kysyvältä enemmänkin. Tyttö kaatoi vettä ja ojensi sen hahmolle. Tytön hymy oli kadonnut. Hän tutkaili hetken hahmon kasvoja.

  
”Tuota… mitä sinulle on käynyt?” tyttö kysyi, ”ihan kuin olisit kävellyt tunteja” tyttö ei kauheasti tavannut aavikolla vaeltavia kulkureita, koska… no, ei niitä ollut. Kukaan ei halunnut kävellä aavikolla, koska se oli melkein päättymätön ja isoillakin vesivaroilla siellä joutui kärsimään nestehukasta. Monet tulivat autolla ja pysähtyivät aina välillä syömään. Mutta hiljaista aavikolla tosiaan oli. Joten tyttö oli yllättynyt, että kulkija ei ollut tullut autolla.

  
”Päiviä”, hahmo korjasi, ”ehkä jopa viikkoja. Mä en oikein muista, milloin mä lähdin. Mutta kauan siitä on, usko pois” hahmoa ei näyttänyt haittaavan ollenkaan se, että hän oli kävellyt päiviä _tai jopa viikkoja_ tuolla surkealla aavikolla. Ja ilman vettä… siinä oli päivittelemistä.

  
”Lähdit mistä?” tyttö kysyi ja nojasi käteensä. Hän alkoi kiinnostua tästä ventovieraasta. Harvoin ravintolat asiakkaat saivat tytön huomion, koska ne olivat ällöttäviä rekkakuskeja, jotka lirkuttelivat ties mitä. Mutta tytöstä tuntui, että hänen dineriinsa astui juuri jonkinlainen sankari hänen lapsuutensa satukirjoista.

  
”Kotoa”, hahmo vastasi vitsaillen, kuin olettaen tytön tietävän, missä hänen kotinsa oli.

  
”Ai sinäkin karkasit kotoa?” tyttö kysyi, ”minäkin karkasin. Vanhempani halusivat minusta lääkäriä, mutta minä halusin aikapoliisiksi. Vanhempani eivät tietysti tykänneet ideasta, joten otin bussin ja lähdin niin kauas, kuin sielu sietää. Ja… päädyin tänne töihin. Yritän rahoittaa opiskelujani, että pääsisin viimein aikapoliisiksi” Tyttö oli kova puhumaan, hahmo huomasi sen heti. Tyttö vaikutti jo ensikohtaamisella kovalta juttelijalta. Ja nyt tyttö oli jo kertomassa elämäntarinaansa.

  
”Sinähän olet kova juttelemaan”, hahmo virnisti. Hän teki selväksi virnistyksellään, että oli enemmän ihastunut, kuin pahastunut tytön lörpöttelevästä luonteesta. Tyttö punastui hiukan ja sanoi:

  
”No joo… täällä ei käy kauheasti ketään. Mutta toisaalta taas… tästähän minulle maksetaan” he olivat molemmat hetken hiljaa. Hahmo kosketteli miekkaansa, kun taas tyttö kaatoi hänelle vettä.

  
”Mikä sinun nimi on?” hahmo kysyi viimein nostaen katseensa. Tyttö ojensi vesilasin hahmolle ja esittäytyi:

  
”Amy Rose. Sano vaan Amy. Entäs sinun? Vai oletko niin salaperäinen, ettet-”

  
”Se on Sonic the Hedgehog”, hahmo virnisti. Amy kohotti kulmiaan ja naurahti. Yllätyksiä täynnä oleva henkilö tämä Sonic. _Kerrankin mielenkiintoista seuraa_ , Amy pohti ja nojasi käteensä.

  
”Okei… niin eli… mistä karkasit? Kotoa? Onko jotain perhedraamaa tai…?” Amy kyseli. Hahmo ei näyttänyt pahastuvan Amyn henkilökohtaisista kysymyksistä.

  
”Niinkin voisi sanoa. Mutta mä en kauheasti levittele nimeäni täällä tai missään muuallakaan. Joten jos sovitaan, ettet sä koskaan nähnyt mua”, Sonic sanoi, iski silmää ja nousi ylös. Amy katsoi häntä ihmeissään. Heillä oli niin mielenkiintoinen keskustelu ja nyt tämä henkilö oli jo lähtemässä! Sonic oli jo suuntaamassa ovelle, kunnes Amy huusi:

  
”Mihin menet?” Sonic kääntyi, ”pidän salaisuuksista. Lupaan, etten kerro salaisuuttasi kenellekään. Enkä hiisku sinusta kenellekään. Voit luottaa minuun” tytön silmissä oli jotain, joka aisti tosiaan luottamuksellisuutta. Hänen innokas energiansa sai Sonicin pitämään hänestä. _Kerrankin seikkailunhaluinen tyttö_. Yleensä tytöt vain kikattivat, kun Sonic iski silmää ja lähti. Mutta Amy tuntui tietävän, ettei hän tapaisi tätä henkilöä toiste. Sonic hymähti ja sanoi:

  
”Sä voit tulla mukaan”

  
”Minne?”

  
”Pois täältä! Mulla on jo määränpää ja ainoa asia, mitä etsin, on matkaseuraa. Saatan olla sulle ihan ventovieras. Mutta parhaat seikkailut odottavat tuolla ulkona. Täällä sä vain tuhlaat aikaa”, Sonic sanoi. Amy tuhahti ja laittoi kädet puuskaan.

  
”Minä teen töitä, jotta pääsen opiskelemaan! En halua… lähteä seikkailemaan”, Amy sanoi ihmeissään. Sonic vain kohautti olkapäitään ja katosi ovesta. Amy jäi tuijottamaan dinerin ovea ja kuuntelemaan hiljaista rock – biisiä, joka kaikui tyhjässä dinerissa. Ei hän halunnut seikkailemaan! Hän halusi opiskelemaan ja halusi ruveta aikapoliisiksi. Mutta se koulutus oli tajuttoman kallis. Hän olisi valmis tekemään töitä sen eteen... Yleensä Amy oli vastuullinen ja teki työnsä hyvin. Hän piti tiukasti kiinni tavoitteistaan, eikä luovuttanut, ennen kuin sai ne toteutettua. Mutta jokin tuossa sinisessä siilissä sai hänet pohtimaan… Ehkä hän vain seuraisi siiliä pari kilometriä ja palaisi sitten dineriin jatkamaan hommia. Ei tähän aikaan kukaan tullut syömään. Amy hyppäsi tiskin yli ja juoksi Sonicin perässä ulos.

  
”Ai sä tulitkin”, Sonic sanoi, suorastaan ilahtuneena nähdessään tytön juoksevan hänen vierelleen.

  
”Saatan palata vielä ravintolaan, älä iloitse. Ja itseasiassa aionkin palata, jos sinulla ei ole mitään hienoja seikkailuja tarjolla. Minä olen vastuullinen työntekijä ja ennen kaikkea lojaali”, Amy huomautti, ”sitä paitsi, etkö sinäkin olisi innostunut, jos joku tuntematon, oudosti pukeutunut heppu kävelee sisälle ravintolaan ja pyytäisi sinua seikkailuun?” Sonic piti siitä, että Amy määritteli itsensä lojaaliksi. Lojaaleja tyyppejä oli maailmassa aivan liian vähän, varsinkin Sonicille.

  
”Hmm… en”, Sonic vastasi ja virnisti taas. Amy tuhahti, ”mutta seikkailuista pidän paljon. Varsinkin nyt, kun saa tutkia ulkomaailmaa” Tosiasiassa, jos homma olisi mennyt toisin päin, Sonic olisi heittänyt essunsa hemmettiin ja juossut Amyn perässä seikkailemaan. Niin, Amy tosin jätti essunsa päälle, koska hän oli edelleen varma, että palaisi dineriin.

  
”Ja löysit… mitä? Ravintolan?” Amy pilkkasi virnuillen.

  
”No joo… mutta löysin myös uuden ystävän”, Sonic sanoi ja hymyili. Amy hymyili takaisin ja he jatkoivat kävelyä. Amy ei kuitenkaan kääntynyt takaisin, vaikka se oli hänen alkuperäinen suunnitelmansa. Ravintola hävisi jo horisonttiin ja Amy ja Sonic vain kävelivät jo hiukan tyynemmällä aavikolla, keskellä asfalttitietä. Kuumuus alkoi käydä Amyn päähän ja hän piteli hetken päätään. Olipa kuuma… Aurinko porotti pilvettömältä taivaalta. Amy kääri hiukan kauluspaitansa hihoja ja avasi sen nappeja rinnuksesta.

  
”Eikö sinulla ole kuuma?” Amy kysyi. Hikipisarat valuivat hänen otsaansa pitkin.

  
”Olen tottunut jo. Saanko antaa vinkin?” Sonic kysyi ja Amy nyökkäsi. Sonic nappasi Amyn rusetin tämän hiuksista ja avasi sen metrinpituiseksi punaiseksi kankaanpalaksi. Hän kietoi sen Amyn otsalle kuin hikinauhaksi. Amy naurahti ja sanoi:

  
”Aika fiksua. Oletko oppinut muillakin seikkailuillasi tällaisia _helppoja niksejä_?” Sonic nauroi ja katseli omahyväisenä Amya.

  
”Tämä on ensimmäinen seikkailuni ja tuo”, Sonic osoitti hikinauhaa, ”on ensimmäinen _helppo niksini_ ”

  
”Mihin olemme muuten matkalla?” Amy kysyi, ”vai… kävelemmekö vain, kunnes jotain mielenkiintoista löytyy?” Amy olisi rakastanut juuri sellaista seikkailua. Ei tietoakaan, mitä horisontissa odotti, mutta tärkeintä oli, että päästiin seikkailemaan. Ja tietysti matkaseura. Sonic oli oikeastaan oikein mukavaa matkaseuraa ja Amylla oli hauskaa hänen seurassaan.

  
”Ajattelin mennä Atomikaupunkiin”, Sonic vastasi. Amy kalpeni kauhusta ja pysähtyi. Sonic kääntyi katsomaan häntä ihmeissään, ”no…? Mikä on? Pelottaako se sua?” Amy katsoi melkein ihmeissään Sonicia. Eikö hän tiennyt mitään Atomikaupungista?

  
”Kuule… en tunne ulkomaailmaa kauhean hyvin, mutta kyllä minäkin tiedän, mikä Atomikaupunki on!” Amy sanoi järkyttyneenä, ”oletko aivan hullu?” Amy ei tosissaan tuntenut ulkomaailmaa kovin hyvin. Hänelle olivat tuttuja vain hänen kotikaupunkinsa Republico ja tietysti tämä kauhea Atomikaupunki, mutta siihenhän se sitten jäi. Ja tietysti Absolution. Kaikki tiesivät, mikä Absolution oli…

  
”Eeen mä nyt hullu ole. Mutta ystäväni asuu siellä. Hän on lähettänyt mulle sähköpostia jo monta viikkoa ja toivonut pääsevänsä pois”, Sonic vastasi ja nappasi Amyn ranteesta. Hän lähti vetämään tyttöä mukaansa. Amy oli kylläkin jo nauliintunut paikoilleen.

  
”Mutta kun Atomikaupungista ei voi päästä pois!” Amy sanoi epätoivoisena, hinautuen lopulta Sonicin perässä, ”siellä on paikallisia poliiseja pilvin pimein rajoilla vartioimassa!”

  
”Pah! Ne hoituvat helposti!” Sonic sanoi huolettomasti. Tämä ahdisti Amya vielä enemmän.

  
”Tai sitten ne robotit! Jos pääset poliisin ohi, seuraavana vastassa on robotti, joka vie sinut kylmään selliin ja pääset sieltä vasta sitten pois, kun olet oppinut kunnolla läksysi”, Amy valitti, ”tai sitten et pääse koskaan pois! Me jäämme sinne kaupunkiin nalkkiin ikuisesti, jos ne robotit tulevat hakemaan meidät!”

  
”Helppo nakki! Robotit ovat itse asiassa paljon huonompia vartijoita, kuin poliisit”, Sonic virnisti.

  
”Tai sitten!” Amy huudahti ja pysäytti Sonicin repäisemällä oman kätensä pois Sonicin otteesta, ”aikapoliisit!” Sonic vain nauroi ja lähti kävelemään, Amy kintereillään. Amy ei halunnut seurata Sonicia Atomikaupunkiin, mutta hän halusi varoittaa uutta ystäväänsä vaaroista, joita hän saattaisi kohdata.

  
”Ei aikapoliiseilla ole aikaa valvoa jotain vanhaa romukaupunkia”, Sonic nauroi.

  
”Mutta he tietävät seuraukset, jos joku pääsee pois sieltä!” Amy sanoi, ”jos yksikään atomikaupunkilainen tuo säteilyä mukanaan rajojen ulkopuolelle, se voi tarttua kaikkiin maailman kaupunkeihin ja pian koko planeetta on radioaktiivisen pilven alla!”

  
”Liioittelet. Eivätkä aikapoliisit voi niin tarkkoja olla”, Sonic väitti, ”eräs tuttuni on aikapoliisi. Hän oli alun perin prinsessa, mutta kyllästyi hienosteluun ja ryhtyi aikapoliisiksi. Ei hän niin tiukka ole”

  
”Ai siihen?”

  
”Juuri tähän!”

  
”Entä jos auto tulee?”

  
”Se ajakoon päältäni”

  
”Oletko kovinkin itsetuhoinen?”

  
”Ole hiljaa”, Amy tuhahti ja käänsi päänsä pois. Yhtäkkiä hän tunsi, kuinka Sonic nappasi hänet olkansa ylitse, ”HEI!”

  
”Sori, Amy. Yksin kulkeminen on tylsää. Ja Atomikaupunkiin on vielä niin pitkä matka!” Sonic sanoi, ”mutta älä huoli, olemme perillä parissa tunnissa”

  
”Emme tällä vauhdilla!” Amy valitti.

  
”Olet oikeassa, parempi pistää juoksuksi”, Sonic vastasi ja yhtäkkiä hän juoksi tajuttoman nopeasti aavikon halki. Amy tarrasi kiinni Sonicin viitasta ja kiljui. Miten kukaan pystyisi juoksemaan näin nopeasti?!

* * *

 

Pian kaksikko saapui kukkulan päälle, josta näki vanhaan kaupunkiin. Kaupunki oli täysin tuhoutunut. Kerrostalot ja pilvenpiirtäjät olivat joko romahtaneita tai pahasti vaurioituneita. Joka puolella oli roskaa ja romua ja kaupungin päällä leijaili oudolta haiseva pilvi. Kaikki oli kuin ruosteessa. Ruskea kaupunki ison tehtaan ympärillä haisi kemikaaleilta ja metallilta. Sonic ja Amy lähtivät kävelemään rinnettä alas.

  
”Olemme kohta kaupungin rajalla. Missä kaikki poliisit ja viranomaiset?” Amy kysyi. Kaupunki vaikutti muutenkin todella autiolta.

  
”Tuolla on yksi”, Sonic kuiskasi ja osoitti erään kukkulan päällä olevaa poliisia, ”ei heitä kiinnosta, keitä kaupunkiin tulee. Tärkeämpää on se, ketkä pääsevät kaupungista ulos” Amy nielaisi. He tulivat äkkijyrkälle reunalle, josta pystyi hyppäämään aidan yli kaupungin kadulle. Sonic hyppäsi ensin, taitavasti, kuten Amy oli odottanutkin. Amy hyppäsi taas varovasti, Sonic otti hänet kiinni. He katselivat ympärilleen.

  
”Ihan kuin… koko kaupunki olisi pysähtynyt yhteen hetkeen”, Amy sanoi ja katsoi hylättyjä autoja, jotka olivat edelleen iltapäivä neljän ruuhkassa, ikuisesti.

  
”Se pysähtyikin vuosia sitten. Ei ihmisillä ollut aikaa viedä autojaan kotiin”, Sonic sanoi, ”kun tehtaan ydinräjähdys sattui, oli jokaisen mentävä suojaan pikimmiten. Ei siitä kyllä apua loppujen lopuksi ollut…” he jatkoivat kävelyään ison tehtaan ohitse. Amya alkoi pyörryttää.

  
”Vaikuttaako tämä säteily millään tavalla meihin…? Tai siis… onko se oikeasti mahdollista, että kaverisi tappaa koko maapallon tuomalla säteilyä kaupungin ulkopuolelle?” Amy kysyi.

  
”En tiedä… mutta en usko siihen”, Sonic sanoi, ”säteily kyllä vaikuttaa meihin, mutta ei se meidän mukanamme kantaudu pois” Sonic käveli itsevarmana eteenpäin, mutta Amy tutki kiinnostuneena ympäristöä ja nosti käteensä vanhoja esineitä. Pala nousi hänen kurkkuunsa hänen löytäessään pienen nuken. Missähän sen omistaja oli? Olikohan se pieni tyttönen kuollut ydinräjähdyksen seurauksena?

  
”Amy, tule!” Sonic huusi kauempaa. Amy heräsi ajatuksistaan, ”vaikka säteilyn ei pitäisi vaikuttaa meihin, olemme silti paljon alttiimpia sille, kuin kaupungin asukkaat. Emme voi viettää täällä vuorokautta kauempaa” Amy tiputti nuken ja juoksi Sonicin perään. Niin… kaupungin asukkaat. Missä he olivat? Sonic ainakin näytti tietävän, missä he olivat.

* * *

 

He tulivat vanhaan puistoon, jonka puut tosin olivat kuolleet ja se ei muistuttanut yhtään Amyn kotikaupungin puistoa, joka oli kaunis, oli mikä tahansa vuodenaika menossa. Tämä oli kolkko ja kalsea. Roskia oli kaikkialla ja maassa olevat puiden lehdet pysyivät maassa kuolleina, ikuisesti. Ruostuneet puistonpenkit alkoivat rikkoutua. Yhtäkkiä kuolleiden puiden takaa juoksi hahmoja, jotka osoittivat Sonicia ja Amya jonkinlaisilla ruostuneilla aseilla. Ne olivat, kuin harppuunoita tai keihäitä.

  
”Keitä te olette?!” yksi heistä kysyi vihaisena.

  
”Olen Sonic ja tässä on ystäväni Amy. Tulimme tapaamaan Miles Proweria. Hänet tunnetaan myös nimellä Tails”, Sonic sanoi. Hahmot katsoivat toisiaan epäillen, ”sanokaa nimeni Tailsille. Hän voi todistaa, etten mä ole tullut uhkaamaan teitä” pari hahmoa lähti hakemaan Tailsia, ja Amy painautui lähemmäs Sonicia.

  
”Olet pukeutunut oudosti, matkaaja”, yksi hahmo sanoi Amylle ja tökkäsi tämän mustaa essua.

  
”Lähdin juuri pikaruokalasta. Voin sanoa, että lähtö oli lennokas”, Amy valitti. Silloin lähellä oleva viemärikaivo avautui ja sieltä hyppäsi oranssinkeltainen ketunpoika, jolla oli päässään lentäjänlasit ja ruskea takki.

  
”Sonic! Sinä tulit sittenkin!” ketunpoika iloitsi, ”laskekaa aseenne alas. Sonic ei halua pahaa teille”

* * *

 

Amy, Sonic ja juuri heidän luokseen tullut ketunpoika Tails kävelivät viemäriä pitkin, parin muun hahmon kera. Viemäri oli likainen, mutta kaikki lika oli kuivunutta, eikä viemärissä ollut virrannut vesi näemmä vuosiin. Senkin kannet ja putket olivat ruostuneet. Tosin haju oli pysynyt…

  
”Olen odottanut sinua kuukauden. Ajattelin, ettet tulisikaan”, Tails sanoi, ”mutta olen kieltämättä onnellinen, että viitsit tulla hakemaan minua”

  
”Mistä te tunnette? Oletteko jotain… Somekavereita?” Amy kysyi. Tails naurahti ja vastasi:

  
”Niinkin voisi sanoa. Kokeilin pari vuotta sitten, saisinko yhteyden ulkomaailmaan ilman minkäänlaista verkkoyhteyttä. Käytin ilmaan nousevaa radioaktiivisuutta aaltoina ja sain heikosti yhteyttä Soniciin. Kehitin viestiyhteyttä ja pian olimme yhteyksissä toisiimme”, Tails sanoi, ”kun kerroin Sonicille, missä asun, hän lupasi tulla hakemaan minut pois täältä. Ja nyt viimein se päivä saapui” Amy vilkaisi takanaan käveleviä hahmoja ja kysyi hiljempaa:

  
”Entäs nämä… sinun kaverisi? Emmekö auta heitäkin pois?”

  
”Tails on pelastuksensa ansainnut”, yksi hahmoista sanoi, ”hän sentään kehitteli yhteyden ulkomaailmaan. Tailsin kahden vuoden uurastus palkitaan viimein ja mielestäni meidän pitäisi tehdä jotain samanlaista ansaitaksemme paikkamme ulkomaailmassa” He saapuivat bunkkeriin, josta oli tehty kynttilöiden, vanhojen sohvien ja mattojen avulla aika kodikas. Hymy nousi Amyn huulille. Sonic riisui takkinsa ja heitti miekkansa pöydälle. Viimein hahmot jättivät heidät kolmestaan.

  
”Onko tämä joku ystäväsi valtakunnasta?” Tails kysyi ja katsoi Amya. Valtakunnasta? Sonic oli siis kotoisin jostain valtakunnasta. Amy ei tuntenut muita valtakuntia, joita hallitsi kuninkaalliset, kuin Absolution. Ja sieltä Sonic tuskin oli kotoisin. Hän oli liian hyvävointisen näköinen tullakseen jostain niin… helvetistä.

  
”Eiii… törmäsin häneen matkalla”, Sonic sanoi, ”yksin käveleminen alkoi puuduttaa, joten nappasin Amyn mukaani”

  
”Kirjaimellisesti nappasit… Minulla on kauheasti kysyttävää sinulta, Tails”, Amy sanoi pikkuisen innostuneena, ”sinähän olet tiedemies, vai mitä, Tails?” Tails naurahti ja hieroi niskaansa, myöntäen:

  
”Kai sen voi niinkin sanoa…”

  
”Onko se totta, mitä puhutaan? Että radioaktiivisuus leviää koko maailmaan, jos yksikin tämän kaupungin asukas astuu ulos kaupungista?” Amy kysyi. Tails otti vanhan kirjan pöydältä ja ojensi sen Amylle. Amy avasi kirjan ja selaili sitä hetken, katsellen vanhoja kuvia kaupungista, joka oli ennen ollut moderni yhteiskunnan keskus.

  
”Radioaktiivisuus on jo levinnyt ympäri maailmaa. Sen kolhut koettiin jo vuosikymmeniä sitten ydinräjähdyksen satuttua. Mutta jostain syystä meitä hallitseva taho on halunnut lukita meidät kaupunkiin”, Tails sanoi, ”meissä ei ole yhtään sen enempää radioaktiivisuutta, kuin teissä. Me olemme vain immuuneja sille, koska jotkut meistä ovat syntyneet tänne raunioiden ja radioaktiivisuuden keskelle”

  
”Tails syntyi tänne ja on asunut koko ikänsä täällä. Hän ei kauheasti tiedä paremmasta”, Sonic kuiskasi Amylle.

  
”Onko sinulla teoriaa, miksi teidät on lukittu kaupunkiin?” Amy kysyi. Tails vain kohautti olkapäitään ja kävi istumaan ruokapöydälle.

  
”Varmaa syytä ei ole. Veikkaan, että johtajamme ei halua meidän _köyhien_ puuttuvan rikkaiden asioihin. Jos olisimme päässeet pois kaupungista, johtajamme olisi pitänyt järjestää meille kokonaan uudet työt, asuinpaikat ja korvaukset sairauksista”, Tails selitti, ”kai me… olisimme vain tulleet liian kalliiksi hänelle tai heille”

  
”Se vääryys on korjattava!” Sonic sanoi päättäväisesti, ”yöllä me lähdemme. Vaikka muut kaupunkilaiset jäävät tänne, me palaamme vielä hakemaan heidät pois!”  
”Kenelle tämä alue edes kuuluu?” Amy kysyi, ”ei ainakaan minun kotikaupungilleni, Republicolle. Voisiko Absolution hallita tätä? Sehän tunnetaan surkeista olosuhteistaan muutenkin”

   
”Ei, tämä kuuluu Pyhälle valtakunnalle”, Tails sanoo, ”Republico on esimerkkikaupunki. He olisivat ennen muita auttaneet meitä. Absolution taas… no, vaikka siellä on tyrannikuningas, se ei tarkoita, että he olisivat tämän julmuuden takana. Pyhän valtakunnan hallitsija kuningatar Aleena on kahminut kaiken vallan itselleen todella törkeästi” Sonic nosti pikkuisen katsettaan.

  
”Olen ymmärtänyt, että hän on jalo kuningatar ja ajattelee aina kaikkien etua”, Amy sanoi ihmeissään.

  
”No… hän tuli hulluksi vallasta, oikeastaan. Tarut kertovat, että Pyhän valtakunnan kauneuden ja upeuden takana olisi maanalaiselta kansalta varastettu smaragdi. Kuningatar sekosi sen voimasta ja orjuutti monia kansoja. Ja myös eristi minun kotikaupunkini”, Tails selitti surumielisesti.

  
”Se on vain taru”, Sonic huomautti, ”me emme voi tietää oikeaa totuutta ja voi olla, että kuningatar Aleena ei ole tämän kaiken kauheuden takana. Joka tapauksessa, meidän on valmistauduttava, koska yöllä meidän on päästävä ulos kaupungista. Ja sen lisäksi meillä on kilometrejä talsittavana hiekkamyrskyssä” Tails näytti peukkua ja käveli tietokoneensa luokse. Amy käveli Sonicin luokse ja kysyi kuiskaten:

  
”Kuinka vanha hän on?”

  
”12. Aika fiksu ikäisekseen”, Sonic vastasi, myöskin kuiskaten, ”ottaen huomioon, että mä karkasin kotoa heti, kun täytin 18. Mutta Tails on jo noin nuorena valmis astumaan ulos kodistaan”

  
”Minä olen 17 ja karkasin kotoa”, Amy huomautti, ”oletko ollut joku hemmoteltu kersa, kun et kerran uskaltanut lähteä kotoa?” Sonic ei vastannut mitään, vaan käveli takkinsa luokse, pukien sen päälleen. 


	2. Osa 1: Rajaloikkarit

Yöllä Tails hyvästeli kaikki ystävänsä kaupungissa.

  
”Me palaamme Pyhään valtakuntaan vaatimaan oikeuksia. Lupaan sen”, Tails sanoi, ”Sonic vie meidät sinne. Tulemme hakemaan teidät ennemmin tai myöhemmin pois ja näemme sitten uudestaan”

  
”Toivottavasti selviätte sinne ehjin nahoin. Jos vain pystyt, ota meihin yhteyttä”, kaupunkilaiset sanoivat, ”lupaamme istua sähköpostin luona joka päivä” Amy vilkaisi Sonicia, joka oli juuri kiillottanut miekkansa. Amysta tuntui, että hänellä ei ollut mitään taisteluvälineitä. Ja hänen surkeilla makaronikäsillä ei kovin hyvin pystynyt lyömään tai puolustautumaan. Tailsilla taisi myös olla jonkinlainen pistooli mukanaan. No, ainakin Amy voisi yrittää heitellä poliiseja kivillä.

* * *

He saapuivat samaisen aidan luokse, jonka yli Amy ja Sonic olivat aikaisemmin päivällä hypänneet. Sonic nappasi Amyn kainaloonsa ja kiipesi aidan yli. Tails lensi kahden häntänsä avulla aidan yli.

  
”Täällä on hiljaista”, Amy kuiskasi, ”mitä jos… he tulevat kohta?”

  
”He ovat jo täällä”, Sonic kuiskasi ja vilkuili ympärilleen, ”mä kiinnitän poliisien ja robottien huomion, Tails lentää sillävälin ulos kaupungista. Eikö tämä ollut diili?”

”Kyllä”, Tails kuiskasi ja räpläsi ranteessaan olevaa vehjettä.

  
”Entäs minä?” Amy kuiskasi. Sonic nappasi Amyn syliinsä ja virnisti tälle, sanoen:

  
”Koita olla kiljumatta” ja yhtäkkiä he lähtivät juoksemaan, tajuttoman kovaa. Amy ei nähnyt mitään, mutta hän kuuli, kuinka hälytyskellot alkoivat soida. Alkoi kuulua aseiden laukauksia ja huutoja, mutta Amy ei ollut varma, mitä huudettiin. Hän vain sulki silmänsä ja luotti Soniciin enemmän, kuin mihinkään. Sonic ei pudottaisi häntä, vaan veisi hänet turvaan. Tähän ajatukseen olisi helppo tuudittautua… Jos hän nyt kuolisi, ainakin hän sai kokea edes yhden seikkailun ennen kuolemaansa.

Mutta Amy ei kuollut. Pian maailma oli taas normaali, ei liian nopea tai vilahtava. Aavikko ja tähtitaivas loistivat Amyn silmien edessä. Sonic laski Amyn maahan ja siirsi katseensa Tailsiin, joka hengitti raskaasti, nojaten polviinsa.

  
”Meillä ei ole aikaa levätä. Poliisit ovat jo kintereillämme”, Sonic sanoi.

  
”E – en… jaksa… lentää enää”, Tails sanoi hengästyneenä. Kaikki oli tapahtunut niin nopeasti. Amysta tuntui, että he eivät tehneet juuri mitään, mutta Tails oli näemmä lentänyt pitkän matkan, ”kä – kävelemmekö…?”

  
”Kanna Tailsia”, Amy sanoi yhtäkkiä, ”minä juoksen perässä. Vaikka sinä olet nopeampi, kuin minä, Sonic, niin ainakin etenemme nopeammin, kuin kävellen. Heti, kun Tails jaksaa, niin ota minut taas syliin, niin juostaan ja Tails lentää” Sonic nyökkäsi ja otti Tailsin syliinsä. He lähtivät juoksemaan kohti synkkää ja päättymätöntä horisonttia, tosin hitaammin, kuin aikaisemmin.

* * *

 

Poliisit kokoontuivat jyrkänteen luokse, josta Amy ja Sonic olivat hypänneet kaupunkiin. He vilkaisivat alas kadulle, johon oli kokoontunut kourallinen kaupunkilaisia. He näyttivät turhan iloisilta, mikä sai poliisit raivon partaalle.

  
”Turha hymyillä siellä. Kolmikko on pian käsissämme”, yksi robotti sanoi.

  
”Kolmikko pääsi pakoon”, yksi poliiseista huomautti ja vilkaisi isoja, punaisia robotteja.

  
”Lähetämmekö robotit jahtaamaan heitä?” kysyi toinen poliisi. Ensimmäinen poliisi pudisti päätään ja vastasi:

  
”Me emme voi jättää vartiopaikkaa. Jos meitä on vähemmän, kuin normaalisti, kaupunkilaisilla on mahdollisuus päästä pakoon rynnäköllä. He nimittäin tietävät, että kolme on karannut. He ovat varmaan olleet mukana suunnittelemassa pakoa. Minulla on parempi idea” poliisi painoi nappia korvallaan ja puhui:

  
”Silver, sinulle olisi hommia”

* * *

 

Aurinko alkoi nousta, kun Amy, Tails ja Sonic tulivat ravintolan luokse. Matka oli ollut tajuttoman pitkä, koko yön kestävä, vaikka Sonic oli juossut Amy sylissään suurimman osan ajasta, ja Tails oli lentänyt.

  
”Sy – syödään jotain”, Amy sanoi, ”nälkä on kauhea” he tulivat sisälle typötyhjään ravintolaan ja Amy meni hakemaan keittiön puolelta jotain syötävää. Tails vaikutti yllättävän pirteältä, vaikka matka oli ollut pitkä.

  
”Pääsin pois sieltä… uskomatonta”, hän sanoi. Tails käveli ympäri ravintolaa ja pohti ääneen; ”tällainenko ulkomaailma on?”

  
”Se on vielä siistimpi kauempana, usko pois”, Sonic sanoi. Amy toi heille ruokaa ja he kävivät pöydän ääreen syömään. Sonic vilkuili kuitenkin koko ajan ulos ikkunasta. Hän tuijotteli horisonttiin ja säikähti jokaista ääntä, joka tuli ulkoa.

  
”Epäiletkö, että joku tulee?” Tails kysyi, huomatessaan Sonicin olevan varuillaan.

  
”En yhtään ihmettelisi, jos vartiopoliisit palkkaisivat hommaan aikapoliiseja”, Sonic sanoi, ”heitä vastaan ei valitettavasti taistella nopeudella eikä liioin lentämällä” Amy tuhahti, vai ei ole huolta aikapoliiseista!

  
”Sinähän sanoit, ettei aikapoliiseilla ole aikaa tällaiselle”, Amy sanoi. Sonic nauroi ja se hiukan helpotti muuten niin stressaantunutta Amya.

  
”Aikapoliiseilla ei muuta olekaan, kuin aikaa. Koska he ovat aika itse. Mutta jos törmäämme aikapoliisiin, meidän on pidettävä hänet tai heidät liikkeellä”, Sonic sanoi, ”koska viimeisenä konstinaan he saattavat käyttää aikaa meitä vastaan ja silloin olemme lähtöruudussa”

  
”Mitä tarkoitat?” Amy kysyi.

  
”He matkaavat takaisin ajassa ja estävät teitä pääsemästä kaupunkiin. Tai murhaavat minut. Koskaan ei tiedä”, Tails selitti. Amy kalpeni ja sanoi:

  
”Olen aina luullut, että aikapoliisien tehtävänä on pitää aika normaalina. Hehän valvovat, ettei kukaan matkusta laittomasti ajassa. Olen lukenut, että aikapoliisien mielestä _aika on valmiiksi kirjoitettu universumin alussa. Sitä ei voi muuttaa_ ”

  
”Eivät normaalit pulliaiset voikaan”, Sonic sanoi, ”mutta aikapoliisit ovat aika snobeja tyyppejä. He luulevat olevansa normaalien tyyppien yläpuolella ja voivat näpelöidä aikaa aina silloin tällöin. He saattavat esimerkiksi käyttää aikakoneitaan omissa henkilökohtaisissa tarpeissaan. Kiellettyähän se on, mutta eivät muut aikapoliisit käräytä muita, koska kaikki aikapoliisit tekevät sitä” Amy tunsi pienen piston sydämessään. Hän oli lapsesta asti ihaillut aikapoliiseja ja pitänyt näitä sankareina. Ja sitten tulikin ilmi, että Amyn sankarit olivatkin vain itseään täynnä olevia snobeja, jotka vähät välittivät muista ihmisistä.

* * *

 

He jatkoivat ruokatauon jälkeen kävelemistä. Tarpomista oli tosiaan aika paljon. Tailsin ja Amyn jalkoja koski ja Sonic alkoi myöskin olla väsynyt, vaikka hän rakasti juoksemista ja liikkeellä pysymistä. Mutta he jatkoivat, niin kauan, kun aavikkoa riitti. Lopulta heidän edessään aukeni metsämaisema. He kaikki kolme huokaisivat helpotuksesta. Viimein varjoisa kulkureitti… Metsä oli todella kaunis ja taianomainen. Amyn huulille nousi hymy. Kukat ja värikkäät kasvit, sekä niiden ympärillä leijailevat perhoset saivat hänet unohtamaan sen dystopisen maailman, jossa he päivä sitten olivat olleet. Tosin hänen unelmansa kariutuivat nopeasti, sillä metsä oli vaikeakulkuista. Mutta heidän oli pakko jatkaa matkaa. Ja nyt he rämpivät keskellä metsää, mutaisina ja väsyneinä.

  
”Milloin olemme perillä?” Tails kysyi, ”en haluaisi valittaa, mutta…”

  
”On tästä vielä aika pitkä matka”, Sonic myönsi, ”mutta älkää huoliko. Kun tulemme Pyhän valtakunnan polulle, meidän ei tarvitse enää rämpiä metsässä. Se polku on hyvin valmistettu ja sitä voisi jopa sanoa tieksi. Joten hyvästi yllättävät suonsilmät”

  
”Luojan kiitos…” Amy mutisi ja työnsi oksan pois tieltään. Se kuitenkin pamahti vasten hänen kasvojaan, ”au…” kun Amy avasi silmänsä, hän näki edessään ihan jonkun muun, kuin Sonicin tai Tailsin. Hänen edessään seisoi valkoturkkinen siili, jolla oli päällään sinistä hohtava rauta-asu. Hänellä oli turkoosit aurinkolasit ja jonkinlainen radiolaite korvassaan, josta johti mikki hänen suulleen. Tämän henkilön täytyi olla aikapoliisi. Asu oli niin… futuristinen ja siili vaikutti olevan todella vihainen.

  
”Amy!” Sonic huudahti. Poliisi kääntyi katsomaan Sonicia ja Tailsia.

  
”Hän on aikapoliisi!” Amy sanoi.

  
”Jos antaudutte rauhallisesti, en rupea mihinkään toimenpiteisiin”, poliisi sanoi. Sonic kosketti miekkaa vyöllään ja vetäisi sen tupistaan. Poliisin ilme muuttui hämmentyneeksi. Hän katsoi ensin miekkaa ja sitten Sonicia, joka puristi miekkaa itsevarmana. Tails nappasi salamannopeasti pistoolin takkinsa sisätaskusta ja ampui poliisia kylkeen. Rautainen asu kuitenkin vain kimmotti luodit pois. Poliisi heräsi ajatuksistaan ja nosti kätensä. Miekka tipahti Sonicin kädestä ja hän ja Tails leijuivat ilmassa.

  
”Telekineesia!” Tails huudahti. Amy nappasi äkkiä miekan maasta ja kun poliisin silmä vältti, hän iski miekan terän metallipanssarin läpi. Poliisin keskittyminen herpaantui ja Tails ja Sonic tipahtivat alas. Poliisi huusi kivusta ja hän vaipui polvilleen maahan. Sonic juoksi Amyn luokse ja vetäisi miekan pois poliisin kyljestä ja katsoi sen veristä päätä. Poliisi tärisi ja panssarin läpi valui rajusti verta maahan.

  
”Luulin, että panssari kestäisi miekan”, Amy sanoi hiljaa ja vilkaisi Sonicia ja Tailsia, ”meidän on autettava häntä”

  
”Miten muka? Pyhään valtakuntaan on vielä pitkä matka. Hän ei selviä sitä matkaa”, Tails sanoi, ”parempi, että päästämme hänet hengestään ja nopeasti” Sonic nappasi mikrofonin ja korvalaitteen pois poliisilta ja rikkoi ne miekallaan.

  
”Nyt et ainakaan lavertele muille”, Sonic mutisi, ”tästä on parin kilometrin matka erääseen paikkaan, jossa häntä voidaan hoitaa. Mutta matkamme hidastuu, jos poikkeamme sitä kautta” Amy riisui essunsa ja peitteli sillä poliisin haavaa.

  
”Mikä se paikka on?” Amy kysyi.

  
”Vanha taistelukoulu”, Sonic vastasi, ”tiedän vain, että siellä ei ole paikkaa tappelemiselle tai vihalle. Sen omistaja ei paljastaisi meitä poliiseille, jos he vaikka sattuisivatkin kulkemaan sitä reittiä”

  
”Taistelukoulu, joka ei pidä tappelemisesta?” Amy kysyi ja naurahti.

  
”He pyrkivät harmoniaan universumin kanssa”, Sonic korjasi, ”siellä olevat tyypit eivät ole kenenkään puolella. He auttavat kaikkia, jotka ovat hädässä. Joten uskon, että he auttavat myös meitä. Auta minua tämän puvun kanssa, Tails” Tails otti vyöltään ruuvimeisselin ja alkoi avata poliisin rautaista pukua. Poliisi alkoi menettää tajuntaansa. Kun he olivat saaneet rautapuvun pois, Tails keräsi puvun osat ruskeaan olkalaukkuunsa. Sonic nosti poliisin syliinsä ja he lähtivät kävelemään metsän poikki.

  
”Luuletko, että poliisit ovat yhtään sen ystävällisempiä, jos autamme heitä?” Tails kysyi.

  
”Minä en välitä, ovatko he tämän jälkeen ystävällisiä vai eivät. Me autamme aina, jos pystymme”, Sonic muistutti.

* * *

 

Sonic, Amy, Tails ja haavoittunut poliisit pääsivät viimein tiheän metsän läpi. Ja pian he näkivät edessään mitä kauneimman näkymän. Upea japanilainen palatsi kohosi pieneltä saarelta lammen ja vesiputouksien keskeltä. Auringon säteet valaisivat riippusiltaa, joka vei järven yli palatsiin. Sonic, Amy ja Tails eivät olleet koskaan tunteneet oloaan niin rauhalliseksi ja rennoksi. Kyyhkyset lensivät palatsin yli ja tekivät pesänsä kirsikkapuihin, joista tippui kirsikankukkien terälehtiä.  
”Tämä on kuin unesta…” Amy kuiskasi.

  
”Meillä ei ole aikaa ihailla maisemia. Tämä poliisi on jo menettänyt tajuntansa”, Sonic sanoi ja he kävelivät nopeasti riippusillan yli palatsin portille. He koputtivat oveen ja pian oven avasi pikkuinen jänistyttö. Hänellä oli yllään oranssi kimono. Tyttö säikähti pikkuisen nähdessään siilin Sonicin sylissä, joka oli vuotanut pahasti verta Amyn sitoman siteen läpi.

  
”Älä pelkää, emme halua pahaa”, Sonic sanoi, ”tarvitsemme apua”

  
”Äiti!” tyttö huusi ja pian eteiseen riensi keltaiseen kimonoon pukeutunut jänisnainen. Hän katsoi järkyttyneenä Sonicia.

  
”Hyvä luoja. Tulkaa sisään, ennen kuin hän vuotaa kuiviin”, nainen sanoi ja he tulivat sisälle suitsukkeiden ja kynttilöiden täyttämään palatsiin. Nainen toi bambusta tehdyn alusen huoneen perälle ja laittoi siihen olkityynyn. Sonic laski poliisin siihen ja nainen alkoi hoitaa poliisin haavaa.

  
”Mistä tämä haava on peräisin?” nainen kysyi.

  
”Miekasta”, Sonic sanoi ja vilkaisi miekkaansa, ”hän hyökkäsi kimppuumme. Luulimme, että hänen panssarinsa kestäisi miekan iskun, mutta näemmä miekkani meni läpi”

  
”Me emme halunneet hänelle pahaa”, Amy vakuutteli. Häntä pelotti, että hän joutuisi oikeuteen tai jotain. Mutta tuohan oli puhdas vahinko!

  
”Minä en usko, että haluatte pahaa”, pikkutyttö sanoi Amylle ja hymyili, ”nimeni on Cream”

  
”He – hei, Cream…” Amy sanoi yllättyneenä, ”minä olen Amy, tässä ovat Sonic ja Tails”

  
”Minä olen Creamin äiti, Vanilla”, nainen sanoi, ”voitte huokaista helpotuksesta. Hän selviää. Mutta lepoa hän kaipaa paljon” Amy katsoi helpottuneena Sonicia, joka hymyili myös.

  
”Mutta emme voi jäädä tänne”, Sonic sanoi, ”emme pitkäksi aikaa. Aikapoliisit ovat kintereillämme ja meidän on päästävä Pyhään valtakuntaan, ennen kuin he saavat meidät kiinni”

  
”Jääkää edes yöksi. Tänne ei helposti eksy”, Vanilla sanoi.

”Te ette eksyneet, koska yksi teistä tiesi, mistä etsiä”, kuului ääni heidän takanaan. He kääntyivät ja näkivät vaaleanpunaisen kameleontin, päällään musta ninjataistelijan asu, ”hyvää iltapäivää, matkaajat. Nimeni on Espio ja olen iloinen, että tiemme kohtasivat” Amy vilkaisi Sonicia, joka pysyi kuitenkin sanoissaan:

  
”Me emme tosiaan voi jäädä. Vaikka kuinka olisitte täällä metsän siimeksessä, aikapoliisit ovat ovelia”

  
”Eivät yhtä ovelia, kuin me”, Espio sanoi, ”sitä paitsi, väkivallan tiellä kulkevat eivät eksy tänne. Koska väkivallan tie ei koskaan johda minun palatsiini. Mutta pyydän, jääkää. Yö on laskeutumassa ja metsässä ei ole turvallista kulkea pimeän tultua. Silloin teillä on suurin mahdollisuus eksyä polulta”

  
”Espiolla on pointti. Vaikka meillä olisi kuinka kiire, on meidän turvallisempaa jäädä tänne”, Tails sanoi, ”jos lähdemme heti auringon noustua, niin olemme jo päivällä Pyhässä valtakunnassa” Sonic pohti hiukan, mutta hän joutui lopulta myöntymään. Vanilla katosi keittiöön tyttärensä kanssa.

  
”Peseytykää ja levätkää nyt. Vanilla pitää huolta, että saatte ruokaa pitkän matkanne jälkeen”, Espio sanoi. Amy hymyili ja sanoi:

  
”Kiitos. Emme uskaltaneet syödä metsässä mitään, sillä emme tunteneet metsän hedelmiä ja marjoja” Espio katsoi epäillen Sonicia, joka oli keskittynyt puhdistamaan miekkaansa.

  
”Outoa…” hän sanoi hiljaa, tarkastellen taas Sonicin miekkaa. Cream juoksi Amyn luokse ja kysyi:

  
”Haluatko meiltä mekon lainaksi, kun pesemme vaatteitasi?”

  
”Se olisi mukavaa”, Amy hymyili ja lähti Creamin kanssa yläkertaan. Amy huomasi palatsin olevan hyvin iso, vaikka olihan se iso ulkoakin. Mutta sisältä se oli vielä isompi. Ja siellä oli paljon Espion oppilaita, jotka olivat pukeutuneet kaikki samanlaiseen japanilaiseen tyyliin. Amy sai itselleen kirsikanpunaisen kimonon.

  
”Miten sinä ja äitisi olette päätyneet tänne?” Amy kysyi Creamilta, joka hyppeli parvekkeelle katsomaan aurinkoa, joka katosi puiden taakse. Parvekkeelta näkyi upeasti koko metsä ja jopa Pyhä valtakunta. Outoa… palatsia ei näkynyt missään, kun katsoi metsästä, mutta palatsista tuntui näkevän kaikkialle.

  
”Äiti ja minä asuimme metsässä, kun olin vauva. Äiti sanoi, että sudet vaelsivat metsässä ja hyökkäsivät talomme kimppuun. Isä taisteli niitä vastaan ja hän kuulemma taisteli niin urheasti, että tähdet muuttivat hänet enkeliksi. Äiti sanoo, että isän piti lähteä tähtien luokse enkeliksi ja siksi hän ei ole luonamme. Mutta isällä on kuulemma kaikki hyvin, nyt, kun hän on tähtien soturina”, Cream selitti, ”äiti sanoi, että vaelsimme päiväkausia metsässä, kunnes löysimme Espion palatsin. Espio on pitänyt meistä huolta siitä lähtien” Amy katsoi surullisena Creamia. Onneksi Cream uskoi siihen, että hänen isänsä oli enkeli. Olisi kamalaa, jos noin ihanan tytön lapsuus olisi traumaattinen. Mutta Cream ei näyttänyt olevan ollenkaan surullinen asiasta.

  
”Täällä on varmaan ihanaa asua”, Amy sanoi. Cream nyökkäsi hymyillen.

  
”Sinäkin voisit jäädä tänne!” Cream ehdotti, ”täällä on ihanan rauhallista” Amy vilkaisi alas parvekkeelta ja näki Sonicin istuvan laiturilla, katsellen veteen laskettuja kynttilöitä. Amy ei voinut kieltää sitä, etteikö hän olisi jollain tapaa ihastunut Soniciin. Mutta kukapa nyt ei olisi? Sonic oli tosi mukava… ja hänestä oli helppo pitää. Ja vaikka hän välillä oli tosi ärsyttävä, niin hän oli sentään hauskalla tavalla ärsyttävä.

  
”Olen pahoillani, Cream, mutta… minusta tuntuu, että minun on pysyttävä Sonicin matkassa”, Amy sanoi hiljaa. Cream siirsi katseensa myös Soniciin, joka tuijotteli vettä, mietiskellen.

  
”Oletteko te kaksi rakastuneita? Niin kuin äiti ja isä?” Cream kysyi. Amy naurahti ja sanoi:

  
”Emme. Mutta olemme ystäviä ja haluan kulkea tämän seikkailun loppuun Sonicin kanssa”

  
”Amy! Cream! Tulkaa maistamaan omenapiirakkaani!” Vanilla huusi. Cream innostui heti ja juoksi sisälle. Amy katsoi vielä hetken Sonicia, kunnes hän meni sisälle.

* * *

 

Omenapiirakkapalan jälkeen Amy käveli ulos ja istui Sonicin vierelle laiturille. Sonic vain hymyili hänelle ja siirsi katseensa lootuskukkiin, joissa paloi kynttilät.

  
”Veikkaan, että olet jostain valtakunnasta, eikö niin?” Amy kysyi, ”sieltä… Pyhästä valtakunnasta?”

  
”Sieltähän minä”, Sonic myönsi, ”anteeksi, etten ole kauheasti kertonut itsestäni. Mutta kaikki valkenee sinulle aikanaan. Olen tosi kiitollinen, että sinä heti ensitapaamisellamme kerroit kaiken itsestäsi” Amy vain kohautti olkapäitään ja laittoi kädet puuskaan.

  
”Minä en ole mitenkään erikoinen ihminen”, hän sanoi hiljaa, ”ei minulla ole salaisuuksia”

  
”Sen takia olet juuri paras”, Sonic hymyili ja katsoi häntä silmiin, ”ei aina tarvitse olla. Se tekee sinusta juuri erikoisen. Tässä maailmassa on jo ihan tarpeeksi salaisuuksia ja jokaisella tuntuu olevan riitaa menneisyytensä kanssa. Mutta sinä vain… olet…” Amy ei voinut estää hymyä päätymästä hänen huulilleen. Ehkä Sonic oli oikeassa…

* * *

 

Tails katseli Espiota, joka tutki poliisia kiinnostuneena. Hän nosti tämän pään syliinsä ja kosketti tämän rintaa. Tails vilkaisi Sonicia, joka tuli juuri ovelle.

  
”Onko hän herännyt?” Sonic kysyi. Espio pudisti päätään.

  
”Hän unelmoi vielä hetken. Mutta antaa hänen vain nauttia unistaan. Täällä odottaa lohduton ja ikävä maailma”, Espio kuiskasi. Olipa hän syvällinen hahmo…

  
”Missä me nukumme?” Tails kysyi ja haukotteli pienesti. Hän alkoi olla todella väsynyt, sillä unta hän oli saanut viimeksi liian monta tuntia sitten.

  
”Haluaisitteko nukkua hänen kanssaan?” Espio kysyi ja silitti poliisin päätä.

  
”Ei kiitos”, Sonic sanoi ja kävi istumaan lattialle Tailsin viereen, ”me emme luota häneen tarpeeksi. Jos vain voimme, niin… nukkuisimme mielellämme jossain muualla”

  
”Ymmärrän täysin”, Espio sanoi, ”minä valvon hänen kanssaan sillä aikaa, kun te nukutte. Älkää huoliko” Vanilla käveli huoneen ovelle, ”Vanilla, laita vieraillemme nukkumapaikat yläkertaan” Vanilla nyökkäsi ja lähti yläkertaan.

* * *

 

Täysikuu oli jo noussut taivaalle, kun matkailijat alkoivat käydä nukkumaan. Cream halusi nukkua Amyn kanssa.

  
”Espio! Kerro meille iltasatu!” Cream pyysi. Espio hymyili pikkuisen ja kävi istumaan lattialle bambupetien luokse.

  
”Minkälaisen sadun haluatte kuulla?” hän kysyi.

  
”Tiedätkö paljonkin satuja?” Amy kysyi.

  
”No… ne eivät oikeastaan ole satuja vaan taruja, legendoja. Ja ne perustuvat tositapahtumiin”, Espio sanoi, ”mitkään legendat eivät ole valetta tai sepitettä. Ne kaikki perustuvat tositapahtumiin. Mutta vuosien myötä ne muuttavat muotoaan ja hioutuvat täydellisiksi legendoiksi ja taruiksi”

  
”Haluan kuulla tarinan varjoprinssistä!” Cream sanoi. Tails katsoi häntä ihmeissään ja kysyi:

  
”Mistä varjoprinssistä?” Espio vilkaisi Creamia ja otti hiukan paremman asennon.

  
”Aurinko, joka nousee joka aamu ja laskee joka ilta, on kerran ollut kuolemaisillaan. Se oli lähellä tuhoa. Ei mennyt kauaa, että aurinko olisi kuollut. Ja se kaunis, hohtava aurinko oli lämmittänyt vuosisatoja planeettaa, joka oli täynnä ilkeitä otuksia. Demoneja ja piruja, jotka halusivat vain pahaa. Aurinko halusi viimeisinä elinvuosinaan lämmittää puhdasta ja kaunista planeettaa, ei sellaista, joka on täynnä hirviöitä. Niinpä hän loi varjoprinssin, jonka hän lähetti maahan tuhoamaan hirviöt. Kun hirviöt olivat tuhoutuneet ja planeetta oli tyhjä, varjoprinssi oli uupunut ja halusi levätä. Aurinko halusi kuitenkin lisää”, Espio kertoi, ”hän käski, että varjoprinssin oli jatkettava työtään ympäri universumia. Ja mitään kiitosta ei prinssi työstään saanut. Niinpä prinssi heitti demonien verta täynnä olevan viikatteen aurinkoon ja se räjäytti auringon seitsemään osaan. Ne seitsemän vahvaa osaa lensivät ympäri tyhjää planeettaa ja pimeys valtasi sen kokonaan. Uusi aurinko alkoi pikkuhiljaa syntyä, joten varjoprinssi tajusi, että tällä planeetalla, jonka vuoksi hän oli pitkään taistellut, oli pian hänen. Varjoprinssi asettui nukkumaan planeetan sydämeen miljoonia vuosia kestävään uneen, odottaen, että aurinko heräisi ja alkaisi lämmittää hänen valtakuntaansa. Uni kesti kuitenkin pitkään, liian pitkään. Hän heräsi maailmaan, joka oli jaettu jo eri olentojen kesken. Varjoprinssi ei olisikaan tämän maailman hallitsija. Mutta prinssi ei luovuttanut. Hän käytti aikamatkustusta ja hirvittäviä voimia saadakseen itselleen _Valkoisen valtakunnan_. Hän sai kansan nousemaan kuningasta vastaan ja lopulta varjoprinssi sai nimen _vallankumousprinssi_. Hän asettui valkoisen valtakunnan hallitsijaksi ja pian valkoinen valtakunta muuttui mustaksi ja pimeäksi, kuin varjo. Jotkut sanovat, että niin se on edelleenkin” Cream oli nukahtanut kertomukseen, samoin Tails, mutta Amy ja Sonic olivat kuunnelleet joka sanan. Amy vaikutti kiinnostuneelta, mutta Sonic vain makasi bambualusellaan, kädet päänsä alla ja katseli kattoa. Hänkin pohti kertomusta…

  
”Hyvää yötä, matkailijat”, Espio sanoi lopulta, nousi ylös ja käveli alakertaan. Hän sammutteli yksi kerrallaan kynttilöitä, kunnes huomasi, että poliisi alkoi heräillä. Espio käveli poliisin luokse ja kumartui tämän luokse. Hän näki pian edessään kauniit, kultaiset silmät, jotka tarkkailivat väsyneinä ympäristöään.  
”Huomenta…” Espio kuiskasi.

  
”Mi – mitä… mitä minulle…?” poliisi kysyi kuiskaten.

  
”Saitte osuman miekasta. Mutta olette nyt kunnossa”, Espio kuiskasi, ”olette turvassa. Levätkää vain. Minä pidän teistä huolta”


	3. Osa 1: Salainen prinssi

Sonic, Tails ja Amy seisoivat auringon noustessa palatsin edessä. Espio asetti heille jokaiselle pienen, hopeisen pillin kaulaan.

”Viheltäkää tuolla. Lupaan tulla paikalle niin nopeasti, kuin pääsen”, Espio sanoi, ”te ette saapuneet palatsiini vihamielissänne, joten haluan kiittää teitä”

  
”Meidän pitäisi enemmänkin kiittää sinua. Ilman sinua… se aikapoliisi olisi varmasti kuollut. Ja mekin olisimme varmasti eksyneet metsään”, Amy sanoi, ”joten… kiitos” Espio vain nyökkäsi.

  
”Tämä on vähintä, mitä voin tehdä vuoksenne. Lupaan pitää poliisista huolta”, Espio sanoi, ”ja jos ja kun Amy ja Tails palaavat kotiin, niin… poiketkaa toki tätä kautta. Teille on aina tilaa minun palatsissani”

  
”Sano Creamelle, että tulen vielä käymään. Sääli, että en pääse sanomaan hyvästejä”, Amy sanoi.

  
”Cream tarvitsee yöunensa. Mutta meidän on nyt lähdettävä”, Sonic sanoi ja he lähtivät kävelemään riippusiltaa pitkin pois palatsista. Sonic heilautti kättään Espiolle ja huusi: ”hei, hei, Espio! Ja kiitos kaikesta!”

  
”Toivottavasti löydätte perille ongelmitta”, Espio vastasi ja hymyili. Hän palasi sitten takaisin sisälle ja huomasi väsyneen Creamin rappusten luona.

  
”Lähtivätkö he jo?” Cream kysyi surkeana.

  
”Olen pahoillani, mutta prinssin on päästävä kotiin”, Espio sanoi. Creamin silmät suurenivat, kun Espio mainitsi sanan _prinssi_. Espio kuitenkin vain sivuutti tämän, ”mene takaisin nukkumaan. Kello on vasta neljä aamuyöstä” Espio käveli poliisin luokse ja silitti tämän päätä. Poliisi oli jo hereillä ja hän näytti voivan paljon paremmin.

  
”Päästitte heidät menemään”, poliisi sanoi.

  
”Minun täytyi. Te ette ymmärrä, että heidän tehtävänsä on hyvin tärkeä”, Espio sanoi, ”he tulevat pian määrittelemään, mitä on tapahtuva. Ja se koskee myös teitä” Espio nousi ylös ja käveli keittiön ovelle.

  
”En koskaan maininnut nimeäni teille…” poliisi huomautti.

  
”Tiedän, kuka te olette”, Espio sanoi, ”toivottavasti nukuitte hyvin, Silver”

* * *

 

Tails hyppäsi alas puun latvasta ja sanoi:

  
”Valtakunta on vain parin kilometrin päässä”

  
”Eli kerkeämme varmaan ajoissa, ennen kuin poliisit tulevat”, Amy sanoi, ”luojan kiitos…”

  
”Poliisit eivät välttämättä edes tiedä, että heidän lähettämänsä poliisi epäonnistui tehtävässään”, Sonic huomautti, ”joten me kerkeämme valtakuntaan oikein hyvin”

  
”Mitäs sitten?” Amy kysyi, ”ette kai te vain voi kävellä kuningattaren puheille?”

  
”Kyllä me voimme”, Sonic uhkasi ja hyppäsi kaatuneen puun yli, ”minulla on suhteita” Amy katsoi kysyvästi Tailsia, joka vain kohautti olkapäitään. Nyt Amylla oli mahdollisuus tiedustella lisää.

  
”Olet siis syntynyt Pyhässä valtakunnassa? Onko sinulla sisaruksia? Tai vanhempia?” hän kyseli. Sonic ei kääntänyt katsettaan heihin, vaan jatkoi kulkemista polkua pitkin. Pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen hän vastasi;

  
”Minulla on kaksi sisarusta. Ja äiti…”

  
”Ahaa… tapaammeko heidät?” Amy kysyi. Sonic vain nyökkäsi hitaasti. Amy huokaisi ja potki kiviä pois tieltään. Mitä hän tekisi tämän jälkeen? Jos kuningatar suostuisi Sonicin ja Tailsin ehtoihin, he varmaan jatkaisivat matkaansa Atomikaupunkiin ja alkaisivat solmia jonkinlaisia diplomaattisia suhteita valtakunnan ja kaupungin välille. Amy taasen joutui ehkä jäämään yksin. Sonic ei varmaan halunnut Amya enää mukaan häiritsemään. Välillä Amysta tosiaan tuntui, että hän oli enemmänkin haitta, kuin hyöty tällä matkalla. _Minun pitäisi opetella edes taistelemaan, niin minusta olisi edes jotain hyötyä_.

* * *

 

Pian heidän edessään aukeni näkymä kauniista, vihreästä laaksosta. Pyhä valtakunta sijaitsi ison rotkon toisella puolella, vuorien ympäröimässä laaksossa. Aurinko paistoi, valaisten valtakunnan hopeanvaaleat rakennukset ja niiden punaiset katot ja tornit. Kaupungin keskellä virtasi joki, joka syöksyi alas vesiputouksena rotkoon. Sonic näytti miettivältä. Ihan kuin hän pohtisi, menisikö sittenkään kotiin.

  
”Okei, mennään”, Sonic sanoi hetken ihailun jälkeen, ”meidän ei kannata haaskata aikaa” Tailsia ja Amya pelotti kävellä riippusillalla, joka vei rotkon ylitse. Ei rotko kauhean syvä ollut ja Tails pystyi näkemään sen pohjalla virtaavan vuoksen, mutta silti. Jos tuonne tippuisi, tuskin takaisin olisi tulemista. Sonic veti hupun päähänsä heidän saavuttuaan kaupunkiin. Amy ei ollut kauheasti tutustunut muihin valtakuntiin kotikaupunkinsa lisäksi, vähiten juuri tähän Pyhään valtakuntaan. Juuri siksi hän yllättyi nähdessään, että kaupunkilaiset olivat pukeutuneet, kuin entisaikojen prinsessat ja ritarit. Naisilla oli pitkät mekot ja miehillä ritariasusteet tai talonpoikaisvaatteet. Jokaisella oli miekka.

  
”Onko kotikaupunkisi jämähtänyt jollekin viime vuosisadalle?” Amy kysyi juostessaan Sonicin rinnalle.  
”Kunnioitamme perinteitä”, Sonic sanoi, ”mutta kyllä täällä ihan _modernejakin_ asukkaita on. He tosin tulevat ulkomaailmasta. Esimerkiksi sinun kotikaupungistasi” Amy hymähti.

* * *

 

He tulivat portin luokse, joka vei palatsiin. Portti oli valkoinen, johon oli maalattu punaisia ruusuja ja sen edessä seisoi kaksi vartijaa, jotka puristivat valkoisia keihäitään punertavissa haarniskoissaan.

  
”Miten ajattelit päästä vartioiden ohi?” Amy kysyi. Sonic ei vastannut mitään, vaan käveli vartijoiden eteen ja riisui huppunsa. Vartijat kangistuivat, kuin kauhusta ja avasivat heille portin. Amy katsoi ihmeissään Tailsia, joka vain kohautti olkapäitään. He kävelivät linnan puutarhaan, jossa heitä tuli vastaan jonkinlainen kapteeni.

  
”Ilmoittakaa kuningatar Aleenalle, että hänen poikansa on palannut kotiin”, Sonic vaati. Kapteeni nyökkäsi ja lähti juoksujalkaa sisälle linnaan. Amy hätkähti ja vilkaisi ensin Tailsia, sitten Sonicia. Ei se voinut olla Tails… Tails oli asunut koko ikänsä Atomikaupungissa.

  
”Ai sinä oletkin sitten prinssi!” Amy sanoi yhtäkkiä, kiukkuisena. Sonic kääntyi katsomaan häntä, ”tiesitkö sinä tästä mitään, Tails?” Tails näytti pelästyneeltä ja änkytti:

  
”No – no… kyllä minä… jotain… ehkä… tiesin…”

  
”Etkö ajatellut kumartaa?” Sonic virnisti, mutta Amya tämä ei liioin naurattanut. Hän marssi Sonicin luokse ja heristi sormeaan.

  
”Päätit sitten olla kertomatta! Ihan tiedoksi, ettei salaperäisyytesi tehnyt sinusta yhtään sen fiksumman näköistä, mitä olet!” Amy valitti, ”enkä aio kumarrella sinua. Olet minulle anteeksipyynnön velkaa”

  
”Olet oikeassa, Amy, niin olen”, Sonic vastasi. Amyn katse muuttui yllättäväksi, ”olisi pitänyt heti alussa mainita, että olen Pyhän valtakunnan prinssi. Mutta halusin sun kohtelevan mua, kuin normaalia henkilöä. Pidän tuosta kipakasta luonteestasi”

  
”Ja minä vihaan sinua, pidä se mielessä”, Amy sanoi. Tosin hänen äänessään kaikui pieni huvittuneisuus. Kapteeni palasi pian heidän luokseen, sanoen:

  
”Kuningatar Aleena ottaa teidät nyt vastaan” Sonic nyökkäsi Amylle ja Tailsille ja he lähtivät sisälle linnaan. Sonic avasi suuret, valkoiset marmoriovet ja katsoi äitiään, joka istui valtaistuimella. Amy hätkähti nähdessään kuningattaren. Hän oli varsinainen näky. Violettiturkkinen, vihreäsilmäinen kuningatar istui ylpeänä valtaistuimellaan, kultaisen kruunun, valkoisen mekon ja punaisen viittansa kanssa. Ylpeä katse muuttui kuitenkin nopeasti huolestuneeksi ja kuningatar nousi ylös. Sonic, Amy ja Tails kävelivät keskelle salia ja kuningatar ryntäsi halaamaan poikaansa.

  
”Säikäytit minut pahemman kerran, Sonic!” kuningatar sanoi. Amy vilkaisi kuningattaren taakse. Valtaistuimen luona seisoivat kaksi siiliä. Toinen oli pinkki tyttösiili ja toinen vihreäturkkinen poikasiili. He katsoivat jopa murhaavasti kuningatarta ja Sonicia.

  
”Olen kunnossa, äiti”, Sonic sanoi, ”mutta en tullut tänne pyytelemään anteeksi” kuningatar käveli takaisin valtaistuimelle.

  
”Senkin idiootti! Katosit melkein kahdeksi viikoksi!” tyttösiili päivitteli. Näiden kahden täytyi olla ne Sonicin sisarukset, hänen veljensä ja siskonsa.

  
”Sori, Sonia. Mutta olen tullut tänne puhumaan oikeuksista”, Sonic sanoi, ”lähden nimittäin taas pian”

  
”Mitä?!” kuningatar kysyi järkyttyneenä. Sonic vain nyökkäsi.

  
”En ole perimässä kruunua, äiti. Manic tai Sonia saavat nousta valtaan”, Sonic sanoi. Hänen äitinsä näytti siltä, kuin hän olisi pyörtymässä, ”sitä paitsi, me tulemme Atomikaupungista”

  
”Minähän sanoin!” Sonia, Sonicin sisko, huudahti, ”poliisiradiossa sanottiin, että Atomikaupungista on karannut kaksi siiliä ja yksi kettu. Olin aivan varma, että Sonic liittyi tapaukseen jollain tapaa!”

  
”Kuuntelit taas poliisiradiota”, kuningatar päivitteli, ”sinun kuuluisi olla hieno leidi, Sonia”

  
”Minähän olen…” tyttö mutisi, ”joka tapauksessa, aikapoliisit olivat kimpussanne, eikö niin?”

  
”Törmäsimme yhteen”, Tails sanoi, ”mutta hän haavoittui taistelussa. Veimme hänet Espion luokse hoitoon”

  
”Lähetän Espiolle mitä suurimmat kiitokseni”, kuningatar sanoi, ”mutta ennen sitä… miksi autat ihmisiä pääsemään pois Atomikaupungista? Tiedät hyvin, että nyt olemme kaikki vaarassa”

  
”Emmekä ole, äiti”, Sonic sanoi, ”tiedät itsekin, että puheet radioaktiivisuudesta ovat pelkkää puppua. En ymmärrä, miten voit pitää kaupunkilaisia jumissa siellä! Sä olet hyväsydäminen kuningatar ja oiva hallitsija. Nyt on aika puhua totuus; mikset päästä niitä kaupunkilaisia lähtemään?” kuningatar oli itkun partaalla ja sen huomasi.

  
”Sinun ei olisi koskaan pitänyt nähdä Atomikaupunkia”, kuningatar kuiskasi, ääni väristen, ”kuten ei kenenkään minun lapsistani. Mietitkö koskaan, kuka tuhosi Atomikaupungin?”

  
”Ei kukaan tuhonnut sitä”, Sonic sanoi, ”se tuhoutui ydinkokeessa, joka meni pahasti pieleen ja-”

  
”Isäsi tuhosi Atomikaupungin”, kuningatar sanoi. Hiljaisuus täytti salin. Tails näytti perin yllättyneeltä, Sonic taasen järkyttyneeltä. Hänen isänsä oli ollut hänen sankarinsa. Lisäksi hän huomasi Sonian ja Manicin ilmeistä, että he tiesivät tästä. Sonic tunsi itsensä loukatuksi.

  
”Älä ota tätä itseesi, Sonic. Sinä välitit isästä enemmän, kuin Sonia ja Manic. Oletin, että-”

  
”Että mä nielisin paremmin tarinat isästä, joka kuoli sankarina taistelun aikana?” Sonic kysyi loukkaantuneena. Hän oli jo aikeissa kääntää selkänsä äidilleen, mutta Amy pysäytti hänet.

  
”Muista… me emme ole täällä isäsi takia vaan meidän on puhuttava kaupunkilaisten puolesta”, Amy kuiskasi, ”tee se heidän vuokseen” Sonic huokaisi ja kääntyi katsomaan äitiänsä, joka jatkoi selittämistä:

  
”Isäsi ei ollut urhea sotilas, vaan tiedemies. Hän oli kyllä aatelissukua ja siksi nain hänet. Mutta hän ei perustanut tappeluista tai sodista, vaan tieteestä. Olin juuri saanut selville, että olen raskaana, kun isänne lähti Atomikaupunkiin suorittamaan erästä ydinkoetta. Ja sitten… se meni pahasti pieleen”, kuningatar nielaisi itkunsa, ”pelkäsin, että kaupunkilaiset hyökkäisivät valtakuntaani. Pelkäsin, että te kolme joutuisitte kokemaan saman, mitä Absolution – valtakunta koki Mustan Ruhtinaan noustua valtaan. Olisitte joutuneet maanpakoon. Olin kuullut kauheita tarinoita… Joten halusin vain suojella teitä. Kaupungin rajojen kiinni laittaminen olisi pitänyt kapinalliset poissa valtakunnasta. Sain kasvattaa teidät rauhassa, pelkäämättä” Sonic vilkaisi Tailsia, joka näytti maansa myyneeltä. Hän oli joutunut kasvamaan keskellä helvettiä vain sen tähden, että kuninkaalliset lapset saisivat elää rauhallista elämää, ”Tein sen sinun takiasi, Sonic”, kuningatar sanoi. Sonia ja Manic katsoivat äitiään loukkaantuneina, ”olit nuorin, sekä myös seikkailunhaluisin. Halusin pitää sen liekin elossa sisälläsi niin kauan, kuin mahdollista”

  
”Vangitsemalla viattomia”, Sonic sanoi, ”mutta voit päästää heidät nyt pois ja maksaa takaisin kaiken sen, mitä olet heille velkaa. Olemme nyt aikuisia”

  
”Mistä tiedät, etteivät he hyökkää valtakuntaani?” kuningatar kysyi. Tails juoksi äkkiä Sonicin ohitse kuningattaren eteen ja kumarsi tälle, sanoen:

  
”Minä tiedän, teidän majesteettinne” Tails nosti päänsä, ”minä olen elänyt koko ikäni Atomikaupungissa. Me uusi sukupolvi emme tunne teitä, emmekä tiedä tarinaa Atomikaupungin tuhosta. Luulimme sen olevan täydellinen virhe, niin kuin se olikin. Me emme kanna kaunaa. Haluamme vain elää sovussa valtakunnassanne” Kuningatar katsoi yllättyneenä Tailsia, ”antakaa meille mahdollisuus osoittaa, että kaupunkimme asukkaat ovat luottamuksen arvoisia. Me emme kaipaa mitään muuta, kuin vapautta” kuningatar nosti katseensa Soniciin, joka vain nyökkäsi. Lopulta kuningatar nousi ylös ja kysyi:

  
”Mikä on nimesi, nuori soturi?”

  
”Miles Prower, mutta kuningattarelle pelkästään Tails”, ketunpoika sanoi. Kuningatar nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi kapteenia, sanoen tälle:

  
”Päästäkää atomikaupunkilaiset ulos kaupungista ja ohjatkaa heidät valtakuntaani. Minä pidän huolen, että ne poloiset saavat turvallisen kodin täältä. Aloittakaa rakennusprojektit heti ja laajentakaa valtakuntaa lähemmäs rotkoa ja vuoria. Tarvitsemme paljon taloja, että voimme tarjota suojaa tuleville valtakuntani asukkaille”

* * *

 

Tails ja Amy katselivat parvekkeelta metsää ja vuoria, sekä kaunista valkoista kaupunkia linnan kupeessa.

  
”No… me teimme sen, mitä piti”, Tails sanoi, ”kaupunkilaiset pääsivät turvaan eikä meidän tarvitse enää paeta aikapoliiseja”

  
”Niin… harmittaa vain, että tämä seikkailumme päätyi näin lyhyeksi”, Amy sanoi hiljaa, ”minusta tuntuu, että meidän on pian lähdettävä kotiin. Mitä ajattelit tehdä, Tails? Jäädä tänne?” Tails pudisti päätään.

  
”Lähden Republicoon. Ajattelin ruveta opiskelemaan enemmän tieteitä ja siellä pääsen viimein kouluun”, hän vastasi, ”ajattelitko sinä palata niihin tarjoilijahommiin?” Amy pudisti päätään ja vilkaisi essuaan. Hänellä oli edelleen päällään tarjoilijanvaatteet; pinkki hame, valkoinen kauluspaita, musta essu ja lenkkarit. Sekä punainen rusetti hiuksissaan.

  
”Pomoni on varmaan vihainen, kun olen ollut monta päivää poissa töistä. Parempi vain palata suurkaupunkiin”, Amy vastasi, ”pysähdyn kyllä Espion luona matkalla ja vietän siellä hetkisen aikaa. Tarvitsen lepäämishetken”

  
”Sonic jää varmaan tänne. Nyt, kun atomikaupunkilaiset ovat matkalla tänne, jonkun on pidettävä huolta, että he saavat katon päänsä päälle”, Tails sanoi. Silloin naurava ääni heidän takanaan sanoi:

  
”Se ei ole mun hommani!” he kääntyivät ja näkivät Sonicin edessään. Tällä kertaa hän oli pukeutunut, kuin prinssi ja verinen ja mutainen miekka oli nyt upean hohtava, kuten sen kuului ollakin.

  
”Mitä sitten ajattelit tehdä?” Tails kysyi.

  
”Pidin siitä valkoisesta hepusta”, Sonic vastasi, ”lähden opiskelemaan aikapoliisiksi Republicoon. Mennäänkö samaa matkaa, Tails?”

  
”Totta kai!” Tails sanoi innoissaan. Sonic kääntyi katsomaan Amya ja kysyi:

  
”Lähtisitkö säkin? Äitini olisi valmis kustantamaan opiskelusi, jos se on todella sitä mitä haluat” Amy naurahti ja hieroi niskaansa, pikkuisen punastuneena.

  
”O – olen luopunut haaveistani ryhtyä aikapoliisiksi. Tavattuani sen valkoisen hepun, niin… en tiedä, haluanko olla sellainen tiukkapipo”, Amy nauroi. Sonic virnisti ja sanoi:

  
”Mä en aio olla sellainen! Aion olla vitsikäs, mutta tarpeen tullen tiukka” Amy naurahti taas.

  
”Niin… mutta se ei ole enää minun unelmani, Sonic. Menen takaisin Espion luokse ja tutkin siellä hetken, mitä oikein haluan tehdä”, hän sanoi, ”ehkä löydän sieltä kutsumukseni”

  
”Ajattelitko ryhtyä ninjaksi?” Sonic virnisti. Amy kohautti olkapäitään virnistäen ja nojasi parvekkeen kaiteeseen.

  
”Ei sitä tiedä, Sonic. Ehkä ensi kerralla, kun tapaamme, minä pystyn jo puolustamaan itseäni”, hän sanoi. Sonic hymyili ja otti kiinni Amyn kädestä, suukottaen sitä. Amy vain hymyili pikkuisen ja siirsi katseensa taivaanrantaan.

* * *

 

Amy ei viettänyt aikaa Pyhässä valtakunnassa niin kauan, kuin oli tarkoitus. Hän pakkasi jo parin päivän päästä aamulla heti auringon noustua tavaroitaan ja oli valmis lähtemään, sanomatta hyvästejä Sonicille tai Tailsille. Sonia kuitenkin pysäytti Amyn tämän kävellessä hiljaisia kaupungin katuja.

  
”Tiesin, että lähdet ilman hyvästelyjä!” Sonia virnisti.

  
”Miten sinä olet hereillä?” Amy kysyi, ”eikö prinsessojen ole hyvä saada kunnon kauneusunet?”

  
”En missään vaiheessa mennytkään nukkumaan”, Sonia nauroi. He kävelivät katuja pitkin, hetken sanomatta sanakaan. Amy ei tuntenut Sonicin isosiskoa kovin hyvin, mutta hän vaikutti ihan kivalta.

  
”Saanko kysyä yhtä asiaa?” Sonia kysyi.

  
”Anna palaa”

  
”Mitä sinä ajattelet pikkuveljestäni?” Sonia kysyi. Amy hätkähti. Ai nyt hän olikin suojeleva isosisko?

  
”Tuota… hän on… tosi kiva kaveri”, Amy sanoi. Sonia virnisti ja vastasi:

  
”Hyvä”

  
”Miten niin hyvä?”

  
”Hyvä, että _vain_ kaveri”, Sonia sanoi. Amy tunsi itsensä loukatuksi. Oliko hän muka niin huono tyttöystävä vaihtoehto Sonicille? Hän ei ehkä ollut prinsessa tai mitenkään rikas henkilö, mutta ainakin Amyn persoona oli todella hieno. Tai niin hän ainakin koki…

  
”Anteeksi? Pidätkö minua jotenkin… huonona?” Amy kysyi. Sonia nosti äkkiä kätensä pystyyn ja sanoi:

  
”Ei, en, en! Olet tosi kiva. Mutta ongelma on se, että olet rahvas”

  
”Rahvas?”

  
”Ei – kuninkaallinen. Sonic on vasta 18 ja hänellä on vielä elämä edessä. Mutta sitten, kun hänen on aika asettua aloilleen, hän todennäköisesti tekee sen täällä valtakunnassa”, Sonia sanoi, ”missä sinä kuvittelet itsesi sillä hetkellä?”

  
”E – en minä tiedä! En ole suunnitellut vielä, mitä teen tulevaisuudessa”, Amy sanoi. He tulivat riippusillan luokse.

  
”Amy… tiedän, että olet syvällä sisimmäsi haaveillut elämästä, jossa sinä ja Sonic menisitte jossain vaiheessa naimisiin. Ja eläisitte tosi söpöä perhe-elämää. Mutta Sonic ei luovu prinssin oikeuksistaan. Eikä äiti todellakaan anna hänen luopua niistä _sinun_ takia”, Sonia sanoi, ”en ole ilkeä, Amy. En halua olla ilkeä sinulle, koska Sonic nauttii seurastasi. Mutta muista; kuninkaalliset lapset on naitettu jo vauvaiässä”

  
”Mitä tarkoitat tuolla?”

  
”Tarkoitan sitä, että Sonicille on päätetty morsian hänen ollessa vasta kehdossa. Jokainen kuningaskunta tekee niin. Jokaiselle prinssille ja prinsessalle valitaan puoliso toisesta valtakunnasta, jotta valtakuntien välinen yhteystyö syvenisi. Ja koko kansahan sen tietää, että Sonicin tuleva morsian on prinsessa Sally, Metsävaltakunnasta”, Sonia sanoi. Amy ei oikein tiennyt, kuinka vastata tähän. Sonia oli oikeassa. Totta kai Amy oli jossain pienessä unelmassaan toivonut, että hän ja Sonic voisivat jossain vaiheessa olla jotain… Mutta Sonia tuhosi nekin unelmat aika nopeasti. Amyn oli hyväksyttävä se, ettei hän ollut prinsessa. Ja jos kuningatar halusi, että Sonic naisi sen Metsävaltakunnan prinsessan, niin sitten sen oli mentävä niin. Kuningatar oli antanut sille liitolle siunauksensa. Tuskin kuningatar sitä kellekään tarjoilijatytölle antaisi. Amy vain nyökkäsi ja pisti reppunsa paremmin selkäänsä.

  
”Tiedän. Siksi lähden nyt, ettei lähtemisestä tule liian hankalaa”, hän sanoi ja lähti kävelemään riippusiltaa pitkin, ”hei, hei, Sonia! Kiitos teille!”

  
”Kiitos sinulle! Pidä huolta itsestäsi!” Sonia huusi ja vilkutti Amylle.

* * *

 

Sonic ja Tails istuivat junassa, joka matkasi hurjaa vauhtia kohti Republico – kaupunkia. Sonic oli mietteissään tuijottaessaan ikkunasta ulos. Miksi Amy oli lähtenyt niin nopeasti? Oliko Sonic sanonut tai tehnyt jotain väärin? Sonia sanoi, että Amylla oli vain kiire joihinkin hommiin. Mihin hommiin muka? Eihän Amy nykyään enää työskennellyt missään. Tails luki yliopiston lehteä, johon hän oli päässyt sisään.

  
”Mitä mietit?” Tails kysyi. Sonic vain kohautti olkapäitään.

  
”En tiedä itsekään”, hän sanoi ja hymyili pikkuisen. Tails naurahti ja käänsi sivua. Sonic siirsi katseensa junavaunun toiselle puolelle ja näki, kuinka heidän vieressä olevalla penkillä värjötteli violettiturkkinen tyttökissa. Hänellä oli päällään vain harmaa toppi ja housut. Junassa oli loppujen lopuksi aika kylmä. Lisäksi tytöllä oli ruhjeita käsissään ja kasvoissaan.

  
”Hei”, Sonic sanoi tytölle, ”onko kaikki hyvin?” tyttö nielaisi ja pudisti päätään.

  
”Ta – taisin… viimein päästä… ka – karkuun”, hän kuiskasi. Tails laski lehtensä ihmeissään.

  
”Mitä sulle on käynyt?” Sonic kysyi. Tyttö tärisi edelleen ja puri huultaan.

  
”Ku – kun… pakenin niin… niin ne… ne melkein saivat minut kiinni”, hän kuiskasi. Sonic nousi ylös ja käveli tytön luokse. Hän katseli hetken ympärilleen, tutkien puolityhjää junavaunua.

  
”Mennään johonkin juttelemaan, okei?” Sonic kuiskasi. Tyttö nousi ylös ja Sonic viittoi Tailsin mukaansa. He menivät ravintolavaunuun, joka oli täysin tyhjä.

  
”Aloita ihan alusta. Mitä sinulle on käynyt?” Tails kysyi. Sonic tarjosi tytölle vettä, joka joi sen ilomielin. Hänen käheä, kuiskaava äänensä alkoi kadota ja pian hän pystyi puhumaan taas kunnolla:

  
”Mistä tiedän, ettette vakoile minua?”

  
”Olen Pyhän valtakunnan prinssi Sonic, tässä on sukusormukseni”, Sonic sanoi ja näytti sormustaan, ”ja tässä on ystäväni Tails Atomikaupungista”

  
”Pidän tuota sormusta henkilöllisyystodistuksena. Jonkun on tiedettävä, mistä tulen ja mitä olen joutunut kokemaan. Ja tällä hetkellä luotan teihin, pitäkää se mielessä”, tyttö sanoi, ”nimeni on siis Blaze. Tulen alun perin Aurinkokaupungista ja toimin historiantutkijana. Koska olen todella kiinnostunut Absolution – valtakunnan historiasta ja sen kuningasperheestä, lähdin uhkarohkeana kaupunkiin tutkimaan. Mutta Musta Ruhtinas löysi minut ja minua kidutettiin päiväkausia. Pääsin pakenemaan vasta viikko sitten. Juoksin viikon synkissä metsissä, kunnes huomasin nämä junaraiteet. Hyppäsin junan päälle ja tulin kattoluukusta sisään ja… nyt olen tässä. Mutta pelkään, että Musta Ruhtinas on kannoillani”

  
”Olen aina luullut, että Musta Ruhtinas on vain satua”, Tails sanoi ihmeissään. Blaze pudisti päätään.

  
”Hän on kaikkea muuta, kuin satua. Hän on yhtä elävä, kuin minä tai te. Ja vahva hän on… voi luoja…” hän päivitteli, ”olen itsekin aika taitava ja vahva taistelija, mutta hänen seurassaan minulla ei ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia. Hän on liian vahva voitettavaksi. En koskaan oikeastaan tavannut häntä kasvotusten, mutta hänen voimansa hallita oli äärimmäinen”

  
”Mustan Ruhtinaan valta on kestänyt liian kauan!” Sonic sanoi vihaisena, ”hänet pitää kukistaa”

  
”Miten muka? Aikapoliisit eivät uskalla nousta ruhtinasta vastaan, sillä hänkin on kykenevä kopeloimaan aikaa”, Blaze sanoi. Sonic vilkaisi Tailsia ja huokaisi. Musta Ruhtinas oli taru, josta Espiokin oli kertonut. Mutta kukaan ei tiennyt, oliko se oikeasti totta. Jotkut epäilivät, että Mustaa Ruhtinasta ei ollut olemassakaan ja että Absolution – valtakunta oli aivan itse joutunut siihen jamaan, mitä se oli nyt.

  
”Lähden opiskelemaan aikapoliisiksi ja lupaan, että kaikki vääryydet tullaan korjaamaan”, Sonic sanoi, ”siihen saattaa mennä pari vuotta, mutta me pidämme huolen, että Mustan Ruhtinaan valtakausi päättyy” Blaze näytti kiitolliselta ja nyökkäsi.

  
”Olen onnellinen, etten ole ainut, joka haluaa nousta tyrannia vastaan”, Blaze sanoi.


	4. Osa 1: Takaisin taistelukoulussa

Amy tarpoi metsässä, aika surumielisesti. Olihan hän juuri saanut tietää, ettei hänen ja Sonicin suhteesta tulisi koskaan mitään. Mutta Amyn oli unohdettava se suhde kokonaan. Hän ei ehkä tapaisi Sonicia enää koskaan ja hänen oli ymmärrettävä se itsekin. Totta kai se tuntui surkealta. Viimein Amy näki edessään sen saman tutun palatsin. Cream juoksi häntä vastaan iloisena.

  
”Sanoinhan, etten ole kauaa poissa! Vain pari päivää”, Amy hymyili. Cream rutisti tyttöä.

  
”Oli silti kova ikävä”, hän sanoi. Amy nosti katseensa ja näki Vanillan ja Espion ovella. Hän huomasi Espion katseesta, että tämä aisti Amyn surumielisyyden. Amy taputti Creamin päätä ja käveli heidän luokseen.

  
”Sonic ja Tails lähtivät Republicoon. He aikovat opiskella siellä…” Amy sanoi, ”Atomikaupunki on vapautettu ja kaiken pitäisi olla nyt hyvin” Vanilla nyökkäsi hymyillen.

  
”Ajattelitko jäädä pitkäksi aikaa, Amy?” hän kysyi. Amy kohautti olkapäitään.

  
”Niin pitkäksi aikaa, kunnes pääni alkaa olla selvempi”, hän vastasi ja hymyili heille. Silloin Amy siirsi katseensa laiturille ja näki siellä sen… poliisin, ”ai hän on edelleen täällä?”

  
”Hänen nimensä on Silver”, Espio sanoi, ”hän on etsinyt itselleen rauhaa viimeiset kaksi päivää, kun olette olleet poissa. Meditointi tekee hyvää hänenkaltaiselleen rauhattomalle sielulle” Amy nyökkäsi ja katseli hetken Silveriä, joka meditoi laiturinnokassa, hengittäen rauhallisesti ja tyynesti. Pian he lähtivät sisälle.

* * *

 

Silver availi silmiään ja katseli ympärilleen. Yö oli koittanut, tosin… ei ollut pimeää. Vedessä kellui kymmeniä, ellei satoja lootuksenkukkia, joissa paloi kynttilät. Koko ranta oli valaistu upeasti ja tulikärpäset lensivät Silverin yli kirsikkapuihin valaisemaan upeita kirsikankukkia. Silveristä tuntui, että hän heräsi täysin uudessa maailmassa. Silver vilkaisi pukuaan, valkoista taistelijapukua, jonka ympärille oli kiedottu turkoosi nauha. Hän kosketti kylkeään ja värähti. Kipu oli entisensä, tosin ei yhtä paha, kuin pari päivää sitten. Meditaation piti auttaa, miksi Silver tunsi olonsa edelleen niin… levottomaksi? Meditaatio auttoi kyllä pikkuisen kivussa, se sai hänet unohtamaan kivun, mutta hengellisesti hän oli edelleen hyvin sekavassa tilassa.

  
”Etkö löytänyt sisäistä rauhaa?” kuului ääni Silverin takaa. Silver hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan Espiota, joka käveli hänen luokseen, ”sisäistä rauhaa on… oikeastaan mahdoton löytää. Me vain pyrimme pääsemään lähemmäs sitä”

  
”Meditoin kaksi päivää, mutta silti… en koe olevani yhtään sen rauhallisempi”, Silver sanoi hiukan pettyneenä.

  
”Ehkä sinun ei kuulukaan olla rauhallinen”, Espio sanoi ja istui Silverin viereen, ”ehkä olet energinen ja villi. Minä ainakin tunnen, että sisälläsi roihuaa loistava ja suuri tulenlieska. Olisi ikävää sammuttaa se” Silver hymyili pikkuisen ja katseli lootuksia.

  
”Sinä tunnut tietävän kaiken kaikesta”, hän sanoi. Espio punastui pikkuisen. Uskomatonta, että Silver sai hänet punastumaan. Espio punastui tosi harvoin tai näytti muutenkaan tunteitaan.

  
”No… e – en minä ihan kaikkea tiedä”, Espio sanoi. Silver nauroi ja sanoi:

  
”Ai nyt sinä änkytät ja punastelet! Eikö kukaan ole ennen sanonut mitään kohteliaisuuksia sinulle?” Espio hymyili pikkuisen ja katseli Silveriä, melkein jopa ihaillen. Silver siirsi katseensa tähtiin. Silloin hän hätkähti, kun joku kosketti hänen jalkaansa vedestä. Silver veti äkkiä jalkansa pois veden ääreltä, mutta naurahti nähdessään pieniä, erivärisiä otuksia nousevan vedestä.

  
”Nämä ovat Chaoja. Ne asuvat täällä lähellä ja tulevat hyvin usein uimaan lampeeni”, Espio sanoi, ”tosin nyt niiden pitäisi olla nukkumassa” Espio katsoi tiukasti Chaoja, jotka vain kikattivat ja loiskivat vettä toistensa päälle. Espio vilkaisi Silveriä, joka näytti olevan todella kiinnostunut Chaoista, ”haluatko ottaa yhden syliin?” Silver katsoi ihmeissään Espiota.

  
”Vo – voisinko?” Silver kysyi.

”Totta kai, ota vain joku niistä”, Espio sanoi. Silver katsoi veteen ja kurotti kätensä kohti Chaoja. Hän nappasi yhden pinkin Chaon syliinsä. Chao kikatti ja painautui Silveriä vasten.

  
”Tosi suloinen…” Silver hymyili ja silitti Chaon päätä. Espio hymyili ja katseli sitten myös tähtiä.

  
”Monet luulevat sinun kuolleen”, Espio sanoi, ”he odottavat sinua kotiin”

  
”Tarkoitatko muita aikapoliiseja?” Silver kysyi. Espio ei vastannut mitään. Silver ei ollut ajatellut uraansa tai ystäviään Republicossa, ei hän oikein voinut. Hänestä tuntui, että maailma oli paljon isompi, kuin aiemmin. Ennen Silver pystyi määrittämään tulevaisuuden tai historian, mutta nyt hänestä tuntui, että se oli vain pieni taikatemppu. Maailma oli paljon suurempi ja isompi mysteeri hänelle.

  
”Et ole yksin, Silver”, Espio muistutti, ”sinun on mietittävä, mitä todella haluat. Oletko valmis unohtamaan kaiken sen, mitä olet jättänyt taaksesi?” Silver katsoi Espiota silmiin ja laski Chaon takaisin veteen. Hän tajusi heti, mitä Espio tarkoitti.

  
”Luuletko… että minun pitäisi… tehdä jotain?” Silver kysyi. _Jotain… hän tiesi kyllä mitä jotain_.

  
”En tiedä. Miltä sinusta tuntuu?” Espio kysyi, ”voit lähteä ja ruveta taistelemaan kaiken hyvän puolesta tai voit jäädä viettämään hiljaiseloa tänne…” hän kosketti varovasti Silverin kättä, ”minun ja muiden kanssa” Silver vilkaisi Espionin kättä ja siirsi sitten katseensa tämän silmiin.

  
”Olisiko sinusta väärin hylätä se tehtävä, johon on oikeutettu?” Silver kuiskasi. Espio katseli Silveriä tämän kullankeltaisiin silmiin.

  
”E – en tiedä”, Espio kuiskasi, ”minä haluaisin…”

  
”Mitä haluat?” Silver kuiskasi. Espio siirsi katseensa veteen ja otti hitaasti Silverin kädestä kiinni.

  
”Haluaisin, että sinä todella… jäisit tänne”, hän kuiskasi ihan hiljaa, juuri ja juuri, että Silver kuulisi sen. Espio halusi hänen jäävän. Silver oli niin epävarma. Mutta hän tiesi, että täällä palatsissa hän eli asioita vain unien kautta. Hänen oli astuttava todelliseen maailmaan.

  
”Sinä tiedät, että minun on mentävä”, Silver kuiskasi. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli sisälle. Espion sielun valtasi epävarmuus ja niin monet kysymykset, mutta ennen kaikkea kylmyys. Heti, kun Silver oli päästänyt irti Espion kädestä, hän tunsi kylmää. Mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä? Hänellä oli pieni aavistus mielessään, mutta hän ei tiennyt… ei, hänen oli päästettävä irti Silveristä. Niin kauhealta, kun se tuntuikin. Espion ei pitäisi kiintyä muihin henkilöihin. Hänen täytyi pystyä kontrolloimaan halujaan ja miettiä suurempaa hyvyyttä, ei omia halujaan. Tälläkin hetkellä hän tunsi pelkoa, jonkinlaista painostavaa tunnetta. Jotain oli tulossa ja Espio aisti sen. Hän nousi seisomaan laiturilla ja katsoi myrskyä, joka lähestyi horisontista. Tämä oli vain tyyntä myrskyn edellä, kirjaimellisesti.


	5. Osa 2: Vanhat ystävät

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonic Forces tulee tänään eli nauttikaa sen pelaamisesta ja sitä rataa :D Itselleni peli tulee vasta klo 18-20(en osaa laskee hhhh)Steamissa, joten varaudun illalla pelisessioon. Siksi pistän tänään koko fanficin tänne, toivottavasti ei haittaa.
> 
> Nauttikaa siis tästä. Pus pus <3

> _3 vuotta myöhemmin…_

Sonic vilkaisi Silveriä, joka tuijotti alas pilvenpiirtäjän katolta.

  
”Onko tämä varmasti paras kohta kokeilla?” Silver kysyi, pieni epävarmuus hänen äänessään. Sonic ei ollut menettänyt virnistystä kasvoiltaan. Hän nyökkäsi ja nappasi lautansa. Sonicilla oli keltainen rauta-asu, samankaltainen, kuin Silverin valkoinen.

  
”Nyt karataan tästä kaupungista!” Sonic virnisti ja hyppäsi lautansa päälle. Hän hyppäsi alas ja lähti leijulaudallaan leijailemaan ympäri kaupunkia. Silver nielaisi ja otti lautansa, seuraten Sonicia. Hän ei oikein vielä hallinnut leijulautailua. Se oli uusinta teknologiaa aikapoliiseille ja Silver oli aina ollut huono opettelemaan käyttämään uutta teknologiaa.

  
”Olet liian hidas!” Sonic huusi Silverille. Silver virnisti ja kaasutti Sonicin vierelle. He jatkoivat leijuntaa ympäri Republico – kaupunkia. Kaupunki loisti upeasti auringonnousussa. Hopeiset rakennukset loistivat turkooseja valoja ja mainoskyltit valaisivat menomestoja ja klubeja, jotka sulkivat juuri ovensa kello neljältä. Mutta Sonic ja Silver olivat juuri tämän takia heränneet. He pääsisivät kokeilemaan leijulautoja auringon noustessa. He pysähtyivät lopulta erään pilvenpiirtäjän katolle. Sinisessä hupparissaan, punaisissa tennareissaan ja nörttilaseissaan juokseva Tails heilutti käsiään kahdelle aikapoliisille.

  
”Toimivatko ne?” Tails huusi. Sonic hyppäsi laudalta pois katolle ja sanoi:

  
”Tosi hyvin! Aivan loistavasti! Näitä kehtaa käyttää muillakin tehtävillä”

  
”Entäs sinä, Silver?” Tails kysyi, ”pyrin saamaan mahdollisimman monta mielipidettä. Nykyään, kun toimii aikapoliisien teknologiankehittäjänä, täytyy pohtia tarkkaan kaikkia vaihtoehtoja. Teknologia on kuitenkin aika suuressa osassa niin työnne, kuin imagonne kanssa” Silver vain heilautti kättään ja nojasi lautaan.

  
”Nämä ovat täydelliset, Tails. Ylitit taas itsesi”, Silver sanoi ja haukotteli hieman, ”olen kieltämättä väsynyt. Heräsin jo kahdelta, joten… unet maistuisivat nyt”

  
”Minä jatkan vielä kehittelyä, mutta menkää te vain nukkumaan”, Tails sanoi. Silver heilautti kättään Sonicille ja hyppäsi laudan päälle. Hän lähti lentämään kotiin. Sonic teki sanoin.

* * *

 

Mitä oli siis käynyt? Sonic oli opiskellut aikapoliisiksi. Hän oli nyt kaupungin parhaimpia aikapoliiseja ja hän oli onnistunut työssään oikein hyvin. Hän ja Silver olivat nykyään hyviä ystäviä ja he viettivät kolmestaan aikaa Tailsin kanssa aika paljon. Sonic oli nyt 20 – vuotias, kuten Silverkin. He molemmat olivat kasvaneet parissa vuodessa melkein aikuisiksi, vaikka olivathan he todella lapsellisia aina välillä. Tails taas oli jo 14 – vuotias. Sonic vitsaili aina huvikseen Silverin kanssa siitä, että Tailsin murrosikä tulisi olemaan tosi pahaa aikaa. He miettivät, minkälainen olisi teiniangstinen Tails.

Sonicilla oli nykyään myös oma koti. Hän sai sen oikeastaan työsuhteen kautta. Se oli upea kattohuoneisto, jossa Sonic viihtyi todella hyvin. Se oli oikeastaan paljon mukavampi, kuin hänen lapsuudenkotinsa linnassa. Tämä oli moderni ja hieno paikka asua. Ja näköalat olivat todella kauniita. Kun Sonic palasi kotiinsa, hän kävi suihkussa ja käveli parvekkeelle, katsellen heräilevää kaupunkia. Sonic kosketti kaulaansa ja hätkähti. Hän oli unohtanut monia tärkeitä asioita parin vuoden sisällä, mutta nyt hänen mieleensä tulvi uskomattoman paljon muistoja. Hän nimittäin kosketti kaulassaan olevaa hopeista pientä pilliä. Se oli ollut hänen kaulassaan koko ajan. Sonic oli kokonaan unohtanut pillin olemassaolon. Ei hän kauheasti räpläillyt sitä. Sonic repäisi pillin pois kaulastaan ja katseli sitä hetken. Missähän Amy oli tällä hetkellä? Tai Espio, Blaze, Cream ja Vanilla? Äidilleen Sonic kirjoitti joka viikko, mutta… Sonic kaipasi Amya. Hänen oli myönnettävä se. Uskomatonta, että hän oli melkein unohtanut Amyn.

_Viheltäkää tuolla. Lupaan tulla paikalle niin nopeasti, kuin pääsen_

Viitsisikö Sonic vaivata Espiota? Missähän Espio edes oli…? Oliko hän kuollut? Mitä, jos hän olisi kuollut? Muistiko Silver Espiota? He taisivat olla kuitenkin jollain tapaa läheisiä. Sonic halusi joka tapauksessa tavata Espion ja kysellä häneltä tietoja Amysta. Mutta Espiolla menisi todella kauan matkata sieltä metsästä tänne suurkaupungin sykkeeseen. Joka tapauksessa Sonic vihelsi pilliin ja sen ääni kaikui koko kaupungin läpi. Sonic pystyi kuuloaistillaan näkemään, kuinka ääni poukkoili pilvenpiirtäjien välistä ja katosi lopulta horisonttiin. _Hän tulisi paikalle…_

* * *

 

Blaze juoksi pakoon sotilaita. Hän heitti niitä tulenlieskoilla ja toivoi järjestävänsä jonkinlaisen pienen tulipalon, joka estäisi sotilaita etenemästä. Blaze luuli, että hänen mustakultaisen asusteensa saisi hänet katoamaan varjoihin, mutta he olivat jääneet kiinni, kuten aina. Hän vilkaisi vieressään juoksevaa Knucklesia, joka piteli kädessään jonkinlaista keppiä.

  
”Luuletko, että voitamme heidät tuolla?” Blaze kysyi hengästyneenä. Knuckles vilkaisi keppiä ja tuhahti pienesti. Hän heitti sen sotilaiden jalkoihin. Heidän yllätyksekseen osa sotilaista kompastui siihen. Blaze katsoi Knucklesia yllättyneenä. Knuckles vain hymyili omahyväisesti. Blaze ja Knuckles tulivat metsään, joten siinä riitti poukkoilemista. Silloin joku nappasi kiinni Blazen kenraalintakin helmasta. Se oli joku hiton sotilas… Blaze otti miekan ja vetäisi sillä sotilaan kaulaan avohaavan, joka pursusi verta. Sotilas irrotti otteensa hyvin nopeasti. Toinen sotilas oli jo hyökkäämässä Knuckleksen kimppuun, mutta joku hyppäsi sotilaan niskaan puunoksalta, iskien tikarin keskelle miehen kalloa.

  
”Shadow! Tässä!” Blaze huusi ja heitti puunoksalta hypänneelle miehelle miekan miekan. Shadow nappasi miekan ja jäi miekkataistelemaan sotureiden kanssa. Blaze avasi metsässä olevan kannon ja juoksi maan alle turvaan. Knuckles seurasi Blazea ja vilkaisi punaisessa univormussa miekkailevaa Shadow’ta, ennen kuin juoksi itse kannon sisälle.

  
”Pitäisikö meidän jäädä auttamaan? Shadow on kuitenkin johtaja”, Knuckles huomautti. Blaze hengitti raskaasti ja katsoi Shadow’ta.

  
”Shadow suuttuisi, jos jäisimme. Sitä paitsi, hän selviää aina”, Blaze sanoi ja vetäisi Knuckleksen kannon sisälle, ennen kuin sotilaat kerkesivät nähdä heidän pakopaikkaansa.

* * *

 

Sonic heräsi sohvaltaan kellon lähestyessä yhtätoista päivällä. Hän oli nukahtanut siihen pohdiskellessaan parin vuoden takaisia juttuja. Sonic haukotteli ja nousi ylös. Silloin hän hätkähti nähdessään parvekkeen oven auki. Oliko hän muka jättänyt sen auki? Ei varmasti ollut…

  
”Kahvia?” kuului ääni keittiönovelta. Sonic kääntyi ja hätkähti taas, mutta tällä kertaa iloisesti. Keittiön ovella seisoi Amy kahvikuppi kädessä. Sonic naurahti ja nojasi ikkunaan.

  
”Näen varmaan edelleen unta, vai mitä?” hän kysyi. Espio käveli Amyn vierelle ja pudisti päätään, sanoen:

  
”Sinä kutsuit meitä, me tulimme”

* * *

 

Totta puhuen Sonicia hiukan hävetti, että hän oli kutsunut Espiota ja Amya vain koska… hänellä oli ikävä. Mutta Espio näki sen enemmänkin hyvänä asiana. Ja Amy oli muutenkin mielellään tullut mukaan. Espio ei ollut muuttunut kauheasti. Hänellä oli tosin tällä kertaa viitta harteillaan ja sporttiteippiä käsissään. Lisäksi Sonic kiinnitti huomionsa miekkaan Espion vyöllä. Mutta Amy… Amy oli muuttunut. Ihan kuin hän olisi… kasvanut aikuiseksi. No niinhän Amy oikeastaan oli. Tyttö oli nyt 19, mutta silti hänessä oli jotain lapsekasta. Mutta muuttunut hän oli. Amylla oli polvenpituinen, punavalkoinen mekko ja pitkät, viininpunaiset saappaat. Hänellä oli repaleinen, punainen kaulahuivi ja selässään jonkinlainen ase. He istuivat parvekkeella, nauttien kesäisestä aamupäivän auringosta.

  
”…ja valmistuin sitten aikapoliisiksi”, Sonic lopetti tarinaansa, ”entäs te? Onko teillä ollut yhtä harmoninen elämä, kuin muulloinkin?” Amy naurahti.

  
”No… Espio opetti minulle taistelutaitoja. Oikeastaan me odotimme, että kutsuisit meidät tänne”, hän sanoi, ”yritin joka päivä sanoa Espiolle, että lähdetään moikkaamaan sinua, mutta hän sanoi, ettei aika ole vielä sopiva”

  
”Voit kuvitella, kuinka onnellinen Amy oli kuullessaan sinun pillisi äänen”, Espio sanoi. Amy punastui ja Sonic katsoi häntä kysyvästi.

  
”Kuuliko Amykin sen?” Sonic kysyi. Espio nyökkäsi ja joi kahviaan.

  
”Kaikki kuulevat sen, jos vain haluavat kuulla sen”, hän sanoi. Silloin Espion rennon katseen täytti huoli ja myös jonkinlainen suru. Sonic katsoi häntä kysyvästi ja vilkaisi Amya.

  
”O – onko kaikki hyvin?” hän kysyi. Espio tuijotti miltei järkyttyneenä eteenpäin, katsellen… ei mitään. Hän yritti saada sanaa suustaan. Amy kosketti Espion olkapäätä ja silloin hän heräsi ajatuksistaan.

  
”A – anteeksi”, Espio sanoi, ”näin vain… näyn”

  
”Jonkun kauhean näyn?” Sonic kysyi. Espio nyökkäsi kalpeana ja jatkoi:

  
”Absolution – valtakunnan ainoa henkilö, joka olisi voinut nousta tyrannia vastaan on… kuollut. Pyhä kolminaisuus on tuhoutunut”

  
”En ymmärrä, mistä puhut”, Amy sanoi ihmeissään, ”luulin, ettei sinua kiinnosta Absolution – valtakunnan ongelmat”

  
”Mäkin olen yrittänyt kovasti unohtaa ne, Amy”, Sonic myönsi ja joi kahviaan, ”mutta kuulen joka viikko huonoja uutisia sieltä. Joten… sitä on todella hankala unohtaa”

  
”Tapasin kerran kolme matkaajaa, jotka aikoivat nousta Mustaa Ruhtinasta vastaan. Mutta nyt yksi heistä on kuollut”, Espio sanoi hiljaa, ”ilman kolmatta johtajaa, ei heillä ole mahdollisuutta nousta tyrannia vastaan”

  
”Eli he tarvitsevat kaiken tuen, mikä on mahdollista saada!” Sonic sanoi ja nousi päättäväisenä ylös, ”anon lupaa lähteä valtakuntaan” Espio katsoi häntä yllättyneenä, mutta pudisti vain päätään. Amy ei ollut edes yllättynyt. Sonic, jos kuka, lähtisin puolustamaan viattomia ja heikkoja.

  
”Se on kiltisti tehty, mutta Absolution on aivan liian iso pala sinulle purtavaksi”, Espio sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli parvekkeen kaiteen luokse, ”meistä kaikki eivät välttämättä palaisi takaisin…”

  
”Sä et taida kauheasti tuntea mua, Espio”, Sonic virnisti ja nousi myös ylös, ”mähän lähden, yksin tai ryhmässä”

  
”Ja minä tulen mukaan!” Amy sanoi innoissaan, ”olen kaivannut sinua ja… niitä tyhmiä seikkailujasi” Sonic ei voinut enää pidätellä itseään. Hän ryntäsi halaamaan Amya, joka vaikutti aluksi yllättyneeltä, mutta lopulta todella onnelliselta, halaten häntä takaisin.

  
”Tiesin, että suhun voi luottaa”, Sonic sanoi. Espion teki mieli kysyä yhdestä asiasta, mutta hän ei tiennyt, olisiko siihen nyt sopiva kohta. Hän tuijotteli vain kaupungin valoja. Silloin ovelta kuului koputus, ja Sonic oli salamannopeana etuovellaan. Amy käveli Espion vierelle.

  
”Sinua painaa jokin muukin”, Amy sanoi.

  
”Tiesin, että sen huomaa”, Espio mutisi, ”aina käy näin… Yritän mahdollisimman paljon olla sellainen henkilö, jota ei olisi helppo lukea, mutta katso nyt… sinä luet minua, kuin avointa kirjaa” Sonic avasi oven. Silver seisoi oven takana siviilivaatteissaan; valkoisessa nahkatakissa, mustissa housuissa ja turkooseissa saappaissa.

  
”Pidätkö bileet ilman minua?” Silver kysyi, ”kuulin puhetta parvekkeeltasi” niin, Silverhän asui Sonicin naapurissa, kuten melkein kaikki aikapoliisit.

  
”Sain vieraita, Silver”, Sonic sanoi ja päästi ystävänsä sisälle. He kävelivät parvekkeen ovelle ja Silver jähmettyi paikoilleen nähdessään Espion.

  
”Silver!” Amy sanoi hymyillen, ”mahtavaa nähdä sinua. Onneksi olet kunnossa. Viimeksi näin sinut todella huonossa kunnossa” Silver vain naurahti ja hieroi niskaansa.

  
”Niin…  ei siinä kauheasti enää edes näy sitä haavaa”, hän sanoi ja kosketti kylkeään. Espio avasi suunsa, sanoakseen jotain Silverille, mutta päätti lopulta olla hiljaa. Miksi hän oli aina niin haavoittuvainen Silverin kanssa? Miksi hän laski suojansa aina automaattisesti, tahtomattakin, Silverin seurassa? Sonic ja Amy aistivat tämän kiusaantuneen energian Silverin ja Espion välillä, joten Sonic vetäisi Amyn sisälle ja hän lisäsi:

  
”Amy esittelee mulle aseensa, jutelkaa te sillä aikaa!” Sonic työnsi Amyn keittiöön.

  
”Onko heidän kahden välillä jotain, mitä emme tiedä?” Sonic kysyi. Amy naurahti ja vilkaisi varovasti keittiön ovelta parvekkeelle. Silver ja Espio olivat menneet puoli metriä lähemmäs toisiaan, hienoa.

  
”No on, oletko ihan sokea?” Amy kysyi. Sonic nosti kätensä pystyyn.

  
”Anteeksi! Mä en vain olettanut, että Silver olisi homo”, hän sanoi, ”enkä kyllä olettanut, että Espiokaan olisi”

  
”Minä sain selville omien tutkimuksieni kautta. Palatsi on täynnä mitä hyvännäköisempiä taistelijatyttöjä, eikä Espio katsonut heitä hetkeäkään!” Amy sanoi, ”mutta sitten, kun palatsiin tuli käymään joku random asukas Atomikaupungista, _miesasukas_ , Espio hymyili ja naureskeli hänen seurassaan. Hän oli tosi ihastunut”

  
”Luuletko, että noilla kahdella oli jotain, kun me olimme Pyhässä valtakunnassa?” Sonic kysyi. Amy kohautti olkapäitään.

  
”Silver jätti jonkinlaisen jäljen Espioon”, Amy sanoi hiljaa, ”en tiedä, olivatko he ihastuneita toisiinsa tai jotain. Vai oliko Espio ihastunut Silveriin ja Silver aisti sen… tai sitten-”

  
”Puhutte aika kovaa”, Espio huomautti keittiön ovelta. Sonic ja Amy punastuivat korviaan myöten, ”minä lähden Silverin kanssa tutustumaan kaupunkiin. Jatkakaa te sen _aseen esittelyä_ ” Amy ja Sonic olivat hiljaa ja kuuntelivat, kuinka Espio ja Silver kävelivät ulko-ovelle jutellen. Heti, kun ovi pamahti kiinni, Sonic ja Amy repesivät nauramaan. Vai sellaista…

  
”Eli mitä ajattelit tehdä? Lähteä sinne helvetinkoloon?” Amy kysyi, ”oletko nyt aivan varma, että se on hyvä idea?” Sonic vain kohautti olkapäitään.

  
”Tulin ajatelleeksi, että… meidän maailmassa kaikki on itseasiassa aika hyvin. Paitsi Absolutionissa”, Sonic sanoi ja kävi istumaan keittiön pöydälle, ”onko se väärin, jos… haluaa täydellisen maailman?”

  
”Ei maailma ole koskaan täydellinen, Sonic. On aina olemassa pahoja ihmisiä, jotka tekevät pahoja asioita”, Amy sanoi, Sonic näytti murheelliselta. Amy kuitenkin asetti kätensä Sonicin olkapäälle ja lisäsi: ”kuitenkin… me voimme aina pyrkiä täydellisyyteen. Ja jos sinä todella haluat lähteä, minä lähden mukaan. Ja varmasti myös Tails, Espio ja Silver lähtevät. Me seuraamme sinua, minne ikinä menetkin. Olemmehan me ystäviä” niin, ystäviä… Sonic halusi tosissaan olla Amyn kanssa enemmän, kuin ystäviä. Mutta hänestä tuntui, että sille keskustelulle ei ollut koskaan aikaa. Aina oli huono aika puhua tunteista ja rakkaudesta.

* * *

 

Illalla he pakkasivat tavaroitaan. Tails tosin oli kieltäytynyt kiltisti lähtemästä mukaan. Hän lupasi kuitenkin olla aina tavoitettavissa lentokoneensa avulla.

  
”Jos ikinä tarvitsette mitään, pidän huolen, että joku toimittaa sen teille”, Tails lupasi ja ojenteli heille tarvikkeita kaapeista, ”sitä paitsi jonkun on paikattava teitä, kun olette poissa” Silver kohotti katseensa Soniciin ja kysyi:

  
”Miten sait luvan näin nopeasti?” Sonic jähmettyi ja mutisi:

  
”No kun… en… oikeastaan saanut”

  
”Mit-”

  
”Älä nyt hermostu”, Sonic sanoi ja nosti kätensä pystyyn. Silver aina hermostui niin helposti, jos puhuttiin säännöistä, ”tulin ajatelleeksi tätä. Mieti, jos ilmoittaisimme koko aikapoliisien _globaalille_ hallinnolle, että hei, me ollaan lähössä Absolution – valtakuntaan tekemään vallankumous. Siitä pitäisi tehdä kauheat raportit ja kirjalliset anomukset, että aina joku, _joku_ vuotaa tiedot Mustalle Ruhtinaalle” Silver näytti edelleen siltä, ettei hän uskonut sanaakaan, ”okei, Silver. Tämän retken on pysyttävä mahdollisimman salassa. En ole edes kertonut äidilleni-”

  
”No huhhuh”, Amy virnisti.

  
”Amyy… olen edelleen se prinssi”, Sonic sanoi, ”joka tapauksessa olen ilmoittanut kaikille, että lähdemme Espion luokse kylään ja se on pääoletus. Vain Tails ulkopuolisista tietää retkemme todellisen määränpään” Silver siirsi katseensa epäuskoisena Tailsiin, mutta nyökkäsi vain hitaasti.

  
”Tiedät, etten pidä sääntöjen rikkomisesta”, hän sanoi.

  
”Tiedämme, tiedämme, Silver. Mutta tässä on nyt pelissä isommat panokset”, Sonic vastasi ja laittoi repun selkäänsä, ”pääsemme aluksi junalla Lumimetsään, jonka läpi meidän on mentävä. Lumimetsä on aika tiheää, eikä siellä ole minkäänlaista tietä tai raiteita”

  
”Miksi?” Amy kysyi.

  
”Metsän takana on Absolution. Luuletko, että kukaan haluaa rakentaa sinne mitään teitä?” Silver kysyi, ”olemme metsän rajalla huomenna aamulla, jos hyppäämme iltajunaan. Metsän tarpomisessa menee ehkä iltaan asti. Maasto siellä on todella vaikeakulkuista”

  
”Kuinka sinä tiedät nämä asiat?” Amy kysyi yhtäkkiä, ”oletko käynyt siellä?” Silver vilkaisi Espiota, joka loi häneen merkitsevän katseen.

  
”Me emme tarvitse paljon ruokaa. Syömme metsistä löytyneillä antimilla”, Espio sanoi, ”eli tilaa tulisi antaa mieluiten aseille. Koska niitä me tarvitsemme paljon tälle matkalle” Amy jäi vain tuijottamaan Silveriä, joka yritti unohtaa Amyn kysymyksen.


	6. Osa 2: Vallankumoussankarit

Junamatkalla Sonicin mieleen palasi Blaze, se tyttö junassa. Blaze oli paennut sieltä valtakunnasta. Missähän hän nyt oli? Ja oliko hän kunnossa? Vai oliko Mustan Ruhtinaan valta levinnyt niin pitkälle, että Blaze saatiin kiinni? Oliko hän taistelemassa ruhtinaan valtaa vastaan?

  
”Vaikutat mietteliäältä”, Silver sanoi tuodessaan Sonicille kahvia, ”kai tajuat, että tämä on itsemurha?” Sonic nosti katseensa ihmeissään.

  
”Etkö luota siihen, että me saamme valtakunnan takaisin Mustalta Ruhtinaalta?” hän kysyi hiukan ärtyneenä.

  
”Meitä on vain neljä. Ja vaikka kaupungissa olisikin vallankumousjärjestöjä, me emme pääse niihin piireihin helpolla”, Silver sanoi ja istui Sonicia vastapäätä ravintolavaunun pöytään. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen, tarkistaen, ettei vaunussa ollut ketään, kuka olisi voinut kuulla, ”he testaavat meitä. He ovat niin syvällä maan alla, että jos löydämme heidät, se on ihme”

  
”Kuinka sä tiedät?” Sonic kysyi. Miksi hän kuulosti nyt niin ärtyneeltä? Yleensä hän oli aina valmis uusiin seikkailuihin.

  
”Minä tulen paikasta, jossa vallankumousjärjestöjä oli joka puolella. Kuuluin yhteen niistä”, Silver sanoi. Amy istui pöydässä käytävän toisella puolella Espion kanssa ja hän höristi korviaan kuullakseen, mitä Silver sanoi, ”me synnyimme niihin järjestöihin ja elimme elämämme sen kautta”

  
”Sähän olet asunut koko elämäsi Republicossa!” Sonic hätkähti, ”miksi siellä muka tarvittaisiin vallankumousjärjestöjä?” Silver selkeästi katui sanojaan ja hän nojautui taaksepäin penkissään, katsoen epävarmana Espiota.

  
”Joskus on suojeltava menneisyyttään, jotta voi elää nykyisyyttä”, Silver sanoi lopulta, ”älä kysele enempää. On totta, että olen elänyt hyvin pitkään Republicossa, mutta olen myös valehdellut. Kotikaupunkini ei suinkaan ole se onnela”

  
”Olet Absolutionista!” Amy sanoi yhtäkkiä. Silver vilkaisi ihmeissään tyttöä, ”ihan kuin pystyisit piilottelemaan sitä ikuisesti! Tiesin sen heti, kun näin sinut. Valkoinen turkki on todella harvinaista siileille. Yleensä vain valkoisessa valtakunnassa syntyneet saavat syntymälahjana valkoisen turkin”

  
”En ymmärrä, mistä puhut”, Silver sanoi. Amy vain tuhahti ja nousi ylös, hymyillen ilkikurisesti.

  
”Mikset puhu kotikaupungistasi? Sinähän sen tunnet! Sinä voisit ihan hyvin johdattaa meidät-”

  
”Amy, nyt riittää”, Espio sanoi tiukalla äänellä. Amy hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan Espiota, jonka muuten niin rauhallinen katse oli muuttunut pistäväksi, ”haluaisitko sinä muka puhua tuhoutuneesta kodistasi? Kodistasi, joka on ollut sinulle niin rakas?”

  
”Jos Silver avaisi suunsa, hän voisi auttaa meitä!” Amy vastasi. Silver nousi ylös.

  
”Luuletko, että tunnen enää sitä kaupunkia?! Olin 12, kun lähdin sieltä ja luoja paratkoon, se kaupunki on varmasti muuttunut”, hän sanoi vihaisena, ”silloin siellä oli edes pikkuisen onnea, ei varjoja, ei tummuutta, ei synkkyyttä! Kun näin kuvia ja kuulin kertomuksia kotikaupungistani, en… en enää tunnistanut sitä. Se ei ollut kotini enää! Se kaupunki on vain naurettava muisto jostain pilvilinnasta kauan aikaa sitten”

  
”En haluaisi keskeyttää tätä kiivasta keskustelua”, Sonic sanoi ja nousi ylös, ”mutta teinä en huutelisi niin kovaa täällä” ravintolavaunu oli muuten ihan tyhjä, mutta myyjä katsoi heitä epäilyttävästi tiskin takaa. Sonic meni lähemmäs heitä ja kuiskasi: ”Mustan Ruhtinaan toiveena on huhujen mukaan ollut pitkään vallata lisää alueita. Eli hänen kätyreitään on varmasti ympäri maailmankolkkia. Meitä saatetaan kuunnella tällä hetkellä”

  
”Mitä he muka ajattelivat tehdä?” Amy kysyi ja istui rentona takaisin tuoliinsa, ”hyökätä tämän junan kimppuun ja tappaa meidät?” Silloin kuului iso kolahdus ja he kuulivat askelia katolla. Ihmisiä kiljui viereisessä vaunussa ja myyjä otti aseen esille, osoittaen heitä.

  
”Alkuperäinen Absolution – valtakunnan asukki”, myyjä sanoi ja osoitti aseellaan Silveriä, ”teitä onkin etsitty jo pitkään. Musta Ruhtinas haluaa surmata kaikki aiemmin karanneet alkuperäisasukkaat” Espio asettui Silverin eteen ja otti kaksi tikaria käsiinsä.

  
”Kosketkin häneen, niin viillän kaulasi auki”, Espio tiuskaisi ja Amy katsoi häntä yllättyneenä. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Espiota noin… aggressiivisena. Silver nosti kätensä ja ase nousi ilmaan. Hän leijutti aseen itselleen ja laittoi sen taskuun.

  
”Meidän on lähdettävä tästä junasta, nyt!” Silver sanoi. Amy nappasi pienen kepin taskustaan, jonka hän napin painalluksella muutti puolentoista metrin kokoiseksi taistelusauvaksi. Hän löi myyjän tajuttomaksi ja Sonic katsoi häntä ihmeissään. Hymy käväisi pojan huulilla.

  
”Olemmeko edes lähellä metsää?” Amy kysyi ja avasi ikkunan. Heidän yllätyksekseen he olivat isolla sillalla ja metsä oli heidän alapuolellaan.

  
”Kyllä vain ja tuolla on Absolution”, Silver sanoi ja osoitti mustien pilvien päällystämää paikkaa, ”meidän on hypättävä” Amy vilkaisi alas ja nielaisi, ”osaan lentää ja pystyn lennättämään myös teitä, jos vain saan keskittyä. Suojatkaa selustaani” Silver kävi keskelle ravintolavaunua ja alkoi voimillaan nostaa heitä ilmaan. He kuulivat, kuinka jotkut yrittivät tulla ovesta sisään. Sonic telkesi oven ja viimein Silver sai heidät nostettua ilmaan. Hän leijutti heidät ikkunalle ja hyppäsi, vetäen ystävänsä mukanaan. Mustan Ruhtinaan soturit katsoivat heitä ihmeissään junan katolta. Silver lähti lennättämään heitä metsän yli.

  
”Jos keskityn tarpeeksi, saan meidät lennätettyä ehkä valtakuntaan asti”, Silver sanoi.

  
”Se on valkoisen valtakunnan asukkeja! Se osaa telekineesia!” soturit huusivat, ”viimein me löydettiin sellainen” Silver sulki silmänsä ja yritti keskittyä. Oli totta, että noin 90% kaikista maailman telekineesia osanneista oli kotoisin Absolutionista – samoin, kuin suurin osa maailman valkoturkkisista olennoista. Silloin soturit virittivät nuolensa ja aseensa ja alkoivat ampua. Amy ja Sonic yrittivät työntää toisiaan pois tieltä aina, kun pystyivät. Tärkeintä, että Silver ei saisi osumaa. Viimein he alkoivat olla niin kaukana junasta, että soturit luovuttivat. Mutta juuri silloin yksi sotureista ampui nuolen, joka lensi suoraan kohti Silveriä. Espio asettui kuitenkin Silverin eteen ja otti nuolen olkapäähänsä.

  
”Espio!” Silver huudahti ja hänen otteensa ja keskittymisensä lipsui. He tippuivat alas metsään. Silver sai kuitenkin napattua kiinni Espiosta, vetäen hänet rintaansa ja suojaten häntä iskulta. He tipahtivat aluksi puiden katveeseen, mutta paiskautuivat sitten maahan oksien välistä.

  
”Au…” Amy valitti ja hieroi päätään. Hän vilkaisi ylös. Sonic nousi ylös ja auttoi Amynkin pystyyn. Silver katsoi Espiota sylissään ja vetäisi hänen olkapäästään nuolen pois. Espio nosti katseensa Silverin silmiin ja hän hymyili pikkuisen.

  
”Me emme voi jatkaa”, Silver sanoi ja katsoi Sonicia ja Amya, ”Espio ei jaksa sitä matkaa”

  
”Mutta soturit tulevat koko ajan! Emme me tähänkään voida jäädä!” Amy sanoi ja katseli jo epävarmana metsän syvimpiin varjoihin.

  
”Amy on oikeassa. Kannetaan Espio”, Sonic ehdotti ja hän nappasi Espion otteeseensa. Silver auttoi kantamaan Espion.

  
”Meillä menee silti tosi kauan, jos aiomme kantaa Espiota mukana”, Amy sanoi. Silver käveli vihaisena Amyn luokse ja kysyi:

  
”Ajattelitko sitten jättää hänet tänne metsään vai?!”

  
”Silver…” Espio sanoi hiljaa, ”sitokaa vain olkapääni ja jatketaan sitten matkaa. Jos saan nojata sinuun, pystyn kävelemään” Silver huokaisi ja vilkaisi muita. Sonic vain nyökkäsi, joten Silver otti repustaan sitomistarpeita. Hän alkoi sitoa Espion olkapäätä samalla, kun Amy ja Sonic pitivät vahtia. He olivat pysähtyneet eräälle aukiolle. Silver vilkaisi taivaalle sitoessaan Espion olkapäätä.

  
”Taivas muuttuu pilvisemmäksi, mitä lähemmäksi lähestymme valtakuntaa”, Espio sanoi ja vilkaisi taivasta, ”se johtuu auringon asettamasta varjosta. Aurinko ei suostu paistamaan sinne, missä Musta Ruhtinas hallitsee. Se… se johtuu siitä, että Musta Ruhtinas on varjoprinssi… hän ei ole vieläkään tehnyt sopimusta uuden auringon kanssa…”

  
”Onko teistä kukaan nähnyt Mustaa Ruhtinasta?” Amy kysyi ja nojasi puuhun, ”niin kuin… tiedättekö, miltä hän näyttää?”

  
”Hän on kuulemma todella pitkä ja iso mies. Hänellä on tajuttoman pitkät viikset ja hän aina pukeutuu mustaan ja kultaiseen”, Silver kertoi, ”jo hänen katseestaan näkee, että hän haluaa vain pahaa” Amy naurahti ja toisti:

  
”Ai pitkät viikset? Sekö hänestä tekee niin pahan?” Silver vain kohautti olkiaan ja auttoi Espion ylös. He jatkoivat matkaa metsikön läpi, tosin hiukan hitaammin nyt. Amy vilkaisi Silveriä ja kyseli lisää: ”miksi soturit ovat valmiita palvelemaan Mustaa Ruhtinasta, jos hän kerran on niin kamala?” Sonicista tuntui koko ajan, että joku tarkkaili heitä. Siksi hän piti kättään lähellä miekkaa.

  
”Kun kerran suostuu palvelemaan kuningasta, silloin häntä on palveltava”, Silver sanoi, ”ei väliä, kuka kuningas on. Soturi on aina lojaali valtakunnalleen. Ei välttämättä kuninkaalle, mutta valtakunnalle”

  
”Eli voisivatko soturit itsessään nousta kuningasta vastaan?”

  
”Varmasti jotkut heistä kuuluvat vastarintaliikkeeseen, mutta ei kukaan uskalla ehdottaa muille sotureille sitä”, Silver vastasi. Hänkin alkoi katsella epäilevästi ympärilleen, ”olemme koko ajan lähempänä…” Silloin pusikosta hyökkäsi joukko oudonnäköisiä henkilöitä, jotka saartoivat heidät. Sonic oli siis oikeassa – heitä oli tarkkailtu koko ajan. Henkilöillä oli tummat vaatteet ja heillä oli sidottu liina otsalle, kuin ninjoilla. Sonic ja Amy ottivat heti aseensa esille ja Silver nosti toisen kätensä. Henkilöt hätkähtivät ja ottivat askeleen taaksepäin nähdessään Silverin kädessä olevan turkoosin, hohtavan kehän. Silver yllättyi tästä reaktiosta, kuten muutkin seurueen jäsenet.

  
”Hän on täkäläisiä…” jotkut kuiskivat. Amy vilkaisi Silveriä. Ehkä Silverin Absolution – taustasta olisikin hyötyä. Nämä henkilöt eivät vaikuttaneet mustan ruhtinaan sotureilta, koska heillä ei ollut punaista spiraalia takkiensa selässä. Se punainen spiraali oli nimittäin Mustan Ruhtinaan logo. Näillä hahmoilla oli kaulassa hohtava, turkoosi koru – heillä kaikilla oli sellainen. He saattoivat olla se vallankumousryhmä, jota oli Silverin mukaan _niin hankala löytää_.

  
”Odottakaa!” kuului huuto heidän takaansa. Sonic tunsi kiven tipahtavan sydämeltä, kun hän näki Blaze the Catin juoksevan henkilöiden lävitse, ”tunnen heidät! Tuo on Sonic, Pyhän valtakunnan prinssi”

  
”Blaze! Mahtavaa, että olet elossa!” Sonic hymyili. Blaze naurahti ja heilautti kättään.

  
”No totta kai olen! Mutta meillä ei ole aikaa rupatella tässä. Mustan Ruhtinaan soturit tulevat pian”, hän sanoi ja katseli ympärilleen.

  
”Luotatko heihin noin vain?” yksi henkilöistä kysyi.

  
”Me testaamme toki heitä, mutta nyt on mentävä”, Blaze sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Sonicia ja muita, ”seuratkaa. Sidomme silmänne, kun pääsemme lähemmäs” Silver katsoi Espiota hiukan peloissaan. Hän ei halunnut olla kaukana Espiosta, varsinkaan, kun tämä oli loukkaantunut. He kävelivät noin puoli kilometriä, kunnes Blaze ja muut sitoivat heidän silmänsä. Sonic ja muut olivat oikeastaan hyvin helpottuneita siitä, että he olivat ensimmäisinä törmänneet tuttuihin ja vielä vallankumoushenkilöihin. He voisivat auttaa. Matkaajat tunsivat, kuinka he kävelivät noin kilometrin silmät sidottuina. Sitten joku työnsi heidät portaikkoon, joka oli tajuttoman pitkä. He kävelivät useita kymmeniä askelia alas portaita ja tulivat viimein viileälle käytävälle, jonka he kävelivät loppuun asti. Pian he tunsivat poskillaan lämpöä. Heidän siteensä riisuttiin ja he huomasivat olevansa isossa salissa. Salissa oli takka ja se vaikutti todella lämpimältä ja mukavalta paikalta. Paikka oli sistutettu kodikkaaksi ja siellä oli paljon kirjahyllyjä ja seinälle oli liimattu karttoja ja kuvia. Tämän täytyi olla jonkinlainen kokoustila, koska keskellä huonetta oli suuri pöytä. Salin päässä oli suuri ikkuna. Ikkunasta näkyivät tummat pilvet ja… Absolution. Silver juoksi ikkunaan ja katsoi kuollutta kaupunkia, nieleskellen kyyneliä. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja toisteli itselleen mielessään _nyt et itke, et itke…_ Muistot tulvivat Silverin mieleen, kun hän näki kotikaupunkinsa tummien pilvien alla. Kauniit auringon täyttämät päivät olivat poissa ja tillalla oli vain tämä tuskan ja epätoivon maa. Silver juoksi kuitenkin hyvin nopeasti takaisin Espion luokse tajutessaan tämän olevan ilman tukea. Silver auttoi tämän istumaan.

  
”Viemme sinut pian lepäämään, Espio. Ei hätää”, Blaze rauhoitteli.

  
”Mistä te tunnette?” Sonic kysyi yllättyneenä.

  
”Blaze opetti minut taistelemaan”, Espio sanoi ja hymyili pikkuisen heidän yllättyneille ilmeilleen, ”olimme ystäviä lapsina eläessämme samassa kylässä yhdessä”

  
”Sinusta oppii joka päivä jotain uutta”, Silver sanoi hiukan hiljempaan, hymyillen. Espio katsoi häntä silmiin ja kosketti rystysillään Silverin poskea.

  
”Ja sinä jaksat aina yllättää minut, Silver”, Espio kuiskasi. He eivät kuitenkaan kerenneet tuijotella toisiaan kauaa silmiin, kun pari hoitajaa lähti viemään Espiota lepäämään. Silloin ovi pamahti auki ja heidän edessään seisoi mustaturkkinen siili, jolla oli veitsenterävä katse. Hänellä oli yllään punainen uniformu ja hän piteli käsissään miekkaa.

  
”Shadow!” Blaze sanoi yllättyneenä, ”luulin, että… olet nukkumassa”

  
”En ollut”, Shadow sanoi vihaisena, ”tuot tänne lauman vieraita, vaikka tiedät ihan hyvin, ettei tänne päästetä ketään ilman minun lupaani”

  
” _Meidän_ ”, Blaze korjasi, ”tunnen näistä kaksi, Espio on lapsuudenystäväni ja tapasin Sonicin junassa. Hän haluaa myös nousta Mustaa Ruhtinasta vastaan”

  
”Entäs nämä kaksi muuta?” Shadow kysyi ja katseli Silveriä ja Amya.

  
”He ovat mukana. Sinuna osoittaisin hiukan kunnioitusta Pyhän valtakunnan prinssiä kohtaan”, Blaze sanoi. Shadow vain tuhahti ja laittoi kädet puuskaan. Sonic katsoi häntä virnistillen ja kysyi:

  
”Ja kukas se tämä on?”

  
”Shadow the Hedgehog, johtajamme ja oikea käteni”, Blaze sanoi. Shadow mulkaisi häntä.

  
”Luulin, että sinä olet johtaja”, Silver sanoi yllättyneenä.

  
”No minä olinkin, kunnes eräs meistä kuoli… Knuckles… hän, minä ja Shadow päätimme asioista yhdessä, mutta minä toimin aina ylimpänä siipenä”, Blaze selitti, ”mutta nyt, kun Knuckles on poissa, päätimme hoitaa asioita yhdessä”

  
”Te siis olette jonkinlainen vallankumousryhmä?” Silver kysyi, ”minä olen kotoisin tuosta kaupungista ja haluan saada sen takaisin entiseen loistoonsa”

  
”Olemme ja…” Blaze sanoi ja vilkaisi Shadow’ta, joka katsoi häntä tiukasti, ”me emme voi kauheasti kertoa teille strategioitamme. Älkää ottako tätä pahasta. Me olemme vain panostaneet tähän vuosia emmekä halua, että kaikki se valuu hukkaan”

  
”Meidän ei tarvitse kuulla strategioitanne. Kunhan kerrotte, mitä pitää tehdä, niin me autamme teitä”, Sonic vastasi. Shadow käveli lähemmäs häntä ja sanoi:

  
”Älä kuvittele, että päästämme teidät noin vähällä. Testaamme teitä”

  
”Oletinkin niin”, Sonic sanoi ja iski silmää. Shadow vain tuhahti ja vilkaisi ulos ikkunasta.

  
”Testaamme teitä jokaista yksi kerrallaan. Aloitamme tänään”, hän päätti.

  
”Emmekö antaisi heidän hiukan levätä?” Blaze kysyi ja käveli hiukan lähemmäs Shadow’ta, ”aiommeko tänään tehdä sen-?”

  
”Aiomme. Heti, kun matkalaisemme ovat saaneet purettua laukkunsa ja syödäkseen, me teemme se testin”, Shadow vastasi ja lähti sitten pois huoneesta. Blaze katsoi heitä ja kohautti olkapäitään, sanoen:

  
”Suokaa anteeksi. Shadow on tosi tiukka uusien tullessa ryhmään mukaan. Mutta ajan myötä hän tottuu teihin”

  
”Toivottavasti hän luottaa meihin pian. En pidä hänen asenteestaan…” Amy mutisi ja laittoi kädet puuskaan.

  
”Shadow ei luota kehenkään”, Blaze sanoi, ”ei edes minuun. Joten älkää haaveilko hänen kanssaan mistään ylimmästä ystävyydestä” Sonic naksautti sormensa ja riisui reppunsa virnuillen. Hän käveli ovelle, joka vei makuusaleihin ja sanoi:

  
”Olen valmis ottamaan haasteen vastaan, Blaze!”

* * *

 

Amy istui vankisellin tapaisessa huoneessa. Vallankumousryhmä tilat olivat muuten todella mukavat ja hienot, mutta tämä kyseinen bunkkeri oli vain harmaa betonihuone, jossa oli yksi lamppu, pöytä ja kaksi tuolia, tuolit molemmin puolin pöytää. Ja tietenkin ovi ulos. Amy istui hermostuneena tuolilla ja tarkasteli tyhjää betonihuonetta. Hän kuitenkin säikähti oven avautuessa ja Shadow’n astuessa sisään. Shadow ei sanonut mitään, vaan kävi istumaan pöydän toiselle puolelle. Amy ei uskaltanut katsoa häntä silmiin. Shadow’n verenpunaiset silmät ahdistivat häntä. Shadow naksautti pienen laitteen kiinni Amyn käteen.

  
”Mikä tämä on?” Amy kysyi ja katseli hopeista rannerengasta.

  
”Valheenpaljastuskone”, Shadow vastasi, ”se kertoo minulle oitis, valehteletko vai et” Amy kalpeni.

  
”Ei kai… tämä anna mitään sähköiskuja?” Amy kysyi.

  
”Ei tietenkään. Jos valehtelet – tahtomatta tai tahallisesti – tiedän siitä heti”, Shadow näytti samanlaista rannerengasta ranteessaan, ”käydään ensin perusasiat läpi. Kysyn sinulta 10 kysymystä ja sinun on vastattava kaikkiin mahdollisimman lyhyesti ja ytimekkäästi. Mitä nopeammin vastaat ja mitä lyhyemmin, sitä paremmin läpäiset testin. Jos näen, että valehtelet, sinulla on mahdollisuus vastata uudestaan kaksi kertaa. Jos kaikilla kolmella kerralla valehtelet, poistamme muistisi ja lähetämme sinut kauas metsän rajalle. Blaze tarkastelee sinua valvontakameran kautta ulkoa ja ottaa aikaa, kuinka pitkään vastaat mihinkin kysymykseen. Tärkeintä on kuitenkin se, mitä vastaat. Älä siis pelkää miettiä vastaustasi. Et saa puhua turhia. Jos haluat vastata kieltävästi tai myönteisesti, pudista tai nyökytä päätä.

Oletko ymmärtänyt säännöt?”

  
”Olen-”

  
”Nyökytä”, Shadow vaati. Amy nielaisi ja nyökkäsi sitten. Shadow nyökkäsi, ”aloitamme testin” Shadow vilkaisi valvontakameraa huoneen nurkassa, merkiksi Blazelle. Sitten hän siirsi katseensa taas Amyyn ja kysyi: ”mikä on kokonimesi?”

  
”Amy Rose”, Amy vastasi. Hän pelkäsi, että sekin olisi valhetta. Mutta toisaalta taas hänen oli vain kerrottava totuus. Ei hänellä ollut salattavaa.

  
”Kuinka vanha olet?”

  
”19”, Amy vastasi nopeasti. Ei mitään, Amy oli puhunut totta.

  
”Keitä perheeseesi kuuluu?” Shadow kysyi. Amy toivoi, että kysymys koski hänen alkuperäistä perhettään. Sillä eihän hänellä ollut nykyään mitään perhettä. Hänellä oli vain kourallinen hyviä ystäviä, joita voisi sanoa perheeksi.

  
”Äitini Lilly Rose ja isäni Aster Rose. Ei sisaruksia”, hän vastasi. Shadow näytti hyväksyvän vastauksen ja siirtyi eteenpäin:

  
”Mikä on kotikaupunkisi?”

  
”Republico”

  
”Ketkä ovat kolme lähintä ystävääsi?” Shadow kysyi. Amy ei tiennyt, keitä hän nyt sanoisi. Sonic ja Espio ainakin… ja ehkä Silver. Tai sitten Tails. Ei Amy osannut päättää. Tai sitten Cream.

  
”Sonic, Espio ja Silver”

  
”Valehtelet”, Shadow sanoi yhtäkkiä. Amy hätkähti ja nielaisi. Hänen pitäisi punnita sanojaan. Kone näemmä tiesi enemmän asioita Amysta, kuin Amy tiesi itsestään:

  
”Sonic, Espio ja Cream” Amyn onneksi se oli totta.

  
”Mitä kolmea asiaa pelkäät eniten?” Shadow kysyi.

  
”Pimeää… ja… hämähäkkejä?” Amy pohti. Shadow vain nyökkäsi.

  
”Ja kolmas?” Amya pelotti sanoa se ääneen, mutta tottahan se oli. Kertoisiko Shadow kaikille? Tuskin… mutta hän vaikutti juuri sellaiselta jätkältä, joka nauraisi hänen vastaukselleen. Mutta Amyn oli tehtävä tämä… Sonicin takia…

  
”Pelkään, että menetän Sonicin”, Amy vastasi lopulta. Shadow ei vastannut Amyn yllätykseksi mitään. Ihan kuin häntä ei kiinnostaisi… Tai no hän vaikutti juuri sellaiselta henkilöltä, jota ei muiden ongelmat kiinnostanut.

  
”Minkä aseen valitsisit taisteluun?” Shadow kysyi.

  
”Espiolta saamani taistelusauvan”, Amy vastasi.

  
”Valehtelet”, Shadow sanoi yhtäkkiä. Amy hätkähti. Ei hän osannut käyttää mitään muita aseita! Amy katsoi hädissään ympärilleen ja Shadow huomasi, kuinka Amy alkoi hermostua. Hänen huulillaan käväisi pieni vahingoniloisuuden virne. Amy oli joskus kokeillut sellaista isoa vasaraa Espion luona ja hän oli pitänyt siitä tosi paljon. Mutta se oli ollut liian iso ja painava Amylle. Ehkä…

  
”Ison vasaran”, Amy vastasi. Shadow hyväksyi tämän vastauksen.

  
”Missä asuisit mieluiten?” hän kysyi. Eivät nämä kysymykset niin kovin hankalia olleet, mutta Amya ahdisti silti.

  
”Kotikaupungissani”, Amy vastasi. Hänellä oli kieltämättä ikävä vanhempiaan…

  
”Mitä olisit valmis tekemään vallankumousryhmä puolesta?” Shadow kysyi. Amy hätkähti. Mitä ihmettä? Eihän hän ollut tullut tänne tekemään mitään vallankumousta oikeasti! Hän vain seurasi Sonicia… Ja teki kaiken, mitä Sonic vaati.

  
”E-en mitään”, Amyn suusta pääsi, ”ta-tai siis! Olisin valmis… taistelemaan! Niin, taistelemaan!” Shadow katsoi häntä epäillen ja hänen viiltävä katseensa halkaisi Amyn kahtia. Se oli kamalaa. Hän oli juuri huudahtanut vallankumousryhmän johtajalle, että ei olisi valmis tekemään mitään näiden puolesta.

  
”Viimeinen kysymys”, Shadow sanoi lopulta. Amy huokaisi pikkuisen helpotuksesta, ”kuka on tällä hetkellä sinulle tärkein henkilö?” Amy perui helpottuneen huokaisunsa. Hän osasi arvata, että ryhmä tulisi käyttämään tuota tietoa myöhemmin kiristäessään Amya – jos siis heidän tarvitsisi kiristää.

  
”Ä – äitini”

  
”Valehtelet”

  
”No totta kai valehtelen!” Amy huudahti, ”sinä tiedät ihan hyvin, kuka se henkilö on! Ei kai hän ole katsomassa tätä?”

  
”Vain minä ja Blaze saamme nämä tiedot haltuumme. Ne haudataan lipastoihin, eikä kukaan muu tule näkemään niitä”, Shadow vakuutteli. Amy huokaisi nolostuneena ja hieroi ohimoaan, ”mutta tiedän, että se on Sonic”, Shadow lisäsi. Amy punasteli entistä enemmän ja hän nyökkäsi lopulta.

  
”Vo – voinko mennä?” hän kysyi. Shadow nyökkäsi ja hän irrotti rannekkeen Amyn ranteesta. Amy juoksi kauhuissaan ulos ja törmäsi heti Soniciin.

  
”Hei! Mites meni?” Sonic kysyi hymyillen.

  
”Se oli tosi karmivaa. Ja Shadow on tosi karmiva. Mutta selvisin”, Amy sanoi pikkuisen hengästyneenä. Hän ja Sonic lähtivät kävelemään makuusaleille, ”tosin välillä teki mieli iskeä Shadow’ta turpaan. Hän piti huolta, että minulla olisi mahdollisimman tukalat oltavat!”

  
”Se oli varmaan osa testiä. Hänen ilkeä katseensa ja tukala olotila, mikä luotiin, saa sut paremmin kertomaan totuuden. Mutta hänhän on käynyt sen saman testin itsekin, joten hän on varmaan oppinut samat temput edelliseltä kuulustelijalta. Hänellä tuskin oli sen hauskempaa”, Sonic naurahti, ”olisi kiva nähdä, mitä hän on vastannut” silloin Sonicin ilme kirkastui ja hän katsoi Amya, se sama seikkailunhaluinen ilme kasvoillaan.

  
”Ei”, Amy sanoi, ”Shadow sanoi, että he säilyttävät kaikkien tietoja lukkojen takana. Sinä et saa niitä käsiisi”

  
”Lyödäänkö vetoa?” Sonic virnisti. Amy vetäisi Sonicin nurkan taakse ja kuiskasi sähähtäen:

  
”Vaarannatko tämän koko jutun sen takia, että haluat tietää enemmän siitä miehestä?”

  
”Meillä on oikeus tietää”

  
”Vasta sitten, kun olemme saaneet kaikki testit läpi. Joten rauhoitu ja mene nukkumaan”, Amy vaati ja lähti kävelemään makuusaliin. Sonic nojasi seinään ja puri huultaan. Valitettavasti hän oli liian utelias tyyppi jättämään tämän tähän…


	7. Osa 2: Tulikoe - Vesikoe

Sonic koputti valvontahuoneen ovelle. Blaze avasi sen yllättyneenä, nähden Sonicin hymyilevät kasvot.

  
”Saanko tulla katselemaan Espion testaamista?” Sonic kysyi.

  
”Tiedät, ettet voi”, Blaze huomautti, ”tämä on todella salaista tietoa”

  
”Minähän tunnen Espion. Hän on tosi hyvä kaveri”, Sonic virnisti. Blaze huokaisi ja yritti työntää ovea kiinni.

  
”Mutta sinä voisit valmistautua omaan kuulusteluusi. On parempi, että menet sinne tietämättömänä, jotta vastaukset ovat mahdollisimman suoria ja puhtaita”, Blaze sanoi. Sonicin oli nyt käytettävä kaikki hänen nopeutensa, mitä luoja oli koskaan hänelle antanut. Hän nimittäin näki avonaisen hyllyn, jossa loisti paljon kansioita. Se oli juuri auki S – kirjaimen kohdalla. Mutta jotta Sonic saisi napattua kansion, hänen oli oltava _todella_ nopea.

  
”Mitä he nyt tekevät?” Sonic kysyi ihmeissään ja osoitti kuvaruutua. Blaze käänsi katseensa kuvaruutuun ja näki vain, kuinka Shadow ja Espio juttelivat. Blaze kääntyi katsomaan Sonicia ja sanoi:

  
”Ömm… he kuulustelevat?”

  
”Mutta Espiolla on jokin tuollainen juttu ranteessa-”

  
”Sinun olisi parempi mennä nyt, Sonic”, Blaze sanoi ja työnsi oven kiinni. Sonic virnisti ja lähti kävelemään pois, Shadow’n kansio selkänsä takana. Sonic avasi nopeasti kansion kulman takana varmistettuaan, että kukaan ei ollut lähettyvillä. Sillä käytävällä ei ollut edes valvontakameroita. Tyhmää… Kansiossa oli kuva Shadow’sta, joka oli otettu näemmä samassa vankitilassa, kuin missä Sonicia ja muita kuulusteltiin. Hän ei ollut paljoa muuttunut.

  * Kokonimi: Shadow the Hedgehog
  * Syntynyt: 23.7.2068
  * Syntymäpaikka: Aurinkokaupunki
  * Sukupuoli: Mies
  * Pituus: 100cm
  * Paino: 35kg



Se oli vain perustietoa. Syntymäajan mukaan Shadow näytti olevan nyt 23 – vuotias. Yllättävää, että hän oli syntynyt Aurinkokaupungissa. Yleensä Aurinkokaupungin asukkaat hallitsivat tulen ja olivat väritykseltään kellertäviä, oransseja tai violetteja, kuten Blaze. Sonic löysi toiselta sivulta testin tulokset:

> **Kokonimi  
>  ** Shadow the Hedgehog  
>  **Ikä  
>  ** 18  
>  **Perhe  
>  ** Luoja professori Gerald Robotnik  
>  **Kotikaupunki  
>  ** Aurinkokaupunki  
>  **Kolme lähintä ystävää  
>  ** Maria Robotnik, Rouge the Bat ja E-123 Omega  
>  **Kolme asiaa, mitä pelkää eniten  
>  ** Kuolema hirttäytymällä, puukottamalla tai hukkumalla  
>  **Mieluisin asevalinta  
>  ** Käsiase  
>  **Mieluisin asepaikka  
>  ** Avaruusvaltio  
>  **Mitä olisi valmis tekemään ryhmän puolesta  
>  ** Kuolemaan  
>  ****Tärkein henkilö maailmassa  
>  Maria Robotnik

Sonic katseli ihmeissään kansiota. Kuka oli Maria Robotnik? Shadow oli siis liittynyt vallankumousryhmään 18 – vuotiaana. Hän oli toiminut aika pitkään ryhmässä. Joten ei ihme, että häneen luotettiin. Tosin Shadow ei luottanut kehenkään…

  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Silver kysyi käytävän päästä. Sonic hätkähti ja kansio tipahti hänen kädestään. Silver vilkaisi kansiota ja käveli lähemmäs. Sonic nappasi äkkiä kansion käsiinsä ja piilotti sen selkänsä taakse, ”tuo ei ole yhtään epäilyttävää, Sonic”

  
”Olen pahoillani, Silver, mutta parempi, ettet sinä näe tätä”, Sonic vastasi, ”minun on vietävä tämä pian takaisin. Valmistaudu siihen kyselyyn” ja Sonic katosi, todella nopeasti. Silveriä häiritsi se, että Sonicilla oli salaisuuksia. Tässä vaiheessa kellään ei saisi olla mitään salaisuuksia. Heidän täytyi olla kuin avoin kirja toisilleen, jos he halusivat vallankumouksen onnistuvan. Heidän täytyi luottaa toisiinsa. Silloin Silver tunsi kosketuksen olkapäällään. Hän hätkähti ja kääntyi, katsoen Espiota silmiin.

  
”Mistä te juttelitte?” Espio kysyi.

  
”Sonic salaa jotain. Enkä pidä siitä”, Silver sanoi hiljaa ja laittoi kädet puuskaan, ”miten meni? Inhottiko sellainen kysely?”

  
”Minulla ei ole mitään salattavaa”, Espio huomautti, ”mutta sinulla on. Pelottaako?”

  
”Pelottaa! Olen aivan hermona!” Silver valitti. Espio katsoi häntä silmiin ja nosti Silverin päätä varovasti leuasta. Silver kohtasi Espion silmät ja hän punastui – ihan yllättäen. Silver oli melkein unohtanut, kuinka paljon hän ihaili Espiota – ja olihan hän ihastunut. Totta kai oli…

  
”Keskity vain voimaasi”, Espio kuiskasi.

  
”Pitäisikö minun kertoa totuus? Vai vaieta…?” Silver kysyi epävarmana. Hän oli epävarma myöskin siksi, että hänestä tuntui jonkun tuijottavan koko ajan.

  
”Vaikene”, Espio kuiskasi, ”älä kerro totuutta. Luulen, että niin on paras toistaiseksi” Silver otti Espion käsistä kiinni. Hänestä tuntui, että nyt oli oikea aika jatkaa keskustelua, joka oli jäänyt puolitiehen.

  
”Halusin oikeasti jäädä, Espio. Ja olisin jäänytkin. Minun olisi pitänyt jäädä”, Silver kuiskasi, ”sinun luoksesi”

  
”Ha – halusit jäädä…?”

  
”Halusin, halusin niin kovasti”, Silver käänsi päänsä pois surkeana, ”tietäisitpä, kuinka paljon. Mutta… sinä tiesit-”

  
”Niin, Silver. Sinun ei tarvitse selitellä. Minä päästän sinut irti”, Espio sanoi. Silver oli jo irrottamassa Espion käsistä, mutta Espio puristi tiukemmin hänen käsiään, ”mutta se ei tarkoita, että meidän täytyisi olla erossa toisistamme. Minä seison rinnallasi. Luulin vain, ettet halua. Anna anteeksi siis, jos viestitin, etten halua olla kanssasi. Minä haluan, Silver, haluan todella” Silverin huulille ilmestyi hymy ja Espio huokaisi lumoutuneena. Hän rakasti tuota hymyä niin paljon…

  
”Voi Espio…” Silver kuiskasi. Hän halusi suudella Espiota niin kovasti nyt…

  
”Ikävä häiritä, mutta nyt on sinun vuorosi, Silver”, Blaze sanoi käytävän päässä. He heräsivät pilvilinnoistaan ja kääntyivät katsomaan Blazea, ”Shadow ei pidä odottelusta”

* * *

 

Silver istui hermostuneena pöydän äärellä. Kaksi ensimmäistä kysymystä olivat helppoja, mutta seuraava kysymys sai hänet niin hermostuneeksi.

  
”Keitä perheeseesi kuuluu?” Shadow kysyi. Silver yritti keksiä jotain. Hän ei voisi sanoa vanhempiensa nimeä eikä liioin sisaruksiensa. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. _Keskity vain voimaasi… älä kerro totuutta_.

  
”Espio” Silver sanoi lopulta. Shadow kohotti kulmiaan, ”Espio on perheeni” Shadow ei näyttänyt sanovan vastaan. Silver hymyili itsekseen. Voi Espio… Shadow kuitenkin katsoi koko ajan epäilyttävästi Silveriä. Laite kertoi Silverin puhuvan totta, mutta Shadow silti epäili. Hän taisi aina epäillä…

* * *

 

Kello oli vaille yksi yöllä, kun Silver viimein pääsi pois huoneesta. Hän lähti heti etsimään Espiota. Hänen täytyi kertoa, mitä hän oli Shadow’le kertonut. Silver juoksenteli tyhjillä käytävillä muiden nukkuessa. Nyt hänestä tuntui, että hän voisi kertoa Espiolle kaiken – aivan kaiken.

  
”Espio!” Silver huusi tullessaan hänen ja Sonicin, Amyn ja Espion makuusaliin.

  
”Espio ei ole täällä”, Amy sanoi yllättyneenä, ”hän lähti kirjastoon tai… jonnekin. En muista, mitä hän sanoi” Silver nyökkäsi ja lähti etsimään Espiota muualta. Hän löysi viimein tyhjän salin, jossa Espio näytti meditoivan. Silver ei olisi halunnut häiritä häntä, mutta juuri nyt Silverillä oli mahdollisuus kertoa kaikki. Hän käveli varovasti Espion eteen katsomaan ikkunasta ulos. Piilomaja sijaitsi hylätyssä kartanossa metsän keskellä, josta näkyi hyvin ulos.

  
”Satoiko täällä koskaan lunta?” Espion ääni kaikui salissa. Silver naurahti ja nyökkäsi.

  
”Satoi… Talvisin täällä oli kauniit lumikinokset ja revontulia. Kesäisin oli kamalan kuuma ja hyppäsimme aina suihkulähteeseen uimaan sisaruksieni kanssa”, hän sanoi hymyillen, ”äiti aina kielsi meitä, isästä se oli hauskaa” Espio nousi ylös ja käveli Silverin luokse.

  
”Aistin sinussa rohkeutta”

  
”Sanoin, että sinä olet perheeni”, Silver sanoi, ”ja se oli totta. Valheenpaljastinkone hyväksyi sen” Espio katsoi häntä yllättyneenä, ”Espio… sinä olet todella perheeni ja välillä tuntuu, ettei minulla ole mitään muuta, kuin sinut. Ja se on okei, en minä muuta haluakaan. Minä… pidän sinusta todella paljon, Espio”

  
”Tiedän… ja sinäkin tiedät, että minä pidän sinusta… todella paljon”, Espio kuiskasi. Silver olisi halunnut sanoa tai tehdä enemmän, mutta jostain syystä… hän jäi paikalleen. Espiolla oli samanlaiset tunteet. Hän olisi halunnut tehdä jotain. Silloin kuitenkin Espion ranteessa oleva rannelisäke alkoi vilkkua. Hän hätkähti ja käveli kauemmas Silveristä, puhuen rannekkeeseen. Silver katsoi häntä ihmeissään. _Lisää salaisuuksia…_ Espio jutteli noin hetken, hyvin, hyvin hiljaa, ettei Silver kuullut. Lopulta kuitenkin Espio palasi Silverin luokse ja sanoi: ”anteeksi… vanhat ystäväni soittelevat ja kyselevät, miten minulla menee. Huono ajankohta” Silver naurahti. Hän ei enää keksinyt mitään sanottavaa, joten hän vain suukotti Espion poskea ja lähti nopeasti huoneesta. Espion normaali pinkki iho alkoi muuttua punaiseksi, aivan tomaatin punaiseksi. Hän vain tuijotti eteenpäin, koskettaen poskeaan.

* * *

 

”Mikä on koko nimesi?” Shadow kysyi ja katseli Sonicia, joka otti rennosti tuolissaan. Hänellä oli itsevarma olo. Hän näki Shadow’n nyt entistä heikompana, kun hän tiesi tämän heikkouden. _Maria Robotnik…_

  
”Sonic the Hedgehog”

  
”Ikäsi?”

  
”20”

  
”Perheesi?”

  
”Äitini kuningatar Aleena ja siskoni Sonia ja veljeni Manic”

  
”Kotikaupunkisi?”

  
”Pyhä valtakunta”

  
”Kolme lähintä ystävää?” Shadow lateli kysymyksiä nopeasti, hyväksyen kaiken, mitä Sonic sanoi.

  
”No tuotaah… sanotaankos vaikka Amy, Tails ja Silver”, Sonic hymyili. Hän halusi jollain tapaa rikkoa Shadow’n kilven. Mutta Blaze tarkkaili koko ajan… He saisivat ennen pitkään tietää, että Sonic varasti Shadow’n kansiot. Lopulta Shadow kysyi viimeisen kysymyksen:

  
”Tärkein henkilö maailmassa?”

  
”Maria”, Sonic sanoi ja Shadow jähmettyi. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja sanoi hiukan äreästi:

  
”Valehtelet…”

  
”Ai kappas. Kuinkas mä niin?” Sonic kysyi ihmeissään. Hän nousi tuolistaan ja istui pöydälle, Shadow’n vierelle, ”meillä kaikilla on heikkoutemme, eikö niin?”

  
”Vastaa kysymykseeni”, Shadow murisi.

  
”Kuka hän on? Maria? En ajatellut, että hän olisi niin tärkeä sulle. Onko hän täällä?” Sonic kyseli.

  
”Se ei kuulu sinulle. Vastaa kysymykseeni tai heitän sinut ulos!” Shadow uhkasi.

  
”Ehei, Shadow. Tämä on luottamuksellista”, Sonic sanoi, ”meidän tulisi luottaa toisiimme ja jos emme tiedä, keitä olemme ja mitä salailemme, me emme voi olla luotettava ryhmä!” Sonic katsoi valvontakameraa ja sanoi Blazelle: ”säkin tiedät sen!” Shadow ei sanonut mitään. Hän oli vain puristanut kätensä vihaisena nyrkkiin.

  
”Hänellä on pointti…” Blaze mutisi.  
”Joten antaa kuulua; kuka on Maria?” Sonic kysyi, ”vasta sitten mä olen valmis vastaamaan sun kysymykseen. Onko hän kadonnut? Pahis? _Kuollut_?” Siinä vaiheessa Shadow nousi ylös ja hän huusi:

  
”Sinun on turha odottaa hyväksyntää! Poistamme muistisi heti, kun astut ulos tästä huoneesta ja saat luvan kadota metsikköön!”

  
”Eli hän on kuollut?” Sonic kysyi. Shadow ei vastannut mitään vaan osoitti vihaisena ovea, ”tiedän miltä se tuntuu. Menettää joku todella tärkeä” Sonic nousi ylös ja käveli Shadow’n eteen, ”aluksi ei meinaa uskoa, että se on totta. Sitä elää puolustuskyvyttömänä monta päivää. Muut yrittävät lohduttaa, mutta arvaa auttaako se”

  
”Kukaan ei lohduttanut minua!” Shadow huusi vihaisena, ”MINÄ OLIN YKSIN!”

  
”Ei sun tarvitse olla”, Sonic sanoi ja kosketti Shadow’n kättä. Blazen ja Sonicin yllätykseksi Shadow ei vetänyt kättään pois, ”miltä susta tuntuu?” Shadow katsoi Sonicia ihmeissään silmiin. Hän avasi suunsa, muttei tiennyt mitä sanoa, joten Sonic jatkoi: ”kerro vaan. Lupaan kuunnella. Vaikka siinä menisi koko yö”

  
”Kukaan ei ole koskaan kysynyt minulta noin”, Shadow kuiskasi melkein ääneti. Sonic hymyili pikkuisen. Blaze oli, kuin ällikällä lyöty.

  
”Menetin isäni”, Sonic sanoi, ”olin silloin tosin vielä pikku poika, mutta muistan sen, kuin eilisen. Niitä asioita on hankala unohtaa” hän riisui rannekkeensa ja laski sen Shadow’n kämmenelle, ”siinä sulle vastaus; isäni. Isäni on tärkein henkilö maailmassa mulle. Jos ikinä tarvitset apua tai tukea tai mitään… lupaan kuunnella” Sonic kosketti Shadow’n olkapäätä ja lähti sitten huoneesta. Shadow jäi vain seisomaan huoneeseen, tuijottaen maata. Sonicin alkuperäinen suunnitelma ei ollut sanoa tai tehdä noin, mutta hänelle jäi ihan hyvä maku suuhun tuosta keskustelusta. Tosin hiljainen hän oli. Sanoja ei tullut… Mutta hän tunsi eräänlaista sääliä Shadow’ta kohtaan. Hän käveli hiljaisuudessa takaisin makuusaliin, kun muut nukkuivat. Shadow pyöri vain mielessä. Sonic ymmärsi häntä nyt paljon paremmin…

* * *

 

Seuraavana aamuna Espio, Silver, Sonic ja Amy seisoivat joen rannalla. Amy oli hiukan väsynyt, hän oli nukkunut huonosti. Espio ja Silver olivat onnensa kukkuloilla ja yrittivät olla ottamatta toistensa käsistä kiinni. Ja Sonic? Ajatteliko hän edelleen eilistä keskustelua? Ei, hän oli kauhuissaan. Koska pari metriä hänestä oli villinä virtaava joki, joka muistutti enemmänkin koskea. Shadow hyppäsi kosken toiselle puolelle helposti ja katsoi sitten nelikkoa.

  
”Kuinka moni teistä osaa uida?” Shadow kysyi. Kaikki muut viittasivat, paitsi Sonic, ”niinpä tietysti…” Shadow mutisi. Sonic huokaisi, heidän tunteellinen siteensä eiliseltä taisi olla kadoksissa, ”kävellään yläjuoksulle” he lähtivät kävelemään yläjuoksulle, kunnes yhtäkkiä Shadow otti aseen ja ampui Amya olkapäähän. Amy kiljahti ja hän tipahti alas koskeen.

  
”Amy!” Sonic huudahti hätääntyneenä. Hän katsoi ensin murhaavasti Shadow’ta, kunnes hän tajusi, että tämä oli osa testiä, ”Espio, hyppää Amyn perään ja ota kiinni jostain kannosta. Pidä teitä paikallaan” Espio nyökkäsi ja riisui punaisen viittansa, hypäten Amyn perään, ”sitten Silver lentää ja nostaa heidät pois koskesta”

  
”Ja mitäs sinä ajattelit tehdä?” Silver kysyi, ”seisoa siinä ja valvoa tilanteita?”

  
”Nyt ei ole aikaa kiistellä”, Sonic sähähti ja Silver lensi kosken ylle, nostaen Amya ja Espiota pois koskesta. Shadow nappasi taas aseensa ja ampui Silveriä jalkaan. Silverin keskittyminen katosi ja hän tipahti koskeen, tarraten samaisesta kannosta kiinni. Hän katsoi hädissään Espiota. _Helvetin Shadow…_ Sonic kirosi mielessään ja hyppäsi yhden kiven päälle, joka lepäsi koskessa. Hän kurotti kättään Silverille.

  
”En yllä!” Silver huusi. Sonic puri huultaan. _Okei, nyt oli tehtävä tämä tiimin vuoksi…_ Sonic hyppäsi koskeen ja nappasi kiinni samasta kannosta.  
”Espio, sinä olet ainut mun lisäkseni, joka ei ole haavoittunut. Ota Amy syliisi ja lähde kiipeämään. Mä ja Silver työnnämme sua”, Sonic huusi pauhujen yli. Espio heitti Amyn olkansa ylitse ja lähti kiipeämään, Silverin ja Sonicin auttaessa häntä. Silver puri hammasta kivun voimistuessa hänen jalassaan. Kun Espio oli päässyt ylös, hän ojensi kätensä Silverille. Sonic auttoi Silverin pois.

  
”Sonic! Me teemme köyden tai jotain! Koita kestää!” Silver huusi ja hän käveli vaivalloisesti metsän rajalle Espion kanssa, etsimään jotain sitomiskelpoista. Sonic puristi kaikilla voimillaan kantoa. Vesi tuntui kamalalta. Nyt vasta Sonic muisti, miksi hän pelkäsi vettä niin paljon. Silloin hän näki edessään suuren koskikuohun, joka lähestyi kauempaa. Ihan kuin joku olisi avannut uuden padon ja päästänyt vesivallit valumaan. Sonic katsoi Shadow’ta, olettaen hänen olevan tämän takana, mutta Shadow näytti yhtä kauhistuneelta, kuin Sonic.

  
”Se on menoa nyt…” Sonic kuiskasi. Hän tunsi vesimassan repivän hänen käsiään irti kannosta ja lopulta Sonic ajautui vesimassan mukana kosken mukana. Espio oli jo hyppäämässä perässä, mutta hän kuuli vain toisen molskahduksen. _Shadow oli hypännyt koskeen_. Shadow kauhoi päästääkseen nopeammin Sonicin luokse. Hän nappasi tämän syliinsä ja otti veitsen vyöltään, iskien sen kiinni kallioseinämään. Shadow otti Sonicin paremmin otteeseensa ja lähti kiipeämään ylös kalliota. Hän nousi varovasti ylös ja näki, kuinka Espio, Amy ja Silver juoksivat – aika vaivalloisesti – häntä ja Sonicia kohti. Sonic availi silmiään Shadow’n sylissä ja hymyili itsekseen. Shadow vain pyöräytti silmiään ja sanoi:

  
”Selviydyitte hyvin kokeesta. Palataan päämajaan” hän lähti kävelemään Sonic sylissään kohti päämajaa.


	8. Osa 2: Salaiset poikaystävät

Silver katseli Shadow’ta ja Sonicia makuusalin ovelta. Shadow hoiti Sonicia ja sitoi hänen haavojaan. He juttelivat jostain, mutta Silver ei kuullut mistä. Häntä alkoi inhottaa nämä ikuiset salaisuudet. Mitä Sonic piilotteli? Kuka tai ketkä Espiolle soittivat? Mitä jos Amykin salaisi jotain?! Toisaalta taas olihan Silverilläkin salaisuuksia, joista vain Espio tiesi. Mutta hänellä oli täysi oikeus salaisuuksiin, koska hänen salaisuutensa olivat tuhat kertaa arvokkaammat, kuin Sonicin ja Espion – tai niin hän ainakin kuvitteli.

  
”Ilmoitusasiaa!” Blaze huusi käytävältä. Silver sulki makuusalin oven ja kääntyi katsomaan Blazea, ”virallinen vallankumous tehdään 2 viikon päästä”

  
”Niin pian?” Silver kysyi. Vastahan he olivat tulleet… Toisaalta taas olihan tämä ihan hyvä, ettei heidän tarvinnut odotella vuosia, jotta he saisivat tehdä vallankumouksen.

  
”Pian?” Blaze naurahti, ”me olemme suunnitelleet tätä vallankumousta liki 20 vuotta. Ja kahden viikon päästä sen on tapahduttava!”

* * *

 

Sonic katseli Shadow’ta, joka sitoi juuri Sonicin kättä.

  
”Autoit mua… miksi?” Sonic kuiskasi. Shadow nosti varovasti katsettaan, mutta yritti mukamas keskittyä käden sitomiseen.

  
”Moni ihminen ei ole koskettanut sydäntäni sitten Marian”, hän kuiskasi, ”ei… oikeastaan kukaan” Shadow sulki ensiapupakkauksen ja nosti katseensa Sonicin silmiin, ”mutta sinä teit niin. Ja se… tuntui oudolta. Ihan kuin pitkästä aikaa olisi tuntenut jonkinlaista… valoa”

  
”Ja lämpöä”, Sonic hymyili, ”musta on mukavaa, että viitsit näyttää tunteitasi mulle. Et nimittäin… vaikuta kauhean avomieliseltä henkilöltä” Shadow naurahti ja katsoi maahan.

  
”Niin… se johtuu varmaan tästä, mitä teemme. Me tunnemme toisemme, mutta pidämme salaisuutemme”, hän vastasi. Sonic katseli hetken Shadow’ta silmiin. Shadow oli oikeastaan aika… mielenkiintoinen henkilö. Ja Sonicista oli tuntunut heti ensi sekunneilta, että Shadow oli tullut hänen elämäänsä jäädäkseen.

  
”Anteeksi, jos keskeytän”, Blaze sanoi ovelta, ”mutta käymme läpi vallankumouksen vaiheet. Jos viitsisitte tulla päätoimistoon”

  
”Tulemmeko mekin?” Sonic kysyi Shadow’n noustessa ylös. Shadow ojensi hänelle kätensä ja auttoi Sonicin ylös.

  
”Totta kai. Silver on tämän valtakunnan entinen asukki, joten hän varmasti tietää jotain hyödyllistä. Ja te kuulutte hänen seurueeseensa, joten otamme teidät mielellämme kärkijoukkoihin”, Blaze sanoi. Sonic ja Shadow kävelivät Blazen mukana siihen samaiseen suureen toimistotilaan, johon he olivat silloin päätyneet tullessaan vallankumousryhmän piilopaikkaan. Siellä olivat jo Silver, Espio ja Amy. Amy juoksi Sonicin luokse ja halasi tätä, saaden vierestään kateellisen mulkaisun Shadow’lta.

  
”Onneksi olet kunnossa! Pelästyin ihan kamalasti!” Amy sanoi.

  
”Äh, mä selviän kaikesta”, Sonic virnisti, ”pelästyit turhaan”

  
”Eli asiaan; aloitamme vallankumouksen tasan 2 viikon päästä heti aamulla”, Blaze sanoi ja avasi kartan pöydälle, ”kaupunki on jaettu kolmeen vyöhykkeeseen. Vyöhyke 3 on kaikista kauimpana ja täältä sinne on noin 2 kilometriä. 3 vyöhyke on helppo valloittaa, koska sitä ei vartioida tarkasti. Orjatyöläiset ja köyhät asuvat sillä alueella. Nuorimmat ja uudemmat taistelijamme jäävät sille vyöhykkeelle eli noin 10%. Muut jatkavat vyöhyke 2:le, jossa asuu hiukan varakkaampaa väkeä”

  
”Olen aina luullut, että koko valtakunta on todella köyhää aluetta Mustan Ruhtinaan takia”, Amy sanoi.

  
”Se onkin. Näillä varakkailla tarkoitan sitä, että heillä on huonosti rakennetut, rikkinäiset talot. Köyhällä alueella ihmiset asuvat kadulla”, Blaze sanoi, ”vyöhyke 2:le jää taistelemaan noin 20%. Siellä vartiointi on tiukempaa kuin kolmosella, mutta ei niin tiukkaa, kuin vyöhyke 1:lä sillä vyöhyke 1 on kokonaan linnaa, missä Musta Ruhtinas asuu. Siksi 60% kaikista joukoista lähtee valtaamaan linnaa”

  
”Mihin me menemme? Vyöhyke 3:le vai?” Amy kysyi.

  
”Ei, te tulette mukaamme vyöhyke 1:le”, Blaze vastasi. Silver kohotti kulmiaan yllättyneenä, ”te olette ulkopuolisia, muualta maailmasta. Te olette todiste. Todiste siitä, että ulkomaailma ei ole luovuttanut valtakunnan suhteen. Joten teidän on nähtävä se, kun teurastamme kuninkaan” Amy nielaisi.

  
”Oletteko aivan varmoja tästä?” Shadow kysyi, ”koska väistämättä jotkut meistä tulevat kuolemaan. Tämä vallankumous on vaikea emmekä tiedä, mihin Musta Ruhtinas pystyy”

  
”Mihin hän muka pystyisi?” Silver kysyi, ”huhujen mukaan hänen ainoat aseensa ovat sotilaat ja jos päihitämme ne-”

  
”Hän on saattanut löytää kaaossmaragdeja”, Blaze sanoi. Silver tunsi väreet selässään, ja Amy kallisti päätään kysyen:

  
”Mitä ovat kaaossmaragdit?”

  
”Oletteko kuulleet varjoprinssin tarinan?” Shadow kysyi. Kaikki vilkaisivat Espiota, palaten mielessään iltaan, jolloin Espio kertoi heille varjoprinssin legendan.

  
”Minä olen kertonut sen heille”, hän sanoi.

  
”Muistatteko kohdan, jossa aurinko räjähti 7 eri osaan?” Shadow kysyi ja he nyökkäsivät, ”ennen ne tunnettiin auringon osina, mutta nykyään niitä kutsutaan kaaossmaragdeiksi. Tarujen mukaan ne smaragdit ovat auringon osia, jotka hioutuivat smaragdeiksi. Niiden voima on suunnaton ja jo pelkästään yhdellä smaragdilla Musta Ruhtinas pystyisi tuhoamaan meidät kaikki”

  
”Liioittelet, Shadow”, Blaze naurahti, ”ei ehkä pelkästään yhdellä. Musta Ruhtinas ei tunne niiden voimaa. Vain varjoprinssi ja muutamat, yksittäiset jo kuolleet tahot tietävät, kuinka niitä hallitaan. Mutta jos hänellä olisi ne kaikki, niin olisimme jo mennyttä”

  
”Hetkinen… senkö takia ihmiset uurastavat tuolla orjatyössä?” Sonic kysyi, ”senkö takia Musta Ruhtinas orjuutti heidät? Saadakseen kaaossmaragdeja?” Blaze ja Shadow nyökkäsivät.

  
”Kuten tarussa kerrotaan, auringon osat lensivät ympäri maailmaa. Ne hautautuivat syvälle maan sisälle, joten siihen tarvitaan aikamoista työvoimaa kaivaa ne esiin”, he kertoivat.

  
”Anteeksi, mutta… tehän sanoitte, että vain varjoprinssi osaa hallita kaaossmaragdeja”, Silver sanoi, ”eikö Musta Ruhtinas sitten ole… varjoprinssi? Tarujen mukaan hänhän heidät orjuutti”

  
”Me emme usko, että kyseessä on varjoprinssi”, Blaze sanoi ja käveli seinän luokse, johon oli liimattu erinäisiä tutkimustuloksia, ”varjoprinssi on erittäin, erittäin voimakas. Musta Ruhtinas olisi jo valloittanut koko maan, _jos_ hän olisi varjoprinssi”

  
”Teidän koko vallankumouksenne perustuu nyt sanaan _jos_ ”, Silver huomautti pikkuisen tuohtuneena, ”oletteko varmoja, ettemme ole menossa tekemään vain joukkoitsemurhaa”

  
”Sitähän me olemme menossa tekemään!” Shadow huudahti, ”luuletko, että tämä on jotenkin helppo juttu tehdä? Luuletko, että iltaan mennessä linna on vallattu ja Absolutionissa paistaa taas aurinko? _Ei_! Tähän voi mennä vuosia. Ehkä jopa kymmeniä vuosia. Toiset 20 vuotta! Suurin ongelma meillä on löytää hallitsija, jos saamme vallattua kuningaskunnan takaisin”

  
”Hallitsijat ovat kuolleet”, Silver sanoi, ”Musta Ruhtinas teurasti heidät”

  
”Et ole opetellut historianläksyä kotikaupungistasi, Silver. Hallitsijat _karkotettiin_ ”, Shadow sanoi, ”kuningas ja kuningatar kylläkin teurastettiin heti, kun varjoprinssi oli ottanut Absolutionin haltuunsa. Mutta hän armahti heidän lapsensa - tulevat perijät”

  
”Eikä meillä ole hajuakaan, missä he ovat”, Blaze sanoi huokaisten, ”kuningattarella ja kuninkaalla oli 5 lasta. Ja pikkulinnut ovat laulaneet, että ainakin 3 heistä on kuollut Mustan Ruhtinaan saalistuksen uhrina”

  
”En ymmärrä”, Amy sanoi, ”jos kerran Musta Ruhtinas saalistaa heitä, miksei hän tappanut heitä heti alkuun?”

  
”Musta Ruhtinas pelkää asemansa puolesta. Hän tietää, että jotain on tulossa. Hän tiesi siitä jo pari vuotta sitten. Siksi hän aloitti entisten perillisten teurastamisen. Meidän suruksemme perilliset asuivat aivan lähellä tätä paikkaa, joten Mustalla Ruhtinaalla ei mennyt kauaa ottaa heitä kiinni”, Blaze vastasi, ”nyt ne kaksi sisarusta, jotka huhujen mukaan ovat elossa, ovat ainoa toivomme. Emmekä edes tiedä, ovatko he tyttöjä vai poikia! Linnassa on vastauksia. Ellei Musta Ruhtinas ole polttanut niitäkin…”

  
”Eli mikä on päämäärämme? Tappaa kuningas?” Amy kysyi.

  
”Syrjäyttää hänet vallasta. Ei välttämättä tappaa. Riittää, että hän antautuu”, Blaze sanoi.

  
”Entä jos hän ei antaudu?”

  
”Hänen on pakko. Jos ei, niin tapamme hänet”, Blaze sanoi. Silver huokaisi. Hän ei pelännyt, mutta hänelle riitti jo kaikki tämä tappamisen määrä. Blaze ja Shadow alkoivat selittää jotain linnan rakenteista, mutta Silverin ajatukset harhailivat Sonicissa, joka kuunteli kiinnostuneena ja esitti kysymyksiä. Kokouksen jälkeen Silver käveli Amyn luokse ja kysyi:

  
”Mitä Sonic oikein salailee?”

  
”En ymmärrä, mitä tarkoitat”, Amy naurahti, ”ei mitään, kai. Hänellä ei voi olla salaisuuksia-”

  
”Se liittyy jotenkin Shadow’hon. Ja minä aion ottaa selvää, mitä hän salailee!” Silver sanoi itsevarmasti. Amyakin alkoi vähän huolettaa, sillä Sonic oli ollut kovin etäinen viime aikoina. Ja Amy oli tottunut siihen, että Silverin kuudes aisti oli yleensä oikeassa.

  
”Minä menen juttelemaan hänelle. Minulle, jos jollekulle, hän kertoo”, Amy lupasi ja lähti etsimään Sonicia.

* * *

 

Samaan aikaan Sonic katseli valtakuntaa kokoussalin ikkunasta, kun muut olivat lähteneet. Shadow seisoi hänen vieressään.

  
”Mitä Marialle kävi? Hän siis… kuoli?” Sonic kysyi, ”miten?” Shadow huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa pois, pikkuisen vaivaantuneena. Sonic nosti äkkiä kätensä ja lisäsi: ”Siis ei sun tarvitse kertoa. Anteeksi… ajattelin vain-”

  
”Hän kuoli keuhkokuumeeseen”, Shadow vastasi, ”olin poissa vain pari viikkoa hänen rinnaltaan. Oireet alkoivat juuri ennen lähtöäni. Vakuutin Marialle, että tulen takaisin ja silloin voimme olla yhdessä ja hänellä on kaikki hyvin. Palattuani sain tiedon hänen isoisältään – minun luojaltani – että Maria oli menehtynyt päivä ennen saapumistani. Se mursi minut täydellisesti. En mennyt katsomaan hänen ruumistaan, en mennyt hautajaisiin… halusin vain kostaa sille, joka tämän aiheutti”

  
”Musta Ruhtinasko?” Sonic kysyi ihmeissään, ”hänkö muka… asetti Mariaan keuhkokuumeen?”

  
”Maria oli yksi tämän kaupungin työntekijöistä. Hän raatoi päivät ja illat. Luojani professori Gerald Robotnik oli liian vanha tekemään töitä, joten hän toimi kaupungin keksijänä. Musta Ruhtinas arvosti sellaista, mutta maksoi vähän palkkaa. Koska professorilla ei ollut varaa maksaa veroja, hän joutui lähettämään Marian tämän kaupungin laitamille – vuorille. Vuorilla oli kylmä ja Maria vilustui niin pahasti, että hän sai keuhkokuumeen”, Shadow selitti, ”tai niin ainakin oletimme sen olevan keuhkokuume. Emme saaneet diagnoosia, koska ei meillä ollut varaa lääkäriin. Kun Maria kuoli, vannoin kostoa ja liityin lopulta tänne”

  
”Sanoit, että professori oli sun luojasi. Eli… onko sinut siis… luotu?” Sonic kysyi ihmeissään.

  
”Professori sanoi, että hän löysi minut lapsena hylättynä metsästä. Sydämeni oli pysähtynyt. Professori vei minut turvaan ja herätti minut henkiin. Se oli oikea ihme. Pidän häntä siis luojanani”, Shadow selitti, ”hän teki minusta sen, mitä olen nyt. Edellisestä elämästäni en muista mitään. En tiedä vanhemmistani mitään tai kotikaupungistani… Asuin silloin Aurinkokaupungissa, mutta myöhemmin muutimme sitten tänne. Tosin… haaveilin aina pääseväni Avaruuskaupunkiin. Mariakin halusi sinne” Sonic kuunteli hymyillen Shadow’n tarinoita. Hänestä oli uskomatonta, että Shadow kertoi koko menneisyytensä Sonicille – epäilemättä hetkeäkään, ”entäs sinä? Onko sinulla traagista taustatarinaa?” Sonic naurahti ja nojasi ikkunaan.

  
”No ei tietenkään. Synnyin Pyhään Valtakuntaan prinssinä ja lähdin etsimään seikkailuja. Ei kai siinä muuta”, hän vastasi, ”ja korjaamaan vääryyksiä. Eräs ystäväni oli vankina Atomikaupungissa, ja mä menin pelastamaan hänet sieltä. Autoin Atomikaupunkia nousemaan taas uuteen loistoonsa ja ryhdyin aikapoliisiksi Silverin kanssa”

  
”Aikamoisia sankaritekoja…” Shadow mutisi virnistäen, ”ne eivät valitettavasti sovi minulle”

  
”Sä teit aikamoisen sankariteon tuolla joella kylläkin”, Sonic vastasi virnistäen. Shadow käänsi päänsä pois pikkuisen punastuneena, hävittämättä kuitenkaan hymyä kasvoiltaan. Sonic laittoi kädet puuskaan ja katseli vain Shadow’ta, joka näytti… tässä valossa aika komealta. Hän kyllä näytti kaikissa valoissa tosi komealta… Sonic ei ollut ajatellut tätä aiemmin… tykätä nyt pojista. Ei hän ollut koskaan ollut ihastunut poikaan. Hän oli ollut ihastunut pari kertaa joihinkin tyttöihin – päällimmäisenä hänen mieleensä nousi Amy – mutta muuten rakkaus oli hänelle aika tuntematon käsite. Pitiköhän Shadow pojista? Olikohan hän homo? Tai biseksuaali? Tai pitikö hän Sonicista? Kyllä hän varmaan Sonicista piti, mutta pitikö _sillä lailla_? Samalla tavalla, kuin Sonic piti Shadow’s _ta ja no niin, nyt sinä sen sitten paljastit_ , Sonic mietti.

  
”Mielestäni meidän vallankumousryhmämme kaipaisi sinunlaistasi sankaria, Sonic”, Shadow sanoi ja käveli lähemmäs. Sonic jähmettyi, ”joka tietää, kuinka vallata karismallaan kaikki. Joku, johon kansat luottaisivat. Joku, jota kansa olisi valmis seuraamaan minne tahansa. Kuulostaisiko mieluisalta tehtävältä?”

  
”Eli ehdotat mulle sitä niin sanottua sankarin virkaa?” Sonic kysyi. Heidän molempien äänessä oli pikkuisen flirttiä. Shadow nyökkäsi ja käveli Sonicin eteen, nojaten kädellään ikkunaan.

  
”Ei meistä kaikista ole sankareiksi”, Shadow sanoi.

  
”Mähän sanoin; sä olit aikamoinen sankari. Rupeaisit hoitamaan itse sitä hommaa”, Sonic sanoi, ”mä ainakin seuraisin sua minne tahansa” Shadow kohotti kulmiaan. Sonic piti edelleen omahyväisen hymyn huulillaan. Lopulta Shadow kumartui suutelemaan häntä. Sonic olisi haukkonut henkeään, jos olisi pystynyt, mutta Shadow’n huulet vetivät hänestä viimeisetkin ilmat pihalle. Sonic ei ollut koskaan ennen suudellut poikaa – ja näin tarkemmin ajateltuna se tuntui tosi hyvälle. Shadow irrotti varovasti huulensa ja katsoi hetken Sonicia silmiin, joka haukkoi henkeään. Shadow suuteli Sonicia uudestaan, tällä kertaa rajummin. Hän kosketti Sonicin poskia ja nautti siitä rajusta suudelmasta, jonka hän oli juuri antanut. Sonic sulki silmänsä nauttien. Samaan aikaan Silver käveli käytävällä ja hätkähti nähdessään, kuinka Amy juoksi itkien hänen ohitseen.

  
”Amy! Mikä hätänä?” Silver huusi. Amy kääntyi katsomaan Silveriä.

  
”Me – meinasin mennä kysymään Sonicilta sitä salaisuutta, mutta… se taisi tulla selväksi muutenkin!” Amy parahti.

  
”Mitä ihmettä sinä meinaat? Mikä se salaisuus on?” Silver kysyi ja käveli lähemmäs Amya.

  
”Miksi teidän kaikkien miehien pitää olla homoja?!” Amy kirosi ja lähti kävelemään pois. Silver katsoi ihan ihmeissään Amyn perään. Mitä hän nyt tuolla tarkoitti? Silver käveli salin ovelle, josta Amy oli juuri tullut ja hätkähti nähdessään Sonicin ja Shadow’n, _suutelemassa_. Ai tuo se salaisuus siis oli… Silver ei oikeastaan tiennyt, mitä ajatella. Hän sulki oven varovasti ja huokaisi. Hienoahan se oli, että Sonic ja Shadow olivat löytäneet toisensa, mutta… Amya kävi sääliksi. Silver olisi halunnut mennä lohduttamaan, mutta Amy varmaan halusi nyt olla yksin. Ehkä Blaze voisi lohduttaa… Vai oliko se liian stereotyyppistä, että tytöt lohduttivat aina toisiaan, kun joku poika dumbbasi heidät.

  
”Silver!” kuului huuto käytävän päästä. Silver hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan Espiota.

  
”Espio, Sonic ja Shadow ovat yhdessä. Älä mene tuonne saliin. Heillä oli näemmä jokin kesken”, Silver sanoi nopeasti ja käveli Espion luokse.

  
”Kyllä minä sen tiedän”, Espio sanoi. Silver kohotti kulmiaan. Miten Espio tiesi aina kaikesta…?

  
”Näitkö heidät vai…?”

  
”Minä aavistin. Mutta tosiaan, annetaan heidän olla nyt rauhassa”, Espio sanoi, ”pelottaako sinua vallankumous”

  
”Pelottaa, mutta haluan tehdä yhden asian selväksi”, Silver sanoi, ”ennen vallankumousta… minun mielestäni meidän kahden olisi tiedettävä kaikki toisistamme” _esim jos vaikka kertoisit, kenelle soittelet aina…_

  
”Koetko sen tärkeäksi suhteemme kannalta?” Espio kysyi.

  
”Totta kai koen, koska-” Silver jähmettyi. _Suhteen_? _O – olemmeko suhteessa? Nyt rauhassa, Silver. Voi luoja, sinä taidat oikeasti olla parisuhteessa. Olemmeko parisuhteessa? Kai me olemme… Tai siis Espion mielestä niinkö on? Koska minä ainakin haluan olla parisuhteessa, kyllä kiitos. Älä vain sano-_ ”Olemmeko me siis suhteessa?” _SILVER!_

_  
_ ”Emmekö ole sinun mielestäsi?” Espio kysyi, pikkuisen pettyneenä.

  
”Ei! Ei! Tai siis, kyllä! Olemme! Me olemme suhteessa, Espio. Minä haluan olla kanssasi parisuhteessa”, Silver hymyili, ”tiedäthän… kuin… olisimme… tai siis… sinähän olet… minun poikaystäväni” Espio hymyili ja hän otti taas Silverin käsistä kiinni. Nyt Silverillä oli rohkeutta. Hän nousi suukottamaan Espion huulia, hellästi ja rakastavasti. Suudelma oli pieni, mutta sitä seurasivat kaksi muuta suudelmaa, jotka olivat kiusoittelevia ja leikkisiä. _Niin Silverin tapaista…_ Espio avasi silmänsä ja katseli rakastaan silmiin. Silver painoi päänsä vasten Espion päätä ja sulki silmänsä. Hänestä tuntui hyvälle, kun Espio silitti hänen selkäänsä ja lantiotaan.

  
”Kun tapasin Blazen, olin 8”, Espio kertoi, ”hän oli hyvä ystäväni. Mutta vanhemmalla iällä tutustuin kahteen poikaan nimeltä Vector ja Charmy. Minä olin silloin kymmenen, Charmy oli seitsemän ja Vector jo kolmetoista. Vector oli meidän johtajamme ja me perustimme leikkisän etsivätoimiston”

  
”Kerrotko minulle lapsuuden leikkejäsi?” Silver naurahti. Espio naurahti myös ja sanoi:

  
”Kun kasvoin aikuiseksi, minä, Vector ja Charmy oikeasti perustimme etsivätoimiston. Ja meillä meni tosi hyvin. Mutta lopulta aloin ymmärtää vähän isompia asioita ja kun Blaze opetti minulle karatea, aloin myös arvostamaan sisäisen rauhan ja voiman merkitystä. Jätin etsivätoimistomme 20 – vuotiaana ja päädyin taistelukouluuni. En ole tavannut Vectoria ja Charmya pitkään aikaan. Mutta he soittivat minulle vasta” Silver alkoi viimein tajuta. Vector ja Charmy olivat siis soittaneet Espiolle. _Ei kukaan toinen… tärkeämpi_ , Silver mietti. Hän oli jo luullut, että Espiolle olisi tosiaan joku toinen. Miten hän kehtasi ajatella niin? Espio oli lojaalein henkilö, jonka hän tunsi.

  
”Ajattelitko nähdä heitä vielä, jos selviämme vallankumouksesta?” hän kysyi.

  
”Totta kai. Olisi mukava tavata heidät taas…” Espio sanoi. Hän vilkaisi Silveriä silmiin, ”kerron tämän sinulle siksi, koska tiedän, että sinä olit… vähän niin kuin kateellinen sille, että juttelin joillekin toisille” Silver punastui kauheasti.

  
”E- enhän minä! Sinulla on täysi oikeus jutella muidenkin kanssa-”

  
”Olet suloinen”, Espio hymyili. Silver punastui aivan täysin. Hän vain käänsi päänsä ihan punaisena pois

  
”Sinäkin. Ainakin silloin, kun vaihtelet väriä mielialasi mukaan”, Silver virnisti, ”kun suukotin poskeasi, muutuit kokonaan punaiseksi – aivan kuten nyt” Espio katsoi itseään ja huokaisi, ”älä nyt, se on suloista”, Silver lisäsi.

* * *

 

Seuraavana päivänä Sonic harjoitteli miekkailua taistelusalissa. Amy käveli pikkuisen kiihtyneenä taistelusaliin, mutta hän oli huomattavasti rauhallisempi, kuin edellispäivänä – silti huomattavan kiihtynyt. Amy nappasi Sonicilta miekan pois juuri, kun hän oli iskemässä puunukkea.

  
”Hei!” Sonic sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Amya.

  
”Oletko sinä yhdessä Shadow’n kanssa?”

  
”Yhdessä?”

  
”Onko hän poikaystäväsi?”

  
”Kysyt tuota aika suoraan-”

  
”Onko?” Amy jankkasi. Sonic hieroi niskaansa ja sanoi lopulta hiljempaa:

  
”No joo… täällä ei pysy oikein mitkään asiat salassa. Sitä paitsi suhteemme on tosi alussa… mutta miksi olet siitä noin vihainen?”

  
”Ai miksiköhän? Eli siis… sinun mielestäsi meillä ei ollut mitään?” Amy kysyi. Hänen sydämensä oli lähellä murtumista, ellei se ollut murtunut jo.

  
”Amy… totta kai meillä oli, mutta… Shadow vähän niin kuin… kerkesi ennen sua”

  
”Kerkesi ennen minua?!” Amy hätkähti, ”kuinka sinä kehtaat sanoa noin?”

  
”E – en mä sitä tarkoittanut, kun-”

  
”Lopeta, lopeta, älä enää sano mitään”, Amy pyysi ja peitti korvansa, ”en halua kuulla”


	9. Osa 2: Eläköön vallankumous!

Kaksi viikkoa kului liian nopeasti. Amylle se aika kului kuitenkin todella hitaasti, koska Sonic ja Shadow läämivät toisiaan. Ei se hänestä ällöttävää ollut, mutta hänen sydäntään särki nähdä Sonic jonkun niin pessimistisen kanssa, kuin… Shadow. Amy oli täysin Shadow’n vastakohta. Eikö Amy siis ollut kelvannut? Ja Silver ja Espio… he olivat umpirakastuneita. Olivathan he olleet jo nämä viimeiset kaksi vuotta, mutta vasta nyt he olivat avoimia suhteistaan – ja he ottivat varovaisesti. He uskalsivat pitää toisiaan kädestä kiinni ja kävellä käytävillä. Shadow ja Sonic saattoivat muhinoida kaikkien nähden – he eivät viivytelleet. Amy oli siis onnellinen, että vallankumouspäivä viimein tuli. Se tuntui helpottavalta ja asiat ehkä voisivat hiukan muuttua – tai sitten pysyä vain surkeasti ennallaan. Amy tunsi itsensä niin ulkopuoliseksi. Ainoaa lohtua toi Blaze, joka aina silloin tällöin jutteli Amyn kanssa. Muuten hän oli yksin…

* * *

 

Taistelijoita alkoi kerääntyä kolmannelle vyöhykkeelle. He lähtivät kävelemään sen läpi tyynenä. Uusille taistelijoille oli annettu turkoosi koru kaulaan, joka kaikilla vallankumoustaistelijoilla oli. Se oli merkki valkoisesta valtakunnasta, joka oli ennen Mustan Ruhtinaan nousua valtaan. Kolmas vyöhyke oli aika rauhallinen. Amy kulki Sonicin selän takana, joka taasen kulki Silverin ja Espion rinnalla, Shadow’n ja Blazen kulkiessa edellä. Heidän mukanaan kulki myös muita, jotka olivat varustautuneet monilla eri aseilla. He saattoivat olla myös aseenkantajia. Taistelijat siis vain kävelivät kolmannen vyöhykkeen läpi. Jotkut vartijat yrittivät estää heitä, mutta heitä oli vain pari. Kolmannen vyöhykkeen asukit tajusivat, mitä oli meneillään. Pari vallankumoustaistelijaa jakoi uusille taistelijoille koruja, jos he halusivat liittyä vallankumoukseen – ja siihenhän liittyi melkein koko kolmas vyöhyke. He lähtivät marssimaan kohti toista vyöhykettä, jossa tappelu sitten alkoi. Shadow otti veitsensä esille ja sanoi:

  
”Me juoksemme taistelun läpi. Tähtäämme ensimmäiseen vyöhykkeeseen. Yrittäkää säästellä voimia, pahin on vasta edessä” niinpä he juoksivat läpi taistelun. Shadow ja Sonic suojasivat toisiaan ja Amy yritti parhaansa mukaan pysyä Sonicin perässä. Silver ja Espio taasen pysyivät toistensa vierellä, tiukasti. Espio suojasi Silveriä enemmän, kuin yleensä, vaikka Silver oli huomattavasti vahvempi, kuin Silver. He tulivat linnan porteille, joissa vartijoita oli enemmän, kuin muualla.

  
”Onko mitään ideoita, kuinka toimitaan?” Silver kysyi heidän mennessään piiloon erään patsaan taakse.

  
”Sinä ja Sonic hämäätte vartijoita. Minä ja Blaze hoidamme heidät samalla pelistä pois ja Espio menee pitämään huolta, että linnan ovet avautuvat”, Shadow sanoi ja käänsi katseensa Espioon, ”sinähän pystyt muuttumaan näkymättömäksi”

  
”No… joo, mutta se ei ole idioottivarmaa”, Espio sanoi, ”kuinka hyvin nämä vartijat on koulutettu?”

  
”Ei kauhea hyvin. Heitä on paljon, mutta en usko, että määrä korvaa laatua tässä tapauksessa”, Blaze sanoi, ”luotamme sinuun, Espio” Espio nousi varovasti ylös ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Nyt oli hänen aikansa näyttää, mihin hän todella pystyi. Silver nousi myös ylös ja suukotti Espion poskea.

  
”Sinä et ole yksin. Mene nyt ja ole sankari. Pidän täällä puoliasi ja turvaan selustasi”, hän kuiskasi. Espio hymyili pikkuisen. Tuo antoi jo paljon enemmän voimaa hänelle. Niinpä Espio muuttui näkymättömäksi ja lähti juoksemaan kohti ovia. Eihän hän oikeasti näkymätön ollut, vaan sulautui ympäristöön. Silver vilkaisi Sonicia ja tämä nyökkäsi. He juoksivat linnan porteille ja Silver nosti voimillaan vartijat ilmaan.

  
”Piti hämätä, ei brassailla!” Shadow sanoi vihaisena. Silver vain virnisti ja iski vartijat niin kovaa seinää vasten, että ne pyörtyivät. Espio oli naksauttanut portin auki ja hän oli jo linnan pihamaalla availemassa linnan ovia. Sonic hämäsi vartijoita juoksemalla nopeasti heidän välistään ja Silver nosti satunnaisia tavaroita ilmaan, kiinnittääkseen vartijoiden huomion. Samalla Blaze ja Shadow löivät vartijoita tajuttomiksi yksi kerrallaan.

  
”Tämä on liian helppoa…” Blaze mutisi. Se tosiaan oli aivan liian helppoa. Shadow oli sanonut, että vallankumous voisi viedä päiviä, mutta nyt siihen oli mennyt vasta 4 tuntia. Oliko Mustan Ruhtinaan valta liioiteltua? Espio yritti samalla näprätä lukkoa auki, mutta se ei auennut. Silloin Espio tunsi kipua selässään. Joku oli iskenyt hänet maahan, jokin vartija. Espion oli pakko muuttua takaisin näkyväksi.

  
”Vai yritit sinä huijata meitä tuolla”, sanoi vartija, joka hänet oli kolkannut, ”et ole ensimmäinen kameleontti, johon olemme törmänneet” silloin Sonic potkaisi vartijan seinää päin ja auttoi Espion ylös.

  
”Etkö saanut lukkoa auki?” hän kysyi ja Espio pudisti päätään.

  
”Miten olisi väkivalta?” Amy ehdotti ja oli jo ottamassa vasaraansa. Hän paiskasi sillä kerran ovea, mutta se ei auennut.

  
”Ei auta…” Silver mutisi tullessaan paikalle. Blaze ja Shadow viimeistelivät viimeisetkin vartijat ja tulivat sitten oven luo.

  
”Kyllä tuo isku jotain teki. Kokeilkaa vielä kerran pamauttaa ovi auki”, Blaze sanoi. Sonic pamautti auki ovet, jotka avautuivat suureen, mustaan saliin, kuninkaansaliin. He katsoivat valtaistuimelle, jossa istui pelokas kuningas. _Musta Ruhtinas…_ Hän oli isokokoinen, munanmuotoinen mies isojen viiksien kera. Hän oli pukeutunut mustaan ja punaiseen. Mies nousi ylös ja huusi:

  
”Vartijat!”

  
”Vartijat eivät ole tulossa”, Amy sanoi, ”valtasi päättyy tänään, Musta Ruhtinas” Ruhtinas puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja pamautti isoa nappia valtaistuimen vieressä.

  
”En olisi niin varma…” Ruhtinas sanoi ja hän katosi maahan ilmestyneestä aukosta lattian alle. Yhtäkkiä lattian läpi lensi iso, punainen robotti, joka virnisti ilkikurisesti.

  
”Mikä tuo on?” Amy kysyi ihmeissään ja puristi vasaraansa.

  
”Tervehtikääpä tätä kaunotarta; Death Egg Robot!” Ruhtinas huusi ja suuri, monen metrin kokoinen robotti lähti kävelemään kohti vallankumousjoukkoa.

  
”Tuo nyt on helppo tuhota, jos se on noin hidas”, Sonic virnisti ja hyökkäsi heti robotin kimppuun, ”menkää te sillä aikaa hoitelemaan muutkin vartijat pois linnasta!” Amy ei olisi halunnut jättää Sonicia robotin kanssa, mutta hänen oli pakko lähteä muiden mukaan. Silverin juostessa käytävällä, hän sai jonkinlaisia takaumia, jotka häiritsivät hänen keskittymistään.

  
”Silver, voitko lennättää meidät itätorniin tästä ikkunasta?” Shadow kysyi.

  
”Se-se olisi mahtavaa, mutta… minusta tuntuu, ettei keskittymiseni riitä”, Silver sanoi, ”minulla on… outo tunne” Espio käveli heti huolestuneena Silverin luokse.

  
”Selvä, mennään sitten jalan”, Shadow sanoi ja he lähtivät juoksemaan itätorniin.

* * *

 

Kun he palasivat takaisin saliin, Sonic potkaisi Ruhtinaan maahan ja asetti miekan hänen kaulalleen. Death Egg Robot makasi tuhoutuneena salin nurkassa.

  
”Antaudutko, arvon Musta Ruhtinas?” Sonic kysyi. Ruhtinas vain virnisti ja sanoi:

  
”Antaudunhan minä, mutta olette selkeästi erehtyneet henkilöstä” Sonic vilkaisi muita, ”minä en ole Musta Ruhtinas”

  
”Mitä sä pelleilet?” Sonic puristi miekkaa kovemmin.

  
”Minä olen vain… sanotaankos… hyvä assistentti, joka keksii ja rakentaa loistavat tappokoneet, niin kuin tuon äskeisen”, mies sanoi, ”olen tohtori Robotnik"

  
”No missä sitten on oikea Ruhtinas?” Amy kysyi turhautuneena.

  
”Hän on ollut täällä koko ajan keskuudessamme. Tosin minä vain hämään teitä samalla, kun hän tappaa viimeisenkin valkoisen kuningassuvun edustajan”, Robotnik sanoi. Sonic kääntyi ja näki, kuinka Shadow osoitti miekallaan Silveriä. Miekka Sonicin kädessä tärisi ja hän kysyi:

  
”Shadow… mitä sä teet…?”

  
”Kuten tohtori sanoi; tapan viimeisenkin valkoisen kuningassuvun edustajan”, Shadow sanoi. Silver katsoi peloissaan Shadow’ta ja otti askeleita taaksepäin.

  
”Mikä sinua vaivaa?” Blaze kysyi vihaisena, ”nyt ei ole leikin aika!”

  
”Olen aivan samaa mieltä, Blaze. Olen etsinyt viimeistä prinssiä vuodet. Kaikki kuningattaren lapset olen onnistunut surmaamaan hengiltä, mutta se yksi aina katosi hyppysistäni”, Shadow kirosi hiljaa, ”tiesin, että joku päivä hän palaisi kotiinsa”

  
”Sanotko sinä, että Silver on…?” Amy kysyi hiljaa.

  
”Eikö teitä enemmän huoleta se, että Shadow on pahisten puolella?!” Silver huudahti. Shadow vain tuhahti.

  
”Ei ole hyvisten ja pahisten puolia – on vain kaksi eri puolta, jotka edustavat eri aatteita”, hän sanoi. Shadow kääntyi katsomaan muita ja sanoi: ”ai niin… taisin unohtaa mainita, että _minä_ olen Musta Ruhtinas”

  
”E – etkä ole… sä olet ollut mukana tässä vallankumouksessa vuosia”, Sonic sanoi, hänen äänensä värisi hiukan, ”sä olet esimerkki lojaaliudesta”

  
”En sanoisi niinkään. Tiesin kyllä, että vallankumous tulisi tapahtumaan”, Shadow sanoi, ”katsokaa, kuinka lähellä te olitte. Tiesin jo vuosia sitten, että jos liityn tähän ryhmään, voin estää vallankumouksen”

  
”Sinä et ole vielä estänyt mitään!” Blaze sanoi vihaisena ja puristi miekkaansa. Hänen äänessään oli vihaa, mutta myös surua ja pelkoa. Shadow käänsi miekkansa kohti Blazea ja alkoi miekkailla tämän kanssa. Sonic, Amy ja Espio juoksivat Silverin luokse.

  
”Meidän on autettava Blazea”, Amy sanoi ja otti myös miekkansa esille. Shadow oli lyönyt Blazen, olihan hän parempi miekkailija. Blaze makasi maassa, ja Shadow oli jo iskemässä häntä miekalla, kunnes Amy tarrasi kiinni Shadow’n kädestä.

  
”Tyhmä tyttö…” Shadow tuhahti ja paiskasi Amyn vasten seinää. He huomasivat tästä, kuinka vahva Shadow todella oli. Hänellä tosiaan oli Varjoprinssin eli Mustan Ruhtinaan voimat. Hän lähti juoksemaan kohti Silveriä miekkansa kanssa, ”ja nyt tämän valtakunnan viimeinenkin perijä sammuttaa yli tuhatvuotisen suvun!”

  
”Espio! Hämää Shadow’ta, niin vien Silverin turvaan!” Sonic huusi ja nappasi Silverin kädestä, johdattaen hänet linnan sokkeloihin. Espio tuhahti ja otti miekkansa, yrittäen miekkailla Shadow’ta vastaan, mutta hän ei ollut miekkailija – vaan ninja. Ja niitä taitoja hänen pitäisi käyttää hyväkseen. Espio nappasi pienet tikarinsa ja heitti ne kohti Shadow’ta, joka kuitenkin väisti ne taitavasti. Shadow oli täynnä vihaa kävellessään Espion luokse, jonka tikarit olivat loppuneet.

  
”E – etkö tunne yhtään armoa?” Espio kysyi.

  
”Kiitos minun armoni, poikaystäväsi on vielä hengissä. Mutta ei enää kauaa!” Shadow sanoi vihaisena ja oli iskemässä jo Espiota, kunnes Blaze iski häneen tulilieskan. Shadow kirosi ja nousi ylös, sammuttaen liekin. Hän lähti jahtaamaan Sonicia ja Silveriä, jotka juoksivat linnan käytävillä. Silver tunsi käytävät hyvin – muistot täyttivät hänen mielensä.

  
”O – olin niin pieni, kun lähdimme täältä. Se vanha miesvartija otti minut syliinsä ja vei minut alas nämä kerrokset”, Silver selitti, ”hän vei minut aivan alas takaovesta – joen luokse! ja hän laski minut soutuveneeseen ja soudin pois, monta kilometriä”

  
”M – mä pelkään vettä”, Sonic ilmoitti ohimennen.

  
”Mutta nyt emme käytä venettä. Minä päätän tämän tässä ja nyt”, Silver sanoi ja vaihtoi yhtäkkiä juoksusuuntaa aivan vastakkaiseen. He tulivat ison oven luokse, joka johti portaikkoon. Silver lähti juoksemaan portaita ylös.

  
”Mitä aiot?” Sonic kysyi.

  
”Aion tehdä vallankumouksen – aivan, kuten suunnittelimmekin”, Silver sanoi, ”aion voittaa Mustan Ruhtinaan”

  
”Mutta hän on tajuttoman vahva!” Sonic sanoi, ”me… me emme voi tehdä sitä Shadow’le! Hän oli ystävämme” Silver ja Sonic tulivat tornin huipulle, josta näkyi kauas. Sieltä näkyi koko kaupunki, joka näytti isolta taistelutantereelta.

  
”Oliko, Sonic? Oliko hän missään vaiheessa todella ystävämme?” Silver kysyi, ”ei, hän huijasi meitä. Ja hän huijasi sinuakin. Hän käytti hyväksi tunteitasi. Eikö se ärsytä sinua yhtään?”

  
”E – ei… en tiedä!” Sonic vastasi. Silloin Shadow avasi tornin oven ja katsoi Silveriä ja Sonicia vihaisesti.

  
”Viimein…” Shadow sanoi hiljaa, ”sinun sukusi takia monet ovat saaneet kärsiä” Silver katsoi Shadow’ta ihmeissään, mutta otti miekan vyöltään ja osoitti sillä Shadow’ta.

  
”Tämä päättyy tähän, Musta Ruhtinas”, Silver sanoi, ”sinä tapoit äitini ja isäni… ja kaikki sisarukseni”

  
”Minun ei olisi tarvinnut, jos ette olisi kapinoineet. Äitisi ja isäsi oli pakko tappaa, totta kai, koska he olisivat olleet suurin uhka heti alussa”, Shadow sanoi, ”päästin teidät sisarukset pakoon, koska tiesin, ettei teistä olisi tähän. Mutta sitten, kun kuulin huhuja vallankumouksesta… sukusi sammuttaminen oli ainoa vaihtoehto. Hienoa, että se tapahtuu tänään” Sonic ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa tai tehdä. Tuollainenko Shadow oikeasti oli? Murhanhimoinen tappaja, joka halusi vain murhata satoja vuosia kestäneen kuningassuvun. Silver ja Shadow alkoivat miekkailla. Sonic ei tiennyt, olisiko hänen pitänyt mennä väliin tai jotain. Hän ei epäröinyt sitä siksi, että se saattoi olla sääntöjen vastaista, vaan siksi, että hän ei tiennyt, kenen puolella hän taistelisi. Shadow oli jättänyt Soniciin arven.

  
”Sonic! Auta!” Silver pyysi hänen tajutessaan, että taistelu saattoi olla hävitty. Shadow vilkaisi virnistäen Sonicia ja hän sanoi:

  
”Suunnitelmani toimi näemmä paremmin, kuin oletin. Jätin sittenkin sinuun jäljen, vai mitä, Sonic? Minusta tuli herkkä kohtasi?”

  
”Teit sen tahallaan, etkö niin?” Silver kysyi vihaisena.

  
”Kiitos Sonicin ihastumisen, minä taidan voittaa teidät, prinssi” Shadow vastasi ja heilautti miekallaan Silverin miekkaa aivan yllättäen. Silverin miekka tippui alas tornista, ja Shadow ahdisti hänet tornin reunalle.

  
”Heitänkö sinut alas vai lävistänkö?” Shadow kysyi, ”saat aivan itse päättää”

  
”Annetaan Sonicin mieluummin päättää”, Silver sanoi. Shadow hätkähti ja kääntyi, mutta se oli liian myöhäistä. Sonic oli jo työntänyt hänet kohti tornin reunaa. Shadow kompastui irtonaiseen kiveen tornin lattiassa ja heilahti yli reunan. Hän kerkesi kuitenkin tarttua kiinni tornin reunasta. Sonic heitti Silverille miekkansa. Shadow piteli viimeisillä voimillaan kiinni tornin huipusta.

  
”Antaudutko?” Silver kysyi vihaisena ja osoitti miekallaan Shadow’ta. Shadow nielaisi ja puristi reunaa.

  
”A – antaudun…” Shadow kuiskasi. Silver hymyili pikkuisen ja laittoi miekan takaisin koteloonsa. Hän ojensi kätensä Shadow’le, joka katsoi häntä ihmeissään.

”Sinun armosi takia minä olen elossa. Joten minä aion olla nyt armollinen sinua kohtaan”, Silver sanoi. Shadow nosti varovasti kättään. Hän oli samalla repäissyt vyöltään käsiaseen ja osoitti sillä Silveriä.

  
”En tunne enää armoa, prinssi”, Shadow kuiskasi. Silver säikähti ja otti askeleita taaksepäin. Shadow oli jo laukaisemassa aseen, mutta Sonic esti häntä. Sonic nimittäin asettui Silverin eteen.

  
”Jos haluat ampua hänet, sun on ammuttava mut ensin”, Sonic sanoi. Shadow kalpeni, ”sanoit, että susta tuli tahallaan mun herkkä kohtani. Katsotaan, tuliko musta sun herkkä kohtasi…” Silver nielaisi ja katseli Shadow’ta, joka piteli viimeisillä voimillaan kiinni tornista. Shadow kirosi ja puristi asetta tärisevällä kädellä. Hän hengitti raskaasti ja empi tekojaan. Lopulta hän tuhahti ja heitti aseen pois – Sonicin yllätykseksi. Sonic luuli jo, että hänen pelinsä oli pelattu.

  
”En tehnyt tuota armosta”, Shadow sanoi vihaisena, ”mutta aion tehdä jotain armollista itselleni”

  
”EI!” Sonic huusi, mutta se oli jo liian myöhäistä. Shadow oli päästänyt otteensa irti ja hän tippui tummaan koskeen. Sonic katsoi surkeana koskeen. Edes Shadow ei selviäisi tuosta monen kymmenen metrin pudotuksesta.

  
”Sonic… uskomatonta, mitä sinä teit…” Silver sanoi huokaisten helpotuksesta. Sonic ei sanonut mitään, vaan tuijotti hiljaa jokea. Silloin Silver kalpeni ja hän huudahti: ”Espio!” Silver lähti juoksemaan portaita alas niin nopeasti, kuin pääsi. Hän kompuroi askelissaan ja rukoili samalla juostessaan, että Espio oli kunnossa. Silverin tullessa saliin hän kuitenkin sai kohdata iloiset uutiset. Heti Silverin avattua salin oven hän näki, kuinka Espio seisoi keskellä salia, hymyillen hänelle. Silver juoksi Espion luokse ja veti hänet heti halaukseen.

  
”Onneksi olet kunnossa…” Espio kuiskasi.

  
”Pe – pelkäsin, että hän satuttaisi sinua…” Silver kuiskasi ja nieleskeli kyyneliä. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi häntä itketti, ehkä säikähdyksestä.

  
”Mi – missä Sonic?” Espio kysyi halauksen päätyttyä. Sonic käveli surkeana saliin. Hän nosti katseensa muihin. Amy käveli Sonicin luokse. Amy olisi halunnut halata häntä, mutta juuri nyt se ei tuntunut… ihan hyvältä vaihtoehdolta.

  
”Onko Shadow…?” Amy kysyi ja Sonic nyökkäsi, kuuntelematta loppuun. Amy kosketti Sonicin kättä, ”niin on parempi…” Sonic nyökkäsi vain hiljaa ja käveli ikkunaan. Viimeisiä taisteluja käytiin. Tieto Mustan Ruhtinaan antautumisesta ei näemmä ollut kiirinyt kaikkialle.

  
”Silver!” Blaze huusi ja otti kruunun, joka oli jätetty valtaistuimelle. Se oli pikimusta kruunu punaisilla rubiineilla, ”minusta tuntuu, että tämä kuuluu sinulle” Silver vilkaisi ystäviään ja käveli alttarille, valtaistuimen luokse.

  
”Tarun mukaan, jos valkoisen suvun perijä laittaa kruunun päähänsä, aurinko ja valkeus palaavat taas Absolutioniin”, Espio sanoi, ”tuo kruunu on lumottu”

  
”Muistan sen illan…” Silver kuiskasi, ”muistin sen heti, kun kävelin sisälle tähän linnaan. Kun näin tohtori Robotnikin, arvasin, ettei hän ollut Musta Ruhtinas. Minä olin nähnyt Mustan Ruhtinaan”

  
”Mikset sitten kertonut miltä hän näytti?” Amy kysyi.

  
”En muistanut. Muistin vain, että hän ei ollut ihminen”, Silver sanoi ja katseli kruunua käsissään, ”kun Musta Ruhtinas asetti kruunun päähänsä, kruunu muuttui mustaksi. Se oli ennen valkoinen, turkooseilla timanteilla. Koko valtakunta muuttui mustan väreihin ja tummat pilvet peittivät taivaan…”

  
”Älä kerro enää tuollaisia”, Blaze pyysi, ”katsotaan, onko tuo kruunu oikeasti lumottu” Silver empi hiukan, mutta laittoi lopulta kruunun päähänsä. Hänen yllätyksekseen se muuttui hopeanvalkoiseksi, turkooseilla timanteilla. He näkivät, kuinka turkoosit tähdenlennot lähtivät lentämään ympäri linnaa. Ne muuttivat linnan takaisin hopeanvalkoiseksi ja korjasivat kaikki Mustan Ruhtinaan vahingot. Silverin sukutaulut nousivat takaisin seinille ja rikotut huonekalut palasivat entiseen malliinsa. Sotilaiden mustat asusteet olivat taas hopeanharmaita haarniskoja. Korjattuaan linnan, turkoosit tähdenlennot lensivät ulos ikkunoista ja ovista, luoden valtakunnalle sen tutun, valkoisen hohteen. Ja parasta oli se, että tummat sade – ja ukkospilvet katosivat taivaalta ja aurinko alkoi paistaa taas. Se paistoi pilvettömältä taivaalta. Kaikki lopettivat taistelun ulkona ja siirsivät katseensa taivaalle. Valtakunnan asukkaat eivät olleet nähneet aurinkoa… aikoihin.

  
”En ymmärrä… miten kukaan ei tajunnut, että olet tämän valtakunnan prinssi?” Amy kysyi ja käveli Silverin luokse, ”olet ihan kuninkaan näköinen”

  
”Monet luulivat, että olen tulevaisuudesta. Etkä sinäkään tajunnut, vai mitä”, Silver sanoi, ”siksi itseasiassa opiskelin aikapoliisiksi, jottei kukaan epäilisi. Monet aikapoliisit tulevat tulevaisuudesta”

  
”Shadow taisi tajuta heti, kun saavuit, että sinä olet prinssi ja piti sinua silmällä”, Blaze sanoi, ”hän olisi onnistunut sammuttamaan sukusi, jos olisi surmannut sinut joskus hiljaa yöllä. Mutta minkäs hän sille voi, että hän on draamakuningatar” Silloin kuninkaansalin ovet avautuivat ja sisään käveli hämmentyneitä kansalaisia ja vartijoita. He katselivat Silveriä, joka seisoi kuninkaan alttarilla, valtaistuimensa vieressä. Blaze asteli alas alttarilta. Espio vilkaisi kansalaisia, jotka alkoivat kerääntyä saliin ja hän huudahti:

  
”Olettepa te epäkunnioittavia!” hän kääntyi katsomaan Silveriä alttarilla ja polvistui maahan, sanoen: ”majesteetti…” Sonic ja Amy polvistuivat myös, samoin Blaze ja lopulta koko sali.

  
”Majesteetti…” he sanoivat. Silver ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa tai tehdä. Hän ei tiennyt, ollako onnellinen vai peloissaan, vai vaan… helpottunut. Helpottunut hän tosiaan oli. Hänen ei tarvinnut enää koskaan piilottaa todellista luonnettaan. Hän oli nyt kuningas.


	10. Osa 2: Uudet kuninkaat

Silver oli koonnut neuvoston yhteen kokoussaleistaan. Neuvostoon kuului Sonic, Amy, Blaze, Espio ja pari henkilöä, jotka olivat olleet mukana neuvostossa Silverin isän ollessa kuninkaana.

  
”Olemme lähettäneet tiedon kaikille lähivaltakunnille, että kuningas Absolutionissa on vaihtunut”, Silver sanoi, ”joten voimme jatkaa kauppasuhteita, jotka Musta Ruhtinas katkaisi vallankumouksen jälkeen. Niitä on jatkettava pikimmiten, sillä kansani kärsii huutavasta nälästä ja meidän on myytävä joitakin sukuni aarteita ja koruja”

  
”Oletko aivan varma tästä, Silver?” Amy kysyi, ”ne kuuluivat suvullesi, äidillesi ja isällesi. Sinä olet ainoa jäljellä koko suvustasi, joten etkö haluaisi säilyttää niitä?”

  
”Kansalleni on saatava ruokaa”, Silver sanoi, ”sitä paitsi kuulin, että asiat täällä eivät olleet kaikilla hyvin edes silloin, kun isäni oli vallassa. Löysin nimittäin jotain käydessämme läpi Mustan Ruhtinaan omaisuutta täällä” Silver laski pöydälle vanhan, pölyttyneen päiväkirjan.

  
”Onko tuo…?”

  
”Se on Mustan Ruhtinaan päiväkirja, jossa kerrotaan motiivi hänen teoilleen”, Silver sanoi, ”hän etsi kaaossmaragdeja palatakseen ajassa taaksepäin”

  
”Miksi hän halusi matkustaa ajassa?” Sonic kysyi.

  
”Tässä kirjassa kerrotaan kaikki. Epäilen, että Shadow kirjoitti tätä kirjaa, koska hän halusi osoittaa, etteivät hänen toimensa olleet niin pahoja, kuin kuvitellaan”, Silver sanoi, ”kuulkaa…”

  1. _lokakuuta_



_Olen viimein saapunut maahan. Olen nyt oleskellut täällä noin kuukauden ajan ja tavannut mitä mielenkiintoisempia olioita. Yksi heistä on nimeltään Maria. Hän on todella ystävällinen ja auttaa minua hyvin paljon aina, kun tarvitsen apua. Vaikka hänellä ei ole fyysistä voimaa, hänen henkinen voimansa on käsittämätön. Hän saa minut hymyilemään ja uskon, ettei kukaan muu pysty siihen. Hän saa minut myös nauramaan. Pidän sitä suurena voiman merkkinä. Marialla ei tosin ole minkäänlaista suurta maallista omaisuutta. Hänen perheensä on hyvin köyhä ja hän elää vain isoisänsä kanssa, muita hänellä ei ole. Olen yrittänyt auttaa häntä, mutta hän ei suostu ottamaan lahjojani vastaan. Marian mukaan kaikki maallinen omaisuus tulee ansaita. Hän on herttainen tyttö…_

_6.marraskuuta_

_Olen kuullut tänään huonoja uutisia. Marialla ja hänen perheellään ei ole varaa maksaa veroja, joten kuningas pakotti Marian työskentelemään valtakunnan ulkopuolelle vuoristoon. Vuoristossa on kylmä ja professori Robotnik, Marian isoisä, pelkää, että Maria ei selviä siellä kylmässä. Halusin tulla mukaan, mutta Maria lupasi palaavansa. Hän palaa takaisin joulukuussa viettämään erikoista maallista juhlaa, nimeltään joulu. Tästä lähtien elän tutkien näitä olioita, ilman Mariaa. Mutta tapaan Marian varmasti uudestaan, kun hän palaa takaisin vuorilta._

_2.joulukuuta_

_Maria on palannut takaisin vuorilta. Hänen piti tulla vasta parin viikon päästä, mutta hän sairastui keuhkokuumeeseen. Lääkäri on sanonut, ettei Maria välttämättä selviä siitä ja on todennäköistä, että hän kuolee siihen. Marialla tai hänen isoisällään ei ole varaa lääkkeisiin. Olen kyllästynyt kuninkaan sortamiseen, joten olen päättänyt tehdä vallankumouksen. Haluan kuninkaan luopuvan vallasta. Olen maailman voimakkain olento, joten vallankumous tulee olemaan helppo juttu. Kun minä tulen olemaan kuningas, pidän huolen, ettei kukaan enää joudu raatamaan vuorille. Pidän myös huolen, että kaikki apua tarvitsevat myös saavat sitä._

  1. _joulukuuta_



_Olen nyt kuningas. Vallankumous päättyi virallisesti eilen. Tapoin kuningasparin ja karkotin lapset kauas. Minusta ei ollut tappamaan heitä. Nuorin heistä oli vasta aivan lapsi. Hänen nimensä taisi olla Silver… hänen äitinsä tuskanhuudot olivat kamalat. Mutta minä myöhästyin. Kun palasin kaupunkiin iloitsemaan voittoani kuninkaana ja tulevana hallitsijana, tapasin vain surullisen professori Robotnikin. Maria oli menehtynyt keuhkokuumeeseen edellisenä yönä. Hänen lääkärinsä, joka piti häntä hengissä, oli lähtenyt mukaan vallankumoukseen. Olen surunmurtama, enkä voi pukea ajatuksiani sanoiksi, koska tunnen niin suurta surua, että haluaisin vain kuolla. Totta kai teloitan lääkärin. Mutta juuri nyt haluan vain istua yksin huoneessani ja vieräyttää muutaman kyyneleen Marian muistolle._

  1. _tammikuuta_



_Olen keksinyt keinon, kuinka tuoda Maria takaisin. 7 auringon palasta, jotka lensivät ympäri maailmaa, ovat täällä valtakunnan alueella. Aion kaivauttaa ne esiin ja matkustaa niiden avulla menneisyyteen. Aion pelastaa Marian ja tuoda hänet rinnalleni tänne valtakuntaan. Hän olkoon kaunis prinsessani, joka pitää huolta, että muita vääryyksiä ei enää tapahdu minun valtakunnassani…_

Hiljaisuus täytti huoneen Silverin lopetettua lukeminen. He kaikki tuijottivat päiväkirjaa, jonka Silver lopulta laski pöydälle.

  
”Shadow halusi tehdä hyvää ja tuoda Marian takaisin”, Sonic sanoi hiljaa, ”hän ei tajunnut, että kaikki hänen tekonsa, joiden oli tarkoitus tuoda hyvää, toivatkin vain pahaa”

  
”Ehkei hän ollutkaan niin kamala, kuin ajattelimme…” Amy sanoi hiljaa. Hän nosti katseensa Silveriin, ”ymmärrän nyt, miksi haluat panostaa kansasi hyvinvointiin”

  
”En halua enää, että tällaista tapahtuu”, Silver sanoi, ”ja ensimmäinen käskyni onkin se, että 50% kaikista sukukoruistani myydään ja niillä rakennetaan uusi valtakunta. Absolutionin korut ovat uskomattoman arvokkaita. Eiköhän niistä koruista saada meille uusi ja erinomainen valtakunta – sellainen, josta Shadow aina haaveili”

  
”Me alamme heti hoitaa käskyjänne, majesteetti”, toinen neuvoston henkilöistä sanoi.

  
”Ai niin! Ja haluan, että Maria Robotnikille pystytetään patsas uuteen puistoomme”, Silver sanoi hymyillen, ”hän olkoon muistutus siitä, että ketään ei saa enää sortaa”

* * *

 

Silver ja Sonic kävelivät ison, lukollisen oven luokse, jonka he avasivat suurella avaimella. Lukon takaa paljastui huone, jossa oli pieni pöytä. Ja pöydällä oli iso arkku. Silver avasi varovasti arkun. Smaragdien loiste häikäisi häntä ja Sonicia.

  
”Shadow kerkesi kerätä kuusi seitsemästä kaaossmaragdista”, Sonic sanoi, ”hän oli niin lähellä”

  
”Hän olisi varmasti jo menneisyydessä, jos hän olisi tiennyt, missä viimeinen kaaossmaragdi on”, Silver sanoi, ”se ei nimittäin ole maan alla, kuten on sanottu. Yksi kaaossmaragdi on perintökoruissani, joita Shadow ei varmaan edes viitsinyt käydä läpi. Ne ainakin vaikuttivat koskemattomilta, kun menin tarkistamaan niitä”

  
”Hän olisi ottanut kaaossmaragdin, jos hän olisi käynyt ne läpi”, Sonic sanoi, ”sinulla on nyt ne kaikki seitsemän. Mitä ajattelit tehdä?”

  
”Antaa ne sinulle”, Silver sanoi ja hymyili. Sonic hätkähti ja nosti kätensä pystyyn, pudistellen vain nopeasti päätään.

  
”E- ehei… et sä voi antaa niitä mulle!” Sonic sanoi, ”mitä mä muka niillä teen?”

  
”Vapautat sisäiset voimasi. Meillä siniverisillä on se hyvä puoli, että pystymme muuttumaan supermuotoihin”, Silver sanoi, ”minä aion nyt keskittyä oman kansani kehitykseen eikä minulla ole halua ruveta hallitsemaan suurinta voimaa maailmassa”

  
”Se olisi suuri kunnia, Silver, mutta… e – en tiedä…”

  
”Sonic, ole kiltti”, Silver pyysi, ”sinä olet vielä nuori”

  
”Olemme saman ikäisiä”

  
”Mutta minusta on tulossa kuningas, Sonic. Tai olen oikeastaan sitä jo. Mutta virallisten kruunajaisten jälkeen minun on otettava vastuu valtakunnastani”, Silver sanoi, ”sinulla on vielä aikaa”

  
”Kymmenen vuotta”, Sonic sanoi, ”kymmenen vuoden päästä musta tulee valtakuntani kuningas”

  
”Voitko siis pitää niitä silmällä sen aikaa?” Silver kysyi, ”palkkiona saisit… rajattomat voimat” Sonic naurahti.

  
”No… jos mä kruunajaisiini asti pidän ne piilossa. Ja sen jälkeen sä otat niistä vastuun”, Sonic sanoi ja kätteli Silveriä. Silver vain hymyili ja nyökkäsi.  
”Sovittu”

* * *

 

Yö alkoi laskeutua Absolutionin ylle, kun Silver istui parvekkeella ja katseli valtakuntaa. Oli ihastuttava kesäyö. Tähdet loistivat komeasti taivaalla ja loivat linnunradan valtakunnan yli. Valtakunta ei enää edes yöllä ollut pelottava tai musta, vaan se oli hohtaja ja _kaunis_.

  
”Olet ollut kiireellinen viime aikoina”, kuului ääni Silverin takaa. Silver kääntyi ja näki Espion. Se tuntui samalta, kuin heidän ensimmäinen kohtaamisensa. Silver oli avannut silmänsä ja ensimmäisenä hän näki Espion kasvot. Ne olivat niin rauhalliset ja toivat rauhan niin vallattoman prinssin sydämeen – samoin kävi nyt. Oli kulunut kaksi viikkoa valtakunnan voittamisesta ja Silver oli vain juossut kaikkialle. Hänellä oli ollut kauhea kiire ja aina, kun hän yritti käydä nukkumaan, hän oli täynnä energiaa ja halua parantaa vielä enemmän kansansa oloja. Mutta hänen täytyi pikkuhiljaa hyväksyä, että välillä oli aika ottaa rennosti. Silverillä oli viralliset kruunajaiset kahden viikon päästä ja nekin jännittivät häntä.

  
”Muistatko, kun juttelimme yhdessä lammella silloin joskus kauan sitten?” hän kysyi, ”olin meditoinut ohjeesi mukaan kauan, mutta… en vain ollut rauhallinen”

  
”Muistan sen ja muistan myös, mitä sanoin”, Espio sanoi ja käveli Silverin vierelle, ”sinä olet energinen ja villi sielu. Ei sinun ole tarkoitus olla rauhallinen”

  
”Mutta haluan löytää sen sisäisen rauhan, jonka sinä olet löytänyt”, Silver sanoi, ”nyt, kun minusta on tuleva kuningas, haluan olla rauhallinen ja viisas kuningas, joka ei tee hätiköityjä päätöksiä” Espio laittoi kätensä Silverin olkapäille ja katsoi häntä hymyillen silmiin, sanoen hellästi:

  
”En halua, että olet rauhallinen kuningas. Haluan, että olet juuri sellainen, kuin olet”

  
”Mitä jos se tekee jotain kansalleni?” Silver kysyi, ”entä jos olenkin liian rauhaton?”

  
”Se ei satuta kansaasi vaan tekee niille jotain ihmeellistä”, Espio kuiskasi ja nosti Silverin leuasta katsomaan itseään silmiin, ”sinä sytytit liekin sisälläni, Silver. Ja siitä lähtien olen ollut enemmän elossa, kuin koskaan ennen. En tarvitse sisäistä rauhaani enää. En nyt, kun minulla on sinut. Ja uskon, että sinä sytytät vielä monissa ihmisissä liekin heidän sisällään” Silver hymyili ja kosketti Espion käsivartta. Hän halusi Espion olevan vierellä hänen koko loppuelämänsä. Samaan aikaan, kun Silver sytytti liekin Espion sisällä, Espio piti huolta, että Silver ei mennyt äärimmäisyyksiin. He ruokkivat toisiaan omilla hengillään ja se tuntui mahtavalta.

  
”Jää tänne, Espio”, Silver pyysi, ”e-en tiedä, olitko lähdössä pois. Mutta haluan sinun jäävän”

  
”Totta kai jään tänne, rakkaani”, Espio kuiskasi, ”olen puhunut Blazen kanssa. Hän aikoo lähteä hoitamaan taistelukouluani ja pitämään huolta oppilaistani. Ja minä jään tänne, pitämään jalkasi maan pinnalla” Silver naurahti ja kysyi:

  
”Kuvainnollisesti vai kirjaimellisesti?” Espio naurahti ja silitti Silverin poskea.

  
”Juuri tuosta liekistä puhun. Saat minut nauramaan…” Espio kuiskasi. Silver katsoi häntä silmiin ja huokaisi lumoutuneena.

  
”Haluan kanssasi naimisiin…” hän kuiskasi. Espio hätkähti ja katsoi ihmeissään Silveriä. Mistä hän puhui? Oliko hän tosissaan? Espio otti kiinni Silverin käsistä.  
”Mi – mitä?”

  
”Huomasin kyllä, miten sinulla oli koko ajan jotain sanottavaa. Halusit kysyä, vai mitä?” Silver hymyili. Espio punastui pikkuisen ja käänsi päänsä pois. Hän nyökkäsi lopulta hiljaa, ”mutta et kehdannut pyytää kättäni, koska ajattelit, että minusta tulee kuningas. Ja pelkäsit antavasi itsestäsi ahneen kuvan. Pelkäsit, että sinut nähtäisiin vain vallanhimoisena miehenä, joka menee naimisiin kuninkaan kanssa vallasta, ei rakkaudesta. Mutta minä tiedän, ettet sinä kaipaa valtaa”

  
”Kaipaan vain ja ainoastaan sinua”, Espio kuiskasi, ”e – en tarvitse muuta”

  
”Siksi pyydän, Espio. Tule miehekseni”, Silver kuiskasi ja silitti Espion poskea, ”ei sinun välttämättä tarvitse nyt heti, mutta… joskus”

  
”Ei, minä haluan. Nyt heti”, Espio sanoi ja hymyili, ”mennään naimisiin, kun sinut kruunataan. Yhdistetään häät ja kruunajaiset”

  
”Ja kruunataan sinusta kanssani toinen kuningas”, Silver hymyili, ”meidän on heti tiedotettava hoville ja kansalle häistämme” Silver lähti heti lentämään sisälle, mutta Espio pyöräytti hänet takaisin käsivarsilleen.

  
”Pidähän jalkasi maan kamaralla, prinssi”, Espio virnisti.

  
”Tulen pian olemaan kuningas”, Silver muistutti virnistäen, ”kuten sinäkin. Ja kaikkien on tiedettävä siitä!”

  
”Tietysti, majesteetti. Mutta ensin haluan suudelman kihlatultani”, Espio sanoi. Silver nousi varpailleen suukottamaan Espion huulia. Siitä piti tulla lyhyt suudelma, mutta lopulta suudelma venyi pitkäksi, rakastavaksi suudelmaksi. Silver painautui lähemmäs Espiota ja nautti tämän lämmöstä. Uskomatonta, että hän kuuluisi pian pelkästään Espiolle. Ja hän oli Espion kihlattu… Silver ei olisi voinut pyytää enempää.

* * *

 

”Espio ja Silver ovat menossa naimisiin!” Amy riemuitsi juostessaan linnan puutarhaan, jossa Sonic ja Blaze istuivat.

  
”Espio ei turhia aikaillut… heti, kun hän sai viskattua taistelukoulun minun harteilleni, hän kosi Silveriä”, Blaze sanoi, ”kosikohan ihan rakkaudesta?” Amy katsoi Blazea melkein loukkaantuneena ja laittoi kädet puuskaan.

  
”Kuinka sinä kehtaat? Silver ja Espio ovat umpirakastuneita. Totta kai he menevät rakkaudesta naimisiin!” Amy valitti. Blaze naurahti ja heilautti kättään, sanoen:

  
”Joo, joo… olen iloinen heidän puolestaan. Kun tapasin Espion silloin pienenä, en varmaan olisi osannut arvata, että hänestä tulisi tämän tuhoutuneen valtakunnan uusi ja uljas kuningas”

  
”Heistä tulee hyviä hallitsijoita”, Sonic sanoi ja nousi ylös, ”he tekevät tästä valtakunnasta taas maailman parhaan paikan asua. Olen ihan varma siitä”

  
”Niin milloin häät siis ovat?” Blaze kysyi.

  
”Kahden viikon päästä, Silverin kruunajaisten yhteydessä”, Amy vastasi, ”minä ainakin jään siihen asti. Ja lähden vasta häiden jälkeen”

  
”Jäänhän minäkin. Ja Sonic jää myös, eikö niin?” Blaze kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Sonicia, joka vain nyökkäsi. Sonic oli ollut kovin hiljainen, tosin syystä. Shadow’n kuolema oli edelleen kaikkien mielessä – eniten Sonicin. Kun Blaze lähti sisälle, Amy kävi istumaan Sonicin viereen ison suihkulähteen reunalle.

  
”Mitä ajattelit tehdä sitten? Lähteä takaisin prinsseilemään?” Amy kysyi. Sonic naurahti pienesti ja nyökkäsi.

  
”En tiedä… olen edelleen aikapoliisi. Mutta lopetan varmaan ne hommat ja… joo, lähden prinsseilemään”, hän vastasi, ”entäs sä? Lähdetkö Blazen mukaan?” Amy siirsi katseensa maahan.

  
”En tiedä yhtään. En tiedä, mihin lähteä tai mitä tehdä”, hän sanoi, ”ehkä… palaan kotiin. Äidin ja isän luokse” Sonic nyökkäsi hitaasti. Hän olisi halunnut tarjota Amylle enemmän, mutta juuri nyt hänellä ei ollut mitään, mitä tarjota. Ehkä oli tosiaan parempi, että he kulkisivat omia polkujaan… Mutta jostain syystä Sonic ei halunnut tätä.

* * *

 

Hääpäivä koitti ja Amy yritti pitää yllä positiivista mieltä. Mutta hänen ajatuksensa pyörivät koko ajan Sonicissa. Pitäisikö hänen kertoa, että hän oli edelleen rakastunut Soniciin? Vai oliko nyt huono hetki? Olisiko muuta, parempaa hetkeä? Sonic lähtisi heti häiden jälkeen. Hän saattaisi jopa jättää itse juhlat väliin ja lähteä. Amylla oli kaikki aika maailmassa, mutta Sonic oli prinssi ja hänen oli palattava takaisin valtakuntaansa. Hän oli ollut jo niin kauan poissa. Amy katseli itseään peilistä keltaisessa juhlamekossaan ja kiinnitti vielä keltaisen ruusun paikoilleen hiuksiinsa. Hänen oli muistettava, mitä Sonia oli silloin sanonut; hänestä ja Sonicista ei ikinä voisi tulla mitään vakavaa. Sonicille oli jo olemassa vaimo, joka oli siniverinen. Ja Sonic menisi tämän tytön kanssa naimisiin ja he saisivat lapsia ja Sonicista tulisi kuningas… Tosin Sonic oli uhannut, ettei hän rupeaisi kuninkaaksi. Mutta mistä sitä tietäisi… ehkä hän rupeaisikin. Amy huokaisi ja käveli ulos huoneesta. Tämä oli Silverin ja Espion päivä ja Amyn oli nyt nautittava tästä.

Silverin kädet tärisivät. Totta kai häntä pelotti, koska koko valtakunta katseli – ja monet muut vieraat valtakunnat ja heidän edustajansa. Silver yritti rauhoittua. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja käänsi katseensa oikealle, katsoen tulevaa aviomiestään silmiin. Hymy nousi hänen huulilleen. Espio näytti todella upealta valkoisessa frakissaan. Silver otti hänen käsistään kiinni. Pappi alkoi lukea jotain rukousta, mutta Silver ei kuullut sitä. Hän oli niin lumoutunut Espiosta. Espio taasen? Hän oli umpirakastunut ja ikionnellinen. Hän toivoi vain, että Vanilla ja Cream olisivat siellä ja kaikki hänen oppilaansa. Pystyisivätpä he todistamaan sitä onnea, jonka hän koki. Amy ei tiennyt, miksi hän itki. Hän oli herkkä sielu totta kai ja itki hyvin usein häissä, mutta hänestä tuntui, etteivät nämä kyyneleet olleet onnenkyyneliä. Niissä oli pikkuisen surua. Amy vilkaisi kirkon toiselle puolelle. Sonic istui siellä, hienoissa prinssin juhlavaatteissa. Sonic sattui vilkaisemaan Amya samaan aikaan. Hänen sydäntään raapaisi nähdä Amy itkemässä, sillä hänkin tajusi, että noissa kyyneleissä oli myös pikkuisen surua.

  
”Julistan teidät aviopuolisoksi ja Absolution – valtakunnan hallitsijoiksi”, papin sanat herättivät Amyn ja Sonicin unistaan ja he käänsivät katseensa alttariin. Pappi painoi kruunut Espion ja Silverin päähän. Espio vilkaisi Silveriä ja he molemmat naurahtivat pikkuisen.

  
”Näytät hyvältä kruunussa”, Silver kuiskasi hymyillen.

  
”Tiedän”, Espio virnisti. Amy hymyili pikkuisen ja vilkaisi Blazea vierellään. Hänkin vaikutti olevan todella onnellinen avioparin puolesta. Sitten Silver painoi huulensa Espion huulille ja he jakoivat kauniin ja hellän suudelman, joka oli merkki rakkaudesta. Koko kirkko alkoi raikua aplodeista ja kunnianosoituksista. Amy nousi ylös taputtamaan muiden vieraiden tapaan. Hän vilkaisi viereensä, mutta yllättäen Sonic oli kadonnut vastakkaiselta penkkiriviltä. _Mihin hän meni_? Amy vilkaisi Silveriä ja Espiota, jotka katselivat toisiaan rakastuneina alttarilla. _Oliko Sonic jo lähtenyt? Ei kai?_ Amy pujahti penkkirivistä ja juoksi ulos, Sonicin perään.

* * *

 

Amy tuli ulos ja näki Sonicin, joka istui suihkulähteen luona. Amy juoksi hänen luokseen ja kysyi:

  
”Miksi lähdit jo nyt? Vai… onko sinun…?”

  
”Pyhästä valtakunnasta on lähetetty vaunut hakemaan mua. Ne saapuvat aivan pian”, Sonic sanoi, ”en vain… halunnut jäädä sinne. En tiedä miksi. Ehkä se liittyy jollain tapaa siihen, että… äh” Sonic ei tiennyt, mitä hänen oli tarkoitus sanoa.

  
”Sinä halusit jotain samanlaista. Ehkä halusit samanlaisen onnellisen lopun Shadow’n kanssa…” Amy sanoi hiljaa. Sonic vain kohautti olkapäitään ja mutisi:

  
”Ehkä…” he olivat hetken hiljaa ja kuuntelivat vain kirkosta kaikuvia aplodeja.

  
”Häät olivat kauniit”, Amy sanoi lopulta, ”Espio ja Silver saivat toisensa – niin kuin sen kuuluukin mennä” Sonic ei sanonut mitään. Hän vain katseli maahan. Amy käveli lähemmäs ja siisti mekkonsa helmaa, ”olen pahoillani siitä, mitä kävi, Sonic. Mutta sinä et voinut tietää, että Shadow-”

  
”Se sattuu…” Sonic kuiskasi. Hän nosti varovaisesti katsettaan, ”se sattuu enemmän, kuin mikään fyysinen kipu”

  
”Tiedän”, Amy kuiskasi ja istui Sonicin viereen, ”se on koettu”

  
”Ai siis silloin…?”

  
”Niin… juuri silloin”, Amy kuiskasi. Hänen iloinen mielensä oli ollut lavastetta vaan. Koko ajan häntä painoi sama masennus, joka painoi Sonicia kohti maata. Amy oli masentunut Sonicin puolesta, koska… no, hän välitti Sonicista todella paljon.

  
”Olen pahoillani, Amy. Tiesin kyllä, että me… mutta… tein harkitsemattomasti”, Sonic sanoi, ”ja jos voisimme palata siihen, mitä meillä aikaisemmin oli, se olisi upeaa” Amyn katse kirkastui ja hän käänsi katseensa Soniciin. Tosin sana _jos_ …

  
”Miksi… me emme voisi?” Amy kysyi. Sonic huokaisi ja nousi ylös, sanoen:

  
”Koska olen menossa naimisiin Metsävaltakunnan prinsessa Sallyn kanssa kahden vuoden kuluttua. Alamme suunnitella avioliittoamme heti, kun palaan kotiin. Siksi mun on lähdettävä niin nopeasti. Äitini päätti, että mä perin vallan, enkä voi sille mitään” tämä koski Amya enemmän, kuin Shadow’n ja Sonicin suhde. Ehkä siksi, että tämä prinsessa Sally oli tyttö, kuten Amykin. Sonic katsoi surkeana Amya, joka nousi ylös, niellen kyyneliä, ”e-en haluaisi satuttaa sinua enempää”

  
”Sinä satutit jo”

  
”Tämä asia ei ole mun päätettävissäni”, Sonic puolustautui ja käveli Amyn perään, joka oli jo poistumassa kirkon pihalta, ”vanhempani päättivät, että nain prinsessan, jotta valtakuntamme yhdistyisivät. He sanelevat säännöt”

  
”Minä luulin, ettet välittänyt säännöistä”, Amy sanoi, pysähtyen. Hän veti henkeä ja otti koristeruusun pois hiuksistaan, ”mutta toisaalta taas… ymmärrän kyllä sinua. Sinulla on velvollisuus ja… valitettavasti minä en voi vaikuttaa valintoihisi” Amy käveli ulos kesäisen kirkon luota kohti valkoista kaupunkia, joka nautti kevään lämpimästä auringosta ja viileästä tuulesta.


	11. Osa 3: Kuokkavieras häissä

> _10 vuotta myöhemmin_

Oli aika sateinen päivä silloin. Vesipisarat hakkasivat kirkon ikkunaa, kun Sonic seisoi tulevan vaimonsa kanssa alttarilla. Hän tunsi äitinsä ja sisarustensa katseet selässään. Ahdistavaa… Sonic yritti kuitenkin keskittyä. Kun pappi luki rukousta, Sonic kävi mielessään läpi niitä asioita, joita oli tapahtunut kymmenen vuoden aikana. No… niitä ei ollut paljon. Sonic oli viettänyt kaiken aikansa hovissa ja häntä oli koulutettu kuninkaan tehtäviin. Sonic vilkaisi olkansa yli ja näki oikealla puolella kirkkoa tuttuja kasvoja. Espio ja Silver istuivat siellä turkooseissa juhlavaatteissa. He olivat tosi korea pari ja pitelivät käsistä kiinni. He menivät 10 vuotta sitten naimisiin… Oliko siitä tosiaan niin pitkä aika? Missähän Tails oli? Tai Blaze? Blaze oli varmaan taistelukoulussa edelleen pitämässä huolta Espion vanhoista oppilaista. Amy taasen… Sonicilla ei ollut mitään tietoa, missä Amy oli. Oliko hän enää edes elossa? Olihan se aika surullista, että heti, kun ei tavannut toista vähään aikaan, ajatteli tämän olevan kuollut. Mutta sellaista se elämä oli tällaisessa maailmassa. Sonic vilkaisi prinsessa Sallya, joka oli pukeutunut valkoiseen juhlamekkoon ja huntuun. Hän oli morsian, Sonicin tuleva vaimo ja Pyhän valtakunnan tuleva kuningatar. Jostain syystä hänkään ei vaikuttanut kovin iloiselta. Sonicia painosti jokin huoli ja kun hän vilkaisi olkansa yli Silveriä ja Espiota, eivät hekään olleet kovin rauhallisia. Jokin oli vialla…

Silloin ikkunat pamahtivat rikki. Niiden läpi lensi robotteja, jotka alkoivat ampua vieraita. Vieraat kiljuivat ja juoksivat karkuun. Sonic nappasi miekkansa ja yllättyi, ettei prinsessa Sally juossut kiljuen karkuun. Hänkin otti miekan joltain sotilaalta ja alkoi puolustaa itseään. Niin, eihän Sonic kauhean hyvin tuntenut prinsessa Sallya. Silver ja Espio juoksivat sekamelskan läpi Sonicin luokse.

  
”Mukava tavata taas kymmenen vuoden jälkeen”, Silver sanoi. Sonic vain tuhahti ja iski yhtä robottia miekalla. Espio tutki hiukan robottia ja nosti katseensa Soniciin.

  
”Tohtori Robotnikin logo”, hän sanoi. Sonic kallisti päätään ihmeissään.

  
”Eikö hänen pitänyt olla teidän valtakuntanne sellissä turvassa?” hän kysyi. Silver vilkaisi Espiota ja hieroi niskaansa, sanoen:

  
”Hän vähän niin kuin… karkasi kaksi kuukautta sitten. Olemme yrittäneet etsiä häntä-”

  
”Eli tämä tuho on teidän syytänne?!” Sally huudahti ja iski yhtä robottia miekallaan.

  
”No en nyt niinkään sanoisi!” Espio sanoi loukkaantuneena, ”tohtori Robotnik on fiksu. Me aliarvioimme häntä” Sonic huokaisi, mutta hänen ylimielinen asenteensa muuttui heti, kun hän tajusi, että hänen äitinsä ja sisaruksensa olivat samassa rakennuksessa.

  
”Missä äitini on?” hän kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen.

  
”He juoksivat turvahuoneisiin maan alle, majesteetti”, eräs vartija huusi. Silloin kirkon ovet pamahtivat auki. Sonic, Silver ja Espio eivät meinanneet uskoa silmiään. Heidän täytyi hieroa silmiään pari kertaa, ennen kuin he tajusivat, että _Shadow the Hedgehog_ käveli sisään kirkkoon, tallaten kohti alttaria. Hän ei tosin ollut entisensä. Hän oli pukeutunut mustakultaiseen kenraalin univormuun ja… hän oli puoliksi robotti, kyborgi! Hänen toinen silmänsä oli kokonaan musta ja siinä välkkyi vain punainen valo. Hänen oikea kätensä oli metallia ja hänen toinen korvansa oli hiukan repeytynyt.

  
”Mitä suurimmat onnittelut hääparille”, Shadow sanoi. Sonic puristi miekkaansa ja käveli alas alttarilta, tavaten Shadow’n puolivälissä kirkkoa. He katsoivat toisiaan hetken silmiin, kunnes Shadow sanoi: ”olet näemmä päässyt yli minusta”

  
”Mitä?” Sally kysyi ihmeissään.

  
”Ja sä olet näemmä elossa…” Sonic sanoi, ”tosin… et ihan sellaisena, kuin muistelin”

  
”Olen kyborgi. Tiedäthän… puoliksi robotti. Menetin aika paljon sisäelimiä ja toisen käteni, kun tipuin sinne koskeen”, Shadow sanoi, ”10 vuotta vei korjaamiseni, mutta kuten näet, se kannatti”

  
”Tulitko tänne sitten janoamaan kostoa?” Sonic sanoi, ”lienee onnenpäiväsi. Espio ja Silver ovat täällä”

  
”Ei, en tullut tappamaan Silveriä. Tulin hakemaan kaaossmaragdini”, Shadow vastasi, ”ne lienevät edelleen sinun hallussasi” Sonic vilkaisi Silveriä. Miten Shadow pystyi tietämään Silverin vuosikymmen sitten tehdystä sopimuksesta? Mutta oikeassahan kyborgi oli. Kaaossmaragdit olivat edelleen Sonicin hallussa. Ja hän oli kerran käyttänytkin niitä. Mutta tänään hänen oli määrä antaa ne Silverille.

  
”Tiedämme, mitä aiot tehdä niillä”, Sonic sanoi, ”luimme päiväkirjaasi. Me ymmärrä nyt pointtisi paljon paremmin, Shadow. Et sä ole paha” Shadow katsoi häntä yllättyneenä ja otti askeleita taaksepäin. Hän siirsi katseensa Sallyyn, Silveriin ja Espioon alttarilla ja sanoi:

  
”Ehkä olisi parempi, että puhuisimme paremmalla ajalla tästä. Eiköhän palata lähtöruutuun?”

  
”Mitä tarkoitat?” Sonic kysyi.

  
”Absolution. Siellähän me tapasimme”, Shadow sanoi, ”haluan vaihtaa myös pari sanaa prinssin- anteeksi, kuninkaan kanssa” Shadow vilkaisi Silveriä, ”annan teille viikon aikaa palata takaisin Absolutioniin. Tapaamme siellä ja keskustelemme asiat selväksi. Toivon, että pidätte kiirettä. En pidä odottelusta” ja sitten hän lähti kirkon ovista. Sonic katsoi ihmeissään Shadow’n perään. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä sanoa tai tehdä. Tai mitä edes tuntea. Tuo ei ollut se Shadow, johon hän oli ihastunut tai oikeastaan jopa rakastunut.

  
”Te siis näemmä palaatte meidän kanssamme Absolutioniin…” Silver mutisi.

  
”Meidän on lähdettävä täältä”, Sonic sanoi nopeasti, ”Shadow haluaa vain meidät Absolutioniin. Hän suuttuu ja saattaa tehdä jotain radikaalia, jos tuomme mukanamme vartijoita tai äitini”

  
”Eli…? Mitä teemme?” Sally kysyi.

  
”Lähdemme nyt heti. Jos vanhempamme saavat tietää, että Shadow aikoo tehdä jotain, he laittavat satoja vartijoita ja sotajoukkoja hänen peräänsä”, Sonic sanoi, ”ja siinä vaiheessa peli on menetetty. Sillä nyt näyttää siltä, että Shadow on lyöttäytynyt yhteen tohtori Robotnikin kanssa – taas” Sally mietti hetken ja vilkaisi Silverin, Espion ja Sonicin ränsistyneitä vaatteita. He olivat myös saaneet hiukan haavoja taistelun tuoksinasta.

  
”Tiedän, minne menemme”, Sally sanoi, ”minulla on piilomaja tuossa aivan läheisessä metsässä. Voimme siellä valmistautua matkaan rauhassa” Sonic vilkaisi Silveriä ja Espiota ja nyökkäsi heille. Nelikko lähti sitten ulos kirkosta, suunnaten metsään.

  
”Minun on kerrottava teille jotain, ennen kun menemme piilomajaan”, Sally sanoi ja vilkaisi joukkoa, ”tämä saattaa tulla järkytyksenä. Varsinkin Sonicille”

  
”Usko pois. Nyt kun kuulin, että Shadow on elossa, en pelästy enää mistään”, Sonic lupasi.

  
”Minulla on tyttöystävä, jonka kanssa olen ollut 17 vuotta yhdessä ja asumme siellä piilomajassa 15-vuotiaan poikamme kanssa”, Sally sanoi. Sonic katsoi häntä järkyttyneenä ja hän mutisi:

”No ehkä tuo pikkaisen pelästytti…”

  
”Siis kuinka vanha olitkaan?” Silver kysyi.

  
”31”, Sally sanoi, ”tyttöystäväni on 30. Hänen nimensä on Nicole. Hän ei odota meitä, joten pyydän; olkaa ystävällisiä hänelle. Hänellä on varmaan ollut rankka päivä”

  
”Olisi minullakin, jos sinä, Silver, joutuisit naimisiin jonkun toisen kanssa”, Espio sanoi. Sonic katsoi pitkään Sallya ja piteli käsiä selkänsä takana.

  
”Mikset kertonut suoraan vanhemmillesi, että sulla on rakas jossain muualla?” hän kysyi. Sally naurahti pilkallisesti ja kysyi:

  
”Mikset sinä kertonut sinun vanhemmillesi, että olet rakastunut toiseen?” Sonic kalpeni, ”totta kai minä tiedän, että olet ihastunut siihen Amyyn vai mikä hänen nimensä oli. Kuulen öisin, kuinka uneksit hänestä ja huudat hänen nimeään”, Silver ja Espio tirskahtivat ja Sonic mulkaisi heitä vihaisena, ”Mutta tehän ette ole tavanneet kymmeneen vuoteen. En ole kateellinen, mutta sinuna en haukkuisi minua. Meillä ei kauheasti ollut vaihtoehtoja” Silver ja Espio vilkaisivat toisiaan huvittuneina. He saapuivat pian ison hirsimökin luokse, joka sijaitsi pienen järven rannalla. Sally käveli sisälle ja hänen tyttöystävänsä, Nicole, hätkähti. Hänellä oli yllään lila mekko ja hän näytti juuri paistavan jotain. Nicole oli todella kaunis nainen. Sallylle kelpasi todellakin vain paras.

  
”Rakas, mitä on tapahtunut?” Nicole kysyi ja käveli heidän luokseen huolestuneena, ”mi-miksi olette täällä?”

  
”Musta Ruhtinas tuli takaisin. Hän hyökkäsi häihimme”, Sally sanoi, ”meidän oli lähdettävä karkuun. Linnassa on kauhea hulina päällä ja meidän on jäätävä tänne vähäksi aikaa. Ehkä pariksi päiväksi”

  
”Ette te voi!” Nicole hätkähti ja meni lähemmäs, ”Rookie tulee kohta koulusta. Mitä hänkin sanoisi?”

  
”Rookie? Poikasi?” Silver kysyi. Sally nyökkäsi ja huokaisi.

  
”Rookie ei tiedä, että olen prinsessa. Hän luulee, että olen työmatkoilla”, Sally sanoi. Espio katsoi häntä hiukan moittivasti, ”me yritämme vain kasvattaa hänet normaalina lapsena, eikä… prinssinä”

  
”Miksi hänen nimensä on Rookie? Eikö se ole… haukkumanimi?” Espio kysyi.

  
”Se on hänen lempinimensä. Hänen oikea nimensä on Gadget”, Nicole sanoi, ”joka tapauksessa te ette voi jäädä tänne. Rookie saattaa nähdä teidät”

  
”Mihin me sitten menemme?” Silver kysyi.

  
”Palaamme linnaan. Äitini ja sisarukseni ovat siellä”, Sonic sanoi, ”he saattavat olla huolissaan meistä. Oli huono idea lähteä”

  
”Se oli sinun ideasi, Sonic”, Sally sanoi, ”joten noudatetaan nyt sitä. Äitisi ja sisaruksesi pärjäävät”

  
”Melodylle on heti soitettava ja kerrottava, että olemme kunnossa”, Espio sanoi. Sonic kääntyi katsomaan heitä kysyvästi.

  
”Kuka on… Melody?”

  
”Tuota…” Espio vilkaisi Silveriä, ”hän on… meidän tyttömme, kymmenenvuotias tyttäremme” Sonic katsoi heitä ihan ihmeissään. Näemmä kaikilla tuntui olevan jokin salaisuus – ja yleensä se salaisuus oli lapsi. Sonic vain nojasi seinään ja katseli ihmeissään maahan. Mitähän tästäkin pitäisi ajatella?

  
”Parempi, että lähdemme nyt heti Absolutioniin”, Sally sanoi ja repi huntunsa pois. Hän otti reppunsa kaapista, ”jos kerran Musta Ruhtinas haluaa, että tulemme heti Absolutioniin, niin sitten meidän on mentävä”

  
”Hylkäätkö minut ja Rookien noin vain?” Nicole kysyi surullisena.

  
”En tietenkään. Te tulette mukaan”, Sally sanoi. Nicole laittoi kädet puuskaan ja hieroi silmiään.

  
”Meidän piti kasvattaa Rookiesta-”

  
”Tiedän, tiedän, Nicole!” Sally sanoi ja käveli tyttöystävänsä luokse, silittäen tämän poskea, ”mutta tässä maailmassa on mahdotonta kasvattaa Rookiesta kuin ketä tahansa poikaa. Hän on jo viisitoista. Kyllä hän ymmärtää. Ja nyt, kun minutkin on vedetty tähän sotkuun mukaan, emme voi mitenkään pitää tätä enää salassa”

  
”Mitä jos hän ei ymmärrä?” Nicole kysyi, ”mitä jos hän ei suostu tähän, mitä jos-”

  
”Äiti… keitä nämä ovat?” kuului kysymys ovelta. He kääntyivät katsomaan punaturkkista susipoikaa, jolla oli mustat silmälasit, vihreä toppatakki ja reppu selässä.

  
”Rookie… meidän pitäisi vähän puhua…” Sally sanoi hiljaa.

* * *

 

Shadow palasi vihaisena päämajaan ja heitti moottoripyöränsä avaimet raivolla nurkkaan.

  
”No mikäs nyt on?” tohtori Robotnik, tutummin Eggman, kysyi nähdessään Shadow’n vihaisena, ”minusta hyökkäys onnistui erittäin hyvin. Mutta mielestäni sinun olisi pitänyt päästää Silver hengestään”

  
”Ei!” Shadow sanoi tiukasti, ”Silver on hyvin tärkeä osa tätä koko systeemiämme”

  
”Systeemiämme?”

  
”Suunnitelmaa”, Shadow korjasi, ”minä hoidan Marian takaisin ja Metsävaltakunnan ja sinä saat sen, mitä haluat – Absolutionin”

  
”Kiitos”, Eggman sanoi, ”mutta meillä on yksi ongelma. Pikkulinnut ovat laulaneet, että Sally ja Sonic ovat silti menossa naimisiin-”

  
”Se homma on hoidossa. Sonic on rakastunut minuun”, Shadow sanoi ja riisui takkinsa, ”hän ei hanki Sallyn kanssa lapsia ikinä. Metsävaltakunta ei vaan voi saada muuta hallitsijaa”

  
”En nyt puhu siitä. Kun prinsessa Sallylla on jo lapsi”, Eggman sanoi. Shadow kalpeni ja kääntyi katsomaan Eggmania.

  
”Mitä?!”

  
”Huhujen mukaan prinsessa Sally olisi adoptoinut orpokodista jonkun äpärän. Vaikka Sally ei koskaan saisikaan omia lapsia, se poika perii kruunun”, Eggman sanoi. Shadow raapi päätään ja nojasi seinään. Mitä ihmettä hän nyt tekisi? Metsävaltakunta oli kirsikka hänen kakkunsa päällä, ”en tiedä, miltä hän näyttää, mutta poika se kuulemma on”

  
”Odota!” Shadow sanoi ja nosti kätensä, ”peli ei ole vielä menetetty”

  
”Mistä puhut?”

  
”Muistatko suunnitelma B:n, jota ei koskaan laitettu käytäntöön?” Shadow kysyi ja käveli Eggmanin luokse, ”sitä voisi vielä hyödyntää”

  
”Millä tavoin?” Eggman kysyi epäillen, ”laitammeko sen tappamaan pojan?”

  
”Emme, mutta hän hoitaa pojan kauemmas ja kauemma kruunusta”, Shadow sanoi, ”otamme suunnitelma B:n ja hän pitää huolta, ettei poika _ikinä_ halua periä äitinsä kruunua. Uskon, että hän pystyy siihen. Hän on loppujen lopuksi perinyt minun karismani” Shadow lähti kävelemään alakertaan.

  
”Minkä karisman?” Eggman kysyi virnistäen.

  
”Muista asemasi, tohtori”, Shadow muistutti ja käveli alas.

* * *

 

Rookie käveli äitiensä edellä ja vilkaisi aina välillä kolmea kuningasta, jotka kulkivat hänen edessään. Lähtö oli ollut tosi nopea…

  
”Menemmekö koko matkan kävellen?” Rookie kysyi. Sally, Sonic, Silver ja Espio olivat vaihtaneet siviilivaatteet ylleen ja pistäneet kruunut varmuuden vuoksi reppuun.

  
”Emme. Tulemme pian juna-asemalle, joka vie meidät Absolutioniin”, Sally sanoi. Nicole vaikutti koko ajan olevan kauhean huolissaan pojastaan, joten hän sanoi:

  
”Muista, Rookie. Tämä ei muuta mitään. Sinä aloitat koulun Absolutionissa ja jatkat normaalia elämääsi”

  
”En halua mitenkään neuvoa sinua lastenkasvatuksessa-” Espio aloitti, mutta Nicole keskeytti hänet heti:

  
”Minä olen kasvattanut Rookiesta kunnon pojan tähänkin asti”

  
”Olen jo 15! Ei tarvitse holhota!” Rookie valitti. Sonic hymähti huvittuneena. Onneksi hänellä ei ollut lapsia. Varsinkin teini-ikäiset vaikuttivat todella hankalilta…

  
”Niin missä vaiheessa te adoptoittekaan sen tyttösen?” hän kysyi Silveriltä ja Espiolta.

  
”Pari kuukautta häidemme jälkeen. Halusimme oikeastaan odottaa pari vuotta, mutta sukumme oli kuulemma saatava mahdollisimman nopeasti takaisin ruotuun”, Silver sanoi.

  
”Mutta… eihän hän ole sinun vertasi, Silver”

  
”On hän”, Silver korjasi, ”hänet luotiin uudella geeniteknologialla. Hänessä on meidän molempien geenejä”

  
”Mutta on ilmiselvää, että hän on tullut enemmän Silveriin”, Espio naurahti, ”ainakin ulkonäöllisesti”

  
”Niin. Sisältä hän on yhtä rauhallinen persoona, kuin Espio”, Silver naurahti ja otti Espion kädestä kiinni.

  
”Miksette ottaneet häntä häihin mukaan?” Sally liittyi keskusteluun.

  
”Hän opiskelee lukiossa”, Silver sanoi, ”Melody huomattiin todella fiksuksi tosi nuorella iällä. Hän suoritti peruskoulun loppuun 9-vuotiaana ja siirtyi tänä syksynä lukioon”

  
”Luulisi, että niin hienon valtakunnan prinsessa saisi yksityisopetusta”, Nicole hämmästeli. Rookieta ahdisti idea yksityisopetuksesta. Eihän hänellä kavereita normaalissa koulussa ollut ollut, mutta hän ei olisi halunnut istua kahdestaan jonkun opettajan kanssa kylmässä huoneessa opettelemassa asioita.  
  


”Haluaisimme, että Melody saisi ystäviä. Muitakin, kuin kuninkaallisia”, Espio sanoi, ”ei sitä tiedä, jos hän vaikka tapaa jonkun ei-siniverisen. Kuten Silver tapasi minut”

  
”Tai Nicole minut”, Sally hymyili.

* * *

 

Seuraavana päivänä he saapuivat Absolutioniin. Tajuttoman kaunis kaupunki loisti valkoisen värissä ja juuri alkanut talvi oli luonut kauniit lumikinokset kaupunkiin. Aurinko paistoi silti kirkkaalta taivaalta ja kaikkialla oli niin valkoista, että Nicole, Sally, Sonic ja Rookie tunsivat sokaistuvansa. Mutta Silver ja Espio olivat tottuneet tähän. He tulivat suuren, valkoisen linnan luokse vaunuilla. Rookielle tämä oli suurta ihmetystä herättävä paikka, vaikka hänhän oli prinssi. Rookie ei vielä itse oikeastaan tajunnut sitä.

  
”Te saatte yöpyä vierassviiteissämme. Rookie saa oman huoneen aivan äitiensä huoneen vierestä”, Silver sanoi heidän saapuessaan kuninkaansaliin. Juuri silloin saliin juoksi valkoinen tyttösiili, jolla oli lyhyet hiukset ja harmaa toppi ja housut päällään. Hän juoksi halaamaan Silveriä ja Espiota. _Tuon täytyi olla Melody_.

  
”Hei, isät”, hän sanoi hymyillen.

  
”Hei, rakas. Mukava nähdä sinua taas”, Silver sanoi, ”oletko opiskellut reippaasti?”

  
”Totta kai! Meillä on kokeet ensi viikolla”, Melody sanoi. Hän käveli vieraiden eteen ja niiasi, ”olen prinsessa Melody. Hauska tutustua”

  
”Tässä ovat prinssi Sonic Pyhästä valtakunnasta, prinsessa Sally Metsävaltakunnasta ja hänen avopuolisonsa Nicole sekä heidän poikansa Rookie”, Silver esitteli, ”esittelemme heille hetken aikaa linnaa. Sinä taasen voisit esitellä Rookielle hiukan kaupunkimme lukiota. Hän tulee opiskelemaan sinne”  
  


”Ai tulee vai? Todella hienoa!” Melody iloitsi ja Rookie hieroi niskaansa. Melody ei vaikuttanut 10-vuotiaalta. Hän oli paljon vanhempi ainakin henkisesti.

  
”Illallinen on kello 18. Älkää myöhästykö”, Espio muistutti. Melody nappasi Rookien kädestä ja lähti juoksuttamaan tätä ulos linnasta, suoraan alas mäkeä kaupunkiin.

  
”Mukavaa, että Melody löysi heti ystävän Creamin lisäksi”, Silver sanoi. Sonic nosti ihmeissään päätään.

  
”Niin siis… Vanilla ja hänen tyttärensä Cream muuttivat Absolutioniin parisen vuotta sitten”, Espio sanoi, ”muistat varmaan heidät?”

  
”Totta kai muistan! Toivottavasti tapaamme tällä reissulla”, Sonic sanoi, ”eikö Cream ole jo…?”

  
”Hän on 18”, Silver naurahti, ”eli aikuinen nainen jo. Eikö olekin ihmeellistä. Vastahan hän oli pieni, kuusivuotias tyttö” Sonic naurahti myös. Hänen mieleensä tuli pieni puputyttö, joka oli niin innoissaan juossut ympäri taistelukoulua täynnä energiaa, leikkien aina ties mitä. Ja nyt… hän oli aikuinen. Aika tosiaan kului tajuttoman nopeasti…

* * *

 

Rookie ja Melody saapuivat koulun pihalle.

  
”Onko sinusta outoa käydä lukiota, vaikka olet noin nuori?” Rookie kysyi. Hän yritti jutella edes vähän Melodyn kanssa, vaikka Melody olikin aika hiljainen.

  
”Etkö sinäkin ole vähän liian nuori lukioon?” Melody huomautti ja avasi koulun oven Rookielle. He astuivat sisälle vitivalkoiseen marmorirakennukseen, jossa oli paljon nuoria.

  
”Minulla on vähän sama tarina kuin sinulla. Mutta en sentään ollut kymmenen, kun aloitin lukion!” Rookie sanoi, ”minua on kasvatettu aina vähän… syrjäseuduilla. Ei minulla ollut ystäviä koulussa”

  
”No nyt on! Odotas, kun tapaat Creamin”, Melody sanoi, ”hän ei kauheasti hengaile kanssani, koska olen niin nuori, mutta kyllä hän aina joskus… hei, tuolla hän on!” Melody osoitti puputyttöä, joka käveli portaat alas oranssissa mekossa ja kirjat kainalossa, ”Cream! Tule tapaamaan uutta oppilasta!” Cream hymyili ja juoksi heidän luokseen.

  
”Hei, olen Cream! Mistäs sinä tulet?” puputyttö kysyi.

  
”Pyhästä valtakunnasta, mutta asun lähempänä Metsävaltakuntaa”, Rookie sanoi, ”olen Rookie”

  
”Oletko sinäkin näitä _esioppineita_?” Cream nauroi, ”näytät aika nuorelta”

  
”Olen 15”, Rookie sanoi ja hieroi niskaansa, pikkuisen punastuneena. Jotkut oppilaat tuijottivat häntä. Absolution oli niin suuri kaupunki. Siellä olevilla nuorilla oli tosiaan tyylitajua, ja Rookie tunsi olonsa nopeasti pikkuisen… nörttimäiseksi.

  
”Toivottavasti nautit olostasi täällä. Älä pelkää ottaa kontaktia muihin”, Cream sanoi, ”me olemme aika rentoja loppujen lopuksi” Rookiesta ei tuntunut siltä. Ihan kuin jokaiselle olisi asetettu jonkinlainen muotti. Cream oli selkeästi siinä _kiltin tytön_ muotissa ja Melody taasen siinä fiksun tytön muotissa. Hänestä tulisi helposti kiusaamisen kohde, ellei häntä kiusattu jo.

* * *

 

Melody ja Rookie lähtivät kävelemään jo koulusta pois, kun he kuulivat avunhuutoja. Jotkut pojat heittelivät jonkun pienemmän pojan hattua.

  
”Voi Jackie – parkaa”, Melody voivotteli, ”häntä on kiusattu melkein koko viikko. Vaihtaisivat edes joskus uhria” Rookie katsoi kiinnostuneena Jackieta, joka oli pieni kissapoika ison kiusaajaringin keskellä. Rookie oli normaalisti tullut äitiinsä Nicoleen – rauhallinen ja hyvä ystävä, joka oli kaiken lisäksi fiksu. Mutta hän oli oppinut myös jotain toiselta äidiltään Sallylta – rohkeutta. Niinpä Rookie lähti itsevarmasti kohti kiusaajarinkiä, Melodyn katsoessa vierestä järkyttyneenä. Tosin mitä lähemmäs kiusaajarinkiä Rookie pääsi, sitä epävarmempi hänestä tuli. Päästessään kiusaajaringin luokse, hänen itsevarma ilmeensä oli jo kadonnut ja tilalla oli huolestunut katse. _Miksi lähdin tähän_? Rookie pujahti ringin läpi, nappasi hatun pois yhdeltä kiusaajalta ja antoi sen Jackielle.

  
”Ole hyvä”, Rookie sanoi. Jackie ei sanonut mitään, nappasi vain lakin peloissaan ja juoksi pois ringistä. Kaikki rinkiläiset katsoivat Rookieta murhaavasti.

  
”Kas, kas… mitäs meillä täällä on?” kuului ääni Rookien takaa. Rookie kääntyi ja näki edessään mustaturkkisen sakaalipojan, jolla oli päällään valkomusta nahkatakki, mustat housut ja hopeasaappaat. Hänen rinnassaan hohti punertava koru, joka vei Rookien huomion. Lisäksi pojan vasen silmä oli kärsinyt vähän. Se taisi olla sokea ja sen läpi kulki jonkinlainen salamannäköinen arpi. Pojalla oli pitkät, valkoiset kihartavat hiukset, jotka oli vedetty pojan korvien taakse.

  
”O – olen Rookie… ja olen 15. Olen vain vuoden nuorempi muita lukion aloittajia, joten minua ei voi käytännössä haukkua liian nuoreksi”, Rookie sanoi. Hän yritti olla mahdollisimman rohkea. _Äiti olisi ylpeä, jos olisi täällä. No, Melody varmaan kertoo heille_.

  
”Käytännössä?” poika kysyi. Hänen äänensä oli tumma, kuin sulaa vahaa ja se sai väreet kulkemaan Rookien selkää pitkin, ”vai niin… heilasteletko prinsessan kanssa useinkin?” Rookie käänsi katseensa Melodyyn, joka pysyi kaukana ringistä, pelokkaana.

  
”Hänen isänsä on äitini ystävä”, Rookie sanoi hiljaa.

  
”Hakkaa se, Infie!” joku kuiskasi pojalle. Poika käveli lähemmäs Rookieta ja katseli tätä silmiin, sanoen lopulta:

  
”Jätän sinut rauhaan nyt, susipoika, mutta vain, koska vehtailet prinsessan kanssa” Rookie nyökkäsi täristen ja juoksi nopeasti pois ringistä Melodyn luokse.

  
”Tuo oli niin rohkeaa, mitä äsken teit!” Melody sanoi ja he lähtivät kävelemään pois koulun pihalta, ”oletko aina noin rohkea?”

  
”En. Tuo oli tyhmää, harkitsematonta ja tosi huono teko”, Rookie sanoi nopeasti, ”hän sanoi, ettei hakkaa minua, koska sinä olet ystäväni. Mitä hän sillä tarkoitti?”

  
”No kai sillä on jonkinlaiset seuraamukset, että ärsyttää prinsessaa”, Melody sanoi, ”mutta isät eivät jaksa kuunnella, kun sanon, että koulussa kiusataan. Niin kauan, kun minä olen kunnossa, he eivät jaksa kiinnittää huomiota. Käy sääliksi vain Jackieta ja muita, keitä Infinite kiusaa”

  
”Infinite?”

  
”Niin… se oli sen pojan nimi, joka sinua uhkasi. Kaverit kutsuvat häntä Infieksi tai Infyksi, mutta hänen ristimänimensä on Infinite”, Melody sanoi, ”se tarkoittaa ääretöntä tai päättymätöntä. Kukaan ei oikein tiedä, mistä hän on tai missä hän asuu. Tai ketkä hänen vanhempansa ovat. Mutta hänellä on varmasti jonkinlaisia erikoisvoimia… tiedäthän?” Rookie katseli lumista tietä, laittaen kädet taskuunsa. Hänen ajatuksensa pyörivät Infinitessä. Hän tosiaan oli outo hahmo…

  
”Tiedän… tiedän, mitä tarkoitat”


	12. Osa 3: Kirje ystävälle

”Musta tuntuu, että meidän on kutsuttava tänne pari henkilöä”, Sonic sanoi heidän jutellessa kuninkaansalissa, ”Amy, Tails ja Blaze. He olivat mukana tässä alusta asti ja heillä on oikeus myös tietää, että Shadow on elossa ja… suunnittelee jotain”

  
”Miten otamme heihin sitten yhteyttä?” Sally kysyi, ”meillä ei ole hajuakaan, missä he ovat”

  
”Meillä on tuolla yläkerran tornissa kirjekyyhkysiä. Jos haluat kirjoittaa heille, voimme lähettää kirjeet kyyhkysten kautta”, Silver sanoi, ”kyyhkyset tuntevat kaikkien sijainnit. Niistä on ollut meille paljon hyötyä, kun otamme yhteyttä kuningaskuntiin, jonka sijaintia me emme tiedä”

  
”Minä kirjoitan Blazelle”, Espio ilmoitti, ”haluan tietää, miten taistelukoulussani menee. Siellä on varmaan nykyään vain uusia oppilaita…”

  
”Mä kirjoitan Amylle ja Tailsille”, Sonic sanoi ja lähti heti ulos salista, innokkaana kirjoittamaan. Nicole katsoi Sonicin perään ja huokaisi, sanoen:

  
”Hänellä taitaa edelleen olla jotain tunteita sitä tyttöä kohtaan”  


”Aika pitkään ne ovatkin kestäneet”, Sally sanoi, ”katsotaan, onko Amy yhtään muuttunut”

* * *

 

Sonic päätti ensimmäisenä kirjoittaa Tailsille. Hänestä tuntui ensinnäkin pahalta, koska hän oli hylännyt Tailsin noin vain. Tails oli ollut hänen hyvä ystävänsä. He eivät olleet nähneet sen jälkeen, kun he olivat lähteneet Absolutioniin.

> _Hei, Tails_
> 
> _Siitä on pitkä aika, kun olemme tavanneet. Asiat ovat muuttuneet todella paljon. Olen nykyään siis prinssi omassa valtakunnassani. Mun oli tarkoitus mennä naimisiin prinsessa Sallyn kanssa, mutta Musta Ruhtinas esti meitä. Muistat varmaan, kuinka kirjoitin sulle viimeksi. Shadow oli siis Musta Ruhtinas ja hän huijasi meitä kaikkia. Hänet kukistettiin siis kymmenisen vuotta sitten, mutta nyt hän on palannut kyborgina. Hän haluaa kaaossmaragdeja matkustaakseen ajassa taaksepäin saadakseen ystävänsä takaisin rinnalleen. Tarvitsemme kuitenkin sinunkin apuasi._
> 
> _Saatat nyt pohtia, että mihin ihmeeseen tarvitsemme sua. Meillä ei ole sulle ainakaan nyt mitään keksijälle tarkoitettuja hommia, mutta me kaipaamme sua. Muistatko sen ajan, kun oli vain mä, sä ja Amy? Haluaisin koota sen porukan takaisin rinnalleni. Tarvitsen sua siksi rinnalleni ja haluan nähdä sua. Haluan myös kuulla, mitä sulle kuuluu ja missä päin maailmaa asustat nyt. Olen tällä hetkellä Absolution – valtakunnassa, joten toivon, että pääsisit tulemaan tänne viikon sisällä. Tiedän, että aikaa on vähän, mutta toivon silti, että tulisit. Sua kaivataan täällä._
> 
> _Sonic_

Sonic ojensi kirjeen kyyhkyselle pöydällä, joka lensi heti ikkunasta. _No, ainakin kirje tulisi nopeasti perille_. Sitten Sonic otti toisen kirjepaperin ja huokaisi. No niin, tästä tulisi paljon hankalampaa. Mitä hän kirjoittaisi kirjeeseen? Ei hän voisi kirjoittaa mitään rakkaudenomaisia asioita. Amy saattoi olla yhdessä jonkun kanssa tai pahempaa – naimisissa. Mutta Sonicin oli nyt tehtävä tämä:

> _Rakas Amy_
> 
> _Olet varmaan yllättynyt tästä kirjeestä. En tiedä, missä päin maailmaa olet, mutta toivon, että luet tämän loppuun, ennen kuin heität tämän roskiin. Tiedän, että olen ollut todella ilkeä sulle. En ole ottanut suhun yhteyttä viimeiseen kymmeneen vuoteen. Mutta juuri nyt kaipaan sua enemmän, kuin ketään muuta. Tosiaan, mitä on käynyt? Mun olisi pitänyt mennä naimisiin prinsessa Sallyn kanssa, mutta Shadow palasi ja tuhosi hääpaikkamme, ennen kuin kerkesimme naimisiin. Ja ihan hyvä, ettemme päässeet naimisiin. Sallylla on tyttöystävä ja heillä on yhteinen poika._
> 
> _Haluaisin siis, että tulisit nyt Absolution – valtakuntaan niin nopeasti, kun pääset. Tails ja Blaze ovat tulossa myös. Meidän on vielä kerran yhdistettävä voimamme, jotta saamme rauhan tähän maailmaan. Pelkään, että Shadow tekee jotain, sillä hän on lyöttäytynyt taas yhteen tohtori Robotnikin kanssa. Meidän on siis toimittava, ennen kuin kerkeää tapahtua pahempia vahinkoja. Toivon todella, että tulisit tai edes vastaisit tähän kirjeeseen._
> 
> _Mulla on sulle paljon sanottavaa. Olisi pitänyt sanoa ne asiat jo silloin aivan alussa, mutta nyt olen valmis sanomaan ne ääneen. Vain jos sä suostut ottamaan ne vastaan_
> 
> _Ikuisesti sinun_
> 
> _Sonic_

Oliko kirje liian hempeä? Viestittikö Sonic, että hän aikoi kertoa tunteistaan Amylle? Tai tiesihän Amy niistä. Sonic taittoi nopeasti kirjeen ja ojensi kyyhkyselle, joka lensi ikkunasta. Sonicista tuntui, kuin hän olisi lähettänyt salaiselle ihastukselleen _Rakastan sinua_ viestin.

* * *

 

Melody ja Rookie saapuivat illalla takaisin linnaan. Rookie istui äitiensä kanssa puutarhassa.

  
”Oliko koulu kiva?” Sally kysyi.

  
”Siellä on aika paljon kiusaajia”, Rookie sanoi, ”yksi jätkä melkein hakkasi minut” Nicole nousi järkyttyneenä ylös ja sanoi:

  
”Meidän on heti otettava yhteyttä kouluun!”

  
”Hei, älkää. Se poika ei kiusaa minua, koska olen Melodyn ystävä”, Rookie sanoi huokaisten, ”kaikki on hyvin. Kyllä minä voin tämän vuoden opiskella siellä huoletta” Nicole katsoi huolestuneena Sallya, joka vain nyökkäsi. Kun Rookie lähti sisälle, Sally sanoi:

  
”Rookie on fiksu ja rohkea poika. Ei hän pelkää sellaisia kiusaajia…”

* * *

 

Meni pari päivää, ja Tails saapui Absolutioniin. Hän oli tosiaan muuttunut. Tails oli jo 24 ja hän oli kasvanut aikuiseksi mieheksi. Hänellä oli ruskea nahkatakki, maiharit ja lentäjän lasit otsallaan. Hän oli kuulemma tullut lentämällä Absolutioniin. Hän ja Sonic halasivat heti nähdessään. Olihan Tails aina ollut Sonicille, niin kuin pikkuveli.

  
”Voisin sanoa, että olet kasvanut todella paljon”, Silver naurahti.

  
”Älä nyt. Viimeiset kymmenen vuotta ovat totisesti olleet varsin tylsiä ilman teitä”, Tails naurahti, ”jatkoin työskentelyä aikapoliisissa teknikkona. Ja sitä hommaa olen tehnyt nyt viimeiset kymmenen vuotta. Olen keksinyt vaikka mitä kivaa, jota te entiset aikapoliisit ette voi kokeilla”

  
”Voi harmi”, Sonic virnisti, ”ehkä voisit hiukan kertoa tarkemmin, mit-” silloin Sonic siirsi katseensa ovelle ja hänen äänensä katosi kurkkuun. Amy Rose seisoi ovella, vaaleanpunaisessa mekossa ja punainen panta päässään. Hän näytti edelleen siltä pikkutytöltä, jonka Sonic tapasi silloin siellä dinerissä keskellä ei – mitään. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan Amya ovelle. Amy huomasi heti Sallyn ja hän tunsi sisällään jonkinlaista kylmyyttä. Sally oli upea nainen, todella kaunis. Hän oli aivan Sonicin tyyppiä.

  
”Amy! Hienoa, että sinäkin pääsit!” Silver hymyili. Amy hymyili vain Silverille ja sanoi:

  
”Mukava nähdä teitä… olette kaikki muuttuneet todella paljon…” Amyn hiukset olivat kasvaneet. Hänellä oli pitkät, pinkit hiukset, jotka laskeutuivat hänen olkapäilleen. Vaikka Sonic näki edessään vieläkin sen energisen tytön tiskin takana, hänen oli myönnettävä, että Amy oli kasvanut aikuiseksi. Ainakin hän näytti aivan aikuiselta.

  
”Sinulla lienee paljon kerrottavaa”, Tails sanoi ja Amy nyökkäsi.

* * *

 

He kävivät illalla syömään, jolloin Tails sai kertoa hiukan enemmän omista koneistaan ja suunnitelmistaan. Sonic katseli Amya ja odotti, että hänkin kertoisi jotain omasta elämästään.

  
”No, Amy? Mitä sinulle kuuluu?” Espio kysyi.

  
”Tuota… ei oikeastaan mitään uutta”, Amy sanoi, ”asun nykyään Republicossa ja työskentelen siellä. Toimin sihteerinä erään ison yrityksen päämajassa. Siellä on… ihan mukavaa” Sonic katsoi huolissaan häntä. _Ihan mukavaa…_ Ei Amy ollut sihteeri. Hän kaipasi menoa ja meininkiä ja halusi olla kontaktissa ihmisten kanssa, kuten hän sai dinerissa olla.

  
”Et ole saanut perhettä tai… lapsia?” Nicole kysyi. Amy naurahti ja sanoi:

  
”En todellakaan! En ole edes deittaillut ketään viimeisen kymmenen vuoden aikana” Nicole katsoi Sonicia ja iski tälle silmää. Sonic vain painoi päänsä alas, ”siis… mitä Shadow nyt aikoo? Tekeekö hän meidän kanssamme jonkun diilin?”

  
”Ehkä. Hän haluaa kaaossmaragdit”, Sonic sanoi, ”mutta me emme anna niitä hänelle, ennen kuin hän tekee hyvin selväksi, mitä hän aikoo”

  
”Ja vaikka annammekin ne hänelle, niin valvomme niiden käyttöä”, Silver sanoi, ”emme halua uutta katastrofia”

  
”Milloin siis tapaamme hänet? Piankin?” Amy kysyi.

  
”Huomenna meidän on määrä tavata. En tiedä, tuleeko hän tänne”, Espio sanoi, ”todennäköisesti. Olemme tuplanneet vartiointia”

  
”Onko se todella tarpeellista?” Sonic kysyi. Amy nosti katseensa häneen yllättyneenä, ”Shadow oli kuitenkin ystävämme” Amy tuhahti ja käänsi päänsä pois. Sonic oli siis edelleen epävarma puolestaan. Kaikki siinä pöydässä tiesivät, että se tulisi aiheuttamaan kiistaa heidän kaikkien välillä, jos Sonic alkaisi kaveerata Shadow’n kanssa.

  
”Pitäisikö Sonic vain heittää pois tästä koko hommasta?” Amy kysyi kiivastuneena, ”hän näemmä edelleen kaipaa Shadow’ta”

  
”Sanoin vain, että meidän pitäisi pohtia tätä Shadow’n kantilta!” Sonic sanoi. Amy katsoi häntä loukkaantuneena.

  
”Ja mitenhän se päättyi viime kerralla?”

  
”Hei! Me emme tulleet tänne riitelemään!” Silver sanoi tiukasti, ”Amylla on kuitenkin pointti. Sinun on nyt valittava puolesi Sonic ja pysyttävä sillä tiellä. Muuten häviämme kaikki” Rookie kuunteli keskustelua ahdistuneena. Hänen elämänsä oli ollut rauhallista, eikä siinä yleensä tapahtunut mitään upeaa tai maata järisyttävää. Ja nyt hänen oli tavattava tämä Musta Ruhtinas, joka oli orjuuttanut ihmisiä vain parin timantin tähden. Rookie nousi ylös ja sanoi:

  
”Minun on tehtävä läksyt” hän lähti nopeasti pöydästä. Nicole ja Sally katsoivat huolissaan poikansa perään.

  
”Minähän sanoin, että oli huono idea tuoda hänet tänne…” Nicole kuiskasi.

  
”Hänen on aika nähdä vähän maailmaa”, Sally vastasi kuiskaten ja yritti keskittyä ruokaansa.

* * *

 

Rookie istui huoneessaan ja katseli köyttään, jonka hän oli löytänyt metsästä joskus pienenä. Se oli hänen suurin aarteensa, mitä hän oli koskaan löytänyt ja siksi se oli niin tärkeä hänelle. Nyt sille ainakin tulisi käyttöä. Hän otti paperia huoneensa pöytälaatikosta ja kirjoitti siihen:

 

> _Äidit_
> 
> _En ymmärrä mitään, mistä te juttelette ja totta puhuen minua hiukan pelottaa. Lähden takaisin kotiin. Älkää huoliko minusta. Minä kyllä pärjään yksin kotona. Toivottavasti palaatte pian_
> 
> _Rookie_

Sitten Rookie otti repun selkäänsä, siisti sänkyä ja asetti paperin siihen. Hän katsoi varovasti alas tornista ja nielaisi. Ei hän voisi mennä alas, koska siellä oli vartijoita. Niinpä hän päätti nousta ylemmäs. Hän hyppäsi katolle, joka oli aivan tornin alapuolella. Siitä kuului pieni kolahdus, jonka vartijat huomasivat, mutta Rookie katosi heti varjoihin. Hän lähti kävelemään kattoa pitkin ja etsi kohdan, jossa ei kulkisi vartijoita. Siitä hän laskeutui köydellä alas ja käveli muurin luokse. Hän kiipesi sen yli myös köyden avulla ja tuli kaupunkiin. Kaupungin kadut olivat aika tyhjiä, vain pari kulkijaa. Olihan nyt jo sentään melkein keskiyö. Rookie lähti kävelemään katuja pitkin ja katseli revontulia, jotka tanssivat yötaivaalla. Pitäisikö hänen mennä kävellen? Ei, ei todellakaan. Matkaa oli monta kymmentä kilometriä. Entäs junalla sitten? Ei Rookiella ollut penniäkään rahaa junalippuun. Oliko tämä sittenkin huono idea? No, ehkä hän voisi sittenkin kävellä. Rookie oli ennenkin kävellyt pitkiä matkoja…

  
”Kappas! Se poika, joka oli muita lukion aloittaneita vuoden nuorempi, mutta jota ei _käytännössä_ voi haukkua liian nuoreksi”, kuului ääni yhdeltä kujalta. Rookie oli kuullut tuon äänen ennenkin. Hän jähmettyi ja käänsi päänsä kujalle. Infinite käveli kujan varjoista Rookien luokse, ”mitäs susipoika täällä tekee?”

  
”Lä – lähden kotiin”, Rookie sanoi, ”äitini eivät tarvitse minua enää. Voin ihan hyvin odottaa kotona”

  
”Ai koska pelkäät Mustaa Ruhtinasta?” Infinite kysyi. Rookie nielaisi, ”joo… kaikki tietävät, että hän on palannut. Sitä on aika hankala pitää salaisuutena enää…”

  
”En vain halua olla äitini jaloissa. Olen koko ajan harmiksi heille”, Rookie sanoi hiljaa, ”parempi, että lähden nyt. Jätin heille lapun. Heillä ei ole mitään syytä huoleen siis”

  
”Arvaa kaksi kertaa, ovatko he huolissaan sinusta tämän tempun jälkeen”, Infinite sanoi. Rookie huokaisi ja kävi istumaan erään tynnyrin päälle. Infinite käveli hänen luokseen ja nojasi seinään kädellään, ”en usko, että olet vain haitaksi. Sinähän selvisit tänne asti pelkästään tuon köyden avulla. Sinusta voi olla paljon apua, usko pois”

  
”Luuletko niin?” Rookie kysyi, ”luulin, että olet vain kiusaaja”

  
”Ikävää, että olen antanut sellaisen kuvan”, Infinite sanoi, ”mutta jos kutsuisit minua ihan vain _Infiniteksi_ etkä kiusaajaksi”

  
”Joo… se on ehkä ihan hyvä”, Rookie myönsi, ”eli… pitäisikö minun mennä takaisin?”

  
”Ihan miten vain itse haluat. Sinä päätät”, Infinite sanoi, ”mutta kannattaa mennä takaisin. Ei tuolla nyt niin kamalaa voi olla… linna ja kaikki. Palvelijat juoksentelevat koko ajan tuomassa sinulle, mitä ikinä haluat”

  
”En pidä sellaisesta”, Rookie sanoi.

  
”Yllättävää… minulle ainakin kelpaisi. Toisaalta taas, me emme ole samanlaisia kaikki”, Infinite virnisti. Hän otti Rookien käsivarresta ja lähti vetämään tätä linnaa kohti, ”olen valmis saattamaan sinut. Ei kestä kiittää” Rookie naurahti ja käveli Infiniten vierelle, ”eli… eikös sinun äitisi ole kuningatar? Sittenhän sinusta tulee joskus kuningas”

  
”En minä halua sellaista”, Rookie sanoi, ”en edes koe olevani prinssi”

  
”On ihan kivaa olla pelkkä normaali tyyppi, vai mitä? Ei ole mitään velvollisuuksia”, Infinite sanoi, ”mutta joo… kyllä minä mieluummin olisin prinssi, kuin tällainen… tällainen…” Rookie aisti Infiniten äänessä pientä surumielisyyttä.

  
”Tuota… mitä sinulle kävi?” Rookie kysyi ja katsoi Infiniten toista silmää.

  
”Isäni syitä vaan… ei tarvitse huolehtia minusta. Minä kyllä pärjään”, Infinite sanoi, ”kipu tekee vahvemmaksi, vai mitä?” Rookie kohautti olkapäitään. He tulivat linnan porteille, jossa vartijat katsoivat heitä epäilevästi, mutta vartijat selkeästi tunnistivat Rookien. Silloin joku juoksi porteille.

  
”Rookie!” Sally ja Nicole juoksivat halaamaan Rookieta porttien avauduttua, ”voi luoja, me olimme niin peloissamme. Et enää ikinä lähde tuolla tavalla!” Silver, Espio, Sonic, Amy ja Tails tulivat myös portin luokse ja katselivat heitä ihmeissään.

  
”Tiedän… anteeksi, äidit. Mutta olen kunnossa”, Rookie sanoi, ”Infinite saattoi minut kotiin” Sally ja Nicole siirsivät katseensa Infiniteen, joka vain virnisti omahyväisenä.

  
”Infinite?” Sally käveli epäillen Infiniten luokse, hyvin uhkailevalla katseella. Infinite vain nosti kätensä pystyyn.

  
”Hän on… ystävä. Koulusta”, Rookie sanoi. Silloin hän huomasi Melodyn, joka seisoi isänsä selän takana, ”hän on tosi mukava…” Nicole käveli Infiniten luokse ja hymyili hänelle, yrittäen työntää Sallya pois, joka tuijotti Infiniteä edelleen murhaavasti.

  
”Kiitos, että autoit poikaamme. Voimmeko auttaa sinua mitenkään?” Nicole kysyi. Infinite siirsi katseensa Rookiehen ja sanoi hiljaa:

  
”Minusta tuntuu… että poikanne ystävyys on tarpeeksi hyvä palkkio tästä. Kiitos teille ja hyvää yötä” Infinite lähti kävelemään varjoihin.

  
”En luota tuohon poikaan…” Silver mutisi ja laittoi kädet puuskaan.

  
”Hän on kiusaaja…” Melody kuiskasi hiljaa. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan kuullut häntä, vaan kaikki palasivat takaisin sisälle nukkumaan.

* * *

 

Lauantai koitti seuraavana päivänä, joten Rookiella ja Melodylla ei ollut koulua. He viettivät sen tekemällä läksyjä linnan puutarhassa.

  
”Uskomatonta, että olet Infien kaveri”, Melody sanoi, ”hän on kauhea kiusaaja!”

  
”Ei hän vaikuttanut kiusaajalta. Hän kohteli minua tosi hyvin”

  
”Vain koska olet minun kaverini. Hän ei uskalla tehdä sinulle mitään”, Melody sanoi. Hän vaikutti pikkuisen vihaiselta. Rookie ei tiennyt, mikä ihme Melodya häiritsi. Tuskin Infinite oli tehnyt mitään pahaa Melodylle, mutta jokin häntä häiritsi siinä, että Infinite oli auttanut Rookieta. Silloin kuitenkin Melody mutisi, ”mitä hän muka näkee sinussa…?” Rookie nosti katseensa virnistäen.

  
”Olet ihastunut Infiniteen!” hän huudahti. Melody nosti katseensa aivan punaisena.

  
”E – en!”

  
”Varmana olet! Sen takia vihaat häntä niin paljon!” Rookie nauroi, ”Infinite ei huomannut sinua, koska olet niin nuori, mutta olet silti tosi ihastunut. Voi Melody, sinä senkin…”

  
”Tuo ei ole hauskaa! Kaikkihan pitävät sellaisista pahoista pojista”, Melody laittoi kädet puuskaan loukkaantuneena, ”en todellakaan ole ainoa”

  
”Mutta onhan se aika mahtavaa, että sinä olet ihastunut poikaan, jota halveksit!” Rookie virnisti. Melody ei vastannut mitään, vaan selaili hiukan päiväkirjansa sivuja. Hän avasi sivun, jolle oli kirjoitettu isolla M + I ja niiden ympärille oli piirretty sydän. Ja totta kai Rookie repesi nauramaan.

  
”Piirsin tämän joskus pienempänä!” Melody puolustautui.

  
”Mutta sinähän olet pieni!” Rookie nauroi. Melody tuhahti ja pamautti päiväkirjansa kiinni.

* * *

 

Blaze luki hymyillen Espion kirjettä.

  
”Vai pitäisi minun palata takaisin Absolutioniin…” hän mutisi. Blaze meditoi juuri huoneessaan lukiessaan kirjettään. Silloin ovelta kuului koputus, ”sisään” oven avasi pieni ninjatyttö, joka sanoi:

  
”Sinulle on vieraita. He kyselevät Espiota” nuoret, uudet oppilaat eivät olleet tavanneet Espiota, mutta Blaze oli pitänyt hänen muistoaan yllä taistelukoulussa. Hän kertoili tarinoita ninjasoturista, joka rakastui palavasti tuhotun valtakunnan prinssiin. Ja sen tarinan nämä pienet ninjataistelijat nielivät paremmin, kuin varjoprinssin tarun. Blaze käveli alakertaan ja näki edessään vihreän krokotiilin ja tätä huomattavasti pienemmän mehiläispojan.

  
”Etsimme Espiota. Hän on sellainen kameleontti, vaaleanpunainen-”

  
”Kyllä, tunnen Espion. Mutta hän ei ole täällä”, Blaze sanoi ja käveli lähemmäs, ”keitä te olette?”

  
”Minä olen Vector the Crocodile ja tässä on ystäväni Charmy Bee. Espio on vanha ystävämme”, krokotiili selitti, ”emme ole tavanneet moniin vuosiin. Mutta muistelimme, että hän perusti tämän taistelukoulun. Missä hän siis mahtaa olla?” Blaze naurahti ja sanoi:

  
”Jos te istuisitte, niin voisimme juoda kupit teetä. Minulla on teille paljon kerrottavaa Espiosta”

* * *

 

Vector ja Charmy eivät meinanneet saada teetä alas kurkuistaan, kun he kuulivat, mitä Espiolle oli käynyt.

  
”Niin… Espio on siis Absolution – valtakunnan kuningas aviomiehensä Silverin kanssa ja heillä on tyttölapsi, Melody the Hedgehog”, Blaze kertoi, ”mutta uskon, että Espio ottaa teidät vastaan, jos menette Absolutioniin. Itseasiassa Espio lähetti minulle juuri kirjeen, jossa hän pyysi minua käymään valtakunnassaan. Ehkä voisitte lähteä kanssani?”

  
”Joo! Olisi mahtavaa nähdä, minkälainen kuningas Espiosta on tullut!” Charmy riemuitsi, ”lähdetään heti”

  
”Rauhoituhan vähän, Charmy. Blaze varmaan haluaa vielä pakata ja valmistella matkaa”, Vector nauroi.

* * *

 

Sonic ja Silver alkoivat olla epäluuloisia. He kävelivät hermostuneina ympäri valtakuntaa ja odottelivat Shadow’ta. Viikko oli kulunut, eikä häntä vain kuulunut. Shadow kielsi heitä olemasta myöhässä, joten aikoiko hänkin olla sitten myöhässä?

  
”Melody täytyy lähettää jonnekin”, Espio sanoi illalla Silverille heidän makuuhuoneessaan, ”jos tästä syttyy edes pieni taistelu, niin Melody ei saa olla täällä. Hänet on lähetettävä kaupunkiin”

  
”Ehkä Vanillan luokse? Hänhän on Creamen ystävä”, Silver ehdotti ja riisui kruununsa turkoosin tyynyn päälle. Hän laittoi verhot isojen ikkunoiden eteen, ”Melody voisi olla siellä pari päivää. Katsotaan, mihin suuntaan tilanne kääntyy”

  
”En vain halua, että Melody on linnassa, kun Shadow on täällä…” Espio sanoi hiljaa, yrittäen meditoida sängyllä. Silver käveli Espion luokse ja istui sängyn reunalle, sanoen:

  
”Tiedän, rakas… minäkin epäilen Shadow’ta. Ja uskon, että Rookie lähtee myös linnasta seuraaviksi päiviksi” Silver ja Espio olivat oikeassa. Nimittäin seuraavana iltana Sally ja Nicole pakkasivat Rookielle tavaroita.

  
”Muista sitten kuunnella, mitä Vanille – rouva sanoo”, Nicole sanoi, ”hän toimii äitinäsi parina päivänä. Palaat varmasti luoksemme pian” Rookie vain istui sängyllä heilutellen jalkojaan, kun hänen äitinsä juoksenteli ympäri huonetta, pakaten tavaroita.

  
”Tiedän, tiedän… lupaan käyttäytyä hyvin”, Rookie mutisi. Sally jatkoi jotain selittämistä, mutta Rookien huomio oli keskittynyt jonnekin aivan muualle. Hän näki pienen lappusen ikkunalaudallaan. Rookie käveli ikkunalaudalle, mutta ei nähnyt ketään. Hän otti lapun käteensä ja luki sen:

 

> _Nähdään maanantaina koulun jälkeen metsän luona_
> 
> _-Infinity_

Rookie hymyili pikkuisen ja vilkaisi vanhempiaan, piilottaen paperilapun taskuunsa. Hän katsoi ulos ja näki Infinityn yhden talon katolla. Infinity vilkutti hänelle ja Rookie vilkutti takaisin. He hymyilivät toisilleen. Melody oli oikeassa… Olihan Infinity aika… hyvännäköinen ja muutenkin vetävä.

  
”Onko kaikki nyt varmasti selvää, rakas?” Nicole kysyi. Rookie heräsi ajatuksistaan ja kääntyi katsomaan äitiään, sanoen hymyillen:

  
”Täysin”


	13. Osa 3: Teinirakkautta

Päivä alkoi kylmällä sateella ja tuulella. Ilma oli surkea ja pimeys oli taas vallannut Absolutionin. Se oli outoa, koska oli hyvin, hyvin harvinaista, että Absolutionissa satoi tai tuuli kovaa. Sitä paitsi nyt oli talvi, mutta silti tuntui, että sade oli kuin alkukevään lämmin vesi, joka huuhtoi pois kaiken lumen – niin kuin se teki nyt. Sonic ja muut linnassa aavistelivat heti, että Shadow tulisi sinä päivänä. Ei ehkä sään takia, mutta muutenkin. Sallyn ja Sonicin epäonnistuneista häistä oli tasan viikko, joten Shadow’n oli tultava joko nyt tai ei koskaan. Sonic, Sally, Espio, Silver, Nicole, Tails ja Amy pyörivät kuninkaansalissa hermostuneina. Sinne, jos minne Shadow tulisi. Yhtäkkiä salin ovet aukesivat ja he kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan ovelle, jo valmiina vetämään miekat tupeistaan. Sieltä ei kuitenkaan kävellyt Shadow vaan Blaze Vectorin ja Charmyn kanssa.

  
”Blaze?” Sonic kysyi, vaikka ei hänellä ollut syytä olla yllättynyt. Hänhän tiesi, että Blaze oli tulossa myös.

  
”Hei, toin vähän vanhoja ystäviä kylään”, Blaze sanoi ja vilkaisi Vectoria ja Charmya. Espio käveli alas valtaistuimien luota ja kysyi:

  
”Vector? Charmy?”

  
”Espio!” Charmy sanoi innoissaan ja oli jo lentämässä vanhan ystävänsä luokse, mutta Vector nappasi hänestä kiinni, sanoen:

  
”Kunnioita vähän kuningasta” Vector kumarsi Espiolle, joka oli edelleen hämillään vanhojen ystäviensä tulosta.

  
”E – ei teidän tarvitse kumartaa. Olette vanhoja ystäviäni!” Espio päivitteli.

  
”Nyt oli vähän huono aika tulla”, Sonic sanoi, ”me odotamme Mustaa Ruhtinasta käymään”

  
”Mustaa Ruhtinasta?!” Charmy säikähti ja katosi Vectorin taakse. Silloin kuninkaansalin ovet pamahtivat auki ja sieltä käveli juuri se, ketä he kaikki olivat odottaneet. Shadow, mustassa kenraalinpuvussaan, itsevarmana ja jopa omahyväinen hymy kasvoillaan.

  
”Näemmä te kaikki olette täällä”, hän sanoi. Vector ja Charmy katosivat äkkiä salin nurkkaan, mutta Sonic ja Silver vain kävelivät itsevarmana kohti Shadow’ta.

  
”No niin, Shadow. Hoidetaan nämä diilit pois alta”, Sonic sanoi, ”kerro, mitä tahdot”

  
”Haluan käyttää kaaossmaragdeja tuodakseni Marian takaisin”, Shadow sanoi, ”muuta en tahdo” Sonic katsoi yllättyneenä Silveriä.

  
”Miten me voimme luottaa suhun?” hän kysyi.

  
”Ette mitenkään. Siksi te lähdette minun kanssani hakemaan Mariaa menneisyydestä”, Shadow sanoi.

  
”Entäs tohtori Robotnik? Ei kai hän-”

  
”Olen hylännyt hänet”, Shadow sanoi, ”meillä oli… hyvin erilaiset näkemykset asioista. Mikä oli sääli, sillä hän oli hyvin fiksu mies” Silver katsoi epäillen Shadow’ta ja käveli lähemmäs.

  
”Sinulla on pakko olla muitakin vaatimuksia”, hän sanoi, ”ei sinun maailmasi voi pyöriä pelkästään sen tytön ympärillä! Ei vain voi!”

  
”Voi. Hyväksykää vaatimukseni, niin mitään pahaa ei tapahdu”, Shadow vastasi. Sonic huokaisi ja käveli Shadow’n eteen. Hän oli edelleen jostain syystä vihainen, vaikka Shadow vaikutti todella rauhalliselta ja rauhanomaiselta. Sonic kuiskasi äreästi:

  
”Sä et ole se Shadow, jonka tunnemme. Vaikka haluat rauhaa, se ei tarkoita, että sä olisit se sama Shadow, joka oli ystävämme. Sä olet edelleen se hirviö, joka hylkäsi ystävänsä saadakseen vain omat toiveensa täytettyä” tähän Shadow ei vastannut mitään. Hän vain tuijotti halveksuvasti Sonicia ja käänsi katseensa kaikkien yllätykseksi Sallyyn. Hän kuitenkin vain nyökkäsi.

  
”Kuka on siis tämä Maria?” Tails kysyi hiljaa, ”ei kai kuningatar Maria?”

  
”Kuningatar Maria?” Silver kysyi.

  
”Niin… ei… taida olla sama henkilö”, Tails sanoi nolostuneena. Shadow käveli lähemmäs Tailsia.

  
”Kuka hän on?” Silver kysyi.

  
”Työskentelin hänelle pari vuotta sitten. Hänen valtakuntansa Avaruusvaltio tarvitsi erästä konettani kipeästi ja toimitin sen heille. Kuningatar Maria oli todella mukava tyttö – tai oikeastaan nainen”, Tails sanoi, ”hänellä oli vaaleat hiukset, enkä ikinä unohda hänen lempeitä, taivaansinisiä silmiään” Shadow hätkähti ja ryntäsi Tailsin luokse. Tämä pelästytti poloisen kettupojan.

  
”Taivaansiniset silmät? Vaalea tukka?”

  
”Ku – kuulin, että hän oli alun perin rahvas, mutta meni naimisiin prinssin kanssa. Hän peri valtakunnan, mutta prinssi kuoli parisen vuotta sitten”, Tails selitti, ”tytön entinen sukunimi oli Robotnik, mutta hänen piti luopua siitä prinsessatittelin takia. Olikohan hän jotain sukua tohtori Robotnikille?” Shadow tuijotti Tailsia. Hän ei meinannut uskoa korviaan, kuten ei moni muukaan huoneessa. Tails vilkaisi muita ja kysyi: ”ettekö oikeasti tiedä prinsessa Mariasta?”

* * *

 

Rookie käveli metsän reunalle päästyään koulusta. Oli todella kaunis ilma suhteutettuna siihen, että aamulla oli satanut vettä. Tosin Rookieta harmitti hiukan se, että kaikki lumi oli sulanut pois. Hän potki kiviä maassa ja puristi reppunsa hihnaa.

  
”Hei susipoika, jota ei käytännössä voi kiusata ikänsä takia”, kuului ääni hänen takanaan. Rookie naurahti ja kääntyi, kysyen:

  
”Voitko lopettaa tuosta muistuttamisen? Ja kutsua minua jollain toisella nimellä?” Infinite kohautti olkapäitään ja käveli hänen vierelleen.

  
”Miten olisi susipoika?”

  
”Susipoika käy”, Rookie nyökkäsi, ”miksi tulimme tämän metsän luo?”

  
”Haluan näyttää sinulle jotain”, Infinite sanoi ja he kävelivät syvemmälle metsään. Metsä oli todella kaunis; siellä oli paljon suuria mäntypuita, joiden välistä paistoi auringonsäteitä. Se vaikutti, kuin satumetsältä. Rookie katsoi lumoutuneena ympärilleen. Infinite pysäytti hänet eräällä aukiolla ja repäisi korunsa pois, sen punaisen, salmiakkikuvioisen korun, joka hohti hänen kaulassaan.

  
”Tuonko halusit näyttää?” Rookie kysyi.

  
”Tämä ei ole mikä tahansa koru. Isäni antoi tämän minulle”, Infinite sanoi, ”ja koska luotan sinuun, haluan näyttää, mihin tämä pystyy”

  
”Etkö ole… näyttänyt muille?” Rookie kysyi. Infinite pudisti päätään, ”miksi sitten minulle?”

  
”Minusta tuntuu, että… luotan sinuun”, Infinite sanoi, ”sinä et kertoisi salaisuuttani kenellekään, vai mitä?” Rookie pudisti päätään. Infinite laittoi korun varovasti Rookien käsille. Se alkoi hehkua kovempaa ja yhtäkkiä maailma heidän ympärillään muuttui punaiseksi. Maailma värisi ja kaikki tuntui, kuin… unelta.

  
”Mikä tämä on?” Rookie kysyi ja katsoi ympärilleen.

  
”Tämä on vaihtoehtoisen tulevaisuuden portti. Kun kosketat kiveä uudestaan, voit luoda vaihtoehtoisen todellisuuden ympärillemme”, Infinite selitti, ”tämä on tajuttoman voimakas kivi. Sen avulla voi tehdä paljon muutakin, mutta sen päätehtävänä on todellisuuden vääristäminen. Sitä kutsutaan Phantom Rubyksi”

  
”Vau…” Rookie sanoi lumoutuneena, ”mi – mistä tämä on tullut?”

  
”En tiedä… kuten sanoin, isäni antoi sen minulle”, Infinite sanoi, ”ehkä parempi, ettemme luo sen enempää todellisuuksia. Asiat voivat mennä sekaisin myös oikeassa maailmassa” hän otti kiven takaisin ja maailma muuttui taas normaaliksi. Infinite kiinnitti kiven takaisin koruunsa.

  
”Eikö sinua huoleta kantaa noin voimakasta asetta rinnassasi?” Rookie kysyi.

  
”Sen takia juuri luotan sinuun”, Infinite virnisti, ”vain sinä ja isäni tiedätte, kuinka voimakas tämä kivi on. Ja minä luotan sinuun” Rookie hymyili ja sanoi:

  
”Kiitos, Infie. On mukavaa, että luotat minuun näin paljon”

  
”Infie?”

  
”Lempinimesi”, Rookie virnisti, ”jos minä olen susipoika, niin sinä olet Infie” Infinite naurahti ja otti varovasti Rookien kädestä kiinni. Se toi punan Rookien poskille, mutta hän puristi Infiniten kättä. He lähtivät yhdessä kävelemään takaisin koulun pihalle.

* * *

 

Shadow käveli hermostuneena ympäri kuninkaansalia, Sonicin yrittäessä rauhoitella häntä.

  
”Me emme tiedä, onko hän juuri _se_ Maria!” Sonic sanoi, ”heillä saattaa olla vain sama nimi”

  
”Ei… sen on pakko olla Maria. Mutta ei se ole mahdollista!” Shadow sanoi hermostuneena, ”Maria kuoli! Minä muistan sen päivän edelleen. Juoksin alas katua ja avasin oven innoissani. Professori sanoi, että Maria on kuollut. Ja… ja… minä en voinut mennä katsomaan häntä! En halunnut nähdä häntä kuolleena”

  
”Mitä jos Maria selvisi?” Amy kysyi, ”olisiko se sittenkään ihan mahdotonta?”

  
”E – en tiedä… mutta meidän on otettava selvää, kuka tämä Maria on”, Shadow sanoi, ”me emme voi matkustaa menneisyyteen turhaan, _jos_ Maria on vielä elossa”

  
”Miten otamme hänestä selvää sitten?” Espio kysyi, ”soittamalla ja kysymällä?”

  
”Ei… me otamme selvää, miten hän on päässyt kuningattareksi”, Silver vastasi ja käveli Shadow’n luokse, ”kaikista kuninkaallisista on kirjoitettu elämänkerta heti, kun he päätyvät kuninkaiksi tai kuningattariksi. Minusta ja Espiostakin on. Riittää vain, että pyydämme Avaruusvaltion neuvostolta kopiot kuningattaren elämänkerrasta ja vertaamme niitä Marian elämään. Jos yhtäläisyyksiä on paljon, pyydämme hänet vierailulle tänne. Oliko hän kuinka läheinen sinun kanssasi, Shadow?”

  
”Me olimme erottamattomat”, Shadow vastasi heti, ”hän oli, kuin sisko minulle. Ja me rakastimme toisiamme – erittäin syvästi”

  
”Eli kuningatar tuskin kieltäytyy. Lähetän heti viestin Avaruusvaltiolle. Saamme kopiot varmaan vuorokauden sisällä”, Espio sanoi ja lähti salista. Shadow vilkaisi Sallya ja käveli tämän luokse, kysyen:

  
”Lähtisittekö kanssani kävelylle puutarhaan, prinsessa?” Sally kohotti kulmiaan yllättyneenä. Nicole käveli itsevarmana Sallyn vierelle ja katsoi Shadow’ta murhaavasti, ”haluan vain keskustella hiukan valtakunnastanne” Sally vilkaisi Nicolea ja nyökkäsi.

  
”Totta kai”, Sally vastasi ja he lähtivät ulos salista. Nicole katsoi edelleen epäillen Shadow’n perään.

* * *

 

Sallya ei enää ahdistanut olla Shadow’n kanssa, mutta silti häntä pelotti hiukan. Shadow oli kyborgi, ja Sally oli kuullut monia tarinoita siitä, kuinka kyborgi oli menettänyt hallinnan kehostaan ja tappanut monia. Mutta tosin, Shadow oli todella vahva olento ja hän osasi varmasti hallita kehoaan.

  
”Onko valtakuntanne asema on mysteeri? Ette menneetkään naimisiin Sonicin kanssa”, Shadow sanoi.

  
”Enkä menekään. Luovun kruunustani heti, kun Rookie on täysi-ikäinen ja hän saa ruveta hallitsijaksi”, Sally sanoi, ”minä ja Nicole muutamme takaisin metsämökkiin ja hankimme varmaan toisen lapsen. En halua enää kuningattareksi”

  
”Olette miettineet todella harkiten tulevaisuuttanne, prinsessa”, Shadow sanoi, ”hyvä niin. Mutta oletteko varma, että poikanne haluaa periä kruunun?” Sally pysähtyi ja katsoi Shadow’ta silmiin, sanoen:

  
”Hänen on pakko. Ei ole muita perijöitä. Silloin kruunu siirtyy serkulleni tai… jollekin. Ja haluan, että Rookie perii kruunun. Sukuni on jatkuttava”

  
”Ikävää, ettei poikanne ole niin kiinnostunut kruunusta”, Shadow sanoi, ”mutta muitakin vaihtoehtoja on. Olisiko se niin kamalaa, että serkkunne perisi kruunun?”

  
”Mutta sukumme on liki 500 vuotta vanha. Ja kruunu on aina periytynyt lapselle, _aina_ ”, Sally valitti. Hän huokaisi ja hieroi silmiään, ”sukumme arvo laskee todella paljon, jos kruunu ei nytkään periydy lapselle. Ja tiedän, että Rookie on adoptoitu, mutta häneen on käytetty hyvin samanlaista geeniohjelmaa, mitä Silverin ja Espion tytössä. Rookie on biologisesti lapsemme”

  
”Muitakin vaihtoehtoja on, prinsessa. Te olette tutustuneet jo tähän hyvin kehittyneeseen geeniohjelmaan, mutta teknologia on mennyt sitäkin pidemmälle”, Shadow sanoi, ”jos siirrätte kantasolujanne toiseen henkilöön – vaikka tähän serkkuunne – hänestä tulee biologisesti teidän lapsenne” Sally katsoi häntä ihmeissään.

  
”Mi – miten tämä on mahdollista? Hänhän on serkkuni”

  
”Kuninkaallisten perijät määritellään aina geenien ja DNA:n avulla. Tutkin tätä ollessani kuninkaana ja selvitin, että jos henkilö A omistaa hallitsijan kantasoluja, on hän tuleva perijä”, Shadow selitti, ”hänet voi syrjäyttää vallasta vain hallitsijan alkuperäinen perijä, mutta jos Rookie ei kerran halua hallitsijaksi, miksette siirtäisi kantasolujanne serkkuun? Tällöin biologisesti sukunne maine olisi aivan ennallaan, vaikka serkustanne tulisikin hallitsijaksi, koska biologian mukaan hän on lapsenne”

  
”Se… tosiaan voisi toimia”, Sally sanoi, ”en halua pakottaa Rookieta tekemään jotain, mitä hän ei tahdo. On totta, ettei hän ole kuningasainesta. Miten tämä siis toimii käytännössä?” Shadow otti taskustaan neulantapaisen laitteen. Se oli aika pieni.

  
”Tällä laitteella vedämme kantasolun sinulta – yleensä käsivarresta – ja se pumpataan perijän vereen”, Shadow sanoi, ”haluatteko kokeilla?” Sally nyökkäsi ja ojensi käsivartensa. Shadow iski piikin häneen. Sally tunsi aika kovaa kipua kädessään, mutta lopulta kipu oli ohi, kun Shadow vetäisi piikin pois.

  
”Annanko tämän nyt siis… serkulleni?” Sally kysyi ja osoitti piikkiä.

  
”Ei, ei. Serkkunne lienee tosi kaukana ja nämä kantasolut tuhoutuvat 24 tunnissa ilman kehossa sijaitsevia ravinteita”, Shadow sanoi, ”eli tämä todennäköisesti päätyy vain roskiin. Virallisen kantasolun otatte vasta sitten, kun se on mahdollista pumpata serkkuunne 24 tunnin sisällä”

  
”Kiitos todella paljon tästä, Shadow”, Sally sanoi hymyillen, ”ja… voit sinutella” Shadow vain hymyili ja pisti piikin taskuunsa, sanoen:

  
”Minun on nyt lähdettävä hoitamaan henkilökohtaisia asioitani. Heitän tämän samalla roskiin”

* * *

 

Melody ja Rookie tekivät yhdessä läksyjä pöydän ääressä. Rookie keskittyi tarkasti fysiikantehtäviinsä, mutta Melody tuijotti ystäväänsä herkeämättä. Hän ei pystynyt juuri nyt keskittymään läksyihinsä. Rookie häiritsi… Rookie oli aina koulun jälkeen kadonnut jonnekin. Melodyn ei tarvinnut kahta kertaa arvata, mihin Rookie oli lähtenyt suoraan koulusta. Ja Melodya tämä ärsytti. Häntä ärsytti, että Rookie käytti kaiken aikansa Infiniten kanssa. Melody kyllä toisaalta taas ymmärsi tämän. Olihan Rookie jo 15 ja Infinite 18. Heillä ei ollut niin paljon ikäeroa, kuin Melodylla ja Rookiella. Ja lisäksi Melody oli vielä vähäsen ihastunut Infiniteen. Rookie käänsi sivua ja hänen sivujensa välistä lennähti paljon lappusia.

  
”Oho… olipas täällä paljon muistiinpanoja…” Rookie mutisi ja nousi keräämään lappuja lattialta. Melodyn silmiin osui eräs lappu, joka oli pienempi, kuin muut. Se oli pienen muistilapun kokoinen ja siinä luki:

> _Tavataanko taas metsässä? ;)_
> 
> _-I_

Melody otti lapun käteensä ja luki sen monta kertaa läpi. Mitä tuo vinkkaava hymiö tarkoitti? Oliko se jollain tapaa… flirttaileva? Melody vilkaisi Rookieta, joka laittoi papereitaan kasaan pöydän toisella puolella. Oliko Rookie homo? Ja oliko hänkin ihastunut Infiniteen?

  
”Mikä tämä on?” Melody kysyi ja heilutti lappusta. Rookie säikähti ja nappasi lappusen takaisin, sanoen nopeasti:

  
”Sovimme vain yhdestä tapaamisesta…”

  
”Kerro minulle suoraan, Rookie”, Melody pyysi, ”onko sinulla ja Infinitellä… jotain?” Rookie laittoi lapun varovasti paperien väliin ja sulki kirjansa, laittaen niitä reppuun.

  
”Tuota… e – en tiedä vielä… kai jotain…”

  
”No mitä te olette tehneet?” Melody tinttasi, ”halanneet? Vinkkailleet silmää? muuten vain flirttailleet?”

  
”Olemme pitäneet kädestä”, Rookie sanoi pikkuisen punastuneena, ”tai siis… hän otti minun kädestäni kiinni”

  
”Käyttekö joka päivä tuolla metsässä? Aina koulun jälkeen?” Melody kysyi, ”senkö takia sinulla menee aina niin kauan _koulussa_? Oikeasti juoksentelet vain Infiniten kanssa metsissä…”

  
”En juoksentele!” Rookie sanoi, pikkuisen ärtyneenä jo, ”minä päätän, mitä teen vapaa-ajallani. Ja jos olen päättänyt olla Infiniten kanssa, olkoon niin. Nämä asiat eivät edes kuulu sinulle!” Rookie laittoi kirjat reppuunsa ja lähti omaan huoneeseensa. Espio katsoi heitä ovelta ja huokaisi. Kun Rookie oli mennyt, Espio käveli tyttärensä luokse.

  
”Mistä te riitelette?” Espio kysyi.

  
”Yhdestä pojasta…” Melody mutisi. Espio naurahti ja kävi istumaan hänen viereensä.

  
”Minä en ole kauhean hyvä rakkausasioissa”, Espio sanoi, ”mutta pojista ei kannata riidellä. Poikia tulee ja menee. Minun mielestäni ystävyys on arvokkaampaa”

  
”Entäs sinä ja isä sitten?” Melody kysyi, ”onko sinusta vanhat ystävyyssuhteesi tärkeämmät, kuin isä?”

  
”Mutta tässä tapauksessa isäsi on minun paras ystäväni”, Espio sanoi ja silitti Melodyn selkää, ”mitä siis on käynyt?”

  
”No kun… Rookie menee aina yhden pojan kanssa metsään koulun jälkeen. Varmaan juttelemaan tai tekemään läksyjä”, Melody sanoi, ”ja… he ovat aika läheisiä. Ja minä olen vähän niin kuin ihastunut tähän poikaan”

  
”Kuinkas vanha tämä poika on? Rookien ikäinen?” Espio kysyi. Melody kalpeni ja näpläsi kynää kädessään, mutisten:

  
”Hän on… 18…”

  
”18?!” Espio naurahti, ”Melody – rakas, iällä ei tunnetusti ole väliä, mutta sinun iässäsi sillä on. Ei kymmenvuotias ja kahdeksantoistavuotias voi olla yhdessä. Teidän maailmanne ovat niin erilaiset. Tulevaisuudessa ehkä voisitte olla, mutta juuri nyt se on liki mahdotonta”

  
”En minä ole mitenkään pahasti ihastunut. Hän on vain… sellainen paha poika. Kaikkihan pitävät sellaisesta”, Melody sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän alkoi kerätä koulutarvikkeitaan ja laittoi ne laukkuunsa, ”kiitos joka tapauksessa, isä” Melody lähti nopeasti huoneesta, mutta Espio jäi tuijottamaan pöytää hiljaa.

  
”Vai että sellainen paha poika…” hän mutisi. Vasta seuraavana päivänä, lounaalla, Espio viitsi sanoa asiasta jotain Nicolelle ja Sallylle. Onneksi Rookie ja Melody olivat silloin koulussa.

  
”Tiesittekö muuten, että pojallanne on joku kaveri koulussa?” Espio kysyi, ”hän itseasiassa taisi olla vähän enemmän, kuin kaveri…”

  
”Oho!” Sally sanoi yllättyneenä, ”kukas tämä onnentyttö on?”

  
”Hän taitaa enemmänkin olla onnenpoika”, Espio sanoi, ”joku 18-vuotias poika kuulemma. Rookie käy hänen kanssaan kävelyillä metsässä” Nicole hätkähti ja vilkaisi Sallya.

  
”Kauhean vanha…” hän sanoi.

  
”Ei 3 vuotta nyt niin kauhean paljon ole”, Sonic sanoi.

  
”Mutta Rookie on vielä pieni poika”, Nicole sanoi.

  
”No eihän ole”, Shadow naurahti. He kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan häntä, ”15-vuotias on jo teini-ikäinen. Ajattelitteko, että Rookie olisi ikuisesti teidän pieni poikanne? Nyt viimeistään hän on tullut siihen ikään, että on aika päästää irti”

  
”Mistä sinä tiedät?” Sally kysyi pikkuisen kiihtyneenä, ”oletko muka itse kasvattanut ikinä lapsia?”

  
”Minä olen elänyt satoja vuosia. Minä olen nähnyt ja kuullut kaikenlaista”, Shadow virnisti, ”ihan kokemuksesta voin sanoa” Sally huokaisi ja laittoi haarukan pois. Hänelle ei enää maistunut ruoka. Nicole katsoi huolestuneena ikkunasta ulos. Olikohan Rookie juuri tällä hetkellä sen pojan luona? Ja mitä he tekivät?

* * *

 

Rookie käveli koulun pihalla, taas kohti metsää. Infiniten ei tarvinnut enää edes laittaa lappuja hänelle. He molemmat tiesivät, että Rookie tulisi sinne. Ja siellä Infinite taas oli, odottamassa Rookieta.

  
”Hei, Infie”, Rookie hymyili. Infinite otti taas hänen kädestään kiinni ja he lähtivät kävelemään syvemmälle metsään.

  
”Susipoika”, Infinite virnisti.

  
”Melody sai tietää, että tapaamme täällä aina koulun jälkeen”, Rookie sanoi, ”ja hän… taisi vähän suuttua. Pelkään, että hän tulee tänään tänne, kun hän nyt tietää…”

  
”Ei hän tule. Ja mitä tämä hänelle kuuluu?” Infinite kysyi. Silloin hän vasta tajusi, ja virnistys nousi hänen huulilleen. Infinite katsoi Rookieta virnuillen, ”vai on se prinsessa sitten ihastunut minuun…” Rookie tunsi olonsa kateelliseksi. Miksi hän oli kateellinen Melodylle? Hän oli Infiniten kanssa – kahdestaan. Ja Melody ei ollut täällä. Mutta hän oli prinsessa… Mutta Rookie oli prinssi!

  
”Älä ole yhtään omahyväinen. En usko, että Melodyn vanhemmat tykkäävät kauheasti siitä, että hän deittailee itseään 8 vuotta vanhemman jätkän kanssa”, Rookie virnisti.

  
”Een minä tuhlaa aikaani sellaisiin pikkutyttöihin”, Infinite sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Rookieta. Hän pysäytti Rookien katseellaan. Infinite kosketti sormellaan Rookien leukaa, tuoden punan pojan poskille, ”pidän enemmän… sinunlaisistasi…” Rookie pidätti hengitystään, mutta nautti tästä tajuttoman paljon. Infinite oli henkeäsalpaava… Hänen tummat silmänsä - josta toinen oli sokeutunut – tuijottivat Rookieta lumoutuneena, hymyillen. Mutta juuri silloin alkoi sataa, todella kovaa. Se oli oikea kaatosade. Infinite nappasi Rookien kädestä ja he lähtivät juoksemaan syvemmälle metsään. He tulivat suuren hopeapajun luokse. Sen suuret oksat ja lehdet peittivät koko puun. Infinite raotti hiukan lehtiä ja päästi Rookien sisälle. He kävivät istumaan puun vartta vasten. Onneksi lehtien läpi ei kauheasti tippunut vettä, mutta pimeä siellä ainakin oli. Rookie katsoi hymyillen ympärilleen.

  
”Tämä taisi olla koko metsän ainoa paju”, hän sanoi.

  
”Ehkä… mutta onneksi löysimme sen. Tämän lehdet ovat tosi suojaavia”, Infinite sanoi. Hän laittoi varovasti kätensä Rookien olkapäille ja veti tämän lähemmäs itseään. He kääntyivät juuri samaan aikaan katsomaan toisiaan. _Voi luoja, hän oli lähellä…_ Rookie pohti. Mutta… toisaalta taas oli mukavaa olla niin lähellä Infiniteä. Se tuntui hyvältä ja siinä oli lämmin. Vaikka olikin talvi, niin ei tuntunut siltä. Lumi ei ollut vielä satanut kunnolla maahan. Ja Absolutionissa puissa ja pensaissa oli aina lehdet, oli sitten kesä tai talvi. Mutta kummallakaan ei ollut kylmä, vaan mukavan lämmin. Sadekaan ei ollut kylmää, vaan se oli hyvin lämmintä kesäsadetta – vaikkei ollutkaan kesä. Infinite silitti Rookien leukaa ja painoi lopulta huulensa tämän huulille. Rookie tunsi punan kohoavan vielä pahemmin poskilleen. Hän vannoi, että myös Infinite oli hiukan punastunut. Mutta Rookie uppoutui suudelmaan ja silitti Infiniten rintaa, koskettaen varovasti korua hänen kaulassaan. Onneksi se ei tehnyt mitään. Ihan kuin… kivi olisi sykkinyt sydämen lailla. Ja se sykki todella nopeasti, muttei pelosta, vaan pienestä jännityksestä. He päästivät lopulta huulensa irti ja molemmat naurahtivat hiljaa.

  
”Sinulla on tosi nätti nauru”, Rookie kuiskasi. Oliko se tyhmää sanoa? Voi hitsi, he olivat vasta suudelleet ja Rookie sanoi heti jotain tyhmää. Infinite kuitenkin nauroi tällekin ja hän suukotti Rookien nenää, kuiskaten:

  
”Ja sinä olet niin suloinen, Rookie” Rookie hymyili taas punastuneena ja painoi huulensa takaisin Infiniten huulille. Hän ei saanut tarpeekseen Infiniten pehmeistä, mutta myös kylmistä huulista. Ne lähettivät sähköisiä kipinöitä pitkin Rookien kehoa. Infinite kuitenkin vetäytyi aivan liian nopeasti pois suudelmasta ja kuiskasi:

  
”Täällä on joku… kuulen askelia” jostain syystä Rookie painautui vasten Infiniteä, kuin peloissaan. Infinite nousi kumminkin pois Rookien otteesta ja raotti hiukan lehtiä, ”Melody…” hän kuiskasi. Rookie huokaisi melkein turhautuneena.

  
”Hän etsii meitä…” Rookie sanoi, ”minun pitää varmaan mennä. Jos hän näkee meidät yhdessä, hän kertoo äideilleni ja… no, en tiedä, miten he reagoivat, mutta-”

  
”Tiedän, mitä tarkoitat”, Infinite kuiskasi ja kosketti Rookien kättä, ”tämä on niin alussa, että parempi tosiaan ottaa pieniä askeleita. Yksi kerrallaan” Rookie hymyili ja kuiskasi:

  
”Tiesin, että ymmärtäisit” Infinite hymyili myös ja veti Rookien vielä yhteen, pitkään suudelmaan. Rookie ei olisi halunnut päästää irti, mutta hänen oli mentävä. Lopulta hän tuli lehtiverhosta ja törmäsi heti Melodyyn.

  
”Mitä ihmettä teit tuolla?” Melody kysyi.

  
”Biologian tehtävää”, Rookie vastasi nopeasti ja lähti kävelemään pois. Melody kuitenkin raotti lehtiverhoa, olettaen, että hän törmäisi Infiniteen. Mutta hänen yllätyksekseen Infinite ei ollut siellä.

  
”Missä hän on?” Melody kysyi. Rookie kääntyi ja hänkin tosiaan yllättyi, ettei Infinite ollut siellä, ”tiedät kyllä, kenestä puhun. Sinä käyt joka päivä koulun jälkeen täällä – hänen kanssaan”

  
”Olin oikeasti tekemässä biologian tehtävää. Meidän on tutkittava pajuja”, Rookie sanoi, ”sitä paitsi Infinitellä oli tänään tekemistä. Hän ei kerennyt kanssani tänne, joten tulin yksin” Melody ei silti niellyt tätä selitystä, vaan tivasi koko matkan takaisin linnaan, missä Infinite oli. Kun he palasivat takaisin linnaan, Nicole ja Sally seisoivat eteisaulassa, katsoen Rookieta tiukasti. Rookie katsoi vihaisena Melodya, olettaen heti, että tämä oli kertonut.

  
”Kuka on tämä poika, kenen kanssa vietät aikaa?” Sally kysyi, ”se 18-vuotias?”

  
”Hän on Infinite ja…” Rookie vilkaisi Melodya vierellään, ”hän on poikaystäväni” Nicole meinasi pyörtyä, Sallyn silmät laajenivat ja Melody laittoi kädet suunsa eteen. Rookie ei jaksanut enää pitää tätä salaisuutena. Hänhän oli Infiniten poikaystävä. Niinhän se oli, vai mitä?

  
”Mi-milloin…?” Sally kysyi.

  
”Oikeastaan… me suutelimme tänään ensimmäistä kertaa”, Rookie sanoi hiljaa.

  
”Ha! Minähän sanoi, että Infinite oli kanssasi siellä puun alla!” Melody sanoi itsevarmana. Rookie vain pyöräytti silmiään ja käveli äitiensä ohitse, sanoen:

  
”Meidän suhteemme on vielä aika alussa. Menen tekemään läksyt”

  
”Minä tulen mukaan!” Melody ilmoitti ja juoksi Rookien perään. Sally ja Nicole katsoivat toisiaan ihmeissään.


	14. Osa 3: Minun Mariani

Espio piteli käsissään Avaruusvaltion lähettämää paperilappua. Siinä kerrottiin lyhykäisyydessään kuningatar Marian elämäntarina. Espio ja Silver olivat lukeneet sen ja vilkaisivat aina välillä Shadow’ta, joka katseli heitä hermostuneena.

  
”Luemme nyt tämän. Mutta älä ala heti vetämään mitään johtopäätöksiä, Shadow”, Espio varoitti.

  
”Tiedän, tiedän, lukekaa se nyt vaan!” Shadow vaati. Silver veti henkeä ja alkoi lukea:

> _Maria West Robotnik syntyi Avaruusvaltiossa Robert ja Mary Robotnikille. Hänen vanhempiensa kuoltua syöpään Marian ollessa vasta parikuukautinen, Maria asetettiin lopulta asumaan isoisänsä professori Gerald Robotnikin hoiviin. Professori Robotnikin saatua töitä Absolutionissa, he muuttivat sinne. Maria oli tällöin vasta parivuotias. Maria kasvoi koko lapsuutensa Absolutionissa. Hän oli tosin hyvin köyhä ja Marian täytettyä 14, hänet lähetettiin vuorille työskentelemään valtakunnalle. Maria saapui lopulta takaisin, mutta hän sairastui vakavasti. Juuri silloin Musta Ruhtinas valtasi Absolutionin, ja Marian tila heikkeni entisestään. Hän oli kuolemanpartaalla, mutta koki ihmeparantumisen parin viikon sairastamisen jälkeen. Maria ja professori muuttivat pois valtakunnasta peläten, että Musta Ruhtinas alkaisi orjuuttaa heitä samalla tavalla. He muuttivat Avaruusvaltioon ja Maria meni naimisiin prinssi Gustavin kanssa ollessaan 18. Hänestä tuli kuningatar prinssin kanssa, mutta ensimmäisinä avioliiton vuosina prinssi Gustav menehtyi. Nykyään kuningatar Maria hallitsee yksin Avaruusvaltiota ja hän toimii rauhan ja rakkauden lähettiläänä ympäri maailmaa._

Shadow tärisi ja tuijotti järkyttyneenä Silveriä ja Espiota. Hän ei meinannut uskoa tätä, hän ei halunnut uskoa tätä. Jos Maria oli kerran selviytynyt, miksei hän tullut sanomaan Shadow’le mitään?

  
”Ehkä ette olleetkaan niin läheisiä…” Amy mutisi. Shadow katsoi häntä murhaavasti ja käveli Espion ja Silverin luo, repäisten lapun hänen kädestään.

  
”Lähettäkää viesti Marialle ja pyytäkää hänet tänne”, Shadow vaati, ”hän tunnistaa minut – jos tunnistaa”

  
”Ehkä hän koki muistinmenetyksen tai jotain”, Sonic ehdotti, ”sehän olisi mahdollista, vai mitä?”

  
”En tiedä… ei keuhkokuumeen pitäisi aiheuttaa mitään muistinmenetystä”, Shadow sanoi, ”tosin… emme edes tiedä, oliko kyseessä keuhkokuume”

  
”Mitä te vielä arvuuttelette? Miksemme saman tien lähetä viestiä kuningattarelle?” Tails sanoi, ”me emme kai voi menettääkään mitään” Silver vilkaisi Espiota, joka nyökkäsi.

  
”Menemme heti laittamaan viestiä kuningattarelle”, Espio sanoi ja lähti Silverin kanssa viestintähuoneeseen. Shadow vain nojasi seinään hermostuneena ja hieroi niskaansa. Hänen aivonsa olivat ihan sekaisin. Ei tuo voinut olla Maria… mutta jos se oli, niin kuinka se olisi mahdollista? Maria oli kuollut… hän oli kuollut… professori Robotnik sanoi niin. Tai jos hän oli valehdellut? Ei, ei professori valehtelisi. Shadow oli ollut kuin oma poika professorille. Sonic käveli Shadow’n luokse.

  
”Tiedän, että tämä järkyttää”, Sonic sanoi, ”mutta uskon, että asiat selkenevät lopussa. Saamme ainakin tietää, mitä Marialle on tapahtunut” Shadow vain huokaisi ja katsoi Sonicia silmiin.

  
”Minä en ole enää hän”, Shadow sanoi. Sonic kallisti päätään kysyvästi, ”sinulle. En ole enää se sama Shadow sinulle. Huomasin sen heti katseestasi. Et tunne samoin, kuin minä” Sonic vilkaisi taakseen ja huokaisi.

  
”Se on totta. Mutta sä teit väärin ja tiedät sen itsekin”, Sonic sanoi. Silloin hän vasta tajusi Shadow’n sanat. _Et tunne samoin, kuin minä_ , ”siis… onko sulla… edelleen… tunteita…?”

  
”Ei”, Shadow sanoi heti napakasti, ”ja jos on, niin uskon, että tämän keskustelun jälkeen ne katoavat aika nopeasti. Ei millään pahalla. Mutta… jokin on tosiaan muuttunut, Sonic. Sinä olet muuttunut ja minä olen muuttunut. Kymmenen vuotta ei ole pieni aika. Jopa minunkaltaiselleni kuolemattomalle 10 vuotta on paljon ja minä tiesin jo silloin ensisuudelmastamme, että minä menetän sinut” Sonic katsoi hiukan surullisena Shadow’ta.

  
”Shadow… älä anna tämän tuhota ystävyyttämme. Haluan oikeasti olla ystäväsi”, Sonic sanoi, ”ole kiltti ja-”

  
”Hän on nätti tyttö”, Shadow sanoi yhtäkkiä. Sonic vilkaisi taakseen ja näki Amyn, joka jutteli Sallyn ja Nicolen kanssa, ”urhea, kaunis, älykäs, energinen ja ihan tajuttoman ärsyttävä – niin kuin sinäkin. Te sovitte hyvin yhteen” Sonic siirsi katseensa takaisin Shadow’hun. Hän käveli lähemmäs ja otti Shadow’n kädestä kiinni.

  
”Sä et ole yksin, Shadow. Ei sun tarvitse olla yksin”, Sonic sanoi, ”Maria on taas pian luonasi ja sitten voit elää hänen kanssaan pitkän ja onnellisen elämän”

  
”Tiesin, että sinä ja Amy tulette lopulta olemaan pari”, Shadow myönsi, ”satuttihan se, mutta… niin on parempi. Menetän vielä kerran Marian, tiedän sen. Ja menetän myös sinutkin. Menetän teidät kaikki vain, koska olen kuolematon” Sonic pidätteli kyyneliä. Hänestä tuntui kauhealta ajatus siitä, että Shadow tulisi olemaan aivan yksin, ”mutta Sonic, minä päästän sinusta irti vain itseni vuoksi. Älä huolehdi minusta. Pidän huolen, että en enää koskaan satuta itseäni. Heti, kun saan Marian takaisin, aion pitää sydämeni ehjänä. Pidä sinäkin” Shadow hymyili pikkuisen Sonicille, joka antoi yhden kyyneleen valua poskelleen. Shadow suukotti hellästi Sonicin huulia ja kuiskasi: ”minä en ole noiden kyynelien arvoinen” Sonic puristi Shadow’n kättä lujaa, mutta lopulta hänen oli päästettävä irti. Sonic vain nyökkäsi ja pyyhki nopeasti kyyneleensä, ennen kuin palasi Sallyn, Nicolen ja Amyn luokse. Shadow katseli vain haikeana Sonicin perään. Amy oli huomannut tämän suukon ja hän tuijotti pitkään Sonicia. Sonic alkoi aivan normaalisti – rentona ja omana itsenään – jutella Sallyn ja Nicolen kanssa. Amy pujahti pois keskustelusta ja lähti kävelemään linnan puutarhaan. Hän hieroi niskaansa ja kosketteli ruusupuskia kävellessään.

_Mulla on sulle paljon sanottavaa. Olisi pitänyt sanoa ne asiat jo silloin aivan alussa, mutta nyt olen valmis sanomaan ne ääneen. Vain jos sä suostut ottamaan ne vastaan_

Mitä Sonic oli sillä tarkoittanut? Hän ei ollut vieläkään sanonut niitä asioita. Mitä hän vielä odotti? Olihan tässä ollut kaikenlaista, mutta kyllä heillä oli ollut sellaisia hetkiä, jolloin Sonic olisi voinut ihan hyvin vetäistä Amyn kanssaan nurkan taakse juttelemaan. Vai oliko Sonic palannut Shadow’n kanssa yhteen? Sekin oli varmaan mahdollista. Amy istui turhautuneena puutarhan penkille. Vai pitäisikö viimein lopettaa se ikuinen uskominen hänestä ja Sonicista? Pitäisikö viimein päästää irti? 12 vuotta hän oli unelmoinut… mutta oliko se kaikki vain turhaa? Amy nosti katseensa ja näki puutarhan portilla Sonicin. Amy nousi istumaan selkä suorana.

  
”Odottelinkin sinua…” Amy sanoi hiljaa.

  
”Haluat, että puhun siitä kirjeestä, jonka lähetin”, Sonic sanoi. Amy nousi ylös ja käveli hänen luokseen.

  
”Oletko muuttanut mielesi? Taas?” Amy kysyi.

  
”Ei, nyt en enää satuta sua”, Sonic sanoi ja otti Amyn käsistä kiinni, ”olen niin pahoillani, että tämä vei niin kauan-”

  
”Hetki, hetki. Pyydätkö nyt anteeksi sitä, että sinulla meni 12 vuotta kertoa tunteesi minulle?” Amy kysyi naurahtaen, ”minä tiesin koko ajan, että sinulla oli tunteita minua kohtaan”

  
”Jaahas… ja mistäs sä niin päättelet?” Sonic virnisti.

  
”Tuosta flirttailesta katseesta. Ja kaikesta muusta”, Amy sanoi, ”sinä välität minusta. Etkö välitäkin” Sonic katsoi häntä nyt ihmeissään ja silitti tytön olkapäitä, sanoen:

  
”Totta kai välitän. Välitän susta niin paljon” Amy nyökkäsi hymyillen ja katseli Sonicia silmiin. Hän ei sanonut vähään aikaan mitään, vaan katsoi vain Amya. Sonic ei oikeastaan tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Hän oli 12 vuotta odottanut, että saisi sanoa sen, mitä olisi pitänyt jo heti alussa sanoa. Mutta jostain syystä hän ei vain saanut sanaa suustaan.

  
”Rakastan sinua, Sonic”, Amy sanoi lopulta. Hän veti henkeä ja hieroi niskaansa nauraen, ”no niin! Sanoin sen! Mahtavaa, sehän vei yli 12 vuotta ja ei se nyt niin ihmeelliseltä tuntunut”

  
”Se tuntui ihmeelliseltä, Amy. Aivan tajuttoman hienolta”, Sonic hymyili ja veti tytön lähemmäs lantiosta, ”ja mäkin rakastan sua. Ja tuonkin sanominen… vau, aivan ihmeellistä”

  
”Tiedän… tuntui se loppujen lopuksi aika ihmeelliseltä”, Amy myönsi naurahtaen, ”tällaisiako me sitten olemme? Me vain nauramme, kun meidän pitäisi tunnustaa rakkautemme toisillemme”

  
”Sen takia rakastan sua niin paljon. Olet juuri tuollainen – kuten mäkin”, Sonic hymyili, ”vähän tyhmä, mutta… muuten aika helkatin hyvännäkönen ja hauska” Amy naurahti taas ja painoi päänsä Sonicin rinnalle.

  
”Vai sellaista…” hän sanoi hymyillen.

  
”No enkö saa pusua?” Sonic kysyi virnistäen, ”olen odottanut tätä pusua vaikka kuinka kauan. Nyt annat sen tai suutun!” Amy virnisti ja lähti juoksemaan pakoon. Hän ei kuitenkaan päässyt kovin kauas, kunnes Sonic nappasi hänet kiinni. Amysta tuntui hyvältä, kun Sonic kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen, ”haluan edelleen sen pusun” Amy kääntyi ja painoi huulensa vasten Sonicin huulia. Vuodet tosiaan olivat vierineet, mutta silti taikuus ei tosiaan ollut kadonnut. He olivat yhä ne kaksi ihastunutta teiniä, jotka kikattivat heti ensimmäisen suudelman jälkeen.

  
”Oliko odottamisen arvoinen?” Amy kuiskasi virnistäen.

  
”Todellakin…” Sonic kuiskasi ja veti hänet toiseen, pidempään suudelmaan.

* * *

 

Parin päivän kuluttua valtakuntaan saapuivat hienot, siniset vaunut, valkoisten hevosten vetäminä. Silver, Espio ja muut kokoontuivat saliin ottamaan kuningatarta vastaan. Shadow oli todella hermostunut, sen näki heti, mutta hän odotti myös jännittyneenä, kuka kuningassaliin pian astelisi. Jos sinne astelisi tosiaan Maria, tuntisiko Maria Shadow’n? Shadow oli kyllä aika samannäköinen, kuin hän oli ennenkin – vaikka hän olikin kyborgi. Kun vartijat avasivat ovet, he kaikki pidättivät hengitystään. Saliin käveli vaaleahiuksinen tyttö, taivaansinisine silmineen. Hän oli tosiaan aivan, kuten Tails oli kuvaillut. Vaikka hän oli jo lähemmäs keski-ikäinen, hänen ihonsa oli sileä ja rypytön. Hänellä oli punertavat huulet ja hänen hymykuoppansa olivat lumoavat. Hänen poskensa punoittivat ja hän vaikutti kovin kiinnostuneelta uudesta valtakunnasta, mihin hän oli juuri astunut. Hän oli kuin pikkutyttö. Shadow tunsi kyyneleet silmissään. _Se on hän, minun Mariani_. Hän oli tosiaan yhtä kaunis, kuin silloin vuosia sitten. Muistot palasivat Shadow’n mieleen. Oli kaunis kesäpäivä. Shadow oli kävellyt joen varrella ja Maria oli ollut joen toisella puolella, tehden kukkaseppelettä. Shadow asteli alas alttarilta. Kun Maria oli tutkinut salin katseellaan, hän siirsi katseensa kuningaspariin. Hän ei kuitenkaan edes vilkaissut Shadow’ta.

  
”Kuningas Silver ja kuningas Espio, tämä on kunnia”, Maria sanoi ja niiasi. Silver ja Espio vilkaisivat Shadow’ta, joka edelleen haukkoi henkeään. Maria käänsi myös katseensa häneen ja hätkähti. Hän tuijotti pitkään Shadow’ta, naama kalpeana järkytyksestä. Maria alkoi huojua ja otti askeleita taaksepäin. Shadow juoksi äkkiä Marian luokse ja nappasi tämän kiinni, ennen kuin Maria kerkesi kaatua maahan pyörtyneenä. Shadow katsoi Marian kasvoja ja antoi kyynelten valua. Hän silitti Marian poskea ja kuiskasi:

  
”Mariani… siitä on niin kauan…”

  
”Hänet on vietävä lepäämään heti”, Silver sanoi ja napsautti sormiaan vartijoille, jotka kantoivat Marian makuuhuoneeseen nukkumaan. Shadow lähti Marian kanssa. Hän ei edes suunnitellut jättävänsä Mariaa yksin.

* * *

 

Maria availi silmiään ja huomasi olevansa makuuhuoneessa – kauniissa, hopeisessa makuuhuoneessa. Se oli todella lumoava ja siisti. Kun Maria siirsi katseensa oikealle, sänkynsä vierelle, hän tunsi kyyneleet silmissään. Shadow otti äkkiä Marian kädestä kiinni. Heidän molempien silmät olivat täynnä kyyneliä.

  
”Sha – Shadow… siitä on niin kauan”, Maria kuiskasi. Hän ei epäröinyt, vaan nousi heti istumaan, halaten lujasti Shadow’ta. Shadow oli niin onnellinen. Maria tunnisti hänet ja Maria oli elossa. Ja häntä ei haitannut yhtään, että Shadow oli puoliksi kyborgi.

  
”Lu-luulin, että kuolit… surin sinua niin kauan”, Shadow kuiskasi surkeana, ”itkin niin paljon… ja ajattelin sinua joka päivä”

  
”Voi Shadow… mi – minä luulin, että sinä kuolit siinä vallankumouksessa”, Maria kuiskasi. Hän katsoi Shadow’ta silmiin, ”mitä sinulle on tapahtunut?”

  
”Maria… minä olen Musta Ruhtinas. Ja minä tein hirveitä tekoja. Orjuutin kaikki, jotta saisin kaaossmaragdit käsiini ja voisin palata menneisyyteen ja… pelastaa sinut”, Shadow kuiskasi itkien, ”mutta… voi luoja, miten kauhea olinkaan. En tiennyt, että… että… että olet elossa”

  
”Shadow… voi sinua…” Maria kuiskasi, ”minun olisi pitänyt yrittää tulla väkisin sisään…”

  
”Mistä sinä puhut?” Shadow kysyi ja kuivasi kyyneleitään. Maria teki samoin ja nousi paremmin istumaan.

  
”Oli kulunut kaksi päivää vallankumouksesta, kun heräsin. Juoksin linnalle ja vaadin päästä sisään ja tavata sinut, mutta vartijat sanoivat, että olet kiireinen. Kun sanoin nimesi olevan Shadow, he sanoivat, että _Nykyään täällä hallitsee Musta Ruhtinas, ei mikään Shadow_. Lu – luulin, että olit kuollut…”

  
”E-ei…” Shadow kuiskasi järkyttyneenä, ”kaikki se… kaikki se vaiva ja kipu ja tuska… vain koska he eivät tienneet oikeaa nimeäni. Ja menetin sinut”

  
”Minä luulin, että menetin sinut!” Maria sanoi ja puristi Shadow’n kättä. Shadow silitti hänen poskeaan ja kuiskasi:

  
”Korjaan kaiken aivan pian. Pian voimme olla, kuten ennenkin. Minulla on valtakunta, jota hallitsen pian ja voimme olla siellä yhdessä. Teemme loistavan valtakunnan, aivan, kuten tämä. Lupaan sen” Maria katsoi häntä ihmeissään ja pikkuisen epäillen, kysyen:

  
”Mitä aiot, Shadow?”

  
”Saat kuulla pian. Mutta nyt, sinun on levättävä”, Shadow sanoi ja laski Marian takaisin makuulle, ”minä menen juttelemaan pari sanaa kuninkaiden kanssa. Illalla voimme puhua enemmän tästä tilanteesta” Shadow nousi, suukotti hellästi Marian otsaa ja lähti sitten takaisin kuninkaansaliin. Siellä häntä odotettiin, huolestunein katsein.  
  


”No…? Onko hän Maria?” Espio kysyi.

  
”On…” Shadow sanoi ja pieni hymy nousi hänen huulilleen, ”minun kaunis Mariani” Sonic ei voinut olla hymyilemättä, kuten ei voinut moni muukaan. Shadow näytti pitkästä aikaa… onnelliselta, ”ja nyt viimein me olemme kahden… ja kukaan ei estä meitä”

  
”Hienoa! Olen niin iloinen puolestasi, Shadow”, Amy hymyili. Shadow nosti katsettaan. Hänen katseessaan näkyi kumminkin jotain tummaa – ja pelottavaa.

  
”Ja nyt, kun meillä on kaksi valtakuntaa, mikään ei enää tule väliimme”, hän sanoi. He katsoivat toisiaan ihmeissään.

  
”Anteeksi?” Sonic kysyi.

  
”Muistatko, Sally, kun kerroin sinulle siitä uudistuneesta DNA teknologiasta?” Shadow kysyi ja käveli Sallyn luokse, ”ja kuinka otin sinusta kantasolujasi?” Sallyn silmät suurenivat. Hän taisi aavistaa jo, mitä kävi.

  
”Et kai…?”

  
”Toivottavasti luovut kruunustasi mahdollisimman pian”, Shadow sanoi, ”koska minä ja Maria olemme valmiita hallitsemaan Metsävaltakuntaa – yhdessä”

  
”En ymmärrä. Mistä hän puhuu?” Sonic kysyi, ”huijasiko hän meitä?”

  
”Ei meitä… mutta minua”, Sally sanoi, ”hän otti minusta kantasolujani ja siirsi ne itseensä. Eli biologisesti hän on poikani, joka perii valtakunnan minun siirryttyä syrjään”

  
”Olen kuullut tästä teknologiasta!” Tails sanoi ja juoksi Sallyn luokse, ottaen hänen kädestään kiinni. Hän otti Sallyn kädestä kiinni ja tutki hänen käsivarttaan, ”kaikissa valtakunnissa biologia päättää perijän. Se on pakollista. Tekin tunnette säännön” Sally katsoi murhaavasti Shadow’ta ja oli jo hyökkäämässä tämän kimppuun, mutta Tails ja Sonic pitelivät hänestä kiinni.

  
”Sanoin, ettei häneen kannata luottaa!” Silver sanoi ja käveli vihaisena alas alttarilta, ”nyt Sally menettää valtakuntansa Shadow’le, joka taas orjuuttaa kaikki metsävaltakunnassa!”

* * *

 

Infinite ja Rookie kävelivät takaisin linnaan koulun jälkeen – käsi kädessä.

  
”Inhottaa palata linnaan. Siellä on niin hienoa väkeä, että tunnen itseni ulkopuoliseksi”, Rookie valitti.

  
”Älä nyt… sinua paasataan joka hetki”

  
”Mutta se on ärsyttävää”, Rookie sanoi. Hän vilkaisi Infiniten silmiä ja hymyili pikkuisen, ”mutta onneksi sinä olet vain puhelinsoiton päässä” Infinite hymyili myös ja suukotti Rookien kättä, josta hän piti kiinni. Rookie meni lähemmäs häntä ja painoi päänsä pojan olkapäälle.

  
”Äitisi rakastavat sinua tosi paljon, vai mitä?” Infinite kysyi, Rookie nyökkäsi, ”jos he kerran rakastavat sinua, niin he eivät voi pakottaa sinua kuninkaaksi. Sinun on vain sanottava heille suoraan, ettet halua”

  
”Haluaisin niin jotain muuta, kuin olla hallitsija…” Rookie sanoi hiljaa, ”en minä puoli vuotta sitten olisi uskonut, että olin oikeasti prinssi. Enhän edes tiennyt, että äitini oli prinsessa”

  
”Tämä maailma on yllätyksiä täynnä”, Infinite päivitteli. Rookie vilkaisi taas Infiniten kasvoja, kiinnittäen huomiota tämän arpeen, joka kulki silmän läpi.

  
”Mitä sinä haluat?” Rookie kysyi. Infinite laski katseensa häneen.

  
”Anteeksi?”

  
”Niin… mitä sinä haluat tehdä? Sitten joskus… tulevaisuudessa?” Rookie kysyi. Infinite naurahti ja katseli taivasta, joka värittyi punaiseen ja oranssiin – olihan aurinko laskemassa.

  
”Haluaisin matkailla”, Infinite vastasi, ”haluaisin tutkia kaikki maailman kolkat ja tutustua uusiin kulttuureihin”

  
”Kuulostaa mahtavalta”, Rookie hymyili. Heidän tullessa isolle sillalle, Infinite hyppäsi sillan kaiteelle ja lähti kävelemään sitä pitkin. Rookie katsoi häntä peloissaan, ”älä tee noin… tiput kohta”

  
”Een tipu”, Infinite virnisti, ”ja vaikka tippuisinkin, ei se haittaisi”

  
”Onko sinulla useinkin itsetuhoisia ajatuksia?” Rookie kysyi ja otti Infiniten kädestä kiinni, yrittäen vetää häntä takaisin sillalle. Infinite kuitenkin nojasi vain taaksepäin ja tippui sillalta alas, ”INFINITE!” Rookie huudahti ja katsoi alas kaiteelta. Hänen yllätyksekseen Infinite leijui sillan alapuolella ja lensi pian Rookien tasolle, ”mi – miten…?” Rookie kysyi ihmeissään.

  
”Se on tämän kiven ansiota”, Infinite sanoi ja koputti kiveä, ”se on antanut minulle todellisuuden muokkauksen lisäksi kyvyn lentää. Haluatko lentää kanssani?” hän ojensi kätensä Rookielle. Rookie luotti Infiniteen – totta kai hän luotti. Infinite nosti Rookien otteeseensa ja he lähtivät lentämään kaupungin yläpuolelle. Kaupunki oli todella kaunis ylhäältä katsottuna. Rookie rutisti tiukemmin Infiniteä, mitä korkeammalle he menivät. Infinite vain naurahti ja lensi melkein pilvien tasolle. Kaupunki oli kokonaan valkoinen ja hohti ilta-auringossa. Lumiset katot ja tiet loivat näkymän, joka näytti siltä, kuin miljoonia, pieniä timantteja olisi ripoteltu kaupungin ylle. Taivaanranta oli kauniin vaaleanpunainen ja ensimmäiset iltatähdet alkoivat ilmestyä taivaalle. Infinite kaartoi alas veden äärelle. Meri, joka ympäröi valtakuntaa, loisti myös, luoden ilta-auringolle upean sillan meren yli. Rookie kosketti vettä heidän lentäessään. Se oli kylmää tähän aikaan vuodesta, mutta se tuntui hauskalta hänen kädessään.

  
”Teetkö tätä usein?” Rookie kysyi, heidän lentäessään korkeammalle.

  
”Aina iltaisin. Eivätkö näkymät olekin upeat?” Infinite kysyi. He pysähtyivät vähäksi aikaan kaupungin lähelle, katsellen Absolutionia, joka alkoi hiipua yöhön auringon laskiessa. Rookie huokaisi lumoutuneena ja painoi päänsä Infiniten olkapäälle. Siinä he olivat vähän aikaa, vain tuijottaen kaupunkia ja ihastellen sen loistoa.

  
”Jäisin kyllä mielelläni tänne. Kaupunki on niin kaunis”, Rookie kuiskasi.

  
”Ei sinun tarvitsisi koskaan lähteä”, Infinite sanoi, ”voisit jäädä kanssani tänne”

  
”Minun on ruvettava kuninkaaksi…” Rookie muistutti. Infinite huokaisi ja lähti yhtäkkiä lentämään taas kaupungin ylle.

  
”Ymmärrän… en voi estää sinua. Sinulla on velvollisuus”, Infinite sanoi. Rookie katsoi häntä pikkuisen huolestuneena, mutta Infinite vain naurahti, ”älä minusta huoli. Kyllä minä pärjään” Rookie siirsi katseensa takaisin eteensä ja puri huultaan.

  
”Infinite”, Rookie sanoi yhtäkkiä. He kääntyivät katsomaan toisiaan silmiin, ”en halua kuninkaaksi. Haluan kanssasi matkailemaan ympäri maailmaa. Ei minua kiinnosta, mitä äitini sanovat. Minä aion lähteä kanssasi heti, kun kouluni loppuu” Infinite hymyili ja suukotti hellästi Rookien huulia.

  
”Jos se on todella se, mitä haluat”, Infinite kuiskasi, ”palataan takaisin linnaan” He laskeutuivat linnan pihalle.

  
”Haluan esitellä sinut vanhemmilleni”, Rookie sanoi, ”nyt heti. Jos se vain käy sinulle”

  
”Totta kai käy. Ei minulla ole mitään muutakaan”, Infinite sanoi, ”olisiko pitänyt laittaa paremmat vaatteet?” Rookie katseli poikaystäväänsä, joka oli pukeutunut valkoiseen nahkatakkiin, mustiin housuihin ja maihareihin. Hän tosiaan näytti sellaiselta tyypilliseltä pahalta pojalta - ja se oli upeaa.  _Mmh... minulla on niin seksikäs poikaystävä_.

  
”Tuo on hyvä. Ei sinun tarvitse olla mikään prinssin näköinen. Minusta tuntuu, että äitini ovat aina yhtä tiukkapipoja – ei mitään väliä miltä näytät”, Rookie sanoi, otti hänen kädestään ja lähti kävelemään sisälle.

* * *

 

Sally käveli ympäri salia, yrittäen hillitä itseään. Shadow katseli heitä omahyväisesti.

  
”Hei! Rookie! Rookie on vastauksemme!” Sally sanoi, ”Rookie syrjäyttää sinut, koska hän on enemmän biologisesti minun poikani!”

  
”Saa nähdä, haluaako poikasi kuninkaaksi”, Shadow sanoi ja laittoi kädet puuskaan, ”sinähän sanoit, ettet halua pakottaa poikaasi mihinkään”

  
”Hänestä tulee kyllä kuningas… hänet täytyy vain suostutella…” Nicole sanoi. Silloin kuitenkin kuninkaansalin ovet avautuivat ja Rookie ja Infinite kävelivät sisälle.

  
”En halua kuninkaaksi, äiti!” Rookie ilmoitti.

  
”No voi luoja!” Silver kirosi. Melody tuli juuri parahiksi kuninkaansaliin katsomaan, mitä siellä oikein mölistiin.

  
”Mistä sinä puhut?!” Sally kysyi vihaisena, ”ja kuka tuo on?”

  
”Isä?” Infinite kysyi ja katsoi Shadow’ta. Sonic vilkaisi ensin Infiniteä, sitten Sallya ja sitten Shadow’ta.

  
”Mitä… täällä… tapahtuu?” hän kysyi ihmeissään.

  
”O – onko Shadow…?” Rookie kysyi ja katsoi Infiniteä.

  
”Olet toiminut erittäin hyvin, Infinite”, Shadow sanoi, ”teit juuri niin kuin käskin” Infinite kalpeni ja Rookie käänsi katseensa häneen. Hän huomasi heti, että Infiniten silmissä paistoi pelko ja hän näytti siltä, kuin hän haluaisi kadota maan alle.

  
”Mistä hän puhuu, Infie?” Rookie kysyi. Infinite veti henkeä ja katsoi poikaystäväänsä.

  
”Shadow… ei oikeastaan ole isäni. Vaan… luojani”, hän sanoi, ”minä olen laboratoriossa luotu koe” Rookien silmät suurenivat.

  
”Mi – mikset kertonut?” hän kysyi ja otti askeleita taaksepäin. Infinite vain käveli lähemmäs, yrittäen rauhoitella pelästynyttä ja pikkuisen hätääntynyttä poikaystäväänsä, joka oli aivan yhtä pihalla kaikesta, kuin kaikki muutkin.

  
”Ajattelin, että sinä pelkäisit minua!” Infinite sanoi, ”si – sinun ei tarvitse pelätä minua. En tee sinulle mitään pahaa” Rookie otti silti askeleita taaksepäin. Hän oli peloissaan, sen näki hänen silmistään. Sally ja Nicole juoksivat poikansa luokse, mennen hänen ja Infiniten väliin.

  
”Älä koske poikaamme”, Sally sanoi tiukasti, ”me kaikki tiedämme, että juuri sinunlaisesi luodut koe-eläimet on ohjelmoitu vain tiettyihin tehtäviin”

  
”Ei se niin ole!” Infinite sanoi, hänen äänensä värisi hiukan, ”en ole mikään robotti! Rookie kiltti…”

  
”Mutta isäsi on!” Nicole sanoi vihaisena.

  
”Shadow!” kuului ääni ovelta. He kääntyivät ja näkivät Marian ovella. Hän näytti nyt paljon energisemmältä, kuin aiemmin makuuhuoneessa, mutta hänen äänensä oli tiukempi, ”mitä täällä tapahtuu?”

  
”Maria! Muistatko, kun kerroin sinulle valtakunnasta, mitä hallitsen pian?” Shadow kysyi, ”minulla on se nyt hyppysissäni. Prinsessa Sally on vain raahattava pois tieltä ja silloin me hallitsimme kahta valtakuntaa. Voimme yhdistää Avaruusvaltion ja Metsävaltakunnan-”

  
”Miksi?!” Maria parahti, ”miksi haluaisin kaksi valtiota?”

  
”Meillä olisi enemmän valtaa, kuin koskaan! Voisimme luoda loistavan suurvallan, jolle ei olisi vastustajia. Tohtori Robotnik on jo luvannut auttaa minua projektini kanssa ja-” Shadow selitti, kunnes Espio keskeytti hänet kiukkuisena:

  
”Arvasin, että työskentelet vieläkin tohtori Robotnikille!”

  
”Se on vain sivuseikka. Sinä, minä, tohtori ja Infinite… me olemme lyömätön nelikko”, Shadow sanoi, ”me voimme vaikka vallata koko maailman, jos haluamme!”

  
”SHADOW!” Maria huudahti ja käveli tämän luokse vihaisena, ”mikä sinua vaivaa?! Et sinä ole tuollainen! Et sinä halua valloittaa maailmaa! Muistatko, kuinka kerroin sinulle, miten tärkeitä muut ihmiset ovat rinnallamme? Sinähän halusit vain hyvää heille. Ja tämä ei ole sitä, mitä minä haluan” Shadow katsoi häntä loukkaantuneena ja sanoi:

  
”Minä olen valmis antamaan sinulle aivan kaiken. Ja sinä kieltäydyt siitä!”

  
”Mikä sinua vaivaa?” Maria sanoi, ääni pikkuisen väristen.

  
”Se on tuo kone hänessä”, Sonic sanoi ja käveli Shadow’n luokse. Hän nappasi tästä kiinni Silverin kanssa, ”Tails! Tule tutkimaan tämä Shadow’n robottipuoli!” Tails juoksi paikalle, vaikka Shadow yritti rimpuilla irti.

  
”Mitä aiot, Sonic?” Amy kysyi.

  
”Ota selvää, onko Robotnik liittäny Shadow'hon jotain aivopesumekanismia”, Sonic käski ja Tails nyökkäsi. Hän tutki hetken ajan. Shadow rimpuili aluksi, mutta lopulta hän antoi periksi ja odotti vain, että Tails sai työnsä tehtyä. Lopulta Tails nyökkäsi, sanoen:

  
”On, tämä on tohtori Robotnikin käsialaa. Shadow’n selkään on painettu hänen logonsa. Lisäksi aivan hänen silmänsä vieressä on siru, joka aiheuttaa erilaisia negatiivisia häiriöitä Shadow'n ajattelussa”

  
”Eli siis… Shadow on puoliksi paha?” Maria kysyi hiljaa.

  
”En sanoisi niinkään”, Tails vastasi ja laittoi työkalut työkalupakkiinsa, ”Shadow ei ole paha, mutta hän on taipuvaisempi samanlaiseen ajatteluun, kuin Eggman. Siksi hän suunnittelee maailmanvalloitusta. Koska kukaan ei ole ollut estämässä niitä ajatuksia, hänen ajatuksensa ovat ruokkineet itseään uusilla ajatuksilla ja lopulta… hänen ajatuksensa ovat menneet aivan äärimilleen” Shadow katsoi heitä ihan ihmeissään, ”katsokaa nyt häntä. Hän ei edes itse tajua omia ajatuksiaan. Uskon, että hän taistelee niitä vastaan koko ajan”

  
”Voimmeko tehdä mitään?” Maria kysyi hädissään. Hän kumartui Shadow’n luokse ja silitti tämän poskea, ”me emme voi jättää häntä tähän tilaan! Hän on epävarma omista ajatuksistaan ja… voi, Shadow”

  
”Voimme ehkä tehdä jonkinlaisen operaation, mutta se vie päiviä – ehkä jopa viikkoja. Ja tarvitsen siihen paljon teknistä apua”, Tails sanoi. Silverin kävi sääliksi Mariaa. Shadow oli hänelle, kuin pikkuveli. Silverin mieleen palasivat hänen omat sisaruksensa, joita hän kaipasi joka päivä.

  
”Valtakuntamme teknikot auttavat sinua”, Silver sanoi lopulta, ”teemme kaikkemme, että Shadow saadaan kuntoon” Maria hymyili ja suukotti Shadow’n otsaa, kuiskaten:

  
”Kohta olet taas oma itsesi” samaan aikaan Sonic, Sally ja Nicole kävelivät Infiniten luokse, uhkaavasti.

  
”Mites tämän kanssa tehdään?” Nicole kysyi, ”hänkin on Eggmanin luomus. Ties mitä hän aikoo tehdä tuolla saatanallisella otuksella”

  
”Lopeta!” Rookie parahti, ”me autamme häntäkin. Infinite on poikaystäväni ja jos hänessä on mitään Eggmanin pahuuksia sisällään, haluan, että ne otetaan pois”

  
”Se ei ole niin yksinkertaista”, Tails huomautti, ”Infinite on elävää kudosta. Shadow on vielä edes jollain tapaa helpompi, koska hän on puoliksi robotti. Me voimme aina muokata hänen robottiosiaan, mutta Infinite on kudosta ja elävää materiaalia. Jos sörkkisimme hänen aivojaan, vahingot saattaisivat olla hyvin suuret”

  
”Uskokaa nyt!” Infinite sanoi, ”minä en ikinä – _ikinä_ – satuttaisi teitä!” Infinite vilkaisi Rookieta, ”te olette Rookielle tärkeitä. Ja Rookie on minulle tärkeä. On totta, että minun tehtäväni oli yrittää houkutella Rookie pois kuninkaantehtävistä, mutta…” Infinite ei enää saanut sanaa suustaan. Muut katsoivat häntä kysyvästi, mutta Rookie vain hymyili. Hän tiesi, mitä Infinite yritti sanoa.

  
”Tiedän, Infie”, hän kuiskasi, ”ja minä luotan sinuun. Tohtori Robotnik on nyt ainoa huolemme ja pidämme huolta, että hän saa maksaa siitä, mitä teki Shadow’le”

  
”Käytännössä tohtori Robotnik piti Shadow’n hengissä”, Tails huomautti, ”mutta ymmärrämme pointtisi, Rookie. Antakaa minun hoitaa tämä. Shadow on parin viikon sisällä taas oma itsensä”


	15. Osa 3: Viimeinen taistelu

Pari viikkoa meni odotellessa. Maria oli kauhean huolissaan ja pyöri koko ajan teknikkojen leikkaussalin ulkopuolella. Tails nukkui ja söi vähän, mutta hän halusi kovasti keskittyä Shadow’n korjaamiseen. Sonic yritti saada ystäväänsä edes vähän lepäämään, mutta Tails ei halunnut jättää Shadow’ta kesken. Onneksi muut teknikot jatkoivat töitä Tailsin levätessä. Infinite taasen sai koko ajan ikäviä katseita peräänsä, vaikka Rookie piti hänen puoliaan. Pahimmat katseet tulivat tietysti Rookien äideiltä. He eivät olleet vielä tietenkään kunnolla puhuneet ”vävypoikansa” kanssa, mutta he aina välillä huomauttivat siitä, miten _epäaito_ Infinite oli. He sanoivat usein ohimennen Rookielle, _Tuo poika vielä särkee sydämesi_ tai _hän on loppujen lopuksi paha_. Rookie ei uskonut näitä juttuja, vaan nukahti aina ilomielin iltaisin Infiniten viereen, painautuen tämän rintaa vasten. Hän ei ikinä voisi uskoa, että joku niin ihana, kuin Infinite, pystyisi tekemään mitää pahaa Rookielle.

* * *

 

Kun Shadow viimein pääsi ulos leikkaussalista, hän tosiaan oli hiukan muuttunut. Hänen muuten punainen, hohtava silmänsä oli nyt muuttunut keltaiseksi. Muita ulkoisia muuttumisen merkkejä ei ollut, paitsi selästä poistettu logo. Mutta sisäisiä merkkejä oli. Ja ensimmäisen he tajusivat heti, kun Shadow näki Marian. Shadow ryntäsi halaamaan häntä. Maria kumartui Shadow’n tasolle ja halasi tätä takaisin, hymyillen.

  
”Nyt olet oma itsesi, vai mitä?” Maria kuiskasi. Shadow nosti katseensa ja nyökkäsi.

  
”Lupaan olla sinun rakkautesi arvoinen, Maria. Nyt tällä kertaa,” hän sanoi. Shadow siirsi katseensa Sallyyn ja sanoi: ”anteeksi se, mitä tein”

  
”Ei sinun tarvitse pyytää anteeksi”, Sally sanoi ja laittoi kädet puuskaan, ”tohtori Robotnik oli tuon käytöksesi takana. Ja hienoa, että olet taas oma itsesi” Tails ojensi Sallylle pienen koeputken.

  
”Otimme samalla kantasolusi pois. Otimme sen pois jo päiviä sitten eli se on kuollut, eikä siitä ole mitään hyötyä, mutta jos haluat…” Tails sanoi. Sally nappasi koeputken ja katseli sitä hetken.

  
”Voimmeko joka tapauksessa polttaa tämän?” hän kysyi.

* * *

 

Kun he istuivat illallisella, Shadow päätti kertoa koko Eggmanin suunnitelman:

  
”Muistan, kun heräsin tohtori Robotnikin laboratoriosta. Se sijaitsee siellä, missä entinen vallankumousryhmämme kokoontui. Muistatte varmaan sen paikan?” he nyökkäsivät, ”tohtori Robotnik ajatteli, että sieltä häntä ei ikinä osattaisi etsiä. Hän oli silloin jo kehitellyt Infiniteä ja pyysi minua antamaan kantasolujani hänelle. Tohtori Robotnik sanoi, että hän voisi vallata maailman kaaossmaragdeilla ja että minä ja Maria saisimme olla osa sitä maailmaa. Se tuntui niin houkuttelevalta ajatukselta… vaikka nyt en missään nimessä enää haluaisi sitä. Mutta silloin siinä oli jotain…”

  
”Se johtui ohjelmoinnistasi”, Silver sanoi, ”älä enää mieti sitä. Jatka”

  
”Joka tapauksessa tohtori Robotnik alkoi kehitellä robottikehoani enemmän ja enemmän. Kehitimme samalla Infiniteä. Olen pahoillani, mutta en voi kertoa sinusta kauheasti”, Shadow sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Infiniteä, ”minun tehtäväni oli selvittää, missä te kaikki sijaitsitte ja tohtori Robotnik suunnitteli sinua. Luin kerran paperisi läpi, mutta ne olivat vain tieteellistä hölynpölyä. En ymmärtänyt niistä mitään”

  
”Entäs tämä sitten?” Infinite kysyi ja näytti kaulassaan olevaa hohtavaa korua.

  
”Phantom Ruby? Se oli itseasiassa yksi auringon palanen”, Shadow sanoi, ”pidin sen muistona. Tarut siitä, että aurinko halkesi 7 osaan, oli valetta. Oikeasti se hajosi kahdeksaan ja minä pidin sen kahdeksannen itselläni. Se oli ensimmäinen, joka osui maahan, joten se sai voimakseen todellisuuden. En ajatellut, että tarvitsisin sitä mihinkään. Loin sillä vain silloin tällöin huvikseni todellisuuksia, missä Maria oli vielä elossa” Maria hymyili pikkuisen.

  
”Mikset käyttänyt sitä aseenasi, kun taistelit meitä vastaan?” Blaze kysyi, ”tuo koruhan voi luoda vaikka minkälaisen todellisuuden tahansa. Se olisi voinut hämätä meitä”

  
”En ottanut korua mukaani enkä kerennyt hakea sitä taistellessamme linnassa”, Shadow sanoi, ”unohdin välillä jopa sen olemassaolon. Kun jahtasin Silveriä ja Sonicia, nappasin korun mukaani ja laitoin sen taskuuni. Unohdin kuitenkin käyttää sitä”

  
”Ja ihan hyvä, että unohdit. Emme varmaan olisi tässä, jos Phantom Ruby olisi ollut käytössä silloin”, Sonic sanoi. Infinite katseli hiljaa korua. Hän vaikutti tosi ahdistuneelta – ja ahdistunut hän olikin. Yli puolet seurueesta epäili hänen olevan pahis, ja samaan aikaan hän joutui kantamaan kaulassaan tajuttoman voimakasta asetta. Ei hän ollut ajatellut asiaa niin, että Phantom Ruby oli voimakas ase. Vasta nyt se alkoi tuoda vastuuta.

  
”Mitä luulet, että Eggman tekee seuraavaksi?” Espio kysyi.

  
”Minua oikeastaan pelottaa”, Tails sanoi, ”löysimme Shadow’sta GPS – paikantimen. Eggman on seurannut Shadow’n jälkiä koko ajan. Totta kai tuhosimme GPS:n, joten hän varmaan tajusi, että me olemme tuhonneet hänen _salaisen aseensa_ ”

  
”Tohtori Robotnik haluaa edelleen vallata maailman”, Shadow sanoi, ”tai ainakin tuoda Absolutionin samanlaiseen pimeyteen, kuin se oli yli 10 vuotta sitten. Kun minä olin vallassa, hän sai haluamiaan laitteita ja vempaimia niin paljon, kuin halusi. Raha ei ollut ongelma. Hän myös valloitti joitakin pienempiä alueita, mutta ne kuuluivat automaattisesti Absolutionille, koska hän työskenteli minulle”

  
”Eli hän aikoo todennäköisesti valloittaa tämän valtakunnan – keinolla millä hyvänsä?” Silver kysyi. Shadow nyökkäsi, ja Melody katsoi isiään peloissaan, ”sitten me olemme valmiita. Me emme luovuta hänelle valtakuntaa, vaan taistelemme viimeiseen mieheen”

  
”Hän on yksin. Tuskin hän kovin paha vastus voi olla”, Sonic mutisi.

  
”Hänellä on robottiarmeija”, Shadow huomautti.

  
”Me olemme silti valmiita. Olkoon vaikka miljoona robottia, minä en juokse enää karkuun”, Silver sanoi, ”meidän on paras valmistautua pahimpaan”

* * *

 

Seuraavana päivänä Shadow vei Marian kävelylle ulos, kaupungin puistoon.

  
”Haluan näyttää sinulle jotain”, Shadow sanoi. He kävelivät valkoisen kaariportin alta kauniiseen puistoon, missä valtakunnan lapset leikkivät ja kansalaiset olivat päiväkävelyllä. He tulivat isolle aukiolle, jossa oli suuri patsas. Patsas esitti tyttöä, joka istui kiven päällä mekkoon pukeutuneena. Tytön sormelle oli laskeutunut perhonen ja hänellä oli enkelinsiivet selässään.

  
”Onko tuo…?” Maria kysyi ihmeissään.

  
”Lue saateteksti”, Shadow sanoi ja osoitti kultaista laattaa, johon oli kaiverrettu teksti:

> _Sorron valtakausi olkoon ohi_   
>  _Aurinko paistakoon taas valtakuntaamme_   
>  _Ja suojatkoon oma rauhan enkelimme_   
>  _Meitä hopeasiivillään_

Maria kosketti hymyillen kultalaattaa.

  
”Kuka tämän patsaan pystytti? Sinäkö?” hän kysyi.

  
”Silver. Hän sai kuulla syyn, miksi orjuutin ihmisiä etsimään kaaossmaragdeja”, Shadow sanoi, ”hän halusi pystyttää patsaan sinulle. Hän halusi pitää sinut muistutuksena siitä, ettei ketään enää sorreta samalla tavalla, kuin sinua sorrettiin Silverin isän hallitessa”

  
”Tosin en ole kuollut. Tästä patsaasta olisi tullut paljon merkityksellisempi, jos-”

  
”Älä sano noin. Tämä patsas on rauhan ja vapauden symboli”, Shadow sanoi, ”se on ollut jo viimeiset kymmenen vuotta. Ja silloinkin, kun me lähdemme täältä, se pysyy rauhan symbolina. _Sinä_ olet tämän valtakunnan symboli, kuten olen aina halunnutkin” Maria hymyili ja otti Shadow’n kädestä kiinni, katsellen patsasta. Se oli kyllä tosi kaunis. Upea marmoripatsas, joka loisti aamuauringossa. Mariasta ei koskaan oltu tehty patsasta, koska ei hän patsaita tarvinnut. Mutta tämä patsas oli juuri sellainen, mistä hän piti. Hänet esitettiin aivan normaalina pikkutyttönä, ei kuningattarena, kuten nyt.

  
”Kiitos, että olet siinä”, Maria sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Shadow’ta. Shadow vastasi tähän hymyllä. Silloin he kuulivat ison räjähdyksen. Pommi lähellä heitä oli juuri räjähtänyt… tosin se ei ollut pommi vaan jonkinlainen aseen aiheuttama räjähdys. He näkivät, kuinka robotteja lensi puiston yli ympäri kaupunkia, ampuen siviilejä ja kaupunkia.

  
”Robotnik!” Shadow kirosi, ”meidän on palattava äkkiä linnaan”

  
”Entäs nämä siviilit?” Maria kysyi. Shadow katsoi ympärilleen purren huultaan. Hän oli nyt muuttunut, sen huomasi kyllä. Hän tunsi myötätuntoa ja sääliä pakoon juoksevia siviilejä kohtaan.

  
”Jäädään tänne. Soita linnan ja kerro, että jäämme tänne huolehtimaan siviileistä”, Shadow sanoi, ”he kyllä selviävät, heitä on siellä niin paljon…”

  
”Eggman varmaan iskee linnaan ensimmäisenä”, Maria sanoi, ”mutta olet oikeassa. Soitan heti”

* * *

 

Melody juoksi kuninkaansaliin, missä kaikki valmistautuivat taisteluun.

  
”Melody!” Silver hätkähti ja juoksi Melodyn luokse, ”sinun on mentävä alas turvakerroksiin. Et voi todellakaan olla täällä. Taistelu on jo alkanut”

  
”Minäkin haluan taistella!” Melody sanoi.

  
”Ei, ei missään nimessä. Sinä ja Rookie menette turvakerroksiin”, Silver sanoi. Rookie hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä.

  
”Mu – mutta minä luulin-”

  
”Sinäkin menet, Rookie”, Sally käski, ”sinulla ei ole tarpeeksi taistelukokemusta”

  
”Mutta haluan taistella!” Rookie sanoi, ”haluan näyttää, että minusta on johonkin!”

  
”Tämän on omaksi parhaaksesi”, Nicole muistutti ja työnsi Rookien Melodyn ja parin vartijan luokse, jotka saattoivat Rookien ja Melodyn turvakerroksiin. Rookie katsoi surkeana Infiniteä, joka oli valmis taistelemaan. Hän oli tehnyt itselleen harmaanhopeisen maskin, joka suojasi hänen kasvojaan ja korviaan. Infinite nosti maskin otsalleen ja käveli Rookien luokse, suukottaen tämän otsaa.

  
”Lupaa, että tulet takaisin”, Rookie kuiskasi, ”lupaa” Infinite katsoi häntä silmiin ja silitti hänen poskiaan.

  
”Lupaan. Minä tule takaisin”, Infinite kuiskasi, ”tottele nyt äitiäsi, edes tämän kerran. Olet liian nuori olemaan tuolla taistelun keskellä. Lupaan tulla heti hakemaan sinut pois, kun tämä on ohi” Rookie nyökkäsi ja suuteli häntä. Sally ja Nicole katsoivat Infiniteä _taas_ murhaavasti. Kun suudelma oli ohi, Infinite lisäsi virnistäen: ”ja sitä paitsi tämän korun avulla olen voittamaton” Rookie naurahti ja antoi vielä yhden suudelman hänelle, ennen kuin lähti alas. Blaze käveli alttarille ja sanoi:

”No niin! Maria ja Shadow taistelevat kaupungissa ja auttavat siviilejä, joten meidän tehtävänämme on suojata linnaa. Eggman hyökkää lopulta tänne, aivan varmasti. Joten siksi linnaa on suojattava eniten. Kaikki asevarastomme ovat täällä. Tails, Espio, minä ja Sonic lähdemme alakerroksiin tuhoamaan ensimmäiset robotit, jotka hyökkäävät tänne. Te muut jäätte tänne saliin ja valmistaudutte pahimpaan. Uskon, että tännekin hyökkää robotteja ikkunoista, joten varokaa niiden kanssa” Blaze otti miekkansa tupistaan ja käveli alas. Silver ja Espio katsoivat peloissaan toisiaan. Silver juoksi äkkiä halaamaan Espiota.

  
”Rakastan sinua…” Silver kuiskasi.

  
”Mi – minäkin sinua. Miksi sanot nyt noin?” Espio kysyi.

  
”Koska pelkään, että… tämä on viimeinen kerta, kun näen sinut”, Silver sanoi ja rutisti Espiota, ”minusta tuntuu, että tällä kertaa tapahtuu jotain pahaa – oikeasti”

  
”Hei, Silver”, Espio kuiskasi ja suukotti Silverin otsaa, ”me selviämme kyllä. Älä ajattele, että aina tapahtuu se kaikista pahin, mitä voi tapahtua. Ei sitä voi tietää, jos nyt vaikka… me kaikki selviäisimme tästä” heidän oli hankala päästää toisistaan irti, aivan kuten Sonicin ja Amynkin oli.

  
”Jos et palaa takaisin elävänä, tapan sinut, Sonic”, Amy ilmoitti hänen halatessa Sonicia.

  
”Sen jos teet, tarjoan ruoat ensi kerralla, kun menemme syömään”, Sonic virnisti. Amy hymyili pikkuisen ja suukotti hellästi tämän huulia, ennen kuin hekin päästivät irti.

* * *

 

Sonic ja muut tulivat alakerroksiin ja aloittivat puolustamisen linnan pihalta. Tosin heti, kun he tulivat linnan pihalle, heitä oli vastassa aivan joku muu, kuin lauma robotteja. Robotti kyllä siellä oli, mutta vain yksittäinen ja se oli aivan järkyttävän iso. Se oli musta olio, jolla oli selkeästi pää, mutta muuten sen raajat olivat sikin sokin. Kädet sillä taisi olla, mutta se koostui osittain hammasrattaista – kuin kellosta.

  
”Huomenta, arvon valtakunta!” kuului jykevä ääni koneen sisältä. Sen täytyi olla tohtori Robotnik, ”saanko esitellä uusimman keksintöni, joka tullaan muistamaan tässä valtakunnassa vielä satojenkin vuosien päästä; Time Eater!”

  
”Mistäs teit sen, Egghead?” Sonic kysyi, ”isoisän kaappikellosta?”

  
”Loukkaavaa, Sonic. Isoisäni tyttärentytär on kaupungissa ja sinä vitsailet hänen kuolleesta papastaan”, tohtori Robotnik vastasi ja hyökkäsi heidän kimppuunsa. Time Eateria vastaan oli hankala taistella, sillä sen isot kädet pystyivät irtoamaan ja ne hakkasivat todella lujaa sotureita maahan. Lisäksi kone oli niin tajuttoman suuri, että se pystyi yhdellä pyyhkäisyllä repimään yhden linnan seinämän pois, ”robotit! Hyökätkää kuninkaansaliin ja tuokaa Silver minulle – elävänä. Haluan itse surmata hänet!” robotit lähtivät lentämään kohti kuninkaansalia. Tämä häritsi Espion keskittymistä. Tohtori Robotnik ei siis ajatellut vain voittaa Silveriä – hän aikoi oikeasti tappaa tämän!

* * *

 

Silver ja muut taistelivat kuninkaansalissa robotteja vastaan. Tyhmiähän ne olivat, mutta niitä tuli koko ajan lisää. Shadow ja Maria huomasivat, että kaupungissa tuhojaan tekevät robotit alkoivat lentää kohti linnaa. Se oli hyvä juttu siviileille, mutta he aavistivat, että tämä ei tulisi päättymään kovin hyvin. Robotteja alkoi olla koko ajan yhä enemmän ja enemmän liikaa. Ne alkoivat ampua yhä kovempia panoksia. Amy ja Silver menivät piiloon valtaistuimen taakse. Silloin kuninkaansalin ovelta kuului juoksuaskelia, ja Blaze huusi:

  
”Tohtori Robotnik sai Sonicin!” Amysta tuntui siltä, kuin hänen sydämensä olisi pysähtynyt.

  
”Mitä?!” Silver huusi. Espio oli niin helpottunut kuullessaan Silverin äänen valtaistuimen takaa. Ja hän kuulosti siltä, että olisi ihan kunnossa.

  
”Tohtori Robotnik uhkasi murskata Sonicin, jos Silver ei heti tule ulos!” Blaze huusi hengästyneenä ja juoksi itsekin valtaistuimen taakse. Muut jatkoivat taistelua, ”hänellä on joku Time Eater – niminen vehje. Se otti Sonicin nyrkkiinsä ja uhkaa ihan oikeasti murskata Sonicin, jos Silver ei mene nyt ulos” Silver katsoi Amya ja Blazea. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja nousi pois valtaistuimen takaa.

  
”Silver, ei!” Espio huusi ja juoksi tämän luokse taistelun läpi, ”on oltava joku toinen keino! Me voimme vielä tuhota Time Eaterin!”

  
”No kun ei ole!” Silver sanoi ja otti Espion käsistä kiinni, ”ehkä tämä oli tässä. Ehkä minua ei tarkoitettu siksi pitkäaikaiseksi, rakastetuksi kuninkaaksi, jota kansa ihannoi ja kunnioittaa vielä vuosisatojen jälkeen”

  
”Ei, Silver… sinut on tarkoitettu siihen”, Espio kuiskasi ääni väristen. Hän puristi Silverin käsiä, kyyneleet silmissä, ”en voi menettää sinua…”

  
”Entäs Shadow? Shadow’han on varjoprinssi ja tosi voimakas olento”, Amy sanoi.

  
”Eggman on varmaan oppinut kaiken Shadow’sta. Tuo robotti tuolla ulkona on Eggmanin suurin taidonnäyte, jota hän on varmasti hionut vuosia – tätä momenttia varten”, Blaze sanoi, ”se on varmasti tehty kestämään Shadow’nkin iskut. En usko, että edes polttavan kuuma aurinko voi sulattaa tuon robotin metallikuorta” Amy mietti hetken ja puristi valtaistuinta sormissaan.

  
”Aurinko…” hän sanoi hiljaa, ”siinä se! Aurinko!” Amy huudahti ja juoksi Silverin luokse, ”missä kaaossmaragdit ovat?” Silver nosti katseensa. Silloin hän vasta tajusi, mitä Amy tarkoitti.

  
”Tornissa! Haetaan ne äkkiä”, Silver sanoi ja hän ja Amy lähtivät juoksemaan torniin.

  
”Jos sinä käytät niitä, voit muuttua super Silveriksi ja tuhota sen saamarin koneen”, Amy sanoi.

  
”Ei, minä en voi tehdä sitä”, Silver sanoi heidän juostessaan torniin, ”minä en jätä Espiota yksin” Amy pysähtyi ja katsoi häntä ihmeissään. Silver empi hiukan sanojaan ja puristi käsiään nyrkkiin, ”kun… minä en suostu kuolemaan vielä, Amy. Minä en halua jättää Espiota yksin. En halua antaa tätä kaikkea taakkaa hänen kannettavakseen. Tämä ei nimittäin ole idioottivarma suunnitelma ja minä saatan oikeasti kuolla”

  
”Silver…”

  
”Mieti sinua ja Sonicia. Sinä tiedät, kuinka paljon sinä merkitset Sonicille. Haluaisitko jättää hänet aivan yksin?” Silver kysyi, ”tiedän, että ajatustapani saattaa kuulostaa tosi itsekkäältä, mutta-”

  
”Ei, ei se ole itsekäs. Ymmärrän sinua”, Amy sanoi, ”mutta en minäkään voi sitä tehdä. En ole kuninkaallinen”

  
”Mutta meidän on pakko kokeilla!” Silver sanoi, ”kokeile edes, voitko hallita niitä. Jos ne eivät toimi sinulla, niin minä kokeilen” Amy nyökkäsi ja he juoksivat torniin. Torni oli pimeä ja synkkä. Ainoa asia, mitä tornissa oli, oli keskellä huonetta oleva pöytä ja sen päällä oleva arkku. Silver painoi sormenjälkensä arkkuun ja arkku avautui. Siellä ne olivat – kaikki 7 kaaossmaragdia.

  
”Minä luulin, että kaaossmaragdit voi aktioida vain, jos ne kaikki 8 on yhdessä”, Amy sanoi, ”siis… nythän niitä on kahdeksan, koska Phantom Rubykin…”

  
”Phantom Rubya ei lasketa kaaossmaragdiksi”, Silver sanoi ja otti smaragdit käsiinsä, ojentaen ne Amylle, ”Phantom Ruby kasvoi erillään muista smaragdeista. Kaikilla smaragdeilla on lähes identtiset voimat, mutta Phantom Rubyn voimat ovat aivan toista maata. Siksi ne eivät reagoi yhdessä” Amy katseli hiljaa smaragdeja sylissään ja puristi niitä pikkuisen. Hän sulki silmänsä ja yritti imeä smaragdien energiaa itseensä ajatuksen voimalla. Kun Amy avasi silmänsä, smaragdit olivat kadonneet hänen käsistään, mutta hän oli muuttunut. Hänen muuten pinkki turkkinsa oli nyt muuttunut keltaiseksi ja hänen ympärillään leijaili kultaista savua. Hän leijui hiukan maanpinnan yläpuolella ja hän… tunsi itsensä yllättävän voimakkaaksi. Kuin adrenaliini virtaisi hänen suonissaan supervauhtia.

  
”Pystyit siihen…” Silver sanoi yllättyneenä.

  
”Mutta miten? En ole kuninkaallinen-”

  
”Meillä ei ole aikaa miettiä sitä!” Silver sanoi ja juoksi ikkunaan. Hän näki, kuinka Time Eater leijaili edelleen linnan edessä, ”sinun on mentävä nyt! Tai Sonic kuolee” Amy nyökkäsi ja lensi ikkunasta. Hän lensi Time Eaterin eteen ja katsoi tätä vihaisena. Amyn täytti viha heti, kun hän näki Sonicin surkeana, Time Eaterin suuressa jättikourassa.

  
”Sinä et taida olla kuningas Silver”, Eggman sanoi.

  
”En, mutta olen todella, _todella_ vihainen tyttöystävä!” Amy huusi ja hyökkäsi Time Eaterin kimppuun.

* * *

 

Samaan aikaan Rookie ja Melody istuivat turhautuneena turvahuoneessa. Vartijat keskustelivat ovella jostain. He näemmä pitivät huolta, että Melody ja Rookie kanssa pysyivät turvahuoneessa.

  
”Meidän on jotenkin hämättävä vartijoita”, Rookie kuiskasi, ”en kestä elää tässä tietämättömyydessä. Haluan mennä auttamaan Infiniteä!”

  
”Minäkin haluan mennä auttamaan heitä… mutta kuinka saamme hämättyä vartijoita?” Melody kuiskasi.

  
”Jos vain kolkataan heidät? Onko se niin paha?” Rookie kuiskasi. Melody kohautti olkapäitään. He kävelivät lähemmäs vartijoita ja löivät nämä tajuttomiksi.

  
”Vai emme muka osaa taistella… pyh, hienosti löin!” Melody sanoi.

  
”Nyt ei ole aikaa tähän. Mennään”, Rookie sanoi. He lähtivät juoksemaan pois alakerroksista ja tulivat lopulta kuninkaansaliin, joka oli heidän yllätyksekseen ihan tyhjä. Vain hakatut robotit makasivat lattialla käyttökelvottomina.

  
”Missä kaikki ovat?” Melody kysyi, ”onko taistelu jo ohi?” Silloin ulkoa kuului kova räjähdys.

  
”Ulkona!” Rookie huusi ja he lähtivät juoksemaan ulos. Kun he tulivat ulos, he näkivät, kuinka Time Eater lyhistyi kasaan linnan pihalla. Se oli puoliksi räjähtänyt ja paloi hiukan. Eggman raahautui pois Time Eaterin raunioista. Amy lensi Sonic sylissään alas muiden luokse.

  
”Sankarittareni”, Sonic virnisti ja silitti Amyn poskea.

  
”Kaikki pitää aina tehdä itse”, Amy vastasi, itsekin virnistellen. Melody juoksi heti halaamaan vanhempiaan.

  
”Onneksi olette kunnossa. Meitä pelotti kauheasti olla turvahuoneessa”, hän sanoi, "pelkäsimme teidän puolestanne..."

  
”Sanon edelleen, että se oli vain sinun omaksi parhaaksesi”, Silver sanoi. Nicole ja Sally olettivat, että Rookie juoksisi Melodyn tavoin heidän luokseen halaaman rakkaita vanhempiaan, mutta Rookie juoksikin Infiniten luo, nostaen tämän maskia ja suudellen tätä.

  
”Pitää vain hyväksyä se fakta, että meidän poikamme kuuluu nyt toiselle”, Nicole sanoi huokaisten.

  
”Niin… mutta minusta tuntuu, että tuo toinen pitää hänestä hyvää huolta”, Sally sanoi ja hymyili hiukan Infinitelle. Amy muuttui takaisin omaksi itsekseen. Smaragdit tipahtivat maahan hänen ympäriltään ja Silver nosti ne varovasti takaisin arkkuun, jonka he olivat tuoneet pihalle.

  
”Minulle on tosiaan edelleen mysteeri, miten pystyin käyttämään noita smaragdeja”, Amy sanoi.

  
”Sinä saatat olla kuninkaallista sukua, Amy”, Sally sanoi, ”se ei ole ollenkaan mahdotonta. Tunnetko kuinka hyvin sukuasi?” Amy pohti hetken. Hän ei tosiaan tiennyt suvustaan kauheasti. Paitsi…

  
”Setäni on varmaankin joku… herttua. Muistaakseni”, Amy sanoi, ”en tosin tapaa häntä kauhean usein”

  
”Siinä se!” Nicole hymyili, ”sinä olet kuninkaallista sukua. Riittää, että edes jollakin lähisukulaisella on jokin kuninkaallinen titteli”

  
”Oho… en tiennytkään, että olen siniverinen”, Amy sanoi yllättyneenä, ”tai tiesinhän minä, mutta… en kai koskaan ajatellut sitä niin” Shadow ja Maria juoksivat linnan pihalle.

  
”Kaupungissa on enää yksittäisiä robotteja, mutta sotilaat hoitelevat ne”, Shadow sanoi, ”eli kaikki lienee tosiaan nyt hyvin”

  
”En sanoisi niinkään”, Eggman mutisi ja siisti asuaan. Sonic otti miekan kotelostaan ja käveli vihaisena hänen luokseen, heilutellen miekkaansa.

  
”Ehkä sinun on parempi nyt vain antautua”, Sonic sanoi.

  
”Hah! Minulla on vielä yksi ässä hihassa!” Eggman sanoi ja juoksi Time Eaterin taakse, nousten Eggmobiilinsa kyytiin, ”te olette sivuuttaneet erään tärkeän seikan. Kiitos Shadow’n, ymmärsin sen”

  
”Minä en ole enää puolellasi!” Shadow sanoi vihaisena, ”siru robottiosastani on poistettu, enkä ole enää sinun orjasi. Joten voit unohtaa minun tukeni tässä tilanteessa”

  
”En puhunutkaa sinusta, idiootti”, Eggman sanoi virnistäen ja siirsi katseensa Infiniteen, ”vaan toisesta kokeestani” Eggmobiilin pohjasta ilmestyi iso koura, joka nappasi kiinni Infinitestä, vetäen tämän eggmobiilin alle. Hänen ympärilleen ilmestyi iso lasikupu. Infinite hakkasi vihaisena lasia.

  
”Luuletko, että tämä tyhmä lasi pidättelee minua?” Infinite kysyi turhautuneena.

  
”Ei tietenkään pidättele. Sinä olet vielä voimakkaampi, kuin Shadow”, Eggman sanoi, ”mutta mitä jos... et haluakaan päästä pois” hän painoi pientä nappulaa ranteessaan ja yhtäkkiä Infinite alkoi täristä. Hän luuhistui lasia vasten ja piteli päätään.

  
”Mitä sinä teet?!” Rookie huusi ja juoksi lasin luokse, painaen kätensä vasten lasia hädissään.

  
”Infinite oli salainen aseeni juuri tällaisia tilanteita varten”, Eggman selitti, ”hänen sisällään on hyvin samanlainen siru, kuin Shadow’n sisällä. Tämä siru on kuitenkin paljon vahvempi. Se poistaa kaiken mahdollisen onnellisen ja jättää Infinitelle vain tuskan, vihan ja kateuden. Eli suomeksi: hänestä tulee täysin _paha_ ”

  
”EI!” Rookie huusi ja hakkasi lasia. Infinite katsoi täristen Rookieta. Hänen silmissään näkyi pelko.

  
”A – anna anteeksi, Rookie”, Infinite kuiskasi.

  
”Lopeta tämä heti tai kuolet”, Shadow sanoi ja nosti aseensa osoittamaan Eggmania.

  
”Jos ammut minut, kerkeän painaa tästä toisesta napista, joka tappaa Infiniten heti”, Eggman virnisti.

  
”Ei, Shadow, laske ase!” Rookie rukoili. Hän katseli surkeana Infiniteä, joka hengitti raskaasti.

  
”Rookie… pi – piti sanoa se ääneen… en koskaan sanonut sitä… sinä tiedät kyllä…” Infinite kuiskasi.

  
”Niin tiedän, niin tiedän. Ei sinun tarvitse sanoa sitä”, Rookie kuiskasi itkien, ”ei sinun tarvitse… tiedän kyllä”

  
”Hymyile minulle”, Infinite kuiskasi, ”tuntuu siltä, kuin… kaikki ilo katoaisi… hymyile minulle. Anna edes vähän iloa” Rookie ei voinut hymyillä. Hän vain käänsi päänsä pois itkien. Tails skannasi samalla Infiniteä.

  
”Eggman on poistanut hänestä jo toivon… onnen… ja hän poistaa ilon”, Tails sanoi.

  
”Hymyile…” Infinite pyysi. Rookie vain itki ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin.

  
”Minä lupaan tulla hakemaan sinut pois!” Rookie sanoi itkien, ”minä lupaan. Lupaan tehdä sinusta taas hyvän ja kostan Eggmanille kaiken, mitä hän teki sinulle. Minä _lupaan_!”

  
”Hän poistaa rakkauden”, Tails sanoi. Infinite katsoi pitkään Rookieta, yrittäen sanoa jotain:

  
”Ra – rak… rakast…” mutta hän ei saanut sanottua sitä ääneen. Infinite painautui selkä vasten lasia ja hänen maskinsa tipahti takaisin hänen kasvoilleen, peittäen hänen runnellut kasvonsa.

  
”Ei… ei…” Rookie kuiskasi itkien ja hakkasi lasia. Hän tuijotti hiljaa Infiniteä, joka ei enää liikkunut. Ihan kuin hän olisi nukkunut, maski naamallaan.  
”Nyt hän pyörtyi… hän herää varmaan parissa tunnissa”, Tails kuiskasi hiljaa ja laski skannerinsa alas. Rookie pyyhki kyyneleitään. Hän näki, kuinka Infiniten maskin silmäaukoista valui yksi kyynel. Se valui maskia pitkin ja tipahti lopulta lasikuvun lattialle. Eggman nousi Eggmobiilillaan ilmaan ja lähti lentämään pois. Rookie jäi tuijottamaan Eggmanin perään, joka vei pois hänen elämänsä rakkautta.


	16. Epilogi

> _Kahden vuoden päästä_

Amy katseli itseään peilistä. Hän näytti ihan hyvältä. Tosin hänestä kiharat eivät sopineet hänelle, mutta Sally sanoi, että ne olisivat tosi nätit. Ja Nicolekin oli sanonut… ja Silver ja Espio… Okei, ehkä ne olivat ihan hyvin. Sally laittoi hunnun Amyn pään päälle ja siisti hänen valkoista leninkiään.

  
”Jännittääkö?” Sally kysyi.

  
”Jännittää… muistatko, miten sinun ja Sonicin häät päättyivät?” Amy kysyi, ”en halua, että Eggman hyökkää taas. Hän on ollut sen Time Eater tapauksen jälkeen ihan hiljainen. Pelottaa, että hän hyökkää juuri tänään”

  
”Ei hyökkää. Eggman on kuulemma nähty Avaruusvaltion lähellä ja sehän on satojen kilometrien päässä täältä”, Sally sanoi, ”sinä ja Sonic rakastatte toisianne. Se siunatkoon nämä häät” Amy hymyili pikkuisen. Silloin ovelta kuului koputus. Nicole kurkkasi ovesta ja sanoi:

  
”Nyt olisi aika mennä…” Sally ojensi Amylle punaisia ruusuja täynnä olevan kukkakimpun ja auttoi hänen huntunsa kanssa. Amy käveli varovasti ulos huoneestaan ja tuli kirkon aulaan. Mekossa oli tosi pitkä laahus, joka vaikeutti Amyn kävelyä. Amy huomasi, että hän kiinnitti asioita ihan vääriin asioihin. Hän oli pian menossa naimisiin ja hän mietti, _Olisiko pitänyt hommata lyhyempi laahus_? Oliko tämä ihan normaalia? Sally ja Nicole avasivat kirkon ovet ja Amy lähti kävelemään alttarille. Amy nosteli laahustaan. Olisi noloa kaatua omissa häissään. Varsinkin, kun hän oli menossa naimisiin prinssin kanssa. Amy katseli vieraita ja hymyili nähdessään Tailsin. Hän istui yhdessä Creamin ja Vanillan kanssa. Ja heidän vieressään olivat Espio ja Silver ja heidän yksivuotias poikalapsensa sekä tietysti Melody. Amy vilkaisi oikealle ja näki Marian ja Shadow’n. Shadow taisi nykyään olla Marian neuvonantaja. He hallitsivat viisaasti Avaruusvaltiota. Blaze istui Sallyn, Nicolen, Rookien, Charmyn ja Vectorin kanssa. Heidän edessään istui kuningatar Aleena, seuranaan Manic ja Sonia. Sonia oli alussa ollut hyvin epäileväinen Sonicin ja Amyn yhteisestä tulevaisuudesta, mutta nyt hän oli mitä onnellisin. Hän hymyili rohkaisevasti Amylle. Ja kun Amy siirsi katseensa eteen, hän näki Sonicin, tulevan aviomiehensä. Sonic ojensi kätensä Amylle ja virnisti hänelle, iskien silmää. _Tyypillistä Sonicia…_ Amy otti Sonicin kädestä ja nousi alttarille. Pappi alkoi lukea rukousta.

* * *

 

Melody, Cream ja Rookie istuivat kolmestaan linnan tanssisalin nurkassa sohvilla ja juttelivat. Muut juhlivat päivän paria ja kehuivat, kuinka upea pari Sonic ja Amy tosiaan olivat. Melody, Cream ja Rookie eivät olleet oikein juhlatuulella. Ilta alkoi laskea, kun Melody viimein puhui:

  
”Olen huolissani eräästä…”

  
”Kenestä?” Cream kysyi. Melody nosti katseensa heihin ja sanoi:

  
”Infinitestä. Oletteko ajatelleet häntä?” Melody vilkaisi Rookieta, joka näytti yhtäkkiä todella surulliselta.

  
”Mietin häntä joka päivä…” Rookie kuiskasi.

  
”Minäkin mietin häntä aika usein. Mutta en tietenkään yhtä paljon, kuin Rookie”, Cream myönsi, ”missähän hän on? Onkohan nyt siis… kokonaan paha?”

  
”Varmaan on…” Melody sanoi ja nojasi käsiinsä, ”tuskin hän edes muistaa meitä”

  
”Oletteko yrittäneet puhua vanhemmillenne ja… tiedättehän, yrittäneet saada heitä etsimään Infiniteä?” Cream kysyi. Melody ja Rookie pudistivat molemmat päätään.

  
”Isäni sanovat, että ei ole mitään järkeä ruveta kerjäämään tappelua. He eivät halua etsiä Infiniteä”, Rookie vastasi. Cream vilkaisi taakseen ja katsoi, kuinka Vanilla jutteli Silverin, Espion ja Blazen kanssa.

  
”Meidän pitäisi lähteä etsimään häntä”, Cream sanoi. Melody ja Rookie nostivat katseitaan yllättyneinä, ”meidän pitäisi oikeasti! Tämä ei ole mikään random ehdotus. Sinähän lupasit Infinitelle, että tulet hakemaan hänet pois, Rookie. Infinite on ystävämme ja tosi tärkeä meille. Jos nuo yhdet eivät halua tulla mukaan – olkoon niin. Me olemme kuitenkin jo aika vanhoja ja osaamme huolehtia itsestämme” Rookie vilkaisi Melodya. Heidän huulilleen nousi pieni hymy ja he nousivat innoissaan ylös.

  
”Olen kuullut, että Eggman on nähty Avaruusvaltion lähittyvillä. Jos aloittaisimme etsinnät sieltä?” Rookie ehdotti.

  
”Hyvä idea. Jos lähdemme nyt, olemme siellä aamunkoitteessa”, Melody sanoi. He katsoivat hetken toisiaan.

  
”Olemmeko oikeasti tekemässä tätä?” Cream, ”kai te tajuatte, mihin vaaroihin me olemme menossa?”

  
”Totta kai tiedämme”, Rookie sanoi, ”siksi minä ainakin lähden mukaan”

  
”Ja minä. Ei hukata enää hetkeäkään. Meillä on lupaus täytettävänä”, Melody sanoi, ”mennään”

* * *

 

Silver, Espio, Vanilla, Sonic ja Amy juttelivat tanssilattian vieressä.

  
”Vein jo poikamme nukkumaan. Blaze lupasi yrittää saada hänet nukahtamaan”, Silver naurahti.

  
”Joo, me lykkäämme ainakin lastentekoa, jos mun täytyy valvoa kaikki yöt pienen lapsen kanssa”, Sonic virnisti. Amy tökkäsi häntä kyynärpäällään. Silloin Sally ja Nicole juoksivat heidän luokseen.

  
”Rookie, Melody ja Cream ovat lähteneet!” Sally sanoi hädissään.

  
”Minne? Mistä sinä puhut?” Silver kysyi. Sally ojensi heille lapun.

  
”He jättivät vain tämän lapun!” hän sanoi.

> _Vanhemmat_
> 
> _Te ette tee mitään Infiniten eteen. Juhlitte vain ja kuvittelette, että kaikki on hyvin, vaikkei ole. Me lähdemme etsimään Eggmania ja Infiniteä, emmekä lepää, ennen kuin Infinite on taas oma itsensä. Me yritimme saada teidät mukaan, mutta te olette selkeästi seikkailunne seikkailleet. Nyt on meidän vuoronne. Toivottavasti ymmärrätte valintaamme. Älkää olko huolissanne. Jos tekin pystyitte tähän, miksemme mekin?_
> 
> _Rookie, Melody ja Cream_

”Meidän on heti lähdettävä perään!” Nicole sanoi peloissaan, ”he eivät tiedä, mihin he ovat joutumassa! Voi luoja, jos he ovat jo kerenneet kauas. Ovatkohan he olleet jo monta tuntia poissa? En ole nähnyt heitä juhlien alkamisen jälkeen…”

  
”Hei, rauhoittukaa”, Sonic nauroi, ”mun mielestäni heillä on pointti. Emme mekään mitään kauhean vanhoja olleet, kun lähdimme kotoa seikkailemaan”

  
”Tässä on seikkailu kaukana”, Nicole sanoi vihaisena.

  
”Ajattele nyt. Tails oli 12, kun hän lähti kanssamme Atomikaupungista – aivan kuten Melody nyt. Ja Amy oli 17, kun hän karkasi kotoa – Rookie on myös 17 nyt. Ja Cream on jo 20 – aivan kuten Espio silloin”, Sonic sanoi, ”teinä en murehtisi heidän peräänsä. He ovat fiksuja ja auttavat toisiaan. Eivätköhän he tiedä, mitä tekevät” Nicole huokaisi ja katsoi Sallya.

  
”Kai se on niin…”

* * *

 

Rookie, Melody ja Cream kävelivät metsikön läpi ja vilkaisivat vielä kerran taakseen.

  
”Tästä ei sitten ole paluuta”, Cream varoitti.

  
”Älä nyt jaksa enää. Me teemme tämän _nyt_ ”, Melody sanoi, ”eli siis… kuljemme tämän aavikon läpi, kunnes tulemme Republicoon, josta otamme junan Avaruusvaltioon”

  
”Juuri niin… kai meillä on tarpeeksi vettä mukana?” Rookie kysyi. He nyökkäsivät, ”hyvä, sillä tästä on tulossa pitkä matka”

  
”Mehän olemme aamulla perillä”, Melody sanoi, ”ainakin minun laskujeni mukaan”

  
”En tarkoittanut pelkästään tätä matkaa…” Rookie sanoi. He lähtivät kävelemään aavikkoa pitkin, ”hei, odottakaa” Rookie nosti nyrkkinsä kohti Melodya ja Creamia.

  
”Mitä nyt?” Cream kysyi.

  
”Nyrkkitervehdys. Fist bump”, Rookie virnisti. Melody naurahti ja painoi nyrkkinsä vasten Rookien nyrkkiä, Cream teki samoin.

  
”Olette tosi lapsellisia”, Cream huomautti. Aavikolla käveli kolme hahmoa, punaine, valkoinen ja oranssi hahmo. Tuuli oli kova, ei kuitenkaan kylmä. Olihan aavikko tajuttoman kuuma ja kuiva, vaikka olikin ilta. Korppeja ei onneksi lennellyt tähän aikaan illasta. Mutta näillä kaveruksilla ei ollut aikomuskaan vielä kuolla nestehukkaan, ei nyt. Heidän kenkänsä uppoutuivat hiekkaan korkoineen ja varsinkin Melodyn valkoiset vaatteet olivat pikkuisen mutaiset. Olihan se tarttunut metsästä, josta Melody oli rämpinyt ja nyt se kuivui hänen valkoiselle mekolleen. Hiekkamyrskyjä ei onneksi ollut, joten oli helppo jatkaa matkaa. He tiesivät, että hiekkamyrskyt tulisivat käymään päivä päivältä pahimmiksi ja vesi todennäköisesti loppuisi. Muuten he juoksisivat, mutta se veisi heiltä kaiken voiman. Pakko oli kuitenkin jatkaa. He olivat tehneet lupauksen… eivätkä he rikkoisi sitä lupausta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhhuh! Se on sitten ohi. Kyllähän tässä kesti kirjoittaa, mutta mahtavaa, että tää on nyt ohi. Voin sanoo, että tän juonen suunnittelussa ynnä muussa liikeni päivä, jos toinenkin. Tiiän, että juoni on vähän sieltä tännepäin ja hahmotkin tosi hutasesti kirjotettuja(??)mutta toivottavasti ette miun taloa ole ihan heti polttamassa :D
> 
> Kiitos kaikille lukijoille!


End file.
